A New Addition
by StarESP4Cat
Summary: COMPLETED! A sequel to 'Holidays at the Stokes Place'. There will be a new addition to Nick and Sara's family. Update: Chapter 48 is up and running.
1. News and Phone Calls

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Nick and Sara are at her doctor's office waiting for some news. Will numerous phone calls follow?

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Doctor's Appointment, News and Phone Calls to Families

Sara was sitting and reading a novel in the waiting room of her doctor's office. Nick went to replace the magazine he was reading and got another one. It was hard to tell who was more nervous.

"Sara, are you okay?" Nick asked.

"I am very nervous," Sara said. "What if the result is negative?"

"Hey, if it is negative," Nick said in a reassuring tone. "We can always try again until we get a positive result. We had just started trying the week after that party for Grissom and Catherine's engagement."

"Let's just keep our hopes on neutral," Sara said.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Nick couldn't continue reading the magazine he took from the rack. He snaked his arm around Sara's waist and she put her head on his shoulder. When will the nurse call Sara to come and speak with the doctor?

"Sara Stokes," a nurse called.

"It's going to be okay," Nick said as they got up and they had a quick embrace and kiss.

They followed the nurse into an office where Sara's doctor was waiting for them. A slightly older woman beckoned them to enter the room.

"Sara, Nick, how are you doing?" the doctor said shaking their hands.

"I am fine," Nick said.

"I'm doing okay despite the nausea and fatigue," Sara said. "Dr. Blake, do you have the results of the tests?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about," Dr. Blake said. "Sara, Nick you are going to be parents! Congratulations on your future addition!"

Sara smiled, but it was Nick who broke down and cried.

"Nick, I am the pregnant one," Sara said. "Why are you crying?"

"I am so happy about becoming a father," Nick said taking a tissue and wiping the tears from his eyes.

"We are now going the examining room," Dr. Blake said. "We will have an ultrasound to determine how far along you are and the due date. First, I want to examine you."

They went to an unoccupied examining room. Nick sat down on the chair that was provided. Sara had her first pregnancy weight taken. She was then lying on the examining table and her examination continued.

"Now, you are getting an ultrasound," Dr. Blake said. "I want you to take off your jeans and lift your blouse slightly. I am going to put some gel on your abdomen. You will feel a cold sensation."

"Thanks for the warning," Sara said wincing after the cold gel came in contact with her warm skin.

"Do you see that little spot that looks like a tadpole?" she asked.

"Is that our baby?" Nick asked looking at the monitor.

"Yes, it is," Dr. Blake said with a smile. "Nick, just keep in mind that it an embryo now."

"Dr. Blake, I am the youngest of seven kids," Nick said. "I have witnessed my sisters go through their pregnancies. I think I know the differences between an embryo and a fetus."

"Wow, that little thing is growing inside my womb!" Sara said. "Judging from what you see on the monitor, how far along do you think I am?"

"You are about a month along," Dr. Blake said. "You are due about November 8. Would you like me to print a few copies for your family, friends and colleagues?"

"Of course we want copies," Sara said. "We want to have one to hang on the refrigerator."

Nick and Sara specified the number of copies they wanted. Dr. Blake handed them an envelop containing all the requested copies. She cleaned the gel off Sara's stomach. Sara pulled back her blouse and put her jeans on. Dr. Blake told Sara to eat right, drink plenty of fluids, get as much rest as possible and to start taking a prenatal vitamin. She also told them that she will see them next month and gave them some literature about pregnancy.

"I didn't think it would happen soon," Nick confessed as they headed to reception to schedule the next appointment.

"Me neither," Sara replied. "We tried since mid-January and nothing happened."

"Sara, it happened and we are going to parents in November," Nick said.

"Let's make the appointment," Sara said. "We have people to call and some colleagues to tell, including a very concerned Catherine."

Nick nearly froze at the mention of 'a very concern Catherine'. She was there when Sara thought she was having a stomach bug. Catherine called Nick on his cell phone and told him to take his wife home. It didn't occur to anyone that Sara has morning sickness, not a bug.

"Nick, come on," Sara said. "I made the appointment for April 6 at 2:30."

"Oh, I am sorry," Nick said. "I was a little distracted."

When they got to Nick's Tahoe, they were sitting just absorbing what happened at the doctor's office. They were expecting their first child, his parents' 25th grandchild and her parents' third. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Do you want to call my family or yours first?" Nick asked breaking the moment and the silence.

"Yours, of course," Sara said. "I want to hear their reaction to the news. I am sure it will be of pleasant shock. My family's reaction will be slightly differently."

"Sara, you don't know how that crazy family of yours will react," Nick said. "Give them a chance and you might be pleasantly surprised."

Sara just shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's go home," Nick said. "Dr. Blake told you to get some rest. We have plenty of time before shift starts."

About half an hour later, they were home. Sara was lying in bed relaxing while Nick was on the phone and pacing about. He went to the kitchen and looked for some food since it was close to lunchtime.

Meanwhile at Stokes Manor, Dallas, Texas

Cynthia Stokes was sitting in the kitchen table reading a law journal. She wasn't aware of the phone ringing until Thomas alerted her to the call. She closed the journal, got up and picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID screen. She knew it had to be one of their kids.

"Hello?" she said.

"Mom, this is Nick," the voice on the other end said.

"Nick, it is great to hear from you," Cynthia said. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I have some news to tell you," Nick said. "Are you sitting down?"

"No, do I have to be?" Cynthia asked.

"It's okay if you are still standing up," Nick said. "You are going to be grandparents once again. Sara is going to have a baby, she's due in November."

Cynthia screamed in delight. Nick thought he was going deaf. She dropped the receiver and ran to her husband.

"Thomas, we are going to be grandparents again," Cynthia shrieked. "That was Nicky on the phone, Sara's pregnant with their first child. She's due in November."

"Let me get on the other phone," Thomas said. "I want to congratulate our youngest child."

Cynthia put the receiver back on her ear. She heard Thomas clearing his throat.

"Nick, is it true?" Thomas asked. "Is Sara carrying my 25th grandchild?"

"Yes, we just went to her doctor and she is about a month along," Nick said.

"Can we speak with her?" Cynthia asked.

"Sara is taking a nap," Nick said. "She was feeling fatigued this morning."

"I understand completely," Cynthia said sympathetically. "I had been through it seven times. She can call me when she is awake."

"Did you call your brother and sisters to tell them the good news?" Thomas asked. "What about Sara's family?"

"No, you were the first I called," Nick said. "I will call Kathleen, Tom, Wendy, Sabrina, Heather and Marissa next. I will save my crazy in-laws for last. I don't know if I want to talk to them or Sara might."

"Nick, Sara's family has the right to know about their grandchild," Cynthia said. "I don't like Michael and Alexandra, but Sara is their daughter and they deserve to know."

"I guess you are right," Nick said. "Mom, dad, I have to get going and call the rest of the family. I'll see what Sara wants to do with hers as soon as she wakes up. I love you both."

"We love you, too and congratulations," Thomas and Cynthia said.

"Thanks," Nick said. "I will talk to you soon. Later!"

"Bye," his parents said and they hung up.

Nick went to the bedroom to check on Sara. She was still sleeping. He carefully bent down and gently kissed her on the cheek. She didn't stir. He proceeded to call all six of his siblings and tell them that in November, they will have a new niece or nephew. They were so happy and told him to congratulate Sara for them. He told them to tell their families the news. His sisters also told him that Sara could call them for pregnancy advice. After he spoke with Kathleen, the last sibling he called, he replaced the phone on its charger. He returned to the bedroom and sat on the foot of the bed. He heard some groaning coming from Sara. He turned to her and saw she was waking up.

"Hey, Sleepyhead, how did you sleep?" Nick asked gently.

"Okay, I guess," Sara said bewildered. "I am still a little tired."

"Sara, that's normal," Nick said in an attempt to reassure her. "Your hormones are out of whack in this trimester. Next one will be easier. Oh, I called my family and they are thrilled about the new addition to the Stokes clan. My sisters told me that you can contact them if you have any questions or need to talk."

"What about Catherine?" Sara asked.

"You can still talk to her," Nick grinned. "My point is that you have an excellent support system that will get you through this."

"I figured you would call in the 'troops'," Sara said with a soft chuckle. "Did you contact my family?"

"I left that one up to you," Nick said. "I wasn't sure if you wanted me to call them or you'd call them."

"I'll tell them tomorrow," Sara said with less enthusiasm.

"You have to tell them eventually," Nick said with concern. "What if they pop in to visit us and you are with a very pregnant belly? Red flags would be raised. I agree that you should call them tomorrow, but tomorrow for sure."

Sara nodded and got out of bed. She felt nauseous and ran to the bathroom. When she came out of the bathroom, Nick pulled her into an embrace.

"Are you hungry?" Nick whispered. "You need to eat something not only for yourself, but Tadpole too."

"Yes, I am starving," Sara smiled. "Who are you calling Tadpole?"

"Our baby," Nick beamed putting his hand on Sara's stomach. "We don't know if we're having a girl or a boy. I think Tadpole is a cute nickname for the baby now. It looked like one in the ultrasound photo."

"Are we going to call it Fetus when it becomes one?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, we will until we found out the sex of the baby," Nick laughed.

They went to the kitchen where Nick started to warm up some soup for the two of them. He figured it was the only thing now that she can eat after throwing up and he was in the mood to have some for himself. The soup was hearty and nourishing. They ate in silence, but smiled at each other. When they were finished, Sara wanted to do the dishes. Nick insisted that she go to the living room and relax while he did the dishes.

"Do you want to watch 'A Baby Story' on TLC?" Nick asked when he finished his task.

"I am watching it right now," Sara smiled. "Care to join me?"

Nick flashed her a grin and sat next to her. He saw that she could handle seeing the mother go through agony to give birth or endure a c-section. Of course, both he and Sara dealt with worse things than that everyday. Typically, they ignore the show, but now it peaks their curiosity.

About two hours later, Nick looked at the clock. They had to get ready for their shift soon. They looked forward to telling their colleagues about the baby. Ever since Brass told them about Lindsey's prediction of a baby in before the year was over, Nick and Sara looked forward to Catherine's reaction.

The first thing Nick and Sara did when they arrived at the crime lab was go to the locker room. They needed to put a few things away before getting their assignments. Warrick was at the locker room changing from a suit to his regular street clothes.

"Nick, Sara, why are you both smiling like idiots?" Warrick asked. "Did either of you spike Ecklie's coffee with Cognac?"

"The part about spiking Ecklie's coffee is wishful thinking," Nick chuckled. "Rat poisoning is a better choice, but we would never do that. We have something to share with you."

"I'm pregnant," Sara said.

"Damn, I owe Lindsey twenty bucks," Warrick said. "You better have a boy! That girl is going bleed me dry."

"What, no congratulations on our good news," Nick said looking hurt. "Now you are placing bets over whether we are going to have a daughter or a son."

"I am sorry," Warrick said. "I am truly happy for the two of you. It was the New Year's Eve party at Catherine's and Lindsey was blabbing about the baby girl you might have."

"Warrick, do you want to see a picture of Tadpole?" Sara asked grabbing the envelop from her locker and taking out a small sheet of paper.

"Tadpole?" Warrick asked.

"We have given the baby that nickname because it reminds us of a tadpole," Nick happily explained. "We are going to call it Fetus when it becomes one."

Grissom entered the locker room with a blank look on his face.

"Are you three going to stay here or meet the rest of us for your assignments?" Grissom asked making the three young CSIs jump.

They nodded and left the locker room following Grissom to the break room. Greg and Catherine were waiting for them to arrive. Sara and Nick were looking at each other wondering when to tell Grissom, Catherine and Greg their good news. They would have to tell Brass if they are meeting him.

"We are handling a 419 at Caesar's Palace," Grissom said. "Brass is already there and waiting for us."

Sara immediately ran to the ladies' room and Catherine followed her. Catherine heard Sara throwing up and became concerned right away. Sara jumped when she saw Catherine.

"Sara, if you aren't feeling well," Catherine said. "You should go home. I am sure Nick will understand."

"Catherine, it isn't a stomach bug," Sara said. "It's morning sickness, more like anytime sickness."

"What? You're pregnant?" Catherine asked in shock.

"Yes, and I am about a month along," Sara smirked. "Nick has copies of the first ultrasound photo."

"Congratulations!" Catherine said. "I shall tell Lindsey when I go home."

The two women left the bathroom only to be met with the four men. Greg quickly approached and embraced Sara nearly knocking her down.

"Greggo, that is the mother of my child!" Nick yelled. "Be careful!"

"Sara's tough," Greg said.

Grissom and Greg congratulated Sara. Grissom hugged her and told her that Lindsey will be grounded for a week or two for her New Year's Eve prediction. Sara told him not to so hard on Lindsey and she was flattered by it. Nick stopped Sara to steal a brief moment and he pulled her in a gentle embrace.

"I love you Sara," Nick said. "And I love you, Tadpole."

"Nicky, we love you, too," Sara said and they kissed.

"We will have celebrations later," Grissom said. "Now a 419 awaits us! Nick, bring that spare copy of Tadpole's photo for Brass. I am sure he will want it."

TBC


	2. One More Phone Call and A Party

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Sara calls her parents to tell them the news. How will they react? Also, who is hosting a party for Nick, Sara and Tadpole?

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

One More Phone Call and A Party

Sara woke up from a restful sleep. She looked at Nick's side of the bed and he wasn't there. Where is he, she thought. Then she felt the wave of nausea hitting her and she ran to the bathroom. Once she was done throwing up, she rinsed out her mouth, went back to bed and slept for a few more moments. She woke up to the smell of chocolate. Nick must have woken up before she did and is in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Sara, breakfast is ready!" Nick shouted from the kitchen. "Come on, you need to eat for Tadpole as well as yourself! The food is getting cold as we speak."

Sara went to the dining room and was surprised. There was a vase with fresh cut flowers in water. Next to the vase, there was two rattles, one in pink and the other one in blue. She almost cried at the sight of the centerpieces.

"Nick, why did you do this?" Sara asked.

"Can't an expectant father do something sweet for his pregnant wife?" Nick answered her question with another. "I just wanted to have my own celebration before we go to Catherine's for the big party."

"You are so cute!" Sara said as she approached Nick and they embraced. "I woke up to the smell of chocolate. Did you make the famous Stokes family chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Hey, Tadpole needs to be exposed to the breakfast specialty while she or he is growing in your womb," Nick smiled. "Besides, you need the comfort of the pancakes. Now, sit down and we'll eat."

Nick went back to the kitchen and came back with two plates. One had two regular sized chocolate chip pancakes garnished with shaved white chocolate and whipped cream. The other had the same thing, but there was a smaller extra pancake. He served Sara the one containing the extra pancake and gave himself the one without it.

"That small one is for Tadpole," Nick said. "I am going to bring some orange juice and some coffee."

At first, Sara couldn't understand the special treatment Nick had been giving her. She was expecting their child, but then again, Nick always gave her special treatment regardless of whether she's pregnant or not. Suddenly, she realized that he had done the same thing for his sisters and sister-in-law during their pregnancies when he was a teenager and his early to mid twenties. They all appreciated Nick's pampering. Sara had witnessed both her sister-in-law's pregnancies and that woman was a bitch to be around. Even something so innocent as a little pampering could set the wheels in motion. She had to rush her brother to the emergency room after getting pushed down a flight of stairs by that crazy woman because he wanted to give her a back massage. He suffered a broken arm and a concussion, but he stayed with Sara until it was safe to return to his wife.

"Sara, what are you thinking about?" Nick was asking between bites and sips.

"I was thinking about the pampering and the special treatment," she smiled.

"You deserve it anytime," Nick said innocently.

There was silence and they both cringed knowing that they had to tell her parents the news today. Sara was nervous about talking to them. Nick was more nervous for the potent fallout that could result. He made a solemn promise to hold her and to be there for her.

"Nicky, what's wrong?" Sara asked.

"I don't want you to be alone when you call your family," Nick said.

"Nick, I can handle them," Sara insisted. "They made me and raised me."

"This time, it's different," he said. "You are pregnant and I don't want those nutty people to cause you to lose our Tadpole."

"Nick that is the most absurd thing I have ever heard you say," Sara said. "I don't think my crazy family could do that to our sweet Tadpole."

"I know," he winked at her. "I am going to be with you when you make that call."

They finished their breakfast and Nick washed the dishes. Sara went to get the camera. She wanted to have a picture of the centerpiece before Nick took it away. She wanted to give her future kids the reminder of how sweet their father was to her. They wouldn't believe that their father first saw their mother while he was throwing dummies off a hotel rooftop.

"Nick, I am ready to call my family," Sara said as Nick looked on with deep concern.

"Put the phone on speaker mode," Nick said. "Just in case if they say anything offensively stupid. I will talk to them. Are you sure you can handle them?"

Sara gave him a look that made him get the message. She turned on the speaker phone and dialed the number. It took three rings on the other end for someone to answer it.

"Hello?" a woman's voice on the other end said.

"Mom, this is Sara," Sara said.

"Why are you calling?" Alexandra Sidle asked.

"I have some great news for you and dad," Sara said with enthusiasm. "I am going to have a baby in November. You are going to be a grandmother for the third time."

"Congratulations!" Alexandra said without enthusiasm. "So, who is the father?"

Nick felt like someone punched him really hard in the stomach. Her daughter is pregnant with his child and this is the response Alexandra gives to Sara. He wanted nothing more than to wring his mother-in-law's neck for that rude comment.

"My husband Nick Stokes is the father!" Sara cried. "Mom, how could even ask such a vulgar question? He was with me the whole time."

That damn bitch, Nick thought.

"Sara, I was joking about that question," Alexandra said. "I know Nick is the father."

At that point, Sara broke down and cried. Nick's heart shattered into smithereens seeing his wife, the mother of their unborn child, react to Alexandra's cruel joke. He held on to Sara and rubbed her back.

"Alexandra, I think you owe Sara an apology," Nick said sharply. "You also owe me one, too. I don't give a rat's ass if you meant it as a joke or not. You really hurt us. I don't care if you want to be a part of our child's life, but if you do, I highly suggest you learn some manners."

"Nick," Alexandra said in a pathetic tone.

"As far as I know this conversation is over," Nick said with deep venom in his voice. "Next time we talk, you better have an apology for us. Good-bye!"

Nick hung up the phone by turning off the speaker. He embraced a very upset Sara and making soothing noises. Inside he was livid over the conversation that just transpired. He wanted to talk to someone, like Warrick, Grissom or Catherine, about his heartless mother-in-law. However, that had to wait, comforting Sara was his priority.

"Sara, let's take a nap," Nick said. "It will make us feel better. You and Tadpole need some rest. I sure could use some after yelling at my mother-in-law. We still have time before going to Catherine's place for the party."

Sara could only nod and went with Nick to their bedroom. Nick set the alarm to wake them up in an hour and a half. Sara fell asleep once she was in bed and her head hit the pillow. Nick had some difficulty falling asleep. He was still enraged about the conversation. He quietly sobbed not wanting to wake up his wife. Feeling his internal anger released, he fell asleep.

The alarm went off and Nick pressed the snooze button. He saw Sara sleeping very peacefully and that another few minutes of sleep would do them both some good. Before he went back to sleep, he gently kissed her on the cheek.

The alarm went off again a few minutes later and Sara woke up and leaned over Nick to turn it off. He woke up a few seconds later and smiled at her. They stayed in bed for a few moments.

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked with concern.

"I am a little better," Sara said. "What about you?"

"I feel a lot calmer," Nick said with a small grin. "I am more worried about you and Tadpole."

"We are both fine," Sara said with a soft smile. "We have to get ready for the party and work."

They both got up from bed and showered. They dressed up in business casual clothing. Sara brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. Nick went very light with the aftershave since Sara's sense of smell was very sensitive at this time. Sara put on very little makeup so she would look less exhausted.

"I am debating whether to talk to one of our colleagues about the conversation," Nick said.

"Why?" Sara asked.

"I just need to talk to someone outside the family about your mother's malicious joke," Nick said. "She really upset us big time."

"I think we should wait until after the party," Sara said. "We should go there and have a great time. It's Tadpole's celebration and we should be happy!"

"Damn, sometimes you are right," Nick said. "I think that party is what we really need. You know, being with the people who really care about us."

"What about your family?" Sara asked.

"My family cares a lot about us," Nick said. "I am talking about our friends and colleagues."

They both looked at the clock and saw they had to be at Catherine's in about an hour. Since there was lunch served, they didn't have to worry about eating before the party. They weren't really hungry since they both had some chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast.

Once they were in the Tahoe, they were on their way to Catherine's place. Instead of listening to the radio, Nick played one of Sara's favorite CDs. They were both singing along to the songs. It was something that listening to a CD filled with cool songs that made Nick and Sara temporarily forget about the phone call they had with Sara's mother. In fact, they wanted to really forget about what transpired.

Meanwhile at Catherine Willow's house

About half an hour later, Lindsey was looking out the window. Warrick was behind her and doing the same thing. Brass, Grissom and Catherine were sitting in the living room waiting for the two guests of honor to arrive. Greg was in the kitchen keeping an eye on the food that was warming on the stove or in the oven. He wondered if that was CSI Level 1 hazing on part of the CSI Level threes.

"Nick and Sara are coming!" Lindsey shouted when she saw them coming.

"Catherine, do you have that book for them?" Brass asked.

"Whoa, it's in that pink and blue gift bag with the matching curled ribbons," Catherine said. "We will give it to them before dessert. Have patience, everyone!"

Lindsey ran to open the door to let the Stokes in. She gave Nick a hearty embrace while Sara got a gentler one. As Nick and Sara entered the house, they were both greeted and congratulated by their colleagues. Greg went flying from the kitchen to spread his joy for the expectant couple. Warrick took over for Greg in the kitchen. Sara saw a cream colored banner with alternating pink and blue letters saying 'Congratulations Nick, Sara and Tadpole!'. She almost broke down at the sight of the sign. Nick just admired the special touch Catherine or Lindsey made for the party.

"What do you think of the banner?" Grissom asked Sara.

"It's really cute," Sara replied. "That was a very special touch adding Tadpole to the sign!"

"We aren't only celebration you and Nick," Grissom said. "Tadpole is part of the family now. I know that she or he is an embryo-"

"Grissom, you are always the scientist," Sara said while he chuckled. "I am sure Tadpole will appreciate this."

"Grissom, Sara, it's time to eat," Nick said. "Warrick, Catherine and Lindsey just set the table. There's enough for everyone and Tadpole."

As soon as everyone was seated, lunch was served. There was a baby green salad with balsamic vinaigrette as a starter. The main course was baked ziti with fresh mozzarella and wild mushrooms. It was accompanied with glazed carrot with shredded basil. There were conversations, jokes and laughter between bites of food and sips of juice or water. There was no alcohol because Sara's pregnant and shift was about to begin in a few hours. When the salad and entrées were finished, Greg, Warrick, Lindsey, Nick and Sara helped Catherine bring the dishes, glasses and utensils to the sink. Catherine sent Lindsey with some small dessert plates and forks. Warrick, Greg, Nick and Sara brought to the table cups and small spoons. A moment later, Catherine came and placed a quarter sheet cake on the center of the table. It was chocolate with vanilla butter cream filling and topping. The cake was decorated and it said 'Congratulations Nick and Sara' in pink and blue. Before the cake and hot beverage would be served, Catherine went to get something.

"Catherine, you shouldn't have gotten this book for us," Sara said looking at the book called 'What to Expect When You're Expecting'.

"We all chipped in for the book," Catherine smiled. "I am sure it will help you through this pregnancy."

"Don't forget that I have five sisters and a sister-in-law," Nick said. "They are there for you when you need them."

"You also have me," Catherine said. "Still, read that book."

Sara rummaged through the bag and found a small envelop and took it out. She opened it took out what appeared to be gift certificates from a salon or day spa.

"That is for a series of prenatal massage," Lindsey said. "I know that Nick will pamper you, but this is to give him a break once a month."

"Guys, you shouldn't have," Sara said nearly breaking down. "We thank you for the gifts and the party."

"You're welcome," the group said.

Catherine served everyone and herself a piece of the cake. Grissom poured coffee or water for tea. The group ate their cake and drank their beverage. There were more conversations, but it was mostly jokes and other musings. When it came time for everyone, except Catherine, Lindsey and Grissom, to leave they helped clear out the table. Nick and Sara were the last guests to leave. They both had a great time and Nick temporarily forgot his sadistic mother-in-law. However, that subject of conversation will eventually come up.

TBC


	3. Looking Ahead and A Lovely Dinner

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Now that Sara is already two months pregnant, she is looking more forward to meeting the person growing inside her. Nick takes her out to one of their favorite restaurants for dinner and show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Looking Ahead and a Lovely Dinner

"Is that my t-shirt you are wearing?" Nick asked Sara. "You know it is a little big on you!"

"Nick, I am putting on some baby weight," Sara calmly justified. "My clothes are getting tighter on me. I am not ready to wear maternity clothes. I don't look pregnant enough to wear them."

"I'll take you to the mall tomorrow so you buy some larger clothes," Nick said. "You would force me to wear the same thing at least twice. I definitely don't want to be reminded of Nigel Crane making my dry cleaning disappear."

"Nicky, I am sorry for bringing up that memory," Sara said.

"No, it's not your fault," Nick said. "I take comfort that when you borrow one of my t-shirts, you have the decency to return them."

"Thanks, but I am your wife," Sara said. "You know that if I borrow your clothing, you always get them back."

Nick just smiled and pulled her into an embrace. He kissed her on the cheek, lips and bent down to kiss her stomach for the baby. Sara couldn't help but chuckle as he gently released her from his embrace.

"Sara, what's so funny?" Nick asked.

"You bought a New England Patriots t-shirt?" Sara said looking at the shirt she was wearing. "I thought you were a diehard Dallas Cowboys fan!"

"I still am," Nick smiled. "But I learned to like the San Francisco 49-ers and the New England Patriots since you lived in those two places. Besides, the Dallas Cowboys didn't go to the Superbowl and got their asses kicked by the Patriots, it was the Philadelphia Eagles. I really didn't have much of a choice"

Sara never thought she would see the day that her Dallas born and bred husband would admit to liking any team that was outside of Texas. It made her laugh. She knew that his brother Tom married a woman from New York City and that caused tension in the household when the famous Giants-Cowboys rivalry occurs. However, Nick never had a problem rooting for Patriots and 49-ers as long as they didn't play against the Cowboys.

"Sara, I want our children to grow up liking the Dallas, New England and Northern California sports teams," Nick said. "I don't care if we have all girls, all boys or a variety of each. They will love our teams."

"Nick, we don't know if Tadpole will be a girl or a boy," Sara said. "Also, we aren't sure if she or he will be a sports fan."

"Fine, I'll wait," Nick frowned.

"Speaking of waiting," Sara said calmly. "I can't wait until I finally meet this person growing inside me that we made."

"I know," Nick said. "We have seven more months until we meet our daughter or son. I have always been excited about meeting a new niece or nephew whenever my sisters or Audrey became pregnant. However, when it is your own child, that excitement is more intense."

Sara smiled. She had been pregnant for two months and already she and Nick were anxious to meet the new member of their family. That new member is growing inside her womb.

"Sara, we have the night off and I wanted to do something special," Nick said. "I want to take you out to dinner and we can see a show."

"What's the occasion?" Sara said. "We have done the same thing for your 33rd and mine last year. Your 34th birthday isn't until August and mine's not until September. Our wedding anniversary is in May. I do remember that your parents' 50th anniversary is coming in July, but that will be in Dallas."

"No real reason," Nick smiled. "I just want to show my pregnant wife a good time and to spoil her rotten."

"Nick, you are really too much," Sara chuckled. "I appreciate it!"

"Hey, I still spoil you even if you weren't pregnant," Nick said with heavy sweetness.

"I know you do," Sara said with the same tone.

"I love you, Sara," Nick said. "Daddy loves you, Tadpole!"

"We love you, too, Nicky," Sara said.

"I made our dinner reservations for 7:30," Nick said. "I think we should get ready to go now."

"We have like about 3 hours to prepare for the evening," Sara said. "Can't we relax for another half-hour?"

"Before we go to dinner," Nick said. "We are going to watch the water show at the Bellagio."

"I thought we were going to a show after dinner," Sara said.

"We are," Nick said. "I just want to treat you to one of the most beautiful sites in Las Vegas."

"Oh, so I am being treated to dinner and two shows," Sara said.

"Exactly!" Nick said. "We are having a night of wonder and excitement!"

"First, we'll see natural beauty," Sara said. "Then, we eat and finally we will be amused."

"That's the point, Sara," Nick smiled. "We need to do more fun things while we are still a couple. Once that baby is born, we'll rarely have moments to do things as a couple. I don't mean this in a bad way, I am looking forward to becoming a father."

"Nick, I understand completely what you mean," Sara said with a soft grin. "I am looking forward to becoming a mother. We need these moments before our family grows."

After she said that, Nick pulled her into an embrace and they kissed. They held each other for a few minutes before they gently released each other. Since the restaurant required guests dress up, Nick put on a blue dress shirt and a navy blue suit. Sara found a nice dress that still fits her. They put on their shoes. A few moments later, they were out the door and into the Tahoe.

Nick found a parking spot that was near the Bellagio. He and Sara got out of the car and started walking to the fountains. Once they got a decent view of the fountains, they watched with awe. The water spouted out and dancing to the music that was being played. Nick and Sara were like kids in a candy store watching the beautiful water show. Sara was born and raised in the San Francisco area and Nick in Dallas have never been exposed to such wonder while growing up. They have each seen it at least once when they came to Vegas.

"Nick, I want our child to see this," Sara said. "It should be the one of the first things that she or he ought to see."

"She or he will see it," Nick smiled. "I would love to see the awe in our child's eyes when the water does its dance. Whenever we come here it is a more amazing thing to see."

"If we think that it's amazing," Sara said. "Imagine the impact for a child when he or she watches it."

Nick took out a small camera and took some photos of the splendor in the fountains. He took a few of Sara posing in front of the fountain. Sara took a few of Nick doing just about the same thing. They both wanted a photo of themselves posing together, but they couldn't find anyone who would take their picture. Next time, they would drag Warrick or Greg with them so the couple could have a photo together.

Nick looked at his watch and saw that it was time to start heading to the restaurant. He took Sara by the hand and they were on their way there. When they arrived at the restaurant, they were greeted by the maitre'd.

"We have reservations for 2 at 7:30," Nick said. "The name is Stokes."

"Monsieur and Madame, if you would follow me," the maitre'd said after he grabbed two menus.

They were seated and immediately a basket of warm bread and a dish of piped out butter was served. Their server gave poured water into their glasses and took their drink orders. They ordered a liter of San Pellegrino with lemon and lime wedges. Nick and Sara agreed to share an appetizer and a large baby green salad. She ordered crepes filled with roasted vegetables and mozzarella topped with a light cream sauce served with sautéed vegetables. Nick ordered a filet mignon served with sautéed vegetables and rice pilaf.

The appetizer of stuffed mushrooms with feta cheese, minced Portobello mushrooms, onions and breadcrumbs. There were four pieces on the plate, so Nick and Sara had two each. They were eating the appetizer and enjoying every bite. They have eaten at this restaurant a few times before, but always had the bruschetta with smoked mozzarella. Out of the blue, they decided to order something different. Maybe it was little Tadpole, growing inside of Sara, that indirectly influenced her or his parents' decision.

"Next time we come here," Sara said. "We definitely have order this as an appetizer. This is awesome!"

"I love this better than the bruschetta," Nick said. "I like our usual, but it gets old for a while. You know what I am thinking we should try the next time."

"What is it?" Sara asked with a smile.

"That pumpkin ravioli appetizer with sage butter sauce," Nick replied. "One waiter recommended it to us a few weeks ago and we didn't take advantage of it. Next month, we should order it."

"You read my mind," Sara said.

Nick could only smile and lightly chuckle. He extended his hand and placed it on hers. They were both unaware of their server taking away the plates they already set aside to be taken away. A few moments later, the salad arrived. Nick served himself less than half of it and Sara got the rest. They ate the salad in silence, giving them some time to reflect on various things. Their main course arrived a few minutes after they finished their salad. While they were eating the entrees, they were joking, laughing and talking about their holiday vacation in Dallas and Grissom's reaction to the photos of the insects at the Dallas Museum of Natural History. Tonight's dinner almost felt like their first date, it was dinner and a movie. When they finished with entrees, they ordered herbal tea instead of coffee. They were given two dessert menus and immediately scanned the choices.

"I know what I want," Nick smiled. "It is my favorite dessert in the world, tiramisu."

"I am debating whether to have chocolate mousse or the flourless chocolate hazelnut cake," Sara said. "I think that cake sounds more appealing."

Moments after the dessert order placed, Nick and Sara's desserts, along with the tea, were brought to the table. Before Sara could even take a bite of her cake, Nick took a small piece to try. She took a tiny bit of his tiramisu in fairness. There was more conversation between bites and sips. Nick asked for the check when they finished and paid it with his credit card. He left a generous tip in cash.

Fifteen minutes later, they were at the theater. Nick gave the handler the tickets who ripped them in half and gave Nick the stubs. An usher led the couple to the seats indicated on the tickets. Sara opened her mouth when she saw where she and Nick were sitting. The surprised look didn't go unnoticed by Nick.

"I managed to get front row seats," he said. "Sara, close your mouth before a fly gets in and Grissom wouldn't like that."

"Nick, can we not talk about Grissom for the rest of the night," Sara said. "Oh, thank you for the evening. The front row seating is an extra special touch."

"Sara, you are my wife," Nick beamed. "You are carrying our child. Besides, I told you that I love spoiling you pregnant or not. Let me make you feel special!"

Looking at him, Sara couldn't resist that smile he shows her.

They were seated and the show began. It was similar to Cirque du Soleil, but with more acrobatics and contortionists. The audience enjoyed every moment of the show, especially Nick and Sara. At one point during the show, one clown picked Nick and Sara to be part of one scene to act like they were filming a love scene with the clown posing as the director. The audience just ate it up. When that moment was over, the couple took a bow and returned to their seats. After the show ended, there was applause and standing ovations.

An hour later, Nick and Sara were sitting at their living room watching the Discovery Channel. Sara rested her head on Nick's shoulder. He had his arm snaked around her waist. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Did you have a great time?" Nick asked.

"It was one the best nights ever," Sara smiled. "Nicholas Anthony Stokes, were you behind that selection by that clown?"

"Sara, I swear that was unplanned," Nick said. "Everything else about this evening was planned."

"Nicky, I believe you," Sara said planting a kiss on his cheek. "It was a perfect evening."

"I am glad you think that way," Nick said. "I had a wonderful time, too! Hey, where are you going?"

"We have to check the voice mail for messages," Sara said.

"Go right ahead," Nick said.

Sara played the machine and there was only one message with a familiar voice.

"Sara, this is your mom," the recording said. "I wanted to apologize to you and Nick for my comments. I was out of line. Please call me back when you can. I love you both and my unborn grandchild."

"Let's deal with her tomorrow," Nick said with a wink.

Sara deleted the message and sighed heavily. She and Nick went back to the couch and resume their previous position. They embraced and kissed without paying attention to what was on the Discovery Channel.

TBC


	4. Shopping Mall, Girl Talk and Double Shif...

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Catherine takes Sara shopping for a maternity wardrobe and some other things. Nick has to pull a double shift due to someone in Swing shift on vacation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Shopping Mall, Girl Talk and Double Shift

Catherine and Sara were sitting at a table in the food court. They weren't eating, but resting their legs after at least an hour of walking from shop to shop. Shopping would resume when they felt more energized.

"Nick is pulling a double today," Sara said. "Someone from Ecklie's team decided to take a day off. If I come home to see my husband's sleeping form either on the couch or in our bed, I will know that it was Ecklie."

"I don't understand why he couldn't get Greg to pull a double," Catherine said. "He just became a CSI and needs the experience. I don't think it was fair that Nick has to work a double when he should be here with you."

"Ecklie is a jackass," Sara said.

"I agree," Catherine said. "Sara, I need to talk to you about something. Last week, I was on a case with Nick and Grissom. While we were on the way back to the crime lab to process the evidence, Nick told us something about your mother."

"What about my mother?" Sara asked.

"Nick told us that when you told her about the baby," Catherine said gently. "She said something very cruel and wasn't sincere with her congratulations."

"My mother can be the biggest bitch in the world," Sara said. "She almost didn't go to my wedding because it was in Dallas instead of Vegas or San Francisco. She made a scene at San Francisco International Airport two days before the wedding."

"What did she do?" Catherine asked in near shock.

"According to my brother," Sara said. "She threatened an airline counter agent and was nearly arrested. My father had to sedate her before they boarded the plane. The only good thing that came out of it was that she had a good time at the wedding."

"At least, she had fun," Catherine said. "I don't understand why she wasn't happy with the news about the baby. Doesn't she have two other grandchildren?"

"I don't get it either," Sara said. "My brother has two children and this one will be our parents' third grandkid."

Suddenly, Sara's cell phone rang.

"Sidle-Stokes," Sara answered.

"Sara, it's me, Nick," the familiar voice with the Texas drawl said.

"Hey, Cowboy, how are you coping?" she asked.

"I would rather be with you at this time," Nick said. "Damn, I hate Ecklie! The investigation is slow, but we are making surprisingly great progress."

"That's good," Sara said. "Nick, I would love to chat with you more, but you have some work to do. I am at the mall with Catherine and we will be here for another hour or two. I am going straight home and taking a nap. I will see you tonight at work."

"I can't wait to see the new clothes you bought," Nick said. "That is if I can stay awake."

"Do you want me to call Greg and tell him to give you the first cup of coffee," Sara said.

"No, that won't be necessary," Nick said. "I think I can manage for a while. Sara, I have to go. I'll see you tonight. I love you and Tadpole!"

"We love you, too, Nicky," Sara said and they hung up.

"So, when are you going to stop calling the baby Tadpole?" Catherine asked with a chuckle.

"When I am three months along and that will be two weeks away," Sara said. "Nick and I were going to call it Fetus until we know the sex of the baby. However, Nick now wants to call it Mini-Baby until we know if it's either Princess or Prince."

"The two of you are too much," Catherine said still chuckling. "How about we do some more shopping? I think you may need a nice maternity dress for a future event."

"Catherine, don't tell me you and Grissom set a date before my baby is born," Sara said in shock.

"We haven't set a date, yet," Catherine said in a reassuring tone. "Nick's parents, your in-laws, will celebrate their golden anniversary in July. I have a feeling Grissom will let you and Nick go to Dallas for the celebration. You probably need a nice dress for the occasion. Also, you should buy a gift for Nick to show him how much you care about him and that he is special to you!"

"I don't know what to get him," Sara said. "I mean, he is my husband, I should know what he likes. However, I don't want to give him another present associating with his pending fatherhood. It should say 'I love you' and 'You're special to me'."

"What about a pair of cufflinks or a tie tack?" Catherine suggested. "Maybe he should get a book about California or Massachusetts. You're from California and you went to college in Massachusetts, right?"

"Yeah, but I want to buy him a book on Texas," Sara said.

"Sara, that man has plenty of things Texas than I can count on my fingers and toes," Catherine said. "Give him a little California or Massachusetts to add into the mix. I am sure that he would appreciate that."

"I guess you are right," Sara smiled.

"Let's do some more shopping," Catherine said with a smile as the two women got up from their seats.

Meanwhile at the Crime Lab

"Hey, Stokes, I have the results of the DNA tests," Hodges said.

"Do we have a match or not?" Nick said. "I am a little tired and I don't have the patience to deal with idiocy."

"It's a positive perfect match," Hodges said after Nick violently swiped the document from his hands. "We got our woman."

"The killer is a female?" Nick asked. "That damn bitch Brandi has played us all this time. I will call Vega. She is so going down."

"Nick, how's Sara doing?" Hodges asked.

"She's two and half months pregnant," Nick said dreading the nuisance's need for conversation. "Other than that, she is fine."

"Why isn't she doing a double with you?" Hodges asked.

"Ecklie called me to do a double," Nick said. "He didn't want Sara to come. No, her pregnancy wasn't a factor in his decision. He needed only one person to fill for someone on vacation."

Ecklie approached the two men. Hodges was relieved to see him, but Nick subtly cringed.

"I heard that Brandi killed that elderly couple," Ecklie said. "She was blaming it on her boyfriend. Hodges, call Vega and tell him to bring Brandi in."

"I'll call him," Nick said. "Hodges, go back to the lab."

"No, Hodges, call Vega," Ecklie said. "I just want to talk to Nick for a minute."

Nick hated to be in the same area with the supervisor. Not since the Kristy Hopkins murder has a man been on Nick's short list of people to hate than Conrad Ecklie. He hoped that the encounter will be brief.

"Stokes, I just want to thank you for pulling a double," Ecklie said.

"No problem," Nick said quietly.

Almost immediately, Ecklie left to go to his office. Nick breathed a sigh of relief. He went to meet Vega to confront Brandi with the evidence that will likely send her to prison for the rest of her life. Afterward, he planned to go to the break room to rest until Sara arrived at work.

Back at the mall

"Sara, you are going to look stunning in that dress," Catherine said.

"It almost looks like the cocktail dress I wore to Nick's fraternity brother's wedding and last year's Christmas Eve dinner," Sara said. "Only it's a dark plum color and the cut is slightly different. It's obvious that it is a maternity dress."

"Nick will look forward to taking you out for other occasions wearing that until you have the baby," Catherine smiled. "I don't think you will wear it just for his parents' 50th anniversary."

"I am sure their will be some dinner parties in the future," Sara chuckled.

"You are smiling," Catherine said. "Is there something else?"

"I bought for Nick two picture books," Sara said. "One is about California and the other is about Massachusetts. I had them gift wrapped and I am enclosing a card."

"He will love them," Catherine smiled. "I don't know about you, but I am getting hungry. Would you like to go for some pizza?"

"Yes, I would," Sara said. "Besides, Tadpole needs nourishment to grow."

Catherine laughed and the two women went to the food court for lunch. They each had one slice of veggie pizza and bottled water. The conversations were about when Catherine was pregnant with Lindsey and Sara's eight month pregnant sister-in-law Marissa. Sara told her that she and Nick have been reading the book and they are more informed on the pregnancy. She also told Catherine that she is using her support system when it was necessary.

An hour later, Catherine and Sara had already gone their separate ways until it was time for work. Sara arrived at the apartment and put away most of her purchases. She took the wrapped gift from the bag and put it on Nick's side of their bed. She took out a card from the small bag and wrote: Dearest Nick, here is a something to show that I love you and I think you are special. Love, Sara. She placed the card in the envelop, wrote Nick on it and put it on top of the present. She laid down on her side of the bed, set her alarm clock to wake her up in two hours and fell asleep thinking about Nick and Tadpole.

TBC


	5. The Anniversary Breakfast

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Nick and Sara celebrate their first anniversary as a married couple. Sara started her second trimester and she is starting to show slightly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

The Anniversary Breakfast

The smell of onions and herbs sautéing from the kitchen awoke Sara from her blissful sleep. Nick was probably cooking something for breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes it wasn't, but something more savory than sweet. She didn't feel any morning sickness and was happy about not throwing up. She looked in the mirror, brushed out her hair and smiled. It was a year since she and Nick tied the knot in a beautiful ceremony in Dallas, Texas followed by a beautiful reception. Of course, she wanted a champagne toast for their first anniversary, but that would have to wait until their second because of the pregnancy.

A minute later, she left the room and went to the dining room. She noticed that the shades were drawn and there were two thick lit candles on the table. It didn't take the three and a half month pregnant CSI muchto find out who was behind this. Nick was behind the ambiance and he likely had a damn good reason for it.

"Welcome to Chez Stokes," Nick said with a sad attempt of a French accent. "My name is Nick and I will be your waiter and breakfast companion. What would the femme want to drink?"

"Nicholas Anthony Stokes, that is the worst attempt on a French accent I have ever heard," Sara couldn't help laughing. "Yet, I am surprised that you still remember some French from our honeymoon. By the way, the femme would like some orange juice and some hot chocolate."

"Sara, I was just having some fun," Nick said with his Texas drawl and a smile. "Yes, I admit the accent was terrible, but you enjoyed it in some way."

"Okay, Nick, you win," Sara smiled back. "When are we going to eat? I am starving and Tadpole, I mean Mini-Baby is demanding nourishment."

"It will be ready in less than five minutes," Nick said. "Do you know what today is?"

"It is our wedding anniversary," Sara grinned. "Wow! The year has gone by so fast."

"A year ago, we had a wonderful wedding in Dallas," Nick smiled. "It went on with hardly a hitch. Well, we thought your mother would ruin-"

Immediately, Sara lifted her finger and placed it over Nick's lips.

"Shhhh, Nicky, let's not talk about my mother," Sara said. "We had a beautiful day last year! We are celebrating our anniversary and there is a baby on the way! Let's dwell on the good moments."

"Okay, I won't bring up that crazy woman anymore today," Nick smiled. "I have to bring breakfast to the table."

"I can't wait to eat what you've made today," Sara said.

Nick made a few trips between the dining room and kitchen bringing the food and beverages. He made omelets with goat cheese, onions and mushrooms with toasted sesame bagels for the two of them. He also served some orange juice, but he was having coffee and Sara had hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream. Once they were settled at the table, the started eating. They talked a little bit about the case that they were working on with Warrick. Nick almost choked on his bagel when Sara told him that Greg set up an office pool to take bets on the sex of Baby Stokes.

"I need to have a word with Greggo," Nick said. "However, it can wait until tomorrow. No need to ruin a beautiful day with a lecture."

"Breakfast was delicious," Sara said. "Mini-Baby and I appreciate it!"

"It's not over yet," Nick said. "I have special treat that is waiting in the kitchen. I'll be right back."

Less than five minutes later, Nick returned with a small chocolate cake with a small candle on top. He brought along two forks. He placed the cake in the middle so he and Sara could have easier access to the cake without straining too hard. He took his seat and looked lovingly at Sara and she returned the look.

"Happy Anniversary, Sara," Nick said.

"Happy Anniversary, Nick" Sara said.

Nick and Sara blew out the candle on the cake together. They took their forks and started to eat the dessert. After they finished, they stood up, got closer, embraced and kissed. It was one very joyful wedding anniversary for the happy couple.

TBC


	6. Pregnant Signs and News From Dallas

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Sara is starting to look pregnant and Nick is thrilled about getting his t-shirts back. There is a special email or two from Dallas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Pregnant Signs and News From Dallas

Sara was lying on the examining table waiting for her doctor to show up. She was looking at her slightly swollen belly. The morning sickness subsided considerably and she was feeling great. She was gaining baby weight steadily and recently started wearing the maternity clothes she had bought when Catherine took her shopping. Nick was happy to get back his t-shirts.

Nick was pacing in the examining until he got tired and sat on the chair. That got on Sara's nerves.

"Nick, Dr. Blake is going to come as soon as she can," Sara said. "I should be the nervous one. I am the one getting a blood test today and you aren't. Are you having a sympathy pregnancy?"

"What makes you say that?" Nick asked holding her hand.

"You are putting on some weight," she said. "Not as much as I am, but you are. I want you to lay off the extra food and get back into that gym. I will not let my husband get fat because I am pregnant! Is that understood, Stokes?"

"Sara, I love you so much," Nick said. "If you want me to lose the weight, I shall do that. I hope Tadpole will understand."

"Nick, I am now almost four and a half months along," Sara said. "Our baby no longer looks like a tadpole."

"I am sorry," Nick said almost embarrassed by his unfortunate faux pas. "I meant Mini-Baby."

"I understand," Sara said with a slight chuckle. "I sometimes call it Tadpole. Please don't feel guilty about it! I think we got too used to calling it Tadpole"

Nick got up from the chair and gave Sara a kiss on the cheek. She pulled him into an embrace and they were kissing each other with great passion. Dr. Blake entered the room and saw the couple locking lips. She loudly cleared her throat to get their attention.

"We are sorry, Dr. Blake," Nick said. "Sara and I got caught up in the moment."

"I don't even want to know," Dr. Blake chuckled. "Sara, I am going to examine you and the baby. I am going to draw some blood first."

Dr. Blake felt around Sara's arms for a perfect vein to take a sample of her blood from. Once she found one, she tied the area with a rubber ribbon and started collecting some of Sara's blood. Nick held her other hand and stroked her hair to calm her down since she dreaded having blood tests done. To her, theywere a necessary evil.

"Sara, it's done," Dr. Blake said as Sara breathed a sigh of relief. "Nick, you can sit down while I examine your wife."

Dr. Blake continued to examine Sara. She placed a stethoscope on Sara's belly to listen for the baby's heartbeat.

"Are you listening for its heartbeat?" Sara asked.

"Yes, and I am pleased to say that I heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time," Dr. Blake smiled. "I want you and Nick to listen to it. First, I am going to put a little bit of that gel on the bottom of your belly and I will bring that apparatus with me."

Although Sara was getting accustomed to having that cold gel on her belly, she still winced as it was applied to her warm skin. Dr. Blake took the apparatus and placed part of it on Sara's tummy. There was a repetitive swishing sound that piqued Nick's curiosity.

"What is that sound?" he asked.

"That is the baby's heartbeat," Dr. Blake said. "It really doesn't sound like that when the baby is born, but it is a heartbeat nevertheless."

"Oh my God, we finally heard Mini-Baby's heartbeat for the first time!" Sara smiled.

"That is an awesome sound," Nick said while a tear slid down his face.

"You know something else," Sara said. "I have felt the baby swimming around in my womb for the past few weeks."

"Sara, you didn't tell me this before," Nick said with slight disappointment in his voice.

"I wasn't sure what it was," Sara said. "I had spoken to Catherine and your sisters about it and they said it's normal. I am sorry for not telling you about before."

"Sara, it's okay," Nick said. "At least you asked our support system about it."

"I am going to examine the baby with the ultrasound," Dr. Blake interrupted the moment. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby yet?"

"Nick and I want to wait another month," Sara said.

"That's fine," Dr. Blake said. "If you also want to wait until she or he is born, it's your choice."

"We have a special request, though," Nick said. "Instead of saying that we are having a girl or a boy, we would like you to say 'look at your little princess or prince'."

"Also, we are planning to decorate the baby's room accordingly," Sara said. "For a girl, we are thinking light purple with a motif of an English garden and butterflies. For a boy, it will be a light olive color with turtles and trees."

"You two are so cute," Dr. Blake said. "Okay, I will honor that request."

I also want to postpone Warrick and Lindsey's reaction to the news, Nick thought. Either way, somebody has to pay the other twenty bucks.

Dr. Blake put some more gel on Sara's belly. Sara slightly winced, but she was slightly calmer. Dr. Blake proceeded with the ultrasound.

"Sara, the baby is developing nicely," she said. "It appears to be very healthy with a steady heartbeat. It has ten fingers and ten toes. Everything looks good."

"Can we have some copies of the ultrasound picture?" Nick asked. "Our families, friends and colleagues want to know how our baby is doing. We want about 20 copies."

"Sure, I'll go make those copies," Dr. Blake said. "Before I do that, do either of you have any questions or concerns?"

"Later next month, my in-laws, Nick's parents will celebrate their 50th anniversary," Sara said. "There is a good chance Nick and I are going to Dallas, Texas for the occasion. We are going by plane. Is it safe for me to fly?"

"That is a good question," Dr. Blake said. "Sara, yes, you can still fly. You will already be a little over five months along by then. Nick, wow, your parents have been married that long. I am impressed."

"Thank you," Nick beamed.

"Are there any more questions and/or concerns?" she asked.

Both Nick and Sara shook their heads. Dr. Blake gave them an envelop containing the copies of the ultrasound photo. She cleaned the gel off Sara's tummy and helped her put back her clothing.

"Well, I will see you next month," Dr. Blake said shaking Sara and Nick's hand.

Nick and Sara left the examining room and stopped by reception so Sara could make her next appointment. When that was finished, they left the office and went into their Tahoe. They were smiling as they rode in silence, but they were smiling about Mini-Baby's development. They had less than five months until they finally meet the person they created that was growing inside of Sara. The excitement was growing by the day.

An hour later, they were already at home relaxing. Sara decided to check on their email. She turned on the computer and logged on to their internet account. Nick brought a folding chair and sat down next to her. There was the usual stuff, some of Nick's fraternity brothers sending them stuff ranging from jokes to important matters, Sara's college roommate asking if they are going to Homecoming in the fall, friends and relatives. There was one email that really got their attention.

"It is one of those e-card websites," Sara read. "Sabrina Stokes-O'Brien sent you an e-card."

"Open it," Nick said. "I want to know what my sister sent."

Sara clicked the link to open the email and there was another link.

"Do you want me to click on this link?" Sara asked.

"Yes, please do," Nick said.

Sara clicked on the link and waited. A few seconds later, an e-card emerged from a different window. The back ground was pastel purple with animation of two doves holding a pink ribbon flying together and landing on a tree branch. The music played was 'Eine Kleine Nachtmusik' by Mozart.

"This is so gorgeous," Sara said. "Let me read what it says."

"Sure," Nick said.

"You are cordially invited to a dinner party celebrating the Golden Anniversary of Cynthia and Thomas Stokes, Sr.," Sara read. "The date and time is July 25 at 7:30 pm. It will be held at Lucci's Italian Bistro in Dallas, Texas."

"That place is still around?" Nick asked. "I hadn't eaten there since my friends from the Dallas Crime Lab took me out for a farewell dinner before I left for Vegas."

"How's the food?" Sara asked.

"It's delicious," Nick said. "I am not sure how it is now. If Sabrina arranged the dinner party at Lucci's, I am assuming that it is still good."

There was another email that was about Nick's parent's upcoming anniversary, but it was from a Heather Stokes-Maffeo. Sara immediately opened it and Nick decided to read it.

"Hey everyone, I just want to tell you guys about the other surprise for mom and dad's anniversary," Nick read. "You already received the invitation from Sabrina, that is the first surprise. The second one is we are giving them a trip to Italy. Why Italy you ask? That's where they went for their honeymoon almost 50 years earlier. I am asking you to chip in for this present. You can give me any amount between 200 to 300 dollars. If you want to contribute more, that's fine. I need it by the first week of next month so I can visit the travel agent and make the reservations for flight, hotel and car. Don't tell mom and dad about this and the dinner or I will be mad. Love, Heather."

"How much do you want to give?" Sara asked.

"I'll give her about 350 dollars," Nick said. "I would like my parents to experience a second honeymoon in Italy."

"Just like their first," Sara said. "I wonder if our kids will send us to Paris for our 25th or 50th anniversary."

"I am sure they will do that," Nick smiled. "I love you, Sara. Daddy loves you, Mini-Baby."

"We love you, too, Nick," Sara said.

When Sara logged off the account and turned of the computer, Nick put away the folding chair. He came back and pulled Sara into a gentle embrace. They kissed with great passion until Nick bent down and kissed Sara's slightly swollen tummy.

TBC


	7. Coffee Talk and A Little Princess

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Nick and Sara are at Starbucks with Grissom, Catherine and Lindsey fordrinks and snacks. At Sara's latest doctor's appointment, she and Nick finally find out the sex of their baby.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Coffee Talk and a Little Princess

Sara was waiting for the barista to make the drink order for her and her party. She was wondering how long it would take for order to be completed. Nick joined her just in case if she needed help bringing the drinks to the table. As the beverages were ready, Sara and Nick sort of did a tag team approach in getting the drinks to the table until everyone at their table got theirs. Once the couple got themselves settled, everyone started eating and drinking.

"Grissom, I hope you didn't eat any of the pastries while Sara and I were waiting for the drinks," Nick said.

"Lindsey made sure that I didn't," Grissom said. "Sara would have a fit if I took one cookie from Mini-Baby. She or he needs the extra cookie more than I do."

"Uncle Nicky, Aunt Sara, do you know if you are having a girl or a boy, yet?" Lindsey asked.

"Not yet," Sara said. "I have my doctor's appointment tomorrow and we will know for sure."

"Oh no, young lady, don't get ideas," Catherine said sharply. "Poor Warrick lost the first bet you made with him about Sara being pregnant. Now you are waiting on word on the sex of Nick and Sara's baby. I don't believe this. First, it was the New Year's Eve prediction of a baby before the end of 2005. Then you tell us that it will be a girl."

Grissom looked at Nick and they exchanged concerned looks. They didn't want a scene made because of Catherine. It could upset a now five month pregnant Sara. The two men had to think of something to defuse the situation before it become too public.

"You are not going to believe what Sophia told us about Ecklie," Grissom smiled.

That got everyone's attention.

"Enlighten us, Grissom," Sara said.

"She said that Ecklie wants to be a nicer supervisor," Grissom said.

"When pigs fly, Grissom," Nick said irritated. "When Hell freezes over. I don't believe that for a moment."

"He is a bucket of slime," Sara said. "There is no way he can really mend his ways."

"Sophia told me that he wants all the CSIs to participate in some fundraiser for a charity of his choice," Grissom said.

Catherine nearly choked on her latte. She was just as flabbergasted as Nick and Sara. She wasn't sure how Lindsey would react, but then again, Lindsey hardly sees him so she couldn't react to this revelation.

"Conrad Ecklie is the least charitable human being I have ever met," Catherine said. "Was he visited by the three famous ghosts from A Christmas Carol?"

"No, I don't think so," Nick said. "I am not convinced that he has changed. Like my wife would sometimes say 'once an ass, always an ass'!"

Nick gave Grissom a look saying 'thank you'. Grissom just smiled over the fact that a little rumor or lie could prevent a mother and daughter from making a scene in public. It was worth it even though he would rue the day that he had to involve his nemesis.

The rest of the get together was calmer. They drank their coffee beverages and ate the treats making sure Sara had an extra cookie, biscotti or brownie. After all, she was eating for two people now. Grissom, Catherine, Lindsey, Nick and Sara were talking about almost anything from the least disgusting yet most bizarre investigations to funny school moments. Eventually they finished, slightly cleaned the tables and put them and the chairs back the way they found them and Nick brought the plates back to the barista. They walked together out of Starbucks and parted way but not before Catherine and Grissom told Nick and Sara that they will see them tonight at the lab.

The next day, Sara had her latest doctor's appointment. Today was the day that she and Nick agreed would be the day that they find out the sex of their baby. The suspense was getting the best of them. Dr. Blake weighed Sara and examined her. Now, Sara was being prepped for another ultrasound. Only this one was special.

"Are you nervous?" Nick asked.

"Nick, it is an ultrasound for Pete's sake," Sara said sharply. "I have them done several times before. I am not at all nervous."

"Either girl or boy, we will be happy regardless," Nick said calmly. "Do you want to call our families afterwards?"

"Yours, we will call or email first," Sara said. "They have been so supportive of the baby from the beginning. Mine, we'll wait for a week."

"Sara, I know that you are somewhat afraid of what that woman you call your mother and I call my mother-in-law would say," Nick said. "She still has the right to know if she is having a second granddaughter or second grandson."

"Nick, I can't talk to her," Sara said.

"Tell you what," Nick said in a tone that indicated that he had a brilliant idea. "Tonight, when we are at the crime lab, we call her from there. I will have everyone close by in case she even thinks about saying anything cruel."

"Thank you," Sara said.

Dr. Blake performed the ultrasound on Sara. She knew the couple's anticipation. As an OB/GYN, she had dealt with many expectant couples wanting to find out the sex of their babies many times before. It was just the Stokes' anticipation was slightly heightened.

"The baby is developing very well," Dr. Blake said. "Everything is working the way it should be. I anticipate a 6-7 pound baby at the time of the birth. Are you both ready to find out what you are going to have?"

"Yes, we are," Sara and Nick said in unison.

"Okay, look at your…little princess," Dr. Blake said. "It looks like she'll be sleeping in a light purple room with a motif of an English garden and butterflies after she is born."

"Now we can finally call our baby Little Princess," Nick said. "Poor baby has so many monikers since we found out about her."

"Do you still want 20 copies?" Dr. Blake asked as she cleaned up Sara's tummy.

"Yes, we still would like to have them," Sara said.

"Oh, I would like to know if you are going to Dallas for your parents' anniversary," Dr. Blake said to Nick.

"Yeah, we are leaving on the 23rd and we are coming back on the 27th," Nick said. "Our boss approved our vacation request. I think we wrote that my parents are celebrating their golden anniversary on the request forms. Grissom probably has a soft spot for couple celebrating their 50th and approved the request."

"Well, if you don't have any questions," Dr. Blake. "I will see you next month and we'll talk about the third trimester. Have fun in Dallas. I am sure when your parents find out they are having another granddaughter will be a wonderful present."

"Thank you, Dr. Blake," Sara said as she and Nick shook her hand.

Sara made her next appointment. When she and Nick left the office, they were giddy as schoolchildren. They didn't get in to the Tahoe right away. Nick gently pulled her into an embrace and kissed her. He didn't care who was staring at them, he just wanted to show his wife how much he loved her.

"Nick, what was that all about?" Sara asked untangling herself from his embrace.

"That was for the most beautiful pregnant woman in all of Las Vegas," Nick said. "Also, it's for our Little Princess."

"Nicky, you are too cute," Sara said. "You are also too much. Let's go home before you really make a spectacle of yourself. We'll talk on the way home."

Five minutes later, they were already on their way home. They had on their favorite rock station. They were singing to some of the songs they probably listened to when they were in their teens during the mid to late 1980s. Both Nick and Sara thought of exposing their daughter and any future child they may have to music from the 1980s. Nick suddenly turned off the radio and that gave Sara cause for concern.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Sara asked.

"I am very happy to find out we are having a baby girl," Nick said. "However, I am worried about how Warrick will take it when we tell our colleagues the news."

"I know," Sara gently replied. "He owes Lindsey another 20 bucks. I am also happy about our daughter, but at the same time, I feel sorry for Warrick."

"Lindsey will probably spend it on things preteen girls would buy at the local mall," Nick said.

"No, Catherine will make sure that it goes towards Lindsey's college education," Sara said. "She set up a savings account for her daughter two years ago."

"Maybe we should do that for our Little Princess," Nick said. "I don't know when to open it for her, but we should do it ASAP."

"That's a great idea," Sara smiled. "I love it!"

Two hours later, Nick was composing an email to his parents, siblings, friends and fraternity brothers. He wrote: 'Just a message saying hi and we are doing fine. The baby is developing nicely and everything is normal. Sara and I wanted to know the sex of the baby. We just found out we are having a baby girl. We will talk soon. Love, Nick and Sara'. When he was finished composing it, he put some color into the text. Every word except girl was in purple and the font was Times New Roman size 3 bold and italicized. For the word 'girl' he chose the most vivid shade of pink with the same font bold and italicized, but he made the font size twice as big. He placed the cursor in front of 'girl' and hit return about ten times so he could keep the suspense. Every other line he wrote 'you are getting closer' in a smaller font that the majority of the text, but of the same style.

"Hey Sara, can you come here for a moment?" Nick shouted. "I need you to read this and give me some input."

"I am coming!" Sara shouted back while she was still in their room and then at a normal tone as she approached Nick. "I am here already! What do you want me to read?"

"I wrote this email and I want you to read it," Nick said. "Tell me what you think."

She read it and smiled.

"Nick, this is great," Sara said. "I love it! You can write 'girl' in all capital letters and put at least three exclamation points after that word. It would look even better!"

"How's that?" Nick asked after he made the corrections.

"Excellent!" Sara said giving Nick a thumb's up sign. "Now, send it and they will be thrilled!"

"Well, Little Princess, Daddy's family, friends and fraternity brothers will know about you! Mommy's family will have to wait because Grandma Sidle is mean," Nick said gently placing his hand her belly and feeling a strange sensation. "Sara, I think she kicked you. She will likely be the next Mia Hamm, Julie Foudy or any other member of the US women's soccer team."

"Wow, that is a feeling that I had just started to experience," Sara said. "Do it again, Little Princess!"

"I am going to make dinner reservations," Nick said. "We just received excellent news and I thought we should celebrate."

"Nick, can't we stay home and order pizza?" Sara whined. "We can always go out tomorrow night."

"I guess we could do that," Nick smiled. "Besides, there is something interesting on the Discovery Channel that I can't afford to miss."

"Nicky!" Sara shrieked and swatted him in the arm. "You are such a Discovery Channel Freak! What if Little Princess takes after her father."

"Then she will be smarter for it," Nick winked at her and receiving another swat to his arm. "Hey Sara, that hurts you know! I don't want our daughter to grow up looking at this."

Sara relented and gave Nick a sweet kiss on the cheek. He immediately smiled, got up and they hugged and kissed passionately. Pizza would have to wait for a little while.

TBC


	8. Alas, Poor Warrick and A Talk

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

The team learns about the sex of Nick and Sara's baby. Sara's duties have temporarily changed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Alas, Poor Warrick and A Talk

The Crime Lab Locker Room

"Are you serious?" Warrick asked Nick as he closed his locker. "It's going to be a girl? I am going to have a goddaughter?"

"I saw the ultrasound with my own eyes," Nick said. "Just ask Sara if you don't believe me."

"Damn, I owe Lindsey another twenty bucks," Warrick said shaking his head. "She is going to bleed me dry. I am glad she isn't doing predictions for the actual birth date, weight and height. I wonder if she is going to the mall and spending it on jewelry or a CD of her favorite performer."

"Actually, Catherine insists that Lindsey put it toward her college education," Nick said. "Look on the bright side, man, you are helping to expand a good mind."

Warrick chuckled and left the locker room leaving Nick alone.

The Break Room

"Congratulations!" Grissom said as he looked at the copy of Sara's most recent ultrasound. "Somehow, I knew you and Nick will have a girl."

"I feel sorry for Warrick," Sara said with a hand on her belly. "He has to pay Lindsey another twenty dollars."

"That is another twenty dollars invested towards her college education," Catherine said. "She isn't going to spend that at the mall. I give an allowance for shopping."

"Your daughter will be Daddy's Little Girl," Grissom said. "I see how Nick talks about her and she hasn't been born yet."

"That's my Nick," Sara said getting a chuckle from Catherine and Grissom.

"Sara, if you and Nick need a babysitter," Catherine said. "Lindsey would be more than happy to volunteer. She can be trusted."

Both women and Grissom cringed after Catherine said the last sentence. They knew all too well about Nick's molestation by a last minute babysitter when he was nine. A high school girl he was supposed to trust, but it was betrayed when she chose to put her filthy minded hands on that innocent little boy. He wanted his favorite aunt to move to Vegas so she could look after their daughter since he could only trust family members. However, Lindsey was like a niece to him and with some convincing on Sara's part, he would allow her to babysit.

"I will talk to Nick about it," Sara said. "I am not sure if he will go for that, but we'll talk."

"Hey, what is the brouhaha here?" Greg asked coming into the break room. "Where is the party?"

"We are just talking," Sara said.

"Nick told me the news," Greg said making a fresh pot of coffee. "Congratulations on your little girl. Can I be her godfather?"

"Sorry Greggo no can do," Sara said. "Warrick already offered and he will be this baby's godfather. Nick and I are thinking about having another child about two years after this one and you will be his or her godfather."

That put a smile on Greg's face.

"Hey guys, don't we have any assignments tonight?" Nick said searching for coffee.

"Yes, we do, Nick," Grissom said. "First, I want to talk to you and Sara in my office. You aren't in any trouble, but I need to address some concerns."

Nick breathed a sigh of relief.

Grissom got up and left the break room to go to his office. Nick and Sara slowly followed him. After they were in his office, Grissom gently closed the door. He told them to sit on the two chairs in front of the desk as he sat on the one behind it. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"I need to talk to you both," Grissom said. "Sara, as of tonight until you go on maternity leave, you are staying in the lab. It's not that I don't think you are capable of being out in the field, I know you are good at your job. It's just that you're five months pregnant now. We, especially Nick, are concerned that you would put yourself and your unborn daughter in jeopardy."

"I can handle myself!" Sara protested.

"Sara, I don't want to lose you and/or our daughter," Nick said gently. "You are working at the lab whether you like it or not. I will get some days at the lab so you won't feel lonely. It's until you go on maternity leave."

"That brings me to my other concern," Grissom said. "It is a matter of when you are going on maternity leave. When is your due date?"

"November 8," Sara said.

"I am going to make September 19 your last day until you're ready to return to work," Grissom said.

"Come on, Grissom," Nick protested. "Could you imagine Sara on maternity leave? She would go nuts!"

"Which is why she'll keep her mind occupied," Grissom said. "You know she has an archive of forensics journals. She'd probably watch the Discovery Channel and Court TV to keep her memory fresh."

"I saw that movie 'Fargo' while I was still living Dallas," Nick said. "That Police Chief managed to arrest some guy and she was seven months pregnant."

"Nick, that was only a movie," Grissom said. "Second, your wife isn't a police chief, she is your fellow CSI. She is staying in the lab and going on maternity leave after September 19."

Sara and Nick looked at each other with blank expressions on their faces. They both knew that Grissom was right, Sara could endanger herself and their Little Princess in the field. Nick would have rather worked with her at the lab than out in the field.

"Do you have any further complaints and questions?" Grissom asked.

"No, we don't," Nick and Sara said in unison.

They got up and left the office. Grissom immediately returned to the break room with Sara and Nick following him.

"Greg and Warrick, you are with me handling a 419 at the Luxor," Grissom said. "Brass is waiting for you. Catherine, you are with Nick on a smash and grab at the Hard Rock Café Hotel. O'Riley is already there. Sara, you are doing some paperwork until there is some evidence to process."

"Catherine, I'll be with you one moment," Nick said to Catherine as he approached Sara. "Are my girls going to be okay in the lab?"

For the first time since they came to work tonight, Sara grinned and laughed.

"Nick, we are going to be fine," Sara said.

"Sara, I will make sure Nick stays out of trouble," Catherine said. "I will tell O'Riley to keep eye on him. I know that neither your husband nor O'Riley would appreciate the 'babysitting', but under these circumstances, they could make an exception."

Sara shrugged her shoulders and chuckled.

"Hey Little Princess," Nick said softly to Sara's tummy. "Be a good girl and don't kick your Mommy too much."

They embraced and kissed before Nick kissed her belly.

"Nick, stop spoiling your wife and unborn daughter," Catherine said. "We have a crime scene to process and O'Riley is getting impatient."

"You better get going," Sara said. "We'll be fine!"

"I love you and Little Princess," Nick shouted as he and Catherine went to the elevator.

"We love you, too, Nick," Sara shouted back.

"Are you and Nick calling my goddaughter Little Princess?" Warrick asked.

"We are calling her that until we come up with a name," Sara said.

"When she is old enough," Warrick chuckled. "I am going to tell her that her parents first called her Tadpole, then Mini-Baby and finally Little Princess. I am sure that she will think you are crazy."

"Nick is planning on buying a baby names book tomorrow," Sara said. "We'll figure out a name before she is born."

"You better settle on a name," Warrick smiled. "I won't have my goddaughter born confused over her name."

"She won't be," Sara said with a wink. "Warrick, don't you have to meet Grissom and Greggo for an investigation."

"Yeah, I will see you later," Warrick said. "Stay out of trouble."

"You should, too," Sara said.

The lab was quiet, but the techs were busy processing evidence from another shift. Sara was sitting quietly doing some paperwork as Grissom told her. She wasn't happy doing it at all. She missed Nick and wanted to be with him on the smash and grab case he was working on with Catherine. If she could sneak out of the lab and went to the Hard Rock Café Hotel, Nick would have been pissed at her and sent her back to the lab. After she finished with the paperwork, she went to the break room and started to watch the Discovery Channel.

"I see that being married to me has made you a Discovery Channel Addict," a voice the very familiar Texas drawl said causing Sara to jump.

"Nick, you shouldn't sneak up on a pregnant woman like that," Sara said sharply. "You had been around them since you were a kid. You should know better than that!"

"I am sorry," Nick said. "I didn't mean to scare you and the baby."

"Come here, Cowboy," Sara said. "Here is something that says 'I forgive you'."

She got up from the break room couch and gave him a passionate kiss and didn't care who was looking from outside break room.

"Break it up!" Greg said. "There is a little girl in Sara's stomach!"

Nick and Sara looked at Greg funny and just chuckled. Greg just scoffed at them and walked away.

"That kid needs a girlfriend," Sara observed.

"Does he ever," Nick agreed. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Dr. Blake's nurse comes to mind," Sara said. "She's young, pretty, with a bubbly personality and seems to be available."

"Are you playing matchmaker?" Nick asked.

"Not right now," Sara said. "I want to wait a little while."

The rest of the shift was devoted to processing evidence from the two crimes. Sara was eager to help out since she was bored doing paperwork several hours before. Nick noticed the change in Sara's mood from the time he left with Catherine on a smash and grab. He allowed her to analyze the evidence he and Catherine collected at their scene.

More than an hour after their shift ended, Nick and Sara were already at home. They ate breakfast before going to their apartment. They enjoyed each other's company while eating their food. Now they were very tired and judging by their facial expressions they needed some rest. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

TBC


	9. Baby Names and Some Hyperventilating

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Nick and Sara are looking through girls' names in the baby names book. One name brings back a painful memory for Nick.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Baby Names and Some Hyperventilating

Nick and Sara are sitting in their bed looking at a big paperback book of baby names. They jotted down some names they liked. It was a challenge to pick a perfect first and middle name for their baby girl.

"What do you think of Brianna?" Sara asked.

"Marissa named her baby girl that," Nick said. "I don't want two pairs of cousins confusing themselves and other relatives. How do you feel about Sophie?"

"Sophie Stokes, I don't see that happening," Sara said. "I don't like it at all. What about Holly?"

"Are you kidding me?" Nick said as he was on the receiving end of a glare from Sara. "Warrick is going to be her godfather. If we named our daughter Holly, he is going to be reminded of the late Holly Gribbs. That CSI he was supposed to shadow, but he got her killed. He will likely be the most overprotective godfather in the entire world. I don't think we should put him through more guilt than he wants."

"Nick, we don't have to name her Holly," Sara said trying to calm him down.

"I know, Sara," he smiled. "The next name on my list is Brandi."

"No way, I am naming her Brandi," Sara said adamantly. "I went to high school with a girl named Brandi and she was the biggest bitch in school. She bullied me a lot."

"Sara, I am sorry," Nick said apologetically. "I didn't know that a Brandi made your high school years a living hell. You know what, I hate the name, too. Do you remember that day I had to pull a double shift? It was the day that Catherine took you to the mall to shop for maternity clothes and that present for me."

Sara nodded.

"I was investigating the murder of an elderly couple," Nick said. "It turned out their granddaughter killed them because they didn't allow her to listen to her favorite music with the volume on full blast. Her name was Brandi. I promised myself that if the baby is a girl that she would never have that name. I guess I had a slip in judgment. I am going to scratch that name off my list!"

"Nick, it's okay," Sara said. "We have four more months to go before we make a final decision. What do you think of Kristy, after Kristy Hopkins?"

"I am sure she would have loved that," Nick said. "That's a strong possibility."

"You were a very good friend to her," Sara said. "You tried to change her life for the better. She would have done wonderful things with her life if that bastard hadn't killed her and framed you for it."

"Yeah, she would've," Nick said.

They continued to peruse through the girls name section of the book. They eliminated any name that was way too old fashion and those they thought were too faddish. Any dippy name that celebrities would use to name their kids were definitely off their lists. They concentrated on names that were as popular during the time their grandparents were born as there are today. They even considered exotic names as a backup. Nick and Sara were enjoying the search and hoped their daughter will like what they picked for her.

"What about Veronica?" Sara asked.

She wasn't prepared for the reaction. Nick suddenly froze and the mention of 'Veronica'.

"Nick, are you okay?" Sara asked.

"She was, she was, she was my last minute babysitter," Nick stammered.

"Was her name Veronica?" Sara asked.

"Yes," Nick was hyperventilating. "That's the one."

"Nick, you need to calm down," Sara said gently rubbing his back hoping to soothe him. "You are scaring me with your hyperventilation. We aren't going to name our daughter Veronica. I am sorry to even suggest it."

Nick was a lot calmer after Sara's apology. He wanted to cry, but only a tear slid down his face.

"It's okay," he said quietly. "You didn't know. I spent nearly 25 years blocking out her name from my memory. Thank you for rejecting that name, it means a lot to me."

"No problem, Nick, no problem," Sara said. "I love you and so does Little Princess."

"I love you, too, Sara," Nick said as he put his hand on her belly. "Daddy loves you sweetie!"

TBC


	10. That Painful Flashback

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Nick is brought back to the day his innocence was shattered by his last minute babysitter. This is his POV.

A/N: This chapter deals with sexual abuse. I have tried my best to tone down the account so I don't get an M rating for the story.

A/N 2: We know that when Nick was nine, he was molested by a last minute babysitter. In this chapter, he's experiencing a flashback to that time after hearing her first name when he and Sara were picking out names for their unborn daughter. Is he telling this to Sara? Is he having a nightmare? I'll reveal it in the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

That Painful Flashback

Stokes Manor, Dallas, Texas, April 14, 1981

I was working on my math homework. Long division, I hated doing long division, but I had to learn it anyway. My teacher said that I would need it in the future. I wasn't sure if it would be a part of my future.

"Oh, bless her little heart," I heard my mom talk to someone over the phone. "It's just that I have that monthly Public Defenders' meeting to go to tonight. My husband is out of town for a conference. I can't leave Nicholas home alone, he is nine years old. My daughters are likely occupied with their own things. You know dates, school project groups and slumber parties. Well, I hope Tricia gets well soon. I'll talk to you real soon. Bye, Betty."

There was silence, but it wouldn't last long. I heard Sabrina singing 'Funkytown'. She has a beautiful voice, but not for pop music, opera was a better use of her vocal cords.

"Ah, Sabrina, just the girl I wanted to see," my mom said.

"What is going on, mom?" Sabrina asked.

"Tricia's mom called," mom said. "Tricia has been hospitalized with mono. She can't babysit Nicholas tonight. I was hoping you could just-"

"I can't cancel my date tonight," Sabrina said. "Jake and I bought the concert ticketsto see Rush in advance. We can't get a refund, all sales final. I am sure Nicky will understand. He is a big boy now. He'll be ten on August 18."

"What am I going to do now?" mom asked. "Wendy is going out on a date, Heather is working on a school project with her friends and Marissa is at a slumber party. Yes, I know Nicholas is a big boy, but I can't leave him home alone. What if he gets hurt badly and there nobody with him to take him to the emergency room?"

"Mom, Nicky is a very tough boy," Sabrina said. "He has dealt with skinned knees, cuts and bruises without shedding a tear. I'll make a deal with you. You let me go to the concert tonight and I will babysit Nicky next month if Tricia doesn't get well by then."

"Okay, I'll let it go this time," mom said. "However, you owe you little brother next month if Tricia is still under the weather. I am going to call neighbors for a last minute babysitter."

"Thank you, mom," Sabrina said. "You are the best."

"Hi, Mrs. Abernathy, this is Cynthia Stokes," mom said. "I am doing fine. How are you doing? The reason for my call is I have a meeting to go to tonight. My husband is out of town and the four daughters that still live at home have other things to do. I need a babysitter for Nicholas. His regular one is in the hospital. Oh, that's great! Can she get her at 6:30? I need her for only three hours. Thank you so much, you are such a lifesaver! I appreciate it and look forward to seeing your niece Veronica here."

I went downstairs after finishing with my homework. I was getting hungry and I wanted to talk to my mom.

"Nicholas, did you finish your homework?" she asked.

"Yes, long division is a pain in the butt," I said. "Science is cool and social studies are tough, but interesting. I have to create ten analogies for language arts."

"Well, your education today will prepare you for your future," mom said. "Don't you ever forget that Nicholas Anthony Stokes. I know that there are subjects that you hate, but you need to learn them. There were things I hated when I was your age, but put up with it and I am a better woman for it."

"I am hungry," I said. "What's for dinner?"

"I made your favorite," she said. "Macaroni and cheese with a splash of Tabasco sauce served with sautéed vegetables on the side. I'll give you a fruit cup and an ice cream sandwich later."

At 6:30, the doorbell rang and my mom answered it. It was a girl who was around Wendy and Sabrina's age. She must be the babysitter.

"Mrs. Stokes, I am Veronica," the girl said. "Mrs. Abernathy is my aunt.Where is that little boy of yours?"

"He's eating his dinner," mom said. "I just gave him some dessert."

I got up from my chair and left the kitchen to see my babysitter. I still had some remnants of the ice cream sandwich around my mouth. My mom would yell at me for not wiping my mouth after eating. I just wanted to see that girl.

"Nicholas, clean that stuff off your face," mom said. "Didn't you forget your manners? Now go to the bathroom and wipe that gunk off your face."

I went to the bathroom, turned on the faucet and splashed a little water in the area of my face. I dried it up and went back downstairs.

"You must be Nicholas," the girl said. "I am Veronica and I am your babysitter for tonight."

"Hi!" I said.

"Now here are the numbers for emergencies, neighbors and if you want to order a pizza," mom said to Veronica and then to me. "I want you in bed at 9:00, young man. I don't want to wake you up in the morning and you're cranky from a lack of sleep. I will see you later. Be a good boy!"

Mom kissed me in my cheek and left for her meeting. I was stuck with this strange girl. She seemed nice, but I missed Tricia.

"Would you like to play go fish?" I asked. "It's a card game."

"Aren't you a little too young to be playing cards?" Veronica asked.

"I play that game with my friends," I said. "They are my age."

"No, I don't want to play that game," Veronica said. "I am going to watch some TV. Care to join me?"

I just nodded my head. We sat down on the couch and watched something on television. I felt a hand snake around my waist until it was planted on my lap. It didn't feel right. Tricia would have never done this to me. I just moved further down on the couch.

"I am so sorry, Nicholas," Veronica said. "I didn't mean to spook you like that."

"It's okay," I lied, it wasn't okay.

Things got a little calmer, but it wouldn't last long. This was going to be one scary night.

"Nicholas, I have a special treat for you," Veronica said after long pause.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Close your eyes," she said.

I felt something go inside my mouth. With my eyes closed, I couldn't tell what it was. I opened them and saw it was her tongue that was in my mouth. This was really going from bad to worse. I pulled myself away from her.

"What kind of a treat is that?" I asked with disgust in my voice.

"You are almost a man," she said. "You should learn how to kiss a girl like one."

"Girls have cooties," I said. "They are also very yucky!"

"Girls eventually become women," she said. "They will want you so badly. Consider me your instructor."

"I don't want it!" I screamed. "I am going to my room. I'm very tired now."

"It's only 8:00 now," she said. "Don't you want stay up another hour?"

"No, I want to go sleep now," I said.

I immediately ran upstairs. The first place I went to was my bathroom to brush my teeth. When that was done, I went to my bedroom, closed the door, turned on my lamp and changed into my pajamas. I crawled into bed, turned off the lamp and tried to sleep.

It was a few moments later, the door of my room opened. Veronica came into my room. I wasn't sure what she would do next, but I was trembling in fear. I tried to tuck the sheets around my body for protection, but it was futile. She stripped off her clothes. I sank lower into my bed a pulled the covers over my head trying not to look at her naked form. I felt like a trapped animal.

"Come on, boy, get out of those covers," Veronica said in sickly whine. "You don't want me to tell you mommy that you have been a bad boy."

"No, put back your clothes on and get out of my room!" I shouted from the covers.

Veronica violently yanked the covers from my bed. I curled up like a sleeping kitten. She rolled me on my back and straightened out my arms and legs. I resisted, but she proved to be a force to be reckoned with. There was no way out of this one.

"Are you afraid of me?" Veronica asked.

That was a stupid question! She practically put her tongue in me, but not before snaking her arm around my waist and touching my lap. Of course, I was afraid of her. I felt the bile come up my esophagus and to my mouth. I quickly swallowed it back. There was absolutely no way I would give her the satisfaction of vomiting it out.

"Let me get into bed with you," Veronica said.

"Get out of my room!" I exploded.

Instead of leaving, she pulled of my pajamas and my underwear. I felt my heart beating very rapidly and my stomach lurching. This was very wrong. She was now on top of me and getting some pleasure out of my misery. I was crying in pain, both physically and emotionally. She was now touching me in the most inappropriate areas.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled still trying unsuccessfully to fight her off.

Fifteen minutes later, she was finally off me. She replaced her clothes and left my room. She told me that it was our little secret and not to tell anyone or else. I breathe a sigh of relief when she closed that. I went to my bathroom to take a quick bath and I put back on my underwear and pajamas. I fixed my bed sheets and went to bed. I couldn't fall asleep at all. I just sat on my bed in the dark waiting for my mom to come home.

I heard the door the open at exactly 9:30. It could have been Wendy, Sabrina or Heather arriving from their dates or group project. I knew it couldn't have been Marissa because she was at a slumber party.

"Hello, Veronica," my mom said.

"Hi, Mrs. Stokes," Veronica said.

"Was Nicholas a good boy?" mom asked.

"Yes, he was," Veronica said.

I was a good boy, I thought. She was ahorrible babysitter.

"Thank you," mom said. "Here is 15 dollars. I do hope you could babysit again."

"Actually, I live in Albuquerque, New Mexico," Veronica said. "I am leaving tomorrow to go home. I was here visiting my aunt and uncle."

Why doesn't she go back to New Mexicoand never return to Dallas again, I thought.

A few moments later, mom comes in and approaches me. She doesn't reprimand me for not sleeping. Instead, she hugs me and I hold on to her for dear life. She kissed me in the cheek.

"Nicholas, get some rest," she said and she left my room. "Good night, I'll see you in the morning."

I was lying on my side and not facing the door. I quietly sobbed at what transpired when Veronica was at my house. I fell asleep hoping the real life nightmare I experienced didn't invade my dreams.

TBC


	11. Baby Kicks and Daddy's Nightmare

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Sara comforts Nick after he experienced a nightmare.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Baby Kicks and Daddy's Nightmare

Nick and Sara were asleep. There were two notebooks, two uncovered pens and a baby names books that was still open sprawled around them. One moment they were discussing names for their baby girl and the next they were out like a light.

Sara woke up feeling Little Princess kicking up a storm. She felt slightly disoriented since she couldn't remember when she and Nick fell asleep.

"Veronica, stop touching me!" Nick cried in his sleep and thrashing his arms. "Leave me alone!"

Sara heard Nick screaming something in his slumber. She grew immediately concerned and blamed herself for it. She needed to wake him up and be there for him if he started to freak out.

"Nick, wake up!" Sara yelled. "Nick, you are having a nightmare!"

She reached out her hand and it was immediately swatted away by one of his flailing hands.

"Nick, calm down," Sara insisted. "You have to wake up now."

Suddenly, Nick fluttered his eyes open and darted up in a sitting position. He was looking around his room and calmed down after what he saw. He saw Sara and gave her a small smile.

"I just had the worst nightmare," Nick said heavily. "I was nine years old again. It was the day Veronica babysat for me. I could remember everything from that day in detail."

Sara's heart was breaking for him. There he was a grown man reliving that terrible day of his childhood in a bad dream. She pulled him into an embrace and gently rubbing his back. He was sobbing heavily. She gingerly rocked him and made soothing noises. He pushed himself away and looked at her. She gave him a look of guilt.

"Nick, this is my fault," Sara said. "If I didn't suggest the name 'Veronica', you wouldn't have this nightmare."

Nick wiped his tears and looked at Sara with a combined look of anger and disbelief.

"Sara, this isn't your fault," Nick insisted. "You didn't know how that name affected me. You definitely weren't the first one in the family to suggest the name for a baby girl."

Now it was Sara's turn to give a look of disbelief.

"When Audrey was pregnant with Eliana," Nick said. "She considered that name and asked me what I thought about it."

"What did you tell her?" Sara asked wondering if he had told anyone about his molestation by Veronica besides Catherine, Grissom and herself.

"I told her that I thought it was an ugly name for a beautiful girl," Nick said. "I also explained that there was a girl in my class named Veronica and she wasn't the brightest one in the class. Sara, don't forget I kept that awful day secret until I was working on that case with Catherine."

"I can't believe you didn't tell anyone for 20 years," Sara said shaking her head in disbelief.

"I knew I should have talk to someone before that case got to me," Nick said ruefully. "I know Ihave totell our daughter when she is old enough."

Sara only nodded in agreement. She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Nick, let's call it a day for choosing her name," Sara said. "We still have four months to go until we can settle for one we like."

"Yeah, we fell asleep debating between Melanie and Natasha," Nick chuckled for the first time since waking up from the nightmare. "I want to go back to sleep, but I can't."

"Nick, it's okay," Sara whispered. "I haven't been able to go back to sleep myself. Little Princess had been kicking me a lot."

"I'm telling you she will be a part of the Women's World Cup Team in the future," Nick said more cheerfully.

"If she keeps on kicking me like that," Sara beamed. "I believe she will be a soccer player."

"She could also be a kicker for some women's professional football team," Nick smiled. "That is if they have the Women's National Football League or the WNFL established in the future."

"All of sudden, I am feeling hungry and I am sure you are, too," Sara said. "What do you think of me treating you to breakfast at IHOP? Now, don't argue with me. You have treated me to meals more than I have treated you."

"I am not going argue," Nick smiled. "I don't feel like cooking anyway. Sara, why don't take a shower first. I'll go after you."

"I love you, Nick," Sara said. "Little Princess loves you also."

"I love you, too, Sara," Nick said and placed his hand on Sara's five month pregnant stomach. "Daddy also loves you, Little Princess."

They got up and Sara had her shower first, then Nick had his. When they were dried dressed and ready to go, they put away the book, pens and notebook. Nick helped Sara straighten out their bed. On their way out of the apartment, Nick grabbed his keys and locked the door. After they got in the Tahoe, they were on their way to breakfast at IHOP.

TBC


	12. Cynthia and Thomas' Golden Anniversary

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Nick and Sara are in Dallas attending a party for his parents' 50th anniversary.They have been getadvice from their families.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Cynthia and Thomas' Golden Anniversary

Three generations of the Stokes family were sitting in the banquet room of Lucci's Italian Bistro. Thomas, Sr. and Cynthia were sitting at the table designated for the guests of honor. Their seven children with their families were seated in nearby tables. There was a DJ station and a podium near the dance floor.

Nick and Sara were seated with Marissa and her family.

"Sara has anyone besides Nick and your colleagues touched your belly?" Marissa asked.

"Yes, complete strangers see a pregnant woman and they think it's cool to put their hands on her stomach," Sara said. "It's so annoying!"

"I know it is," Marissa said. "It was even worse when I was pregnant with Brianna. You know what I said to the strangers. I told them that my stomach will open up, suck their hands in and the baby will eat them for nourishment."

"That's a good one," Nick said laughing. "Maybe Sara should say that next time someone touches her stomach."

"Maybe a good swat in the hand will do wonders," Sara said. "I hate to give people a graphic science fiction style threat."

"Whatever works best for you," Marissa said. "Anyway, do you have a name picked out for your little girl, yet?"

"We are thinking about Abigail Melanie, Vanessa Leigh, Rebecca Marie or Gabrielle Anne," Nick said.

"Nick, I think your daughter will love any of those names," Marissa said. "They are classical names that stood the test of time. I would have to kick both your asses if you named my niece Apple or Britney."

"We eliminated all dippy celebrity babies' names," Nick said putting his hand on Sara's almost six month pregnant belly. "No child of ours will ever be named after annoying pop stars, fruits or musical instruments."

The servers came around and served the first course of mushrooms stuffed with vegetable and saffron risotto and topped with fresh mozzarella cheese. It was beautifully plated with a light tomato sauce and some parsley. The aroma of the saffron permeated the banquet room. When the servers left, the party started to eat.

"This is still delicious," Nick said. "I haven't been here in almost eight years and nothing much has changed."

"Nicky, this place has been owned by the same family since it was established in 1950," Marissa said. "They are now in its third generation of ownership."

"Ralph's two sons have taken over?" Nick asked.

"No, his three daughters took over the family business," Marissa smiled. "They are really great about keeping traditions, but they are also innovative without sacrificing quality. It has become a popular place since you left for Vegas."

"I can imagine," Nick said. "I was afraid that the quality of the food would be less than Lucci's standards when I moved to Vegas."

"Nick, the stuffed mushrooms are delicious," Sara said. "I have never been here before, but I can tell that we will have a great meal. Little Princess and I are looking forward to the dessert."

"What? You aren't looking forward to the special entrée that Sabrina busted her ass to get for you!" Nick said almost offended for Sabrina.

"Of course, I am looking forward to the main course," Sara said. "I acknowledge Sabrina's effort. I'm sure it will pay off. I think Little Princess wants the dessert."

"Little Princess?" Marissa asked.

"That's what we are calling the baby until we settle on a name for her," Nick said. "When we found out Sara was pregnant, we called the baby Tadpole because she looked like a tadpole on the ultrasound. When she started to look like a tiny baby, we called her Mini-Baby. Finally, we found out the sex and it's a girl. So, we started to call her Little Princess."

"I remember that email you sent," Marissa said. "The word 'girl' was in vivid pink and in a capital letters. That was a special touch."

Nick and Sara smiled as they silently finished the appetizer.

The servers came back to take the dirty plates and forks. A few moments later, they returned with the salad which was served with balsamic vinaigrette and two tiny balls of fresh mozzarella. While the salad was eaten there was a lot of conversation. Sabrina was walking around asking everyone if everything was okay so far.

"Oh great, here comes Ms. 'Is-Everything-Okay,' asking about our dinner," Nick muttered.

"So, how is everyone doing?" Sabrina asked. "What about the food?"

"We are doing okay?" Marissa said, speaking for everyone at her table. "The food is great."

"I am happy that things are fine," Sabrina said. "The DJ will start playing music in a few moments. You know that we will do some dancing."

"I was wondering when we'll have some fun," Sara said.

"Are you sure you're able to dance, Sara?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, I can still dance when I am pregnant," Sara said amused.

"Hey, I can remember you were dancing a lot during your pregnancies," Nick gently admonished his sister.

"Nick, I was just kidding around," Sabrina said and returned to her seat.

Moments after the servers took away the salad plates, the DJ appeared and started playing the music. Everyone got up and went to the dance floor. The DJ played both rock and country music from 1955 to 2005.

As soon as the music stopped playing, it was their cue to return to their seats. The main course was being served. There was a choice of chicken Marsala, steak pizzaiola and penne Caprese. The servers matched the entrée according to a color code on each place card. Red was for the steak, blue for chicken and green for the penne.

"Nick, are you trying to steal food from Little Princess?" Sara asked with a smirk.

"Sara, I would never do that to you or our daughter," Nick said. "I just wanted to try a little bit that penne Caprese. It is delicious. Sabrina really picked out a good pasta dish for you."

"Yeah, she did," Sara smiled. "This is one of the best pasta dishes I have ever eaten."

"The steak is excellent and cooked just the way I like it," Nick beamed. "The side of pasta marinara is light and delicious. The sautéed spinach isn't overpowered by the garlic. Would you like to have some of my spinach?"

"Yes, I am eating for two you know," Sara said. "You may have to give me a little more."

Nick took Sara's bread plate and put a small, but somewhat generous amount of the vegetable on it. He gave the plate back to Sara. She ate the spinach and smiled. Nick took his wife's smile as a sign that she thought it was tasty.

When everyone finished the main course, the servers took away all the plates, forks, knives and spoons. Heather saw it as her cue to get up from her chair and walk over to the podium. She was halfway between her seat and the podium when she noticed one of her daughters was tagging along. She gently took the little girl by the hand, walked her back to their table and told her to stay seated. She immediately made her way to the podium with a medium size envelop.

"Good evening, everyone," Heather said. "I hope everyone is enjoying the dinner that my sister Sabrina Stokes-O'Brien organized. Now, I want to present to mom and dad on their 50th anniversary a special present. Thomas and Cynthia, your seven kids and their spouses as well as your older grandchildren all chipped in for an extra special gift that is in this envelop. If could come right up here and I will give it to you."

Thomas and Cynthia got up from their table, went up to the podium and Heather gave them the envelop. Cynthia open it, took out the contents, showed them to Thomas and they were both in tears.

"I don't know what to say besides thank you," Cynthia said. "I can't believe you did this for us. You bought us a second honeymoon to Italy. We had our first honeymoon there. That is so sweet!"

Thomas was speechless, but he smiled at his children. He gave Heather a hug. Heather returned to her seat while Thomas and Cynthia walked around thanking their children, the spouses and the older grandkids for the surprise. When the couple approached Nick and Sara, they gave the youngest couple a smile. Thomas gave Nick's shoulder a light squeeze.

"I wish your daughter, our granddaughter, was here," Cynthia said to them softly. "I can't wait to meet her."

"We can't wait either," Nick said. "I am looking forward to cutting the cord and holding her in my arms for the first time."

"You are going to be a wonderful father," Thomas whispered to his youngest son. "Sara will be a great mother. That baby girl is going to be blessed with two awesome parents."

"Thank you, dad," Nick said as a solitary tear slid down his face.

The older couple returned to their seats. Everyone had to wait for the DJ to return his post to play more music. Two of Nick's sisters and their husbands went to the dance floor and started to dance. They were joined by Sara and Nick. The rest of the family joined. Nick held Sara as closely as he could and kissed her. They both got stares from Sabrina, Marissa and their husbands, but Nick scoffed them off. The music and the dancing went on for another half hour. When the music stopped, everyone returned to their seats and looked forward to the dessert.

The dessert was a chocolate mousse cake that was on top of a pinwheel design of crème Anglaise and raspberry puree. On top of the cake were homemade whipped cream, a light dusting of powdered sugar and a sprig of mint. As the servers started give each guest his or her own slice of the cake, there was a mass ogling over the dessert.

"Wow, this is too beautiful to eat," Sara said.

"I know what you mean," Nick smiled. "I love how it is presented! This cake belongs in an art museum, not in my stomach."

"Nick, shut up and eat your dessert," Marissa said. "Sara, you eat yours, too. Your Little Princess wants to have it, too."

The servers came by to ask the guests if they wanted coffee or tea and took the orders. Nick asked for a cappuccino while Sara asked for some peppermint tea. Moments later, everyone got their requested coffee or tea beverages. Between eating the dessert and drinking the coffee or tea there was conversation, laughter and jokes.

The DJ resumed playing music, but nobody wanted to dance. Still, he played it anyway. The men assemble around Nick to give him advice on what to do and not do when Sara goes into labor. Ryan told him never say anything that can be potentially offensive or ambiguous in its meaning. Josh's advice was never wear a t-shirt that say 'Coach', Marissa nearly broke his nose while she was in labor with Brianna. He also mentioned that Sara appears to be the kind of woman who wouldn't tolerate such idiocy. Nick reassured his father, brother and brothers-in-law that he will be with Sara all throughout the labor and delivery.

Meanwhile on the other side of the banquet room, Sara was getting advice about the third trimester and what to expect. They told about the bizarre cravings and to gently make Nick aware that he would have to see her eat some weird food combinations. Marissa told her to prepare a baby bag with a change of clothes for her and something for the baby to wear on her first trip home. Sara admitted she was a little nervous about labor and giving birth. Her mother-in-law and sisters-in-law tried to approach this concern by telling that it is hardest work that gives her the sweetest reward, meeting her daughter. As the women went to be reunited with their husbands and collected their children, Kathleen pulled Sara aside.

"Sara, I need to tell you something," she said.

"What is it?" Sara asked.

"Don't tell Nick," Kathleen said. "It's a surprise. Mom is going to take a leave of absence from work. She is going to Vegas in mid-October and she is staying with you for two months. She's going to be there when the 25th grandchild arrives. She also wants to help you and Nick to adjust to life as parents."

"Thank you," Sara said. "Kathleen, don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Tell me the date of her arrival and I will ask Warrick to pick her up at McCarran."

Kathleen smiled and gave Sara a squeeze in the hand.

An hour later, everyone started leave the banquet room, but not before picking up a small souvenir of the event. It was a sachet of lavender with a ribbon that said 'Thomas, Sr. and Cynthia's Golden Anniversary, July 25, 2005'. The Stokes siblings, except Nick, went home with their families. Nick and Sara went with his parents to Stokes Manor, where they were staying while in Dallas.

TBC


	13. The Baby Girl's New Bedroom

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Meanwhile Nick and Sara are in Dallas, their colleagues are creating a sweet surprise for them. Today, the Stokes see the final result of the spare bedroom makeover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

The Baby Girl's New Bedroom

Warrick, Greg, Brass and Grissom were moving Lindsey's old crib into the empty bedroom of Nick and Sara's apartment after reassembling it. Catherine was kind enough to donate her daughter's baby furniture for Baby Girl Stokes' new bedroom. The color of the furniture was a perfect complement to the light purple walls with an English garden and butterfly motif.

"Does anyone know what time Nick and Sara's flight arrives?" Warrick asked in a near panic.

"Sara called me last night and told me that their flight will arrive at 5:45 pm," Catherine said. "I just hope they love what we did."

"They wanted this for the baby," Grissom said. "We are surprising them with this while they were in Dallas celebrating Nick's parents' Golden Anniversary. So far, it looks beautiful and I am sure Little Princess will be happy sleeping in this room."

"Shit!" Warrick said under his breath after looking at his watch.

"Hey, Warrick, what's your hurry?" Greg asked.

"I have to get to McCarran to pick up Nick and Sara," Warrick said. "I should have left half an hour ago."

"Go, we only have to put away the cans of paint and throw away the used plastic liners," Grissom said. "I don't want Nick and Sara to come home to a mess we made while preparing their daughter's room."

Warrick smiled and left his friends' apartment for the airport. Grissom and Brass immediately started with the clean up.

"Who is that smiling little girl looking like Sara in that photo?" Greg asked looking at some old photos Nick and Sara had hanging on the walls. "What about the little boy with a smirk resembling Nick in this one?"

"Greg, you can be such an idiot at times," Catherine said sharply pointing to the photos in question. "That little girl is Sara when she was about six years old. That's Nick when he was five years old. Come to think of it, I wouldn't be surprised if their daughter has a little bit of Nick and Sara in her. She will still be beautiful if she looks like either one of them."

"I agree with that," Greg smiled.

"Greg, Catherine, are you going to help us clean this mess or not?" Grissom shouted.

"Let's get going," Catherine said to Greg. "Warrick, Nick and Sara could be here at any given moment. The sooner we are done, the more prepared we are to surprise the Stokes."

Catherine and Greg joined Grissom and Brass in cleaning the baby's new room. Greg immediately took some of the plastic lining used to protect the carpet and windows from paint spatter and put it in a large garbage bag. Catherine slowly and gently removed the tape that was put where the top of the wall met with the ceiling so the ceiling didn't get messed up with paint. Grissom just took the cans of paint, went to his car and put them in the backseat. He returned to help a struggling Greg with throwing out the lining. Brass did a final inspection to see if there was anything left behind that shouldn't be there.

An hour an half later, Warrick arrived with Nick and Sara. The couple was blindfolded and somewhat pissed. He hadone hand each of them to guide them so they wouldn't bump into anything.

"Warrick, what the hell is wrong with you?" Nick said with anger. "Why do you have us blindfolded?"

"I don't like this one bit," Sara protested. "I am almost six months pregnant and I don't want to run into a wall and go into premature labor."

"I am not letting that happen," Warrick said. "We have a little surprise for you. We are sure you will love it."

"Man, I don't like surprises like this," Nick whined. "Get the stupid fucking blindfolds off us, please."

"No, I can't do that until I get you to the place of the surprise," Warrick chuckled.

"Just get us there," Sara said harshly.

A few moments later, Warrick guided them to the room that will soon be their daughter's. He released his gentle grip on them.

"Are you ready to see what we have done?" Warrick asked.

"Just get on with it," Nick insisted.

Warrick removed the blindfolds off his friends and waited for the reaction.

"Wow, this is so beautiful!" Sara shouted with happiness. "Little Princess will feel at home sleeping here."

Grissom, Brass, Catherine and Greg joined Warrick in observing the reactions of the expectant couple.

"This is perfect," Nick said with a tear falling down his face. "This is exactly what we wanted for our daughter!"

"Hey, I was the one that designed it," Warrick said. "Grissom, Brass, Catherine and Greg just put the concept on the walls. You know that Catherine donated Lindsey's baby furniture so you don't have to buy a whole new set."

"Thanks, Catherine," Sara smiled.

"Let's give Nick and Sara some time alone to look at the room," Brass said. "We'll are going to hang out in the living room."

"No problem," Nick said.

Sara walked around the room to have a closer look. The images of the vibrant colored flowers brought her back to Kew Gardens in London. There were butterflies of various colors and sizes all around the walls. Although the furniture was about thirteen years old, it was still in mint condition and was a perfect complement to the room's motif. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and hands touching her pregnant stomach.

"Do you really love what they did?" Nick whispered into her ear.

"Yes, I love it," Sara whispered back. "They did a wonderful job considering they weren't art majors. What do you think of the room?"

"I think it is the perfect room for our baby girl," Nick smiled.

They spent the next few moments embracing and kissing each other. Greg entered Little Princess' future room and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"How are you doing?" he asked. "What do you really think of the room?"

"We are both fine," Sara said. "We really love this room for our Little Princess."

"While you were having some time alone," Greg said. "Brass was talking to us about getting together for dinner at that Japanese restaurant you love so much."

"Greg, we just got back from Dallas," Nick said attempting to suppress a yawn. "Sara and I are both tired and want to get some rest. I hope that we could go tomorrow."

"Tomorrowwould beawesome," Greg smiled.

"Greg, tell Warrick that we left our suitcase and garment bag in his car," Sara said. "I am not sure if he wants to bring them in or Nick could get them himself."

"I'll tell him," Greg said. "I will also bring them to your room."

"Thanks, Greggo," Nick said.

Fifteen minutes later, Greg brought in the luggage to Nick and Sara's bedroom. He wanted to open the suitcase to see what was in there. He showed great restraint because Nick would probably kill him for invading his and Sara's privacy. He left the room and met with the rest of the group. Brass gave Grissom, Catherine, Greg and Warrick a hint that it was time for them to go and let Nick and Sara have their place back.

"Let's order Italian," Nick said after their amateur interior decorators finally left.

"You read my mind," Sara smiled as she looked for the menu of their favorite Italian restaurant besides the Olive Garden. "However, can we wait an hour? I want some quality time with you."

"Sara, dinner can wait," Nick beamed. "I also want to spend some time with you alone."

"I love you, Nicky," Sara said.

"I love you, Sara," Nick said. "Mommy and Daddy love you Little Princess and you love us."

TBC


	14. Happy Birthday, Nick!

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

The team help Nick celebrate his 34th birthday at the Olive Garden.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Happy Birthday, Nick!

Grissom was holding on to the pager the hostess gave him. Even though he made the reservations the day before, he still had to get the pager. He, Catherine and Lindsey were the first ones to arrive. Greg, Warrick and Nick were on a case with Brass. Sara was at the lab helping the guys process the evidence and filling out the paperwork.

"So when are the birthday boy, his wife and the rest of the gang coming?" Lindsey asked impatiently.

"Warrick called about fifteen minutes ago and said that they are still processing some evidence," Catherine said. "Don't worry, he, Brass, Greg and Sara will make sure they get themselves and Nick here on time."

As if on cue Brass and the younger CSIs arrived. Nick and Sara entered the restaurant holding hands and stealing a kiss.

"Grissom, are we late?" Greg asked.

"No, you are about five minutes early," Grissom smiled. "Catherine, Lindsey and I have been waiting for about twenty minutes. We arrived a little earlier than the time I reserved our table. Greg, do you mind holding this pager until the lights start to flash and it buzzes. I know you like vibrating things!"

"That's very funny, Grissom," Greg smiled. "I would like to take that thing off your hands."

"Now, Greggo that is a pager, not a woman," Nick said.

"That isn't cool, Stokes," Greg said.

"Guys, stop it," Sara said. "Nick, I don't care if it's your birthday today, stop messing with Greggo!"

"I'm sorry," Nick said.

"That's okay," Greg smiled.

Without warning, the pager started flashing, buzzing and vibrating. Greg immediately sprung into action.

"Grissom, guys, we are about to be seated," the youngest CSI said.

They followed him to the host station and he gave the hostess the pager. She grabbed eight menus and had them follow her to a table set up for eight people. Once they were seated, she gave them their menus.

"Charlotte will be your server today," the hostess said and left.

Within minutes, a young woman no more than 27 years of age approached their table.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte and I will be your server," she said. "Is there a special occasion that you want to celebrate?"

"Yes, this young man is turning 34 today," Brass said pointing at Nick.

"Okay, we'll have a special treat for him," Charlotte said. "I have here Turning Leaf Merlot. Would any of you care for a sample?"

"No, thank you," Nick politely declined. "Except for this preteen girl, we all have to go to work in a few hours. Also, my wife is pregnant. However, we would like to have two large bottles of San Pellegrino with eight glasses and lime wedges."

"I'll get the Pellegrino for you," she said.

They looked at the menus as the server went to get their drink order. Nick and Sara exchanged looks that said 'I know what you're going to get' and smiled at each other.

Charlotte returned with the two bottles of San Pellegrino, the eight glasses with some ice and a lime wedge in each. She poured the sparkling water into the glasses and gave one to each guest. She asked them if they were ready to order and everyone at the table said yes. Grissom ordered the appetizer two orders of the hot artichoke dip. He also ordered for his entrée spaghetti with meatballs. Catherine chose the chicken scampi. Lindsey ordered cheese ravioli with meat sauce. Brass ordered shrimp primavera. Warrick had chicken parmigiana. Nick ordered the lasagna classico. Sara asked for the ravioli di Portobello. Greg thought about ordering a chicken dish, but didn't want Sara to stick out like a sore thumb, he ordered eggplant parmigiana. They all decided to have salad with dressing on the side. Charlotte told them that she will get their appetizer order started.

Greg looked at Nick and Sara and he laughed.

"What's so funny, Greggo?" Sara asked.

"You and your husband are interesting characters," Greg said as Nick shot him a glare. "Sara, I mean you are a vegetarian and Nick is a meat eater. I can't believe total opposites could fall in love, get married and now there's a baby girl on the way. How do you do it?"

"We respect each other," Nick said. "I also allow myself to eat a vegetarian dinner twice a week. We also cook for each other and accommodate our tastes."

Sara softly chuckled. She didn't want to tell Greg of the compromise she and Nick made when they started dating. He would enjoy vegetarian twice a week and she wouldn't whine so much when he ate meat. She looked at Nick and he gave her a look saying that he didn't want to tell the newest CSI about it either.

When the hot artichoke dip arrived, they were looking at it and their mouths were watering. After Charlotte left them alone, they started to eat it. Nick and Sara linked arms and fed each other the pieces of bread that they dipped into the dip.

"Hey, Nick, Sara, there is a child at the table," Warrick said sharply.

"Warrick, I think Lindsey has seen this several times already," Catherine said. "She had seen it when Nick and Sara got married. So leave our favorite expectant couple alone. I think it's cute."

"Two years ago, Sara and I were dating," Nick said with a chuckle and a smile. "We went to Dallas so she could meet my family. I celebrated my 32nd birthday with them. When Sara and I had the cake, we linked arms and fed each other our pieces of the cake. My mom and oldest sister looked at us and wondered if we were being cute or practicing for a possible wedding day."

Nick's last comment got the entire party laughing, including Sara. Catherine and Grissom were looking at the younger couple and smiled at them. Everyone knew that Nick and Sara were deeply in love with each other. They have observed the sparkle in their eyes whenever they are together.

The basket of breadsticks and salad arrived with eight ramekins of dressing and parmesan cheese. The appetizer plates were taken away and replaced with ones for the breadsticks and salad. Everyone served themselves the salad and helped themselves to the soft breadsticks. Nick thought that Sara would take two breadsticks, but she only had one. They put the dressing in their salad or used it as a dipping sauce for the breadsticks. That course was eaten in silence. Charlotte came by to collect the salad plates and bowls.

"Can we have two more large bottles of San Pellegrino with more lime wedges?" Nick asked breaking the silence.

"Sure, I'll bring those out immediately," she said. "Your food will be ready in a few moments."

"Thank you," he said with a small smile.

A few moments later, Charlotte returned with the two bottles of Pellegrino. After Nick and Grissom gave everyone some of the water, they were making jokes about Conrad Ecklie. Catherine forbade Lindsey to make those jokes, but she was more than welcome to laugh at them. Nick wanted to tell some jokes about Hodges, but Sara told him that those jokes were boring and not everyone disliked him.

They were so distracted with Ecklie jokes, that they weren't aware of Charlotte bringing their main course. She had to clear her throat to get their attention and easily succeeded. As she asked who had what, she asked if they wanted any parmesan cheese and how much. She left after they were served.

"Nick, before you take a piece of my ravioli," Sara said. "I will cut a piece of one a give it to you."

"That's fair enough," Nick smiled. "Besides, I don't think I can't handle another attempt at getting jabbed in the hand by your fork."

"I would never actually do that," Sara chuckled as she gave him a piece of the ravioli di Portobello. "It's called an attempt and the closest my fork has come was an inch away from your hand."

"Thank you," Nick said after he received the piece of pasta.

"Would the lovebirds stop arguing over forks and pasta?" Warrick asked. "Just eat and talk! I won't have my goddaughter listen to her parents have an argument over such a ridiculous thing!"

"Warrick, we weren't arguing," Nick said giving his friend an incredulous look. "Sara gave me a little bit of her entrée on her own free will. If I had to steal a piece of it, she would threaten me with her fork."

"That's TMI, Nick," Warrick said shaking his head.

"What's TMI, Uncle Warrick?" Lindsey asked.

"It means 'too much information'," Warrick said.

Grissom, Brass and Greg were snorting at the conversation that went on. Catherine and Lindsey just stared in disbelief. A few moments later, things were slightly calmer. There were more conversations, but this time it was one that the entire party contributed something. Nick and Sara managed to sneak a kiss or two. Charlotte came by to collect the half full and empty plates.

"Anyone save room for desserts?" Nick asked unaware that there was a cake for his birthday that was to be shared by everyone at the table.

"Nick, we already have," Sara said. "Even Little Princess has demanded her mommy save room for an extra special treat. She would kick me again if I don't give her part of my treat."

Before Nick had a chance to respond, Charlotte returned with a few of her fellow servers and two double chocolate cakes that served about four each. She placed a candle on top of one of them put that one in front of Nick.

"Today is Nick's birthday," Charlotte said. "So we are going wish him a happy birthday."

Charlotte and her group were singing the Olive Garden celebration song. When they finished, Nick blew out the candle. There was applause coming from the entire restaurant. Nick cut the cakes into four even slices each and served himself and Sara first. Then he gave everyone else at the table their slice of cake.

"I can't believe that this is happening," Nick smiled. "You guys taking me out to lunch at the Olive Garden for my birthday. I want to thank whoever was behind this."

"That would be Catherine and I," Grissom said. "You might also want to thank your wife, she was the one who suggested we come here."

Nick looked at Sara, gave her a big grin and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you for giving Grissom and Catherine the idea of going to lunch here," Nick said to Sara.

"I thought about where we could take you," Sara said giving Grissom and Catherine a conspiratory wink that they immediately returned. "The Olive Garden was the first thing that came to that came to my mind and here we are."

"The cake is delicious," Warrick said.

"Yummy!" Lindsey smiled.

Charlotte came by to ask if they wanted coffee or tea. They politely said they didn't want any. She said she would return with the check.

As they finished with the cake, they talked about work, Little Princess and Lindsey's schoolwork. Charlotte came by with the check and gave it to Grissom. Nick, seeing the check, immediately started to take out his wallet from his pocket to fetch his credit card.

"Nick, it's my treat," Grissom said holding out his hand to stop the young CSI from pulling out his credit card. "You are the birthday boy! Please don't argue with me! Consider it a little gift!"

Nick happily relented and put his wallet back in his pocket. Grissom took out his wallet and placed his credit card in the holder. Charlotte returned and took the holder with the Grissom's credit card to be processed. A few moments later she returned with the holder, the card, a transaction slip and eight Andes mints. Grissom decided to give an additional tip to the mandatory 18 percent gratuity for parties of eight or more people. He signed it, took his copy and passed around the candies.

They went their separate ways for the rest of the afternoon before their shift started. Nick and Sara left the restaurant the same way they entered it – holding hands. They released their grip before going into the Tahoe. Nick pulled her into an embrace and they kissed.

"I love you, birthday boy," Sara said. "Little Princess also loves her daddy."

"I love you, too, Sara," Nick said as he placed a hand on Sara's tummy. "Daddy also loves you, too, Little Princess."

TBC


	15. Baby Shower and Girl's Name

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

The team surprises Nick and Sara with a co-ed baby shower at Greg's place. Will Nick and Sara finally reveal the name they chose for their daughter?

A/N: Originally, I wanted to reveal Baby Girl Stokes' name when she was born. However, the idea came to me to do it in this chapter, so I ran with it. I would like to thank those who gave me some ideas for her name.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Baby Shower and Girl's Names

"That is so cute," Sara said. "Nick, look at how small this dress is."

"She will be wearing it," Nick said putting his free hand on Sara's seven month pregnant stomach. "Abigail Melanie is going to look adorable wearing this dress."

"You finally settled on a real name for my goddaughter!" Warrick said feigning shock.

"Yeah, we agreed upon Abigail Melanie a week ago," Sara said.

"Abigail Melanie Stokes?" Grissom said. "I like that combination."

"She seems to like it," Sara said. "That girl is kicks me whenever I mention it."

"Sara, this comes from Marissa," Nick said. "She sent it all the way from Dallas."

She carefully removed the wrapping paper. It was a baby monitor so both she and Nick could keep tabs on Abigail from different rooms.

"It's supposed to give you peace of mind," Catherine said admiring the gift. "Also, if she's having problems, you can listen and react."

"That little girl will keep you on your toes," Greg said. "Sara, why don't you open mine now?"

It was a tiny box wrapped in pink wrapping paper. Sara opened it and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Wow, it looks too big to be a ring," Sara said.

"It's a bracelet for the baby," Nick said.

"Consider it her first piece of jewelry from her uncle Greggo," he smirked.

No way will Abigail Melanie refer to Greg as her 'uncle', Nick thought. A cousin or a big brother figure maybe, but he will never be her 'uncle'.

"I thought about getting her a small pair of earrings," Greg admitted. "I decided against it since I don't know how you would have felt about piercing a baby's ears."

"Abigail won't have her ears pierced until she is five years old," Nick said. "That bracelet is a better present than earrings at this point in time."

"This is from Grissom," Warrick said handing a medium sized box to Sara.

I hope he doesn't give Abigail her first bug collection, Nick and Sara thought at the same time.

"This is a perfect match for her room's motif," Sara said looking at the opened present.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"It's a butterfly mobile, Nick" Grissom said. "When I saw it at the store, I knew it would go perfectly well with the room."

"I'll put it together and hang it when we get home," Nick smiled.

"Just make sure that it's not in anyone's way, Cowboy," Sara said. "Keep in mind that it should also be placed away from tiny fingers."

"I know," Nick said.

Before he could say anything else, there was a loud knock on the door. Greg sprung up from the sofa and answered it. Brass came in with what appeared to be a box from a bakery.

"I'm sorry I am late," Brass said. "I was stuck in traffic on my way to the bakery. When I got to the bakery, they nearly screwed up my order."

"Brass, the most important thing is that you are here for Nick, Sara and Abigail," Greg said.

"Who's Abigail?" Brass asked.

"They finally settled on a name for their daughter," Greg said. "Her full name will be Abigail Melanie Stokes."

"What a lovely name for a little girl," Brass said as he tried to bring the box to the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it," Greg said. "I'll bring it to the refrigerator. You just go sit down, relax and have fun. Wait! Where is your present for the baby?"

"It's in the back seat of the car," he replied. "I'll be right back."

"We will still be here," Greg smiled as Brass left to get the present.

Greg made his way to the kitchen and put the dessert in the refrigerator. He then opened the oven door to see how the pasta dish he made was keeping warm. He closed it as he heard a scream coming from Sara. He immediately left the kitchen to investigate.

"Sara, are you in labor?" Greg asked.

"No, it's the present from Brass," Sara said. "It's a car seat that can be adjusted for a baby or a small child. I think it's going to be a challenge to put it together and placing it in the car."

"Sara, what did Brenda tell us at our first parenting class?" Nick said. "If we need to have the car seat installed and we are totally clueless as to how to assemble it, she would do it for us. I'll call for an appointment when we get home."

"Who's Brenda?" Catherine asked.

"We have been taking prenatal and parenting classes at Desert Palm Hospital," Sara said. "Brenda is our parenting instructor."

"So, you've decided to take the courses, Mr. and Mrs. We'll-Wing-Childbirth-And-Parenthood," Warrick said. "Or should I say Mr. and Mrs. Let's-Rely-On-The-Book-And-Our-Support-System-Exclusively."

Nick tried unsuccessfully to suppress a chuckle. Sara just shot Warrick a glare

"My doctor told us we had to take them," Sara said. "Or we wouldn't have a clue as to what is going on. Oh, if you ask how long we have been taking them, we started the two weeks before Nick's birthday."

"We have been learning a great deal," Nick added. "Despite the fact Sara and I were nearly dragged in kicking and screaming, it's pretty fascinating."

"Has Sara been on her best behavior for the childbirth course?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes, she is a good woman," Nick smiled. "Lindsey, you should ask if I was a good boy. In that case, yes I was."

Sara, Catherine and Lindsey giggled at what Nick said and he blushed. They calmed down when they realized Greg disappeared from the living room again.

"Where's Greg?" Grissom asked.

"I'm in the kitchen preparing lunch!" Greg shouted from the other room. "I am preparing the salad! The main course is being kept warm in the oven! Come to the table!"

The gang went to the dining room table that was set for eight people. The last to get there were Nick and Sara. Sara had little difficulty getting up from the couch and Nick gave her some help. He also gave her lower back a massage using a thing that resembled more like a simple toy than a massage tool. Grissom gave Nick and Sara a glare for being a little late. Catherine gave Sara a sympathetic look.

"For Pete's sake, Gil," Catherine said. "Sara is seven months pregnant! I had been there myself. Have a little respect for her."

"Catherine, you don't have to vouch for me," Sara said as she slowly sat down on her chair. "I could have defended myself, pregnant or not."

Lunch was eaten with lots conversations and jokes. Nobody could imagine Greg being a good cook, since he looked more like a guy who could throw in a frozen entrée in the microwave or order a pizza. Yet, he managed to exceed his guests' expectations of his culinary skills. Compliments were given to him by everyone for his pasta dish. There were fresh mozzarella, sun dried tomatoes, chopped fresh basil and plenty of sautéed vegetables. Even Nick gave him a gentle pat on the back of the head in praise.

"You have to give us the recipe, Greggo," Warrick said.

"Just like my famous coffee's hiding place in the lab," Greg said. "It's a secret, but I can tell you that the salad dressing is store brought from a gourmet food store."

Sara was amazed that the new CSI Level I could afford to buy salad dressing from a gourmet shop. She had been a CSI Level III for a few years and until she started to live with Nick, she wouldn't dare set foot inside one of those places. Either somebody gave it to him as a present or he had help from a mystery colleague in buying it. She didn't care who was the giver, the dressing was delicious.

"I hope you saved room for cake," Greg said. "I know that Sara is very eager to have some cake."

"Greg, you don't have to ask us," Grissom said. "I am sure that we have some room left after eating that delicious lunch."

"I was stuck in traffic on my way to the bakery to pick it up," Brass said. "The cashier nearly botched up the order. I am trying not to make you feel guilty, but I just wanted to tell you about the hell I went to get it here."

"Don't worry, Brass," Nick smiled. "I am sure that it's worth all the trouble."

"Thanks, Nicky," Brass said.

Greg, with the help of Warrick, Catherine, Lindsey and Nick, cleared off the table of dirty plates, bowls and silverware. Sara wanted to help, but Nick didn't want her to get up from the chair unless it absolutely necessary. He and Warrick returned to bring the glasses to the sink. A few moments later, they made a few trips to bring the dessert plates, forks and coffee cups. It would be another few minutes before Greg finally brought out the cake. It was chocolate cake with a vanilla Bavarian filling and topped with mocha butter cream. It was decorated with pink rosettes and stars, but not writing. He cut it into eight even slices and started serving it. He left to get the pot of his famous coffee, cream and sugar.

"Brass, you have to tell me the name and address of this bakery," Sara said. "This cake is delicious."

"I'll write it down for you and Nick," Brass smiled. "It's a different one than the one you go to, but I am sure it's just as good."

"You're right, Brass," Warrick said. "It was worth all the trouble you had to go through to bring it here."

As they took more bites and sips, they were engaged with conversations and jokes. Brass smiled whenever he was told that the cake he brought in was delicious. He thought about going back the bakery in the near future to thank them for the tasty dessert, but not today. When everyone was done with the dessert and coffee, they helped Nick and Sara put all the presents in the back of Nick's Tahoe. For Abigail's clothes, they carefully put them in a bag to protect them from creasing and getting crushed by the other items. Everyone, except for Greg, made there separate ways only to see each other again when their shift starts at the lab.

TBC


	16. Happy Birthday, Sara!

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

The team celebrates Sara's birthday at California Pizza Kitchen.

A/N: This chapter contains bizarre food combinations or pregnant woman cravings. Consider yourselves warned!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Happy Birthday, Sara!

"Sara, don't put chocolate sauce on your pizza!" Nick said in disgust. "I can't believe you sweet talked our waiter into giving you a cup of that sauce. I don't care if it's your birthday and you're about seven and a half months pregnant, I am telling him to take it away."

"Nick, I am at that point during the pregnancy that I am craving a lot of weird things," Sara defended herself. "I can't help it! No, I am not blaming Abigail for this."

"Shut up, the two of you," Catherine chuckled. "Nicky, you should know better than to piss off your pregnant wife. Sara, I can sympathize with your cravings, I have been there. I had eaten pickles, mint chip ice cream and black olives when I was pregnant with Lindsey. However, do you have put chocolate sauce on your vegetarian pizza with Japanese eggplant in a public place?"

"Can't we change the damn subject?" Warrick asked with a whine in his voice. "Please no more talking about food unless our waiter takes our dessert order."

There was silence as theirusedplates and silverware were taken away. Their table was cleaned. The waiter passed around the menus for the dessert list. Sara knew when she received hers what she wanted. Nick looked at her and sweetly smiled at her for the first time since they brought out the entrées. He was debating whether to share Sara's dessert or order one something a maybe split it with some of his colleagues. The waiter returned to take their dessert orders. Nick whispered to the waiter a reminder that it's Sara's birthday. The waiter whispered that the celebration has been taken care of.

"Sara, how has the lab been treating you?" Greg asked. "I know that you would rather be with Nick in the field."

"It's been treating me okay," Sara said while rolling her eyes. "Hodges is extremely annoying. I've had to give him a few good swats in his hand for touching my belly. Mia has become a very great friend. Greg, you know that Grissom makes Nick stay in the lab three times a week so we can be together during the shift."

"I'll give that weasel a piece of my mind," Nick said. "I won't hurt him, but I will give him a lecture about touching pregnant women's bellies."

"Nick, I'll deal with Hodges," Sara said. "That is if he ever touches my stomach again before I go on maternity leave."

"Sara, you're going on maternity leave in three days," Grissom said. "Hodges won't have time to mess with your stomach again. That is unless Nick decides to bring you in for a visit before Abigail is born."

"If that happens," Nick chuckled. "I will make sure that Hodges has a lot of work to do. Maybe someone should give him the day off when Sara visits."

Before anyone could add anything to the conversation, their waiter served them the desserts. Nick managed to get Grissom, Catherine and Lindsey to share a brownie sundae with him. Greg had a white chocolate strawberry cheese. Warrick ordered a tiramisu. Sara had a chocolate soufflé cake, but without ice cream that Nick would be willing to finish if she couldn't. The waiter put a candle on top of it and put it in front of Sara.

"Today's is Sara's birthday," their waiter said. "We are going sing some birthday wishes for her ."

He was joined by some of the wait staff and they sang a song for Sara that was a parody from some song. When they finished, Sara blew out the candle, her husband and the rest of the team applauded. She removed the candle off the cake and started to eat it. Everyone else ate their desserts.

"Sara, do you think you can handle eating the entire cake?" Nick asked.

"Nick, if it's without the ice cream," Sara said. "I can eat the whole darn thing."

"Sara, last year I had to finish it off for you because it was too rich," Nick said. "I love you dearly, but sometimes you can be a lousy liar."

"Nick, I am pregnant," Sara said. "I think the pregnancy hormones will help me prove you wrong."

Nick just shook his head and chuckled. He had taken a few more bites of the brownie sundae before Grissom, Lindsey and Catherine ate the dessert without leaving a crumb. He didn't even pay attention to Sara while he was eating part of his dessert. When he looked at Sara, he saw the dessert place was void of the chocolate soufflé cake and some of the vanilla sauce. He wondered if Abigail helped her motherdevour that dessert.

The waiter came by again and took some of the plates and the bowl away. He came back and took away the glasses, empty Pellegrino bottles and silverware.

"How did you like your dessert?" he asked.

"That chocolate soufflé cake is delicious as always," Sara smiled.

"Yeah, everything was great," Nick said debating whether to tell the waiter that Sara ate he pizza with chocolate sauce or not. He decided that mum's the word since he didn't want to deal with the wrath of his pregnant wife.

"Do you want the check now or could I get you some coffee, tea or anything else?" he asked.

Warrick looked around the table and got some subtle head shaking from everyone indicating no.

"Nothing else, thanks," Warrick reported. "Can we have the check, please?"

"Sure, I will have it out to you right away," he said with a smile and walked away.

A few moments later, he returned with the check in its holder and gave it to Warrick. After the waiter left them to tend to other customers, Nick took the holder from his friend. Warrick immediately grabbed it back from the expectant father.

"Nick, let me pay for lunch," Warrick said.

"Sara is my wife and soon-to-be mother of Abigail," Nick protested. "I want to pay."

"Nick, you have a lot of opportunities to treat her to a meal out," Warrick attempted to reason with Nick. "Let one of us treat her before she goes on maternity leave, please. Besides, you are spoiling her too much!"

Nick couldn't help but chuckle at Warrick's comments. He decided that no matter how far the argument between him and Warrick would go, he wasn't going to win it.

"Sure, you can pay for our meal," Nick said.

"Thank you," Warrick smiled as he placed a credit card in the holder.

The waiter materialized a few seconds later and took the holder containing Warrick's credit card and the copy of the check. He returned a few moments later to give Warrick his card and the transaction slip to sign. Warrick took his card and put it back in his wallet, sign the slip, put the white copy in the card holder and took the yellow one for his records.

They left the restaurant in single file. Catherine went home with Lindsey and Grissom. Warrick went to speak to the DA about a case that he worked on. Greg debated whether to go to the lab early or to the nearest record store. Nick and Sara went to the nearest Starbucks for coffee and relaxation.

"Sara, I want to apologize for what I said in the restaurant," Nick said. "I should've been more respectful to your weird craving. I have witnessed what my sisters went through during the third trimesters of their pregnancies. I ought to know better than to be disrespectful."

"Nick, don't worry about it," Sara said. "I can't believe I ate a vegetarian pizza with Japanese eggplant and chocolate sauce. I would never consider eating those things together when I wasn't pregnant."

"It's normal, Sara," Nick said. "We have our support system to turn to if we are clueless or need to talk about pregnancy related issues."

"I love you, Nick," Sara said. "Abigail Melanie loves her daddy."

"I love you, too, Sara," Nick said. "Daddy also loves his little girl."

TBC


	17. Maternity Leave Blues

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

It has been a week since Sara went on maternity leave and she is bored. Someone calls her to check up on her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Maternity Leave Blues

Sara was sitting on the couch with her feet propped on the coffee table. She had her hands on her almost eight month pregnant tummy. The television was on, but she had no interest in what was being shown. There were a few forensics journals that were sprawled around her, but she paid no attention to them. She tried to sleep, but was feeling very uncomfortable.

She was home alone. Nick left for work three hours ago. They hated to leave each other, but she was on maternity leave and he still had to go to work. He promised to call her several times to check on her and to give her a sense of companionship.

"Abigail Melanie Stokes, I wish you were born already," Sara cooed to her belly. "I hate to stay here all by myself. I wish your father would call me. I know that Grissom sent him out to process a crime scene, but he should have called me already."

As if on cue, the phone rang. Sara put her feet back on the floor and slowly got up from the couch.

"Stokes residence, Sara speaking," she answered. "Who is calling?"

"Sara, is this a new way to greet callers?" a man's voice with that familiar Texas drawl asked.

"Nick, where the hell have you been?" Sara asked. "I was waiting for your call! You scared the shit out of me!"

"I am sorry," Nick said. "Grissom, Greg and I had to process a crime scene."

"Where are you now?" she asked.

"I am at the lab waiting for Hodges to process some DNA," he said. "I just wanted to call to say that I miss you here. Everyone here misses you, including Ecklie."

"Nicky, don't you ever say that about Ecklie missing me again," Sara said cringing. "In fact, I don't want him anywhere near our daughter. He will really hear it from me if he even comes within an inch of her!"

"I get the point, Sara," Nick said. "How are you holding up at home?"

"I have the maternity leave blues," Sara said. "I have a pile of forensics journals here that I wanted to read so I don't lose any knowledge of the field. I've got them sprawled around me and didn't even bother to read them. I was watching some program and quickly got bored with it. How are you holding up at the lab?"

"It's not the same without you," Nick said.

"I know it isn't," Sara said. "Where's Warrick?"

"He is processing a different crime scene with Catherine," Nick said. "I'll tell him you said hello. Better yet, I shall tell him to call you!"

"Hey Sara, how are doing?" another voice said.

"Sanders, give me back my phone, you punk!" Nick said. "For crying out loud, I just wanted to talk to my poor wife who is bored out of her mind."

"I want to talk to her," Greg said.

"Get on your cell phone and call her yourself," Nick said almost losing his patience.

Sara laughed at the exchange on the other end of the line. She was going be a mother soon and she had to deal with the immaturity from the man who will soon become a father and the other man who just became a CSI.

"Nick, let me talk to Greggo for a minute," Sara said. "I will talk to you for a little while longer."

"Fine, but I want my phone back when you are finished," Nick said. "I will wait here. Don't hang up!"

"Hey Greggo, how are you doing?" Sara asked.

"Despite the fact that your husband and Abigail's father is watching me like a hawk as we speak," Greg said. "I am doing okay. I miss your scornful expression when I don't get freshly brewed coffee to the break room in time."

"You should come here to see my scornful expression due to boredom and loneliness," Sara said. "I wish Grissom would just let me continue to work until my water breaks."

"I don't think it would have been wise of him to do that," Greg said. "If something bad happened to you or Abigail, Grissom couldn't live with that on his conscience. Nick and Warrick would be mad at you. I think Nick would really be extremely angry at you for putting yourself and your daughter at risk."

"Whatever, Grissom, Jr.!" Sara said. "Can you give my husband his phone back. I really want to talk to him."

"Thanks, Greggo," Nick said as the receiver on his ear. "Could I get a little privacy, please? Sara, I heard what Greg told you. Grissom is only looking out for you and our daughter. Besides, you have slightly reverted to your workaholic ways before you went on maternity leave."

"Nick, I wanted to tie up some loose ends," Sara said. "I didn't want anyone from Ecklie's shift to finish what I had started."

"I would have taken care of that for you," Nick said.

"Nicky, you didn't have to do that," Sara said. "However, thank you for the offer."

There was a sudden silence.

"Nick, are you still there?" Sara asked with great concern.

"Yes, I'm still here," Nick said. "I just got paged by Hodges with the DNA results. I have to run now. I will see you after shift. I love you and Abigail!"

"We love you, too, Nick," she said and they hung up.

Sara stood still for a few moments and felt her stomach rumbling. She went to the kitchen to get some ice cream and debating to give into her strange cravings or not. She decided to have some cookie dough ice cream, but without the olives or tomatoes. Sometimes she wasn't in the mood to eat food combinations that would have made her stomach lurch when she wasn't pregnant. Nick would have winced in disgust if he learned that she was eating B & J's with pickles, olives and/or tomatoes.

She slowly sat down on the couch. After speaking with Nick, she started reading the old forensics journals with fervor. She took some time to eat her ice cream. When she wanted a break from reading, she watched Monty Python's Flying Circus and Blackadder. An hour after Blackadder ended, she was lying on the couch fast asleep.

TBC


	18. A Special Arrival

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Nick receives a special surprise that will stay with him and Sara for a while. Who or what is it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

A Special Arrival

Nick got out of the shower wearing a towel around his waist and his hair was still wet. He saw Sara in bed still asleep and he didn't want to wake her yet. He dried himself, got dressed and put on some aftershave. He left the room to fix some breakfast.

Sara stirred and slowly woke up. She carefully turned around to see that Nick wasn't in bed. She panicked slighly and realized that he was in the kitchen whipping up some food. She struggled to get her eight and a half month pregnant body out of bed without assistance. A few moments later, she finally got off the bed. She waddled to the bathroom for a shower. It took her longer than usual with a very pregnant belly, but she managed. When she finish, she wrapped her hair in a hair towel, dried herself and got dressed. There was a familiar fragrance of chocolate and vanilla that hit her and her mouth started to water.

"Sara, breakfast is ready!" Nick shouted. "I have it on the table!"

Sara immediately left the room and followed the aroma to the dining room.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty finally woke up," Nick observed.

"Nicky, I look like hippo," Sara whined.

"Sara, you are beautiful," Nick insisted. "It doesn't matter if you are pregnant or not, you are always gorgeous."

"Yesterday, we were at that restaurant," Sara said nearly crying. "There was a little boy who looked at me and called me fatso."

"That kid didn't understand the difference between being fat and being pregnant," Nick said bluntly. "What really scared me was I thought his mother would beat the shit out of him. My nerves were calm when she gently pulled him aside and told him you were having a baby. Sara, you shouldn't let one kid's comment get you down. He didn't know any better."

"It still hurt slightly," Sara said as she slowly sat on the chair.

"I know, Sara, I know," Nick said with a reassuring tone. "Why don't you have some of the chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream? You'll feel better afterwards and Abigail will have another chance to enjoy the Stokes family breakfast specialty."

"Don't you have to go to work tonight?" Sara asked.

"Grissom gave me the night off so I can be with you!" Nick smiled.

"I am happy you're with me," Sara winked.

After the conversation filled breakfast was finished, Nick did the dishes. Sara wanted to help, but he politely banished her to the living room. She watched something on BBC America before changing to the Cartoon Network. Nick sat down next to Sara and put one arm around her waist and put his hand on her belly. He kissed her in the forehead and she kissed his neck. They were about to kiss each other passionately, when they heard the doorbell.

"Who could that be?" Sara asked.

"I'll find out," Nick said.

"I'll go," Sara said.

"Sara, just stay there," Nick said. "I'll get the door."

He walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Warrick, what are you doing here?" Nick asked. "I just hope you aren't going to make me come to the lab on my night off. I have plans with Sara tonight."

"I just came from McCarran Airport," Warrick said. "I had to do a pick up."

Nick looked at his friend as if he was a Martian.

"Why are you here after you made your pick up at McCarran?" Nick asked.

Then a familiar woman in her early 70s appeared. She looked slightly tired, but smiled.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Nick asked. "When did you get to Vegas? Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"Nick, you've bombarded your poor tired mother with so many questions," Cynthia said. "I've come here to be with my son and daughter-in-law. I am going to keep Sara company while you are at work. I want to be there when Abigail Melanie is born. After she is born, I am going help the two of you adjust to life as parents. I arrived at McCarran two hours ago and this young man was nice enough to give me a ride to your place. The reason I didn't tell you and Sara I was coming was that I wanted to surprise you."

"Now that makes sense," Nick said. "Wait, I thought you and dad went to Italy for your 50th anniversary. I thought you used up your vacation time with that trip."

"Nick, I am taking a leave of absence from work," Cynthia said. "I will be here for about two and half months. Where is Sara?"

"She's sitting in the living room," Nick said.

"Warrick, do you want to come inside?" Cynthia asked.

"No, thank you for inviting me," Warrick said. "I have to get ready for work tonight. Nick, I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Thank you for the ride," Cynthia said and shook Warrick's hand. "Warrick, I think I left my suitcase and bag in your car. I'll get them."

"No, I'll bring them here, Mrs. Stokes," Warrick said.

"Please call me Cynthia," she said.

"I'll be right back, Cynthia," Warrick said.

After Warrick brought in Cynthia's luggage and went over to see Sara who finally got up to use the bathroom. The two talked very briefly before he left to go home. Sara slowly sat back down on the couch. Nick and Cynthia were standing before they sat next to Sara or on the sofa.

"November 8 is just around the corner," Sara said with her hand on her belly. "I can't wait to finally meet this little girl."

"I am looking forward to meeting our daughter, too," Nick said.

"Kids, just because Abigail Melanie is due to arrive on November 8," Cynthia said. "Doesn't mean that she'll be born on that exact day, she could arrive early or late."

"That's what Dr. Blake told us during our weekly visit," Sara said. "I just hope that she's not a late baby."

"Sara, don't think that way," Nick said. "I wouldn't be surprised if she wants to meet the world a week earlier."

Cynthia chuckled at the conversation between her son and daughter-in-law about her new granddaughter's pending arrival. She was daydreaming for a while until a hand nudged her.

"Mom, do you want to see Abigail's room," Nick asked. "Then I'll show you to your room."

Nick and Cynthia went to the room Abigail would occupy after she's born. Sara managed to get up from the couch and go with them. They stood in the room for a while in silence taking in the appearance.

"Nick, Sara, this room is so beautiful," Cynthia said. "Did you do this or hire a profession to paint it?"

"Actually, while Sara and I were in Dallas celebrating your anniversary," Nick said. "Our colleagues decided to decorate the room. Catherine gave us her daughter's baby furniture."

"The butterfly mobile was a baby shower present from Grissom," Sara said.

"She is going to be happy in here," Cynthia said. "I love the light purple with the flowers and butterflies."

"Thank you," Nick and Sara said.

Nick and Sara took Cynthia to the other bedroom. It was a simple looking room with a queen size bed with light blue floral print bed sheets and a pastel blue comforter. There was a mahogany dresser with a pair of matching night tables. On each table there was a lamp with blue shades on top. Nick left the room to bring his mom's luggage to her room. Cynthia sat on the bed and smiled at Sara.

"This bed is very comfortable," Cynthia smiled. "I think I am going like staying in this place."

"I am glad you like it," Sara said.

After Nick placed Cynthia's luggage on top of the bed, the three of them went back to the living room. Sara sat down on the couch again. Cynthia tiredly looked at her son. They looked at each other wanting to say something, but they didn't have a clue about what to say.

"Can I make reservations for three at our favorite Japanese restaurant?" Nick asked.

"Nick, I am a little tired from the trip?" Cynthia said. "I am sure we could go there for lunch tomorrow. How about you cook us something?"

"Just as long as it's not pasta with marinara sauce and chocolate chips," Nick chuckled as Sara gave him a dirty look.

"What the hell did you just say?" Cynthia asked.

"I said pasta with marinara sauce and chocolate chips," Nick said shaking his head. "It's Sara's latest pregnancy craving. In the past it was ice cream with olives and/or tomatoes. She has also put chocolate sauce on pizza."

"Nick, when I was pregnant with you," Cynthia said. "I was craving sardines with butter pecan ice cream."

He winced in disgust.

"Mom, spare me the details on what you craved when you were pregnant with my siblings," Nick said.

"Nick, it'll be over in less than a month," Cynthia tried to reason with him.

"I know," Nick said calmly.

"I am in the mood for baked ziti," Sara finally said.

"Only if you promise not to put chocolate chips on it," Nick smirked.

"I don't do that with baked ziti," Sara protested. "It's only plain pasta with marinara that I put the chocolate chip on."

"Kids, enough arguing," Cynthia said. "Nick start making dinner while Sara and I talk about pregnancy issues."

Nick started cooking the pasta and making the salad. Sara revealed to her mother-in-law her fears about childbirth while Cynthia tried to calm her down. A while later, the smell of baked ziti permeated the entire apartment. When dinner was ready, they were at the table eating, drinking mineral water, talking, joking and laughing. Sara was good in that she ate her entrée without anything to make Nick grimace in disgust. For dessert, they had a slice of cake Nick bought from the bakery Brass recommended they try and peppermint tea. Once they were finished, Nick and Cynthia cleared off the table and did the dishes. Sara went to bed, watched some TV and fell asleep. Sometime later, Nick joined her, put his arm around her very pregnant tummy and slowly let sleep claim him.

TBC


	19. Labor Pains and New Daddy's Anxiety

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Sara goes into labor ten days before her due date.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Labor Pains and New Daddy's Anxiety

_Nick and Sara's Apartment, October 30, 2005_

Cynthia sat at the dining room table across from Sara and looking at the younger woman with concern. Sara could hardly touch her cookie.

"Sara, come on," Cynthia said gently. "Just a few more bites, please. Don't you like cookies?"

"Yes, I do," Sara said. "I am just feeling a lot of discomfort in my lower back and pelvic area."

"Sweetie, that's means you are in the homestretch," Cynthia said. "Your doctor told you about it this past Friday during your weekly appointment. Why don't you go take a nap? I'll put the cookie in the fridge and you can warm it up when you feel like it."

"Thanks," Sara said as she got up from her chair with great effort. She was about nine months along and felt like her body was being occupied by an alien.

"No problem," Cynthia said. "Just try to get a little rest."

"If Nick calls," Sara said. "Give me the phone."

"Sure, I will do that for you," Cynthia said.

When Sara was in her room, she got as comfortable as she could in her bed. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but it only lasted a few moments. She felt a sudden pain in the lower back.

This wasn't supposed to happen for another ten days, Sara thought.

She tried to go back to sleep fifteen minutes later, but she felt another pain in her lower back. Suddenly, her water broke and she almost immediately got up from bed. She waddled to the door and opened it. Cynthia, hearing the door to Nick and Sara's bedroom open and ran to Sara.

"Sara, what's wrong?" Cynthia asked with deep concern.

"I think Abigail wants to meet her parents, grandmother and friends right now," Sara said. "My water just broke and I had two contractions fifteen minutes apart."

"I'll call Nick on his cell phone," Cynthia said.

"No, I'll call him," Sara said as she picked the phone and speed dialed Nick's cell phone number.

_Crime Scene, North of Tropicana _

"Greggo, could you hand me a small bindle, please?" Nick asked as he was holding on to a tweezer that tightly held a fiber.

"Here you go," Greg said.

Suddenly a cell phone ringing disrupted the near quiet investigation. Nick realized it was his phone going off and answered it right away.

"Stokes!" Nick said.

"Nicky, my water just broke," Sara said in a panic on the other end.

"You weren't due for another ten days," Nick protested forgetting the lecture that Dr. Blake gave them about babies not always born around the actual due date.

"She wants to arrive sooner," Sara said.

"Okay, tell my mom to take you to Desert Palm Hospital," Nick said. "Call Dr. Blake right away and tell her you had just gone into labor. Don't forget to bring the 'Baby Bag' with you. Sara, it's going to be okay. I'll try to be there when shift is over. I love you!"

"I love you, too!" Sara said and they hung up.

Grissom notice the shocked look on the younger man's face.

"Nick, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Sara has gone into labor," Nick sighed.

"Wasn't she due for another ten days?" Catherine asked in shock after hearing the news.

"Yes, but it looks like Abigail wants to join the family right now," Nick said still in disbelief. "My mom is taking her to Desert Palm. I plan to go when shift is over."

"Nick, you go over there now," Grissom said calmly. "Sara and Abigail need you more than we do. Don't even think about arguing with me! We'll take it from here. Tell Sara that we are going to stop by and visit her after shift."

Nick solemnly nodded and headed out to his Tahoe. He got in, started his car, turned on the radio to his favorite rock station and left for the hospital. Once he got there, he found a decent parking spot and got out of the car. He walked over to the main entrance of the hospital.

_Desert Palm Hospital Reception Area_

"Sir, how can I help you?" the receptionist asked Nick.

"My wife is having a baby," Nick said nervously. "Her name is Sara Stokes. That is spelled S-T-O-K-E-S. I assume she was already admitted."

The receptionist entered Sara's name on the computer and waited for feedback.

"Sir, Mrs. Stokes is in Labor and Delivery room number 8," she replied. "Make a right to the elevators. Take the elevator to the 4th floor. When you get off the elevator, make a left and it should be the fourth door to your right."

"Thank you," Nick smiled as he made his way to the elevators.

_Sara's Hospital Room_

"Sara, you are dilated at three centimeters," her nurse after checking her. "Just seven more and you are ready to push. Everything looks great so far."

"Thank you, Natasha," Sara smiled and Natasha left.

"You are doing well," Cynthia observed.

"I know," Sara said. "Where is Nick? I called him before we went to the hospital."

"Maybe Grissom has him processing a crime scene," her mother-in-law said trying to reason with the laboring Sara.

Nick finally arrived at the room. He looked as if he was out of breath, but he wasn't running. He walked over to Sara and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"What took you so long?" Sara asked almost furious.

"I was at a crime scene," Nick said. "I got your call telling me that you are in labor. I wanted to finish processing the scene, but Grissom told me to come here. I managed get lost finding this room."

"I am glad you got here," Sara said. "I forgive you. The damned orderly, who wheeled me here, couldn't find his way here either."

"When the nurse comes here," Nick said. "I will ask her to bring an extra bed for me so I can take the occasional cat nap."

"Nick, your mother asked for one just for you," Sara said pointing at the empty bed. "It's over there."

Sara felt another contraction and winced slightly. Nick took notice of her discomfort and gently rubbed her back.

"Just breathe through it, Sara," Nick said calmly.

"I am breathing through these damn contractions," Sara said sharply. "I have been confined to this stupid bed and strapped to a fetal monitor. I want to take a break from listening to that constant thumping noise. Why couldn't I have labored at home and come here to give birth?"

Nick quickly debated whether to argue with her or get her nurse.

"I'll be right back," Nick said turning around to leave the room.

"Nicholas Anthony Stokes, where do you think you're going?" Sara asked sternly.

"I am going to ask your nurse if you can walk around the hallways," Nick smiled. "Even if it's for a little while so you won't go stir crazy in bed."

"Thank you, Nicky," Sara said quietly.

A few moments later, he returned with Natasha on tow.

"Sara, your husband tells me you want to walk around for a little while," Natasha said. "You can do that for fifteen minutes. If you walk, it will help speed up the labor a little. I will take off the fetal monitor and the blood pressure cuff. However, you need to keep the IV in."

"Thank you," Sara smiled. "Natasha, could you get me another gown to put on the reverse side so I don't traumatize the new parents an undesirable peep show?"

"I'll take care of that, Sara," Natasha smiled.

"You can give me a peep show anytime," Nick whispered.

Sara couldn't help, but laugh at her husband and soon-to-be father of Abigail Melanie. Natasha came with an extra gown and help Sara put it on in reverse. Nick waited for Sara so they could walk together.

"Mom, I am going for a little walk with Sara," Nick said. "If you would like to get yourself some coffee, you can. I'll make sure Sara is back in the room."

"I'll stay here until you return," Cynthia said. "Nick, do you want a cup of coffee?"

"Sure, I take it with a little sugar and cream," he said.

A minute later, Nick and Sara were walking the hallway. She was happy that she wasn't stuck in bed with a device strapped to her belly. Whenever she felt a contraction, she would lean forward, put her head on Nick's chest and took cleansing breaths. He stroked her back and made some soothing noises until the contraction subsided.

"Sara, I am kind of scared of becoming a father," Nick said quietly as they headed back to her room.

"You've waited nine months to tell me this," Sara said in disbelief.

"No, I am feeling the new daddy anxiety just now," Nick said. "I have been an uncle 24 times already, 26 if we count your brother's two obnoxious monsters, but the father thing is all new to me."

"I know, I am about to become a new mom," Sara said. "I am scared myself, too."

"Sara, we are going to get through this part," Nick said. "It will be somewhat painful, but we are going to finally meet Abigail Melanie Stokes in person. Besides, we have my mom staying with us to help us adjust to parenthood."

Sara smiled until she felt a slightly more painful contraction. Nick gently pulled her into a soft embrace carefully not to squish her tummy. She was breathing heavily in an attempt to ease the contraction.

"Let's get you back to your room so Natasha can check your progress," Nick whispered. "Besides, I want to take a little nap after my mom brings me some coffee."

Sara nodded and they headed back to her room. She was happy that the rest of the walk she didn't have a contraction. However, when she was about to get back into bed, she felt one slightly worse than the one before. She breathed through it and was able to relax. Natasha came to put the blood pressure cuff back around Sara's upper arm and strapped the dreaded fetal monitor around her belly. She left the room after a few moments. Cynthia, seeing that the young couple returned from their walk, left to get some coffee for herself and her son. Nick sat at the chair that his mother had previously occupied. He held Sara's hand and leaned over to kiss it.

A few moments later, Natasha returned to the room to check on Sara's progress.

"Sara, you are now four centimeters dilated," Natasha said with a smile. "Do you want an epidural?"

"Not right now," Sara weakly smiled. "Could I still have one if I need it?"

"Sure, I will ask your doctor when that time comes," she said.

"I doubt she'll need it," Nick said with a light chuckle. "My wife is a very strong woman."

_Four hours later_

"I can't take these damn painful contractions anymore!" Sara screamed. "I need the fucking epidural now!"

Nick felt bad for her as her labor was progressing and so was the intensity of the contractions. He went to see if Dr. Blake had arrived or not. He nearly ran into Natasha who gave him a look of concern.

"Mr. Stokes, is everything okay with Sara?" she asked.

"No, her contractions seem to get stronger and more painful," he said heavily and shaking his head. "I thought she was strong enough to handle it without pain medication. Boy, was I wrong for speaking too soon!"

"You should blame yourself for saying things too soon," she said. "I am sure Sara is stronger than you give her credit for. Does she want an epidural now?"

"She does now," Nick said. "Whenever she says something, she has to put a curse word in every sentence she utters."

"I am going to check her again," she said. "If I see that she can still have one. I'm going to see Dr. Blake and ask her what the next course of action should be."

Nick couldn't say anything at the moment, but managed a nod.

"Go comfort Sara," she said. "I'll be there shortly."

Nick went back to the room and tried to calm his anxious wife. He made soothing noises and gently massaged her back. Natasha soon returned to check on Sara.

Fifteen minutes later, a petite red haired woman appeared in the room with Natasha and a cart.

"Hello Sara, I am Dr. Holyfield," the woman said. "I am an anesthesiologist and I'm going to administer your epidural."

"Thank you," Sara said as she breathed a sigh of relief. "These damn contractions are at their worst!"

"Your nurse told me that you are now at five centimeters," Dr. Holyfield said. "You are still a good candidate for an epidural. If you went beyond seven, you would have to deal with the pain of active labor and pushing. Do you or your husband have any questions before I proceed?"

"Will our daughter suffer any long term effects from the epidural?" a very concerned Nick asked.

"Not really, she will probably be born a little sleepy," she replied. "But it's temporary. She'll be just fine."

Both Nick and Sara breathed a sigh of relief.

"I am going to numb the area of your back where I will put the line," Dr. Holyfield said. "You are going to feel a burning sensation."

Sara slowly nodded and grimaced when she felt the numbing medicine being injected. Dr. Holyfield then continued with the procedure. Nick made funny faces to distract Sara from what was being done to her.

"All done," Dr. Holyfield said. "It may take effect right away or not. Just have patience. Also, before it comes time for you to push, Natasha will reduce the amount of the medicine."

"Thank you, Dr. Holyfield," Sara said.

"No problem, Sara," she replied and left with Natasha.

Ten minutes later, Sara and Nick were joking and laughing. He was pleased with the 180 turnaround as Sara was happy and not complaining of pain. They spent time watching the Discovery Channel on television.

"Why don't you get some rest, Sara," Nick said. "You're going to need the energy to push Abigail out to meet the world."

"You should also rest," Sara insisted. "You look slightly tired and I won't have my labor coach fall asleep on the job when it comes time for me to push."

Nick chuckled as he laid down on the bed that was provided for him. Both he and Sara fell asleep.

_Another four hours later_

Grissom, Brass, Warrick, Greg, Catherine and Lindsey entered Sara's room. She was awake, but Nick was still sleeping. Cynthia had gone back to Nick and Sara's apartment to see if Sara forgot to take anything with her to Desert Palm. Warrick approach her and took her hand.

"Hey Sara, how are you doing with your labor?" Warrick asked.

"It was okay at first and then it became extremely painful," Sara said. "I have an epidural and feel great."

"I should wake Nick's lazy ass up," Warrick said.

"Don't do that," Sara said. "He'll wake up soon."

"Sara, how far along are you dilated?" Catherine asked.

"I am already at eight centimeters," Sara smiled.

"You are getting closer, girl," Greg said.

Nick groaned and started to stir. He opened his eyes and looked to see who was visiting. He immediately got into a seated position.

"Hey guys, aren't you supposed to process a crime scene?" he asked groggily.

"We came to see the two of you," Grissom said. "Shift ended an hour ago."

"Lindsey, why aren't you at school?" Sara asked.

"She wanted to be here to meet Abigail," Catherine said. "As far as you know, she is out on a family emergency."

"We won't blab about her wanting to see her 'cousin' being born," Nick said.

"Catherine would have kicked your asses if you told Lindsey's teachers," Brass chuckled. "Let the soon to be parents have this time alone. We are going to the waiting room and possibly the coffee shop. Nick, let us know when your daughter has arrived."

"You'll be the first ones to know besides my mom," Nick smiled as the visitors left.

"I love you, Nick," Sara said. "Abigail also loves you!"

"I love you, too, Sara," Nick said and he placed his hand on Sara's tummy. "Daddy loves you, too. I can't wait until she finally arrives!"

"So do I, Nick, so do I," Sara said.

"I am very hungry," Nick said. "So I am going down to the coffee shop to eat something decent. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Not at this time," Sara said. "They won't let me eat until after I give birth. They are feeding me through the IV. If I had chosen to have her at home, I could have eaten something during labor."

"I'll make sure you have a cup of soup after she is born," Nick smiled.

"You'd better," Sara insisted.

Nick left the room to feed himself. Sara laid on her bed smiling that she was getting closer to having their baby.

TBC

A/N: Don't worry, Sara will give birth in the next chapter. In this chapter, it was all about her labor.


	20. Welcome to the World, Abigail Melanie St...

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Sara gives birth to Abigail Melanie Stokes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Welcome to the World, Abigail Melanie Stokes

_Sara's Room_

Renee, the other nurse assigned to Sara during her labor, the birth and recovery came by to check on her.

"Sara, congratulations, you are fully dilated," she said. "You are now ready to push your little girl out. Dr. Blake is on her way right now."

As if on cue, Nick woke up from his brief nap on the bed they brought in for him. He felt more energized and ready to coach his wife through the most difficult part her labor and delivery, the pushing. He thought about what his brother and brothers-in-law told him what to do and what not to do during that time.

Dr. Blake arrived and suited up to prepare to deliver Abigail. Renee held up one of Sara's legs while Cynthia held up the other. Nick took Sara's hand into his left hand so she wouldn't hurt his right hand.

"Okay, Sara, I want you to take a deep breath and start pushing," Dr. Blake directed. "Nick, you count from one to ten. Sara, after Nick says ten, you exhale and relax until I tell you to push again. Got it?"

"Yes, we did," Nick and Sara said.

"Sara, you can start pushing," Dr. Blake said.

Sara took a deep breath and put her chin to her chest.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10," Nick calmly counted.

Sara exhaled and relaxed.

"Good girl, Sara," Dr. Blake said. "You are a wonderful pusher. Now, push again!"

Sara assumed her pushing position.

"Come on, Sara, you can do it," Nick said. "Push now! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10."

Sara loudly grunted during the third push and gritted her teeth. She was starting to sweat. Nick took a washcloth, wet it with very cold water and wiped her face with it.

"Wow, it's getting very close," Sara said took a brief break from pushing.

"You are doing fine, Sara," Cynthia said. "She is coming real soon."

"Keep going," Nick cheered Sara on.

She felt another big contraction and started pushing again. She was squeezing Nick's hand tightly and he winced. He tried to wiggle it so she could at least loosen her grip, but he had to wait until that contraction was over. As soon as Sara could relax again, Nick felt slightly relieved.

"Nick, I am sorry if I hurt your hand," Sara said.

"Don't worry about it," Nick said with a weak smile. "It doesn't hurt at all."

After ten more minutes of pushing, Sara was extremely exhausted. She wanted to sleep while Dr. Blake delivered Abigail using some funky device.

"Sara, the head is out," Dr. Blake beamed. "You still have to push her out."

"I can't!" Sara whined. "I am so tired from all this pushing."

"You can't give up at this point, Sara," Nick tried to encourage her and thought of something. "Her head is out! She wants to meets her parents and grandmother. Sara, keep going, don't quit!"

Sara felt a very intense contraction and immediately began pushing again. Only this time, she did it with all her might. Every single push helped bring Abigail into the world. A nurse placed a white towel on Sara's stomach.

"Sara, stop pushing now," Dr. Blake said. "She's almost out. I am going to suction out her nose and mouth. Give me a tiny push and she's here! Welcome to the world, Abigail Melanie Stokes."

Nick and Sara looked in awe as their screaming and crying newborn daughter was placed on the towel. The nurses cleaned her up and put two clamps on the umbilical cord close to where Abigail's belly button will be. Renee handed Nick a pair of scissors.

"Nick, it's your first official duty as a father," Dr. Blake smiled. "You told me two months ago that you wanted to cut the cord."

While he slowly cut the cord between the clamps, he was smiling and had tears streaming down his face. He looked at Sara and saw she was also smiling with tears. They gave each other a brief, yet passionate kiss. Renee took Abigail to the scale to be weighed, measured and examined.

"She weighs seven pounds and four ounces," Renee said. "She is twenty inches and a very healthy baby."

A few moments later Renee approached Sara's bed holding the infant, who was now wearing a little pink hat and swaddled in a matching blanket. She handed her over to her mother's waiting arms.

"Be a good girl to your parents," Renee said to Abigail. "Don't give them much trouble for the next 18 years or until you go to college."

Nick and Sara chuckled at what the nurse said to their daughter.

"I'll leave the two of you alone to bond with your new daughter," Renee smiled. "If you need anything, call Natasha or me."

"We'll do that," Sara said. "Thank you."

"No problem," Renee said as she left the room.

"Hi Abigail, I am your mommy," Sara cooed. "I'm so happy to finally meet you, but did you have to kick me so much the past few months."

Nick was sitting on the chair still smiling. He gingerly took Abigail from Sara's arms and cradled her into his.

"I'm your daddy," Nick said in a soft voice and gently kissed her forehead. "There are some people I want you to meet in the waiting room, if it's okay with mommy."

"She can meet them," Sara said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead. "However, bring her back as soon as possible, I might have to feed her."

"We won't be long," Nick said as he got up and carried Abigail out of the room.

Sara chuckled as her husband and daughter were on there way to the waiting room.

_Labor and Delivery Waiting Room_

"Do you suppose Uncle Nicky and Aunt Sara will have a Halloween baby?" Lindsey asked her mother.

"I don't know," Catherine said. "Nick hasn't come out of the room to tell us if Sara gave birth or not."

"We'll know more when he sees us," Warrick said trying to calm the barely teenage girl and her mom.

Greg saw a man resembling Nick cradling a pink bundle. It was when the man approached that the spiky haired CSI knew who it was.

"Hey guys, there is a little girl who wants to meet you," Nick said as he approached the group. "Her name is Abigail Melanie Stokes as you well know. She was born at 8:48 in the morning weighing 7 pounds and 4 ounces and measures at 20 inches. I am going to make this brief since Sara wants to feed her."

Catherine immediately took the baby off of Nick's arms and held her.

"Hi sweet baby, I'm Catherine Willows," she said. "You can call me Aunt Catherine. I work with your parents and I have stories to tell you about them when you're older."

She gently handed the infant to Lindsey. She kept an eye on the preteen to make sure she was she was holding Abigail properly.

"Abigail, you are so adorable," Lindsey said. "I'm Catherine's daughter. My name is Lindsey and I know your mom and dad. They are like my aunt and uncle. I'm glad you are finally here."

Grissom gingerly took Abigail off of Lindsey's hands. Nick was hoping that he wouldn't talk to Abigail about bugs unless it was about butterflies and ladybugs.

"Hello Abigail, my name is Gil Grissom," Grissom said. "Almost everyone calls me by my last name, but you can call me 'Uncle Gil'. I have known your mommy and daddy for some time and you are one lucky girl to have them as parents. Jim, would you like to hold her?"

Brass was a typical tough guy with a heart of gold, but rarely showed his emotions. However, a tear slid down his cheek when Grissom handed the newborn to him. Immediately he thought of her as a granddaughter since he considered Sara more like a daughter to him than his own.

"Hello little girl, my name is Jim Brass," he said. "You can call me 'Grandpa Jim' since you have grandparents in California and Texas. Your parents call me Brass."

He was about to give the pink bundle to Greg, but he thought about it after seeing the new CSI jumping about. He sensed it in Nick's scowl towards the punk.

"Greg, can you calm down long enough to handle a delicate newborn?" Brass asked. "Her father looks like he wants to kill you if you harm her."

Greg nodded his head and was holding Abigail with Nick's watchful eye.

"Hey baby girl, I am Greg Sanders," he said. "Your parents call me Greggo. When you get a little older, I am going introduce you to punk rock music. I promise that you will be a punk rocker when you are a teenager in spite of your parents."

"Greggo, that is never going to happen," Nick finally spoke. "She'll be raised on rock, country, jazz and classical music. No punk for her, Sanders."

Warrick took the baby off Greg's hands and cradled her.

"Welcome to Las Vegas and the world Abigail Melanie Stokes," Warrick said in a very soft tone. "My name is Warrick Brown and I am your godfather. Much like your 'Aunt Catherine', I will have stories to tell you about your parents."

Warrick cradled his goddaughter for a while longer than everyone else did. When she started to fuss a little, Nick approached his friend.

"I think she's had enough for today," Warrick said. "She just wants to be with her mother now."

"I'll take her back to the room," Nick said as he turned to walk back to the room with his daughter. "Later, everyone!"

"Bye, Nick," they shouted back.

_Meanwhile At Sara's Room_

Sara was relaxing and recovering from the birth. Cynthia kept her company until Nick and Abigail returned from the waiting room. Cynthia got up from the chair and walked over to the night table.

"Sara, do you mind if I make long distance phone call here since I can't use my cell phone here?" Cynthia asked. "I am calling Thomas at work."

"Sure, go right ahead," Sara said. "Just dial nine for outside numbers and the number."

"Kellie, this is Cynthia Stokes," Cynthia said. "Is Judge Stokes in his chamber or not?"

"Yes, he is," Kellie said on the other end of the line. "Did your daughter-in-law have the baby yet?"

"Yes, she did," Cynthia happily replied. "It's a 7 pound, 4 ounce, 20 inch baby girl. Her name is Abigail Melanie Stokes. My son, daughter-in-law and granddaughter are doing fine, but they are tired. Don't tell Judge Stokes what I told you. I want to be the one to tell him."

"Sure, I will transfer you over to his line," Kellie said.

"Thank you," Cynthia said.

"Judge Thomas Stokes," a man's voice bellowed out.

"Thomas, this is your wife speaking," Cynthia almost yelled back.

"I take it you have some news about Nick, Sara and possibly the baby," Thomas said. "If you do, please tell me now. I have to preside over a case in half an hour."

"Okay, our baby boy and his wife are officially parents now," Cynthia said. "Sara gave birth to Abigail Melanie, a 7 pound, 4 ounce 20 inch baby girl. Parents and baby are doing fine, but somewhat tired. Sara is relaxing while Nick took Abigail to meet the colleagues."

"You had better take pictures and email them to me," Thomas said. "I am sure that Kathleen, Tom, Wendy, Sabrina, Heather, Marissa and their families will want photos of their new niece/cousin."

"I packed the digital camera with me before I left Dallas," Cynthia insisted. "I'll take the pictures and have Nick transfer them to his computer. You'll get them ASAP!"

"Cynthia, I have to go now," Thomas said. "Congratulate Nick and Sara for me. I love you!"

"I love you, too," Cynthia said and they hung up.

Nick entered the room carrying the crying newborn. He handed her over to Sara so she could feed the newborn.

"How did it go?" Sara asked as Abigail's mouth latched onto one her breasts.

"Everyone adored her," Nick smiled. "I am going to kick Greg's ass if he tries to get her hook on punk rock."

"Nick, I just called your father and told him the good news," Cynthia said. "He told me to congratulate you and Sara on the new arrival."

"I'll call him tonight," Nick said as he retrieved his wallet to get a card.

"Nick, what are you doing now?" Sara asked.

"I am going to the pay phone to make a call," Nick said. "Yes, I know very well you can't use a cell phone in the hospital."

"Why the prepaid phone card?" Sara observed.

"Even if I could use my cell phone here," Nick said. "I don't want to waste my precious cell phone minutes on the person I am about to call."

Sara knew full well who he was talking about – her mother. They hadn't spoken to each other since Sara announced her pregnancy. She gave Nick a look saying 'good luck' and he responded with a 'thank you' look.

_Lobby Pay Phone Area_

Nick looked at the back of the card and picked up the phone. He dialed the toll free number indicated on the card. After hearing the prompt, he entered the PIN number and waited for the next prompt telling him to dial the number he wanted to call. He took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking to his in-laws.

"Hello, you've reached Michael and Alexandra Sidle," Alexandra's sickly saccharine voice said. "We can't come to the phone now. Please leave a message after the beep and we'll call you back as soon as possible."

"Alexandra, Michael, this is Nick," he said in a calmly civil manner. "I am calling to tell you that you have a new granddaughter. Her name is Abigail Melanie Stokes and she weighs 7 pounds, 4 ounce and is 20 inches. Both mother and daughter are fine. You can call me at home. Bye!"

Nick calmly hung up the phone and mentally cursed himself for calling his in-laws. His mother insisted that he contacted them since they had the right to know about the baby. Now he just wanted to go back to the room and get some rest.

_Sara's Room_

Nick arrived at the room and saw Sara was already asleep. Abigail was in the crib sleeping like a baby. Cynthia was sitting on the chair.

"Did you get in touch with them?" Cynthia asked.

"I got their answering machine," Nick said. "So I left a message.When did Sara and Abigail fall asleep?"

"Your daughter fell asleep immediately after Sara fed and burped her," Cynthia said. "I put her in the crib. Sara was out like a light soon afterwards. Poor thing was exhausted."

"I can imagine," Nick said knowing what his mom was talking about.

"Nick, you should get some rest, too," Cynthia said. "I am going back to the apartment to do some light cleaning and prepare for Abigail's first time home. I'll see you later."

"Bye, mom," Nick said as they hugged and kissed each other on the cheek.

After Cynthia left, Nick sat on his bed and looked at his wife's sleeping form with wonder. If someone told him over five years ago that he would meet his future wife and mother of his kids while he tossing dummies off a hotel rooftop, he would have laughed at or arrested them. He looked at the crib where his newborn daughter was peacefully sleeping and smiled. She was definitely worth the wait, he thought. He laid on his bed and happily let slumber claim him.

TBC

(A/N: No, the story's not over, yet!)


	21. Transitions

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Nick and Sara adjust to life as new parents.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Transitions

Nick and Sara's Bedroom

Sara and Nick were sleeping peacefully in each other's arm and in their own bed, room and place. Neither of them knew how long it would last with a baby monitor telling them Abigail wanted or needed something. It had been ten days since they brought their daughter home from the hospital. The transition into parenthood was a challenge, but with Cynthia staying with them to help them, it was slightly easier.

Sara was still on maternity leave and planned not to return to work until Abigail was two or three months of age. When that time came, she and Nick planned to enroll their daughter in department day care or find a sitter Nick could fully trust. Unlike when she was still pregnant and before Cynthia stayed with her, there was someone else there so she didn't feel so lonely. Nick had recently requested a month off, but Grissom gave him two weeks.

Their sleep was disrupted by Abigail's loud cries. Sara slowly sat up and was about to get off the bed, but Nick had already sprinted out bed.

"Sara, I'll take care of her," Nick said. "Just get some rest."

"What if she's hungry?" Sara asked.

"I'll let you know," Nick smirked.

She nodded as Nick went to their daughter's room.

Abigail's Room

Nick entered Abigail's room and turned on the light. He walked towards the crib and saw the infant crying. He gingerly picked her up and sat on the rocking chair one of his aunts gave them for the baby's room.

"Princess Abby, what's the matter?" Nick softly asked. "Are you hungry? Do you need to be changed? Are you scared or alone?"

She continued to cry and Nick thought of something.

"I am going to sing you a lullaby that your Grandma Stokes sang to me when I was your age," Nick said. "She also sang it to your aunts and uncle, my sisters and brother."

He softly sang the lullaby to Abigail, but that didn't help much. He thought that she needed her diaper changed. He slowly got up from the chair and brought her to the bassinet. He removed her purple floral print sleeper and took off the diaper. He took a cleansing wipes and cleaned her up. He threw away the soiled diaper and put a fresh one on Abigail. He took some antibacterial gel and rubbed his hands with it. He replaced her sleeper.

"Are you feeling better, Princess Abby?" Nick softly asked since Abigail stopped crying. "Let me try that lullaby again."

He gently picked her up from the bassinet, cradled her in his arms and sat back down on the rocking chair. He sang the lullaby again and she slowly fell asleep. When it was over, he gingerly kissed her on the forehead, slowly got up from the chair and walked toward the crib.

"I love you, Abigail," Nick whispered. "Mommy loves you, too."

Nick gently put her back in the crib and covered her. He made sure that he didn't wake her. He went towards the light switch and turn off the light. He was exhausted and wanted to go back to sleep.

Nick and Sara's Room

Nick returned the bedroom to find Sara still laying in bed, but not sleeping. Part of him was relieved, but the other part was upset.

"What's the matter with her?" Sara asked.

"She just needed to be changed," Nick smiled as he went to bed. "I sang her a lullaby and she finally fell asleep. I have a feeling she will be hungry in a while."

"Then I'll go feed her," Sara said. "Nick, you look like someone put you through a grinder. You should get some sleep. I know it hasn't been easy with a new baby demanding our constant attention, but we have to manage."

"I know," Nick smiled and cupped her chin with his hand. "You should sleep, too."

Sara smiled and fell asleep almost immediately. Nick soon followed, but not before he put his arm around her waist. Their sleep was disrupted several more times by Abigail needing to be held, fed or changed.

Cynthia woke up and went to the kitchen. She expected to see her son and daughter-in-law up already, but she realized that with a new baby, neither Nick nor Sara could get a full night's slumber. She decided to make breakfast and wake them up with the smell of her cooking. Today, she was making scrambled eggs with sausage for Nick and mushrooms for Sara. There was also crème brulee flavored coffee and warmed chocolate croissants. She smiled at the thought of her meat eating son being married to a vegetarian and wondered if Abigail would be raised a meat eater or vegetarian.

A few minutes later, Nick and Sara groggily emerged from their room. They both looked very haggard. Nick looked as if he hadn't shaved in three days.

"Good morning," Cynthia said. "I take it you are adjusting to parenthood nicely."

"If you could consider waking up at least a dozen times during the night adjusting nicely," Nick mumbled. "Then we are doing fine."

"Nick, it'll get easier," Cynthia smiled. "I know from experience having seven kids. Don't forget that Abigail is your first child. Also, you had plenty of practice with your nieces and nephews."

"I know that," Nick said. "I just can't wait until she's three years old and only demands a bedtime story."

Nick winced as he felt a swat in the arm from Sara.

"Nick, did we agree not talk about that?" Sara hissed. "She is almost two weeks old. Let her enjoy her babyhood now because on October 31, 2023, her 18th birthday, we will wonder where all those years went."

"Look who's talking," Nick whined.

"Okay children, sit down and eat your breakfast," Cynthia said. "Don't argue over something so silly."

"Mom, aren't you going sit and eat with us?" Nick asked.

"I will, but later," she smirked. "I am going to make some oatmeal, something very simple. You just sit, eat and enjoy! I'll spend some time with Abigail."

They couldn't argue with Cynthia. The smell of the food and coffee was enough to make their mouths water. Also, they were both very hungry.

"Mom still knows how to make scramble eggs the way I like them," Nick smiled.

"This one she made for me with mushrooms is awesome," Sara said. "I am happy to finally eat a chocolate croissant again."

"Sara, you could have enjoyed at least one during your pregnancy," Nick said. "Why didn't you eat one?"

"I bought a dozen of them two months ago and you took them to the crime lab," Sara said. "Were you trying to prevent me from discovering another weird craving?"

"How long will it be until you finally let me live that down?" Nick asked with a chuckle. "I had to do it since I wasn't sure what you would do with them. I don't think I could take hearing about you eating chocolate croissants with canned artichokes."

"Nick, it's doesn't matter now," Sara cooed. "Abigail is here and I'm totally over the wacky cravings."

He chuckled and finished with his breakfast and drank his coffee.

"I don't know where you mom got this coffee," Sara beamed. "It is delicious! We should ask her where she bought it and get some for the lab."

"Poor Greggo wouldn't like that at all," Nick laughed. "He'd think that we no longer enjoy his Blue Hawaiian coffee."

"I don't think anyone else would enjoy a shift without his special coffee," Sara said. "Even I miss his coffee."

"Do you want me to call him to ask him to come make his coffee for you?" he asked.

"I don't think so," she smirked. "However, I was thinking about taking Abigail on a visit to the crime lab and swipe a cup of that wonderful hot beverage."

"If he knew of such a visit," Nick said. "He'd make more coffee than usual and hide it from Hodges."

After Sara finished with her breakfast, she helped Nick do the dishes. He washed and she dried and put them away. When they finished, they went to the living room and watched the Crocodile Hunter. They were too tired to pay attention to what Steve Irwin was saying. Sara turned off the TV, got up from the couch and went to the bedroom. Nick soon followed. When their heads hit the pillows, they were already asleep.

A few hours later, Abigail's cries woke them up again. However, they were more refreshed and they both went to her room. It turned out she was hungry and wanted to be held by her parents. Sara took her, sat on the rocking and started nursing her. Nick just stood in awe of his baby girl. When Sara was finished, she gently kissed her daughter's forehead and handed her to Nick. He cradled her in his arms and gingerly kissed the little girl's forehead. When Abigail became fussy, he walked over to the crib, gently put her in there and put the blanket up to her chest. Nick and Sara each told her they love her and left the room. Cynthia was just outside her granddaughter's room when she nearly bumped into her son and daughter-in-law.

"I am sorry, mom," Nick apologized. "We didn't see you there."

"Nick, I didn't see you or Sara," Cynthia smiled. "Don't worry about it!"

The three of them stood awkwardly doing nothing for a few minutes.

"I was thinking about something," Cynthia said. "Why don't the two of you shower, get dressed and go out for dinner tonight. Nick, you need to shave also. Let me look after Abby tonight."

Nick and Sara looked at her as if she came from Mars. They opened their mouths to protest.

"Don't argue with me!" Cynthia insisted. "The last time you went out to dinner was two days before Sara went into labor. You both need to get out of the house!"

Nick wanted to say something about him going to buy groceries, but he knew his mom would tell him to shut up and hit the shower.

An hour later, Nick and Sara emerged from their room clean, dressed up and ready to go out for dinner. They decided to go for pizza at their favorite pizzeria. Sara was relieved to finally be out of the apartment and looking forward to having dinner out with her husband. Nick felt the same way and wanted to be out with his wife. They got in to the Tahoe and were on their way to the pizza place.

TBC


	22. Mother and Son Talk

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

During a conversation with his mother, Nick finally tells her what happened to him when he was nine.

Spoiler: Overload

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Mother and Son Talk

"Nick, I don't think your Aunt Barbara would go for that," Cynthia said after taking a little sip of her crème brulee coffee.

"Mom, it's a perfect way for her to get to know her new great-niece!" Nick protested.

"She is set in her ways," she replied. "She told me that she was born and raised in Texas and she will die there. Even though she has done a lot of traveling around the world, her roots are planted in the Lone Star State."

"Barbara is my favorite aunt," Nick whined. "I want her to move to Vegas and help us take care of Abigail when Sara returns to work."

"Why are you doing this, Nick?" she asked.

"Doing what?" he shot back.

"You've turned down every applicant you and Sara interviewed for the babysitting position," she said. "You even refused to call that nanny service your next door neighbor highly recommended!"

"So, I didn't care much for their answers to my questions," Nick said. "I refuse to have a complete stranger watching over my daughter. Some of them appeared to be incapable of looking after an infant. I also don't care much for a nanny service."

"So enrolling her in 'day care' offered by the Las Vegas Police Department is the only acceptable solution!" Cynthia hissed.

Nick calmly nodded, he didn't want to say anything more at the moment.

"Yesterday, Catherine Willows invited me to have lunch with her," she said. "I took up her offer and we talked about a lot of things. She told me that her daughter Lindsey is very interested in babysitting Abigail for few nights a week. She also told me that Lindsey considers you and Sara her uncle and aunt. I told her that you would think about it."

He took a deep breath and gave his mom a small smile. As much as he would love to have Lindsey babysit, he wasn't sure about it.

"I would have to speak to Sara about it when she wakes up," Nick said with a subtle shrug. "I don't think it's such a good idea to have a teenager babysit an infant. In fact, I still don't feel it's in Abigail's best interest to be babysat."

"Nick, what is going on with you?" Cynthia inquired.

He gave his mom the same look he gave Catherine when she threatened to take him off the case that greatly affected him. He felt like he was stuck in a corner and couldn't get out. He knew he had to tell his mother about what happened to him when he was nine. He took a very deep breath and looked at her.

"Do you remember that night you had to go to that monthly Public Defenders' meeting?" Nick asked as a tear slid down his cheek. "I think it was back in April of 1981 and I was nine at the time. Tricia, my regular babysitter was hospitalized with mono."

"Yes, I remember it," Cynthia said. "Your sisters had plans that night. I almost made Sabrina cancel her plans to go that Rush concert with Jake. I had to get a last minute babysitter for you. What does this have to do with you not wanting to hire someone to care for Abigail while you and Sara are at work?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Nick sighed and took another deep breath. "Veronica, the Abernathys' niece, seemed to be a nice girl. She appeared to be someone you can easily trust."

Cynthia felt her heart sink with what he was trying to tell her.

"Nick, just tell me," Cynthia insisted. "Did she hurt you in any way, shape or form?"

"She placed her hand on my lap in a sexual manner," Nick said as the tears were coming down his face. "She put her tongue in my mouth. I went to bed early hoping it would be the end of it. She came into my room, took off her clothes and mine and forced herself on top of me. After she left my room, I took a bath, put back on my clothes and sat on my bed in the dark waiting for you to come home."

Cynthia was in shock over what her son told her. She was speechless for a brief moment.

"I didn't know she would be capable of doing something like that to an innocent little boy," she shook her head in sorrow. "Especially when that little boy was you, Nick!"

"I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Nick sobbed. "I wasn't sure if you would believe me or told me I just wanted attention or sympathy."

"Nicholas Anthony Stokes, how could you even think that?" Cynthia asked. "I would have believed you. I know you aren't a sympathy junkie. I would have had some friends from the Texas Rangers personally go to Albuquerque and haul her ass back to Dallas to face child endangerment charges."

"The judge would have thrown it out," Nick shook his head. "She was barely an adult and I was almost ten at the time."

"I had friends that would have made sure that it would have made the charges stick like molasses and she would have been ordered to get professional help and possible jail sentence," Cynthia tried to reason with him.

Nick felt his mom pull him into a hug and gently stroking his back to comfort him. She also had tears streaming down her face.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked giving her a look of childish guilt.

"No, I am not mad at you," she replied solemnly. "I am mad at Veronica for doing this to you. However, I am a little disappointed with you for waiting nearly 25 years to tell me this."

"I know," he sulked.

"Did you tell anyone before?" she inquired.

"The first person I told, though not in many words, was Catherine," he said calmly. "We were investigating a case of a 14 year old boy that was killed in his shrink's office. There was evidence that told me that he was sexually abused by that woman, but it was proven otherwise. Catherine threatened to take me off the case for jumping to conclusions and confronting suspects. I had to tell her what happened and apologized to her for it. I told Grissom, but I forgot the circumstances that occurred. I finally told Sara when we first started dating, but she was the first person I told the full story."

"Aren't you going to tell your daughter when she gets older?" she asked.

"I will," he said. "I owe it to her."

"It seems to me that ever since Abigail was born," Cynthia said. "She gave you the extra push needed to tell me about Veronica."

"I think she did," Nick smiled for the first time since the conversation began.

"Nick, you really amaze me," Cynthia sighed. "After that happened, you had female friends and dated plenty of girls and women since high school. Then you fell in love with Sara Sidle and married her. You are now the proud father of a baby daughter. How did you manage to do it?"

"I guess I tried to forget about what happened that night," Nick shrugged. "I wanted to put it behind me. I had the occasional nightmare, but I had woken up from it before Veronica was on top of me. If you asked me if I saw a counselor, yes I have with Catherine's coaxing. I was very reluctant to go, but I am glad I did. I suffered a minor setback when Sara and I were picking out names for the baby, but I got through it."

Sara appeared in the dining room cradling Abigail in her arms.

"Speaking of Sara," Cynthia beamed.

Nick turned around and saw Sara and their daughter. Sara saw Nick's tear stained face and grew concerned.

"Nicky, are you okay?" Sara asked.

"I am okay, now," Nick said. "I just had a heart to heart talk with mom."

He looked at his daughter and gingerly took her off of Sara's arms. He cradled the now two and a half week old infant. She was squirming about, smiling and making little gurgling noises at her father. Nick couldn't resist smiling back at his daughter and gently kissed her on the forehead. She raised her tiny hand and touched his nose with it.

"Princess Abby, you are so cute," he chuckled.

"Nick, why do you call her Princess Abby?" Cynthia asked.

"When Sara was pregnant with her," Nick said. "We wanted to find out if we were having a boy or a girl. We call the baby Tadpole, then Mini-Baby and when we found out we were having a little girl, we called her Little Princess until we came up a name for her. Princess Abby is a mixture of Little Princess and Abigail. We sometimes call her Munchkin, but it is rare."

It was that moment Abigail started to fuss and cry. Nick gently rocked her to soothe her, but it failed.

"I just fed her a few minutes ago," Sara insisted. "She couldn't be that hungry again."

"I think she needs to be changed," Nick said. "Let me take care of Abby."

"No, I'll take care of her," Sara smiled. "You continue talking to your mom."

Nick nodded and handed Abigail over to Sara.

"I love you and Abigail," Nick smirked.

"We love you, too, Nick," Sara said as she took Abigail to her room, but not before she and Nick gently kissed.

"When I call Sabrina in the near future," Cynthia said when Sara was already in Abigail's room. "I will tell her about what happened to you with that last minute babysitter."

"Mom, we had no way of knowing that something like that would happen," Nick said heavily. "Don't be so hard on Sabrina. It wasn't really her fault, and I never blamed her for not wanting to babysit me that night. I definitely don't blame Rush coming to Dallas that day either. I want to tell Sabrina about Veronica, but only when I am ready do so."

"You are right," Cynthia smiled. "Nick, I am proud of you although you should have told me immediately after it happened. That was very courageous, but you shouldn't have suffered all those years. I hated to see any of my children suffer like that."

"Thanks, mom," Nick said breathing a happier sigh of relief. "I just felt a big weight lifted off my chest."

Cynthia silently nodded her head and gave Nick another hug. She started to softly cry and he rubbed her back to comfort her. A few moments later, she composed herself and washed the coffee mugs and placed them in the drying rack. She then followed Nick to Abigail's room to spend some time with Sara and Abigail.

TBC


	23. Abigail's First Thanksgiving

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

The Stokes family celebrates Thanksgiving in Vegas with Nick and Sara's colleagues.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Abigail's First Thanksgiving

"Abigail Melanie is so cute," Kathleen said looking at her newest niece. "Nick, she looks like both you and Sara."

"Do you really think so?" Nick asked with a boyish smile.

"Yes, I do," she nodded.

"Hey Princess Abby, this is your Aunt Kathleen," Nick softly cooed. "She is my oldest sister."

"Nick, mom introduced us while Sara was holding her," Kathleen chuckled. "She is one of the sweetest babies I have ever met besides when my children were at that age."

He smiled at his sister, asked her to watch Abigail until Sara returned from the ladies' room, politely excused himself and went to speak with Warrick.

"Nick, how did your mom manage to book a banquet hall for at the Bellagio for Thanksgiving?" Warrick inquired. "She flies her oldest grandchild from Boston, her husband and the rest of the Stokes clan from Texas."

"I don't know," Nick shrugged his shoulders. "I guess that she wanted the family to meet Abigail and come together as a family. Since we are spending Thanksgiving in Vegas, she wanted you guys to join us for the festivities."

"What is your oldest niece doing in Boston?" Warrick asked.

"Sierra graduated from the University of Texas at Austin back in May," Nick said. "She is working towards her masters' degree at Sara's Alma Mater and she recently enrolled in the Boston Police Academy."

"She is a Harvard girl now," Warrick observed. "Like Aunt, like niece!"

There was silence when Warrick observed Greg talking to one of Nick's older nieces.

"What do you see, Warrick?" Nick asked.

"It looks like Greggo is flirting with one of your nieces," Warrick said.

"He's so going down if he lays a hand on her," Nick hissed and walked towards his niece and Greg.

"I am a junior at Texas Tech," Zoë McMullen, Nick's niece said to Greg. "I am majoring in sociology and a French minor. How do you know my Uncle Nick and Aunt Sara?"

"I work with them at the Las Vegas Crime Lab," Greg smiled. "They are excellent CSIs and great mentors. Your Uncle Nick can be a wiseass at times, but he's a nice guy."

"Well, this wiseass is going to kick your scrawny ass if you touch my niece!" an overprotective Nick said making Greg jump.

"Uncle Nick, we were just talking," Zoë almost stammered. "He seems harmless!"

"I don't think you should flirt with this punk," Nick said.

"Nick, I wasn't messing with her," Greg defended himself. "I just told her hello and we introduced ourselves and had an interesting conversation."

"Greggo, just don't mess with her," Nick said. "I hope it's only conversation and no dates."

"Don't worry, Uncle Nicky," Zoë said. "I'll let Greg know if he's getting fresh with me."

Nick wanted to say something else, but he saw Sara approaching the spot where Kathleen was watching Abigail. He immediately walked over to meet with his sister and daughter. Sara was already there and picked up the infant from the carriage. Nick immediately joined her and took the carriage with him.

"Was she a very good baby?" Nick asked Kathleen.

"She didn't complain much," she replied. "Your little girl is a sweet baby."

"I think it's time for everyone to get seated," Nick told Sara. "We are sitting with Warrick, Mia, Tom and his family. I am not sure where our other colleagues are sitting. Just as long as Greggo doesn't sit with Kathleen's family, I don't mind the seating arrangement."

"Is there something that I should know about?" Sara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Warrick brought to my attention Greg was flirting with Zoë," Nick sighed. "I was upset and tried to confront him about it. My niece told me that they were just talking and nothing more. I have a feeling that he wants more than conversation with her."

"Nick, they are both adults," Sara said. "Greg's 30 years old and Zoë's about 20. However, I do see your point and I hope she can resist his advances."

"I don't think I can handle that lab rat turned CSI as my nephew-in-law," Nick mumbled as they found their table.

"Poor Kathleen and Peter might have to deal with a spiky haired dude for a son-in-law," Sara shook her head as she put Abigail in a highchair. "I doubt that it will happen."

"Sara, why are we discussing Greggo?" Nick asked. "This is our daughter's first Thanksgiving. I know she is only a baby, but I want to be memorable for her family. When she is old enough to ask about her first Thanksgiving and have one of us tell her that we did nothing but whine about Greg Sanders."

"I get the point, Nicky," Sara capitulated.

As soon as everyone found their assigned tables and took their seats, the wait staff served mesclun salad with raspberry vinaigrette and garlic parmesan croutons.

"That baby is so adorable," the waitress assigned to Nick and Sara's table said looking at Abigail after she served the salad. "How old is she?"

"She's almost a month old now," Sara said.

"She is lucky to have beautiful parents," the waitress smiled.

"Thank you," Nick smirked before he took a bite of his salad.

The waitress left her charges alone to eat their salad and drink their beverages in peace.

"Nick, Sara, how has parenthood been treating you?" Tom asked.

"We haven't been getting much sleep," Nick said. "Sara and I are also adjusting to life as parents, but we love our daughter anyway. She is worth it!"

"And with mom staying with you for awhile," Tom said. "It'll get easier."

"Yeah, she has been a lot of help," Sara smiled. "We have been getting great advice and Princess Abby knows her grandma a little bit."

Suddenly Warrick almost dropped his fork on his salad plate.

"What did I tell you and Nick about giving my goddaughter more nicknames?" Warrick asked.

"It was Nick's idea," Sara was on the defensive.

"Hey, it just happened," Nick smirked.

"Warrick, stop harassing my baby brother," Tom said. "I think what he is doing is kind of cute."

"Tom, you don't know what Nick and Sara called your niece while Sara was pregnant with her," Warrick said while giving Nick a glare.

"Do tell us!" Tom kindly demanded.

"When Sara found out she was pregnant," Warrick said.

"Warrick, I think I can tell the story," Sara interrupted. "After I learned I was pregnant, I had the first ultrasound done and the picture showed her as a tiny embryo. She looked like a tadpole, so Nick and I called her Tadpole. When she looked more like a tiny human baby than a tadpole, we called her Mini-Baby. Once we found out we were having a girl, we called her Little Princess until we settled with Abigail Melanie."

"Sara, there is nothing wrong with giving your unborn child nicknames," Tom chuckled. "Audrey and I gave our kids nicknames when she was pregnant with them."

Eliana, Trey and Louise Stokes just rolled their eyes in embarrassment. It was likely the first time that the three teenagers heard their father say something like that. They loved their newest cousin, but they didn't want to experience the embarrassment that Abigail and any future sibling that Nick and Sara will give her may experience years down the road.

The servers came to serve the next course which was a cup of butternut squash soup. It was garnished with a tiny dollop of sour cream and some herbs. Sara thought about giving Abigail a tiny spoonful of her soup, but realized that she wasn't ready to eat solid food. She would have to wait a year to give Abigail a taste of the soup. Anyway, Abigail was asleep.

"Sara, this is the best butternut squash soup I have ever eaten," Nick said. "Tom, don't look at me like that. I am sure mom made the best, but she hasn't made it in years. The last time was when I was a sophomore in college."

"No, you were still in high school when she last made it," Tom replied. "I believe you were in your senior year."

"It doesn't matter when she stopped making it," Nick said. "What matters is that she hasn't made it in years."

"Uncle Nick, stop arguing with my dad!" Eliana said. "There is a baby sitting with us and I don't want her to witness her father and his brother discussing the butternut squash soup her grandma made. This is Thanksgiving, for Pete's sake, just enjoy it in peace."

Nick and Tom just looked at each other and chuckled. Everyone at their table was already finished with their soup course and waited to have the soup cups and spoons taken away. They all sat in silence until Abigail's cries broke the silence. Sara gingerly lifted her from the highchair, got up from her seat and took Abigail with her to the ladies' room.

"Sara, where are you going?" Nick asked with a concern filled in his voice.

"I am going to take Abigail to the ladies' room," Sara said. "I am not sure if she's hungry or needs her diaper changed."

"You forgot the diaper bag," Nick smirked. "It also has the blanket that you use to give her privacy while you nurse her."

"Thank you, Nicky," Sara blushed and kissed him. "I'll be right back!"

"I'll tell the waitress to warm up your food if you aren't back soon," Nick said.

Sara returned to the table fifteen minutes later holding a content Abigail in her arms and the diaper bag on her shoulder. She gently put the infant back into her highchair, put the diaper bag on the chair and sat herself down.

"How is she doing?" Nick asked.

"She only needed to be changed," Sara said. "Did the main course arrive yet?"

"No, it hasn't yet," Nick smiled. "Abigail is pretty lucky she didn't interrupt the main course."

"She probably doesn't want her mom to starve and eat later than her daddy, the rest of the family and our friends," Sara giggled.

As if on cue, the servers brought out the main course. It was sliced turkey breast with Portobello mushroom gravy, cornbread dressing, sweet potato casserole, vegetable medley and a small ramekin of cranberry walnut chutney. Sara's main course was like the rest, but she had a vegetable and bean ragout instead of the turkey with gravy. Nick looked at Sara's plate with curiosity.

"Yes, Nick, even vegetarians can enjoy Thanksgiving," Sara gently reminded him before he could ask her about the special entrée.

"I know they can," Nick chuckled. "I was just admiring what the chef had made especially for you. It looks delicious. Can I try just a little bit?"

"Let me taste it first," Sara politely insisted. "Then I will give you a sample."

"Fine with me!" he said.

She took a bite of her ragout and smiled at Nick indicating that it was delicious. She gave him a small amount of the entrée. He immediately ate it before he continued to eat his turkey. He winked at her and softly moaned in delight. They ate their dinner with conversations with the family and friends at their table. It wasn't until Catherine approached their table.

"Hey guys, are you having fun?" Catherine asked Nick, Sara, Warrick and Mia.

"It's a great Thanksgiving," Nick smirked. "This has been my mom's idea. She booked the Bellagio for the occasion. She bought Sierra a ticket to fly from Boston to Vegas and the rest of the family from Dallas. My siblings and their families are staying in various hotels at the Strip. My dad is staying with my mom at our guestroom."

"Is your mom still staying with you and Sara to help you adjust to parenthood?" Catherine asked.

"She has taken a leave of absence from her job until after the new year," Nick replied. "She's been a tremendous help and the adjustment to parenthood is easier than Sara and I thought."

"Hey Catherine, can you get Nick and Sara to stop giving their baby nicknames?" Warrick asked with a chuckle.

"Aw, the poor little Munchkin will have an identity crisis when she's older," Catherine said looking at Abigail.

"Now, you are doing the nickname thing!" Warrick rolled his eyes.

"Warrick, stop it," Mia gave him a light swat in the arm causing him to wince. "I think it's cute and Abigail Melanie is one adorable baby."

Catherine gently lifted Abigail from her highchair and cradled her in her arms.

"Hey Munchkin, how do you like your first Thanksgiving?" Catherine asked with a voice reserved for talking to babies and furry pets while Abigail was gurgling and smiling.

Nick and Sara laughed at the interaction between their daughter and their colleague.

"It looks like she still has it!" Nick whispered into Sara's ear.

"Maybe she and Grissom will have a child or two together," Sara whispered back.

They both were laughing so hard and it got the attention of everyone else at their table.

"Uncle Nicky, Aunt Sara, what is so funny?" Trey asked.

"We'll tell you later," Nick said after he gave himself a moment to compose himself.

After spending a few moments holding Abigail, Catherine put her back into the highchair. She returned to her seat to allow the people at Sara and Nick's table to finish their main course.

"Damn, the two of you are such horrible influences on our colleagues!" Warrick hissed at Nick and Sara. "If Grissom starts giving Abigail nicknames, I will have you both committed."

"Let it go, Warrick," Audrey said. "Leave your goddaughter's parents alone with this issue. As my kids would say 'it's getting stale'."

Warrick rolled his eyes again and continued to eat his turkey. On a few occasions, he shot Nick a glare and Nick shot him back a look saying 'would you just relax, dude'. The two men have been best friends since Nick moved to Vegas, they are practically brothers. True, they do and say things that get on each others nerves, but they wouldn't have it any other way. However, Warrick is Abigail Stokes' godfather and the nicknames her parents gave her have annoyed him. He would have to learn to deal with it or cave in and come up with a nickname for her.

The dirty plates and silverware was cleared off the tables. The servers came around the tables to take everyone coffee and tea order. There was even a special coffee drink that Cynthia requested that the staff add to the repertoire that contained a dash of pumpkin spice for the occasion. The servers disappeared to the kitchen to assemble the hot drinks and the dessert.

"I hope we are getting pumpkin pie," Nick said with childish enthusiasm.

"Nick, I have never seen you act like this since you were seven," Tom chuckled. "In case you've already forgotten, this is Thanksgiving. We either have pumpkin pie or sweet potato pie as the main dessert option. In past Thanksgivings we also had chocolate cake, fruit tart, cookies, petit fours and biscotti. I remember the Thanksgiving after you became a CSI, you brought a tiramisu to Stokes Manor."

"Hey, you have to admit that it was a conversation starter for the relatives who preferred tradition over flexibility," Nick smirked. "I remember overhearing a conversation between Aunt Barbara and Aunt Elizabeth about who was the punk kid that brought the tiramisu."

"Aunt Elizabeth was upset at you for bringing it," Tom said. "However, Aunt Barbara just wanted to thank you for giving the dessert spread a much needed new dimension."

Before the conversation could get any further or involve anyone else at the table, their waitress arrived with the dessert. Just as Nick was anticipating, it was pumpkin pie. It was topped with homemade whipped cream, a little bit of pumpkin spice and a sprig of mint. As soon as everyone at the table was served their slice of the traditional pie, they started eating it. There were smiles all around indicating that it was excellent, not like mom's, grandma's or aunt's, but it came really close. The waitress came by to serve their drinks. The banquet hall was filled with conversations, laughter and the occasional cries from Abigail Stokes or Brianna Grimaldi.

An hour later, it was time for everyone to go their separate ways. They hugged and kissed each other or shook hands and wishes for a happy Thanksgiving. Nick and Sara's colleagues were going to their homes. Nick's siblings and their families were going to their hotel rooms. Thomas and Cynthia went home with Nick, Sara and Abigail.

TBC


	24. The Visitors From Hell

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Sara's parents arrive at Nick and Sara's place uninvited to meet their new granddaughter. How will Sara and Nick cope?

A/N: I apologize for the delay in getting 'A New Addition' updated. I had a very brief spell of writer's block and then came the 'Grave Danger' episode of CSI that prompted me to write 'Reassurances'. I hope to update this story soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

The Visitors from Hell

"Sara, I just finished bathing and dressing Abigail," Nick smiled. "She is now in her crib sleeping."

"Thanks, Nick," Sara said. "Now let's get some sleep."

"I hope she stays asleep after the pediatrician's appointment," Nick said as he slowly got into his side of the bed. "Man, that poor girl cried during the entire ride back home."

"She had to get vaccinated and immunized," Sara pointed out. "I never thought getting an injection would cause her some pain. The last time she didn't cry as much."

Nick was already asleep and Sara soon joined him. They just wanted to sleep without Abigail suddenly waking up in fright over getting her shots. It was a hard day for her parents too seeing their infant screaming and crying afterwards. Cynthia even tried to console her granddaughter by singing her that lullaby and gently rocking her, but it was futile. Thankfully after Nick bathed her with lavender scented baby's bath and dressed her, she had cried herself into exhaustion and fell asleep the second Nick put in her crib.

A few hours later, Sara woke up to the cries heard on the baby monitor. Nick woke up immediately afterwards. They both went to Abigail's room to investigate. She just needed to be changed and fed. Nick changed her while Sara sat on the rocking chair. When Nick put Abigail in Sara's arms, Sara started to nurse her. Nick just stood there looking at his wife and baby daughter. He smiled and had a tear streaming down his face.

"Nicky, are you okay?" Sara asked as she burped Abigail.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nick winked. "I am just looking at the mother-daughter bonding. I think it is so sweet!"

"You have also bonded with her," Sara observed.

"Sara, father-daughter bonding is different," Nick smiled. "When she is in my arms, it's a special feeling that catching perpetrators can't rival. When I kiss her in the forehead, she likes to grab my nose with those tiny hands of hers. I look at her and say to myself I helped create this cute little bundle of joy. I enjoy fatherhood and I know you enjoy motherhood."

Sara grinned at what Nick told her. She was still holding Abigail when a thought came to her.

"Nick, why don't we shower, get dressed, get the baby carriage and go for a walk?" she asked. "I think she wants some fresh air. Maybe we'll run into the Tucker girls who have been asking about my pregnancy and the baby."

Before Nick could reply, they heard the doorbell ring. He darted out of the room to see who it was. Sara got up from the rocking chair with Abigail still in her arms and followed Nick to the front door. He opened it and they both were stunned at the two people facing them.

"Mom, dad, what the hell are you doing here?" Sara asked with clenched teeth. "You didn't call or email us."

"We decided to visit Vegas and meet our new granddaughter," Alexandra Sidle said. "Annabelle Marie is her name?"

"Her name is Abigail Melanie," Nick was livid at his mother-in-law's attempt to be nice. "I left you a message the day she was born."

"Alexandra, how could you not remember your own grandchild's name?" Michael Sidle asked in disbelief. "Did you even take the time to listen to your son-in-law's message?"

Both Nick and Sara rolled their eyes in disbelief.

"Sara, can I hold her for a moment?" Alexandra asked.

"I don't see why not," Sara said with reserve.

Alexandra gently took her granddaughter from Sara and cradled the infant in her arms. Abigail looked at the strange woman and she started to fuss, scream and cry.

"What's wrong with Abigail?" Cynthia said as she approached the front door.

"She doesn't like to be held by complete strangers," Nick explained as he gingerly took Abigail from Alexandra's arms and cradle her in his.

"Nick, I am not a complete stranger," Alexandra defended herself. "I am her grandmother."

More like a grandmother that didn't care about Abigail before and after she was born, Nick thought.

Cynthia looked at her daughter-in-law's parents and tried to hide her disgust. She still couldn't understand how a woman like Sara could have come from people like Alexandra and Michael. When Nick told her when Sara told her mother she was pregnant and the woman's reaction, Cynthia was livid. She knew that Sara was closer to her than to her own mother. When Sara was pregnant with Abigail, the Stokes family was super supportive while the Sidle family was absolutely apathetic at best.

"Are you going to let us in?" Michael asked. "Your neighbors are probably looking at us funny."

"Sure, come in," Nick said immediately ruing the decision.

"Do you have an extra room for us?" Alexandra asked in that sickly saccharine tone that sent chills up Nick's spine.

"Mom, we have a three bedroom, two and half bathroom apartment," Sara explained with an attempt to keep her cool, but that was rapidly waning. "There's the master bedroom. Abigail's room is right next door to our room. We have a guest room, but Nick's mom is occupying that room. You might want to go to a hotel, there are plenty in Vegas."

"I would be more than happy to help reserve a hotel room for you," Nick said with extreme bitterness in his voice.

"Caesar's Place, Luxor, Bellagio, the Mirage, that one that has a Parisian theme or the New York theme," Alexandra said with great delusion in her voice. "I know those places seem to be lovely."

I could send them to some cheap no frills motel, Nick thought. Alexandra and Michael would be pissed at me. Oh, I know where to put them – at the Gold Coast. Nick, you are a sly dog.

"Mom, can you hold Abigail while I get the yellow pages?" Nick asked.

"Sure," Cynthia smiled as Nick gently placed Abigail in her arms.

"Sara, can I talk to you in private?" Nick asked.

"Let's go to our bedroom," Sara whispered. "We'll leave your mom to have a scowl fest with my parents."

Nick snorted as he and Sara went to their bedroom. Since Sara was the last one to enter the room, she closed the door. They sat down on their bed and looked at each other.

"Who do these two people think they are?" Nick asked Sara.

"They are my parents," Sara said. "You knew that! I know you are thinking what the hell my parents are doing here."

"They didn't call us to let us know they are coming," Nick angrily stated.

"It was really rude of them," Sara said. "They just show up here out of the blue and expect to be a part of their new granddaughter's life. My mom thinks I can forgive her for that cruel comment when I told her I was pregnant, she has another thing coming."

Nick got up and opened the door a little to see if his mother was able to hold her own against Sara's parents. He closed the door and turned to Sara.

"What is going on out there?" Sara asked.

"I don't know," Nick smirked. "It looks like my mom had won her scowl fest. She must have taken Abigail back to her room before facing your parents. She is in the kitchen drinking a glass of water."

"Nick, are you going to call the hotel?" Sara asked. "The sooner they are out of our place, the less tension there is here."

"Do you remember where we put the directories?" Nick asked. "We had to reorganize the place and I forgot where we put those books. I don't even remember the last time I used them."

"They are in the shelf of the closet on your side," Sara said.

"Thank you," Nick grinned and kissed Sara.

He got up from the bed again and went to the closet to get the yellow pages. He placed it on his side of the bed and opened to hotels. He got the number he wanted and jot it down on a piece of paper. He closed the book and put it back where he found it.

"Are you going to call for them or they will call the hotel themselves?" Sara asked.

"I'll figure that out when we get out of the room," Nick smirked. "It is looking more like they could call and reserve a room themselves. I don't think they need us to call for them."

Sara opened the door and walked out of the room with Nick not far behind her.

"Were you able to get phone number of the hotel?" Michael asked.

"Here is the number for the Gold Coast hotel," Nick said giving his father-in-law a sheet of paper. "It's not the Bellagio or Caesar's Palace, but it is decent."

"Thank you," Michael said softly. "Nick, do you mind if I use your phone?"

"Go right ahead," Nick smiled a very sarcastic smile.

Sara went to the kitchen to keep her mother-in-law company and to avoid being in the same room with her own mom. She felt bad for Nick standing in the living room with her parents. She stepped out to see if anyone in that room killed each other. Thankfully, nothing obviously bad happened. However, Nick was getting more impatient as Michael spoke with Reservations.

"Have they always been like this?" Cynthia asked Sara.

"Yes, and it's annoying," Sara said. "The first time they did it was when I got my first real apartment in San Francisco after I started working for the San Francisco Police Department. I was cleaning the place up after I finished getting settled in and my parents barged in without a phone call to let me know they were coming. The second time was a month after Grissom brought me to Vegas. At the time, I had a very modest two bedroom apartment that I decorated myself. There was no advanced warning and I had to put them up for the night. Could you imagine the tension of that visit?"

"You poor dear had to put up with those people most of your life," Cynthia mumbled. "When did my son start dealing with your folks barging into your place uninvited?"

"I think it was about three months after Nick and I got married," Sara explained. "We were still living in his bachelor pad and looking for a nice place to live. This time, we had just gotten home after pulling a double shift. We were both tired and wanted to get some sleep. When we already settled in bed, we heard a loud knock on the door. Nick was half asleep and half naked when he got up from bed and approached the door and asked who was knocking on our door. My parents announced themselves and poor Nick was debating whether to open the door or not. I could tell he opened the door because I heard my mom give him a lecture about being properly dressed when answering the doorbell. Nick countered by giving them one about calling to give us proper warning that they were coming."

"I can't imagine who was more embarrassed," Cynthia smirked. "My poor half sleepy, half naked son or your parents."

"I think Nick was more humiliated," Sara replied bluntly. "He was fuming afterward and sent them to a cheap motel. It was their punishment for their behavior."

Nick entered the kitchen and found two of his favorite women chatting.

"Nicky, did my parents leave?" Sara inquired. "It is relatively quiet."

"Unfortunately, they are still here," Nick said with his teeth clenched. "There are sitting on the couch doing nothing but stare at each other."

"They have to go now!" Sara hissed. "Nick, was my dad able to get a reservation?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why they are still here," Nick hissed back.

They both left the kitchen leaving Cynthia alone to figure out what was going on in the heads of her daughter-in-law's parents.

"Mom, dad aren't you supposed to go check in to the hotel?" Sara asked with lividness in her tone.

"We just wanted to say goodbye to you, Nick and Annabelle," Alexandra said.

Nick felt his blood boil at the second time his mother-in-law screwed up her own granddaughter's name. He wanted to yell at her, but he looked like Sara probably beat him to it.

"Her name is Abigail!" Sara exploded. "You can't even remember the name of your new grandchild! What is the matter with you?"

Nick tried to diffuse the situation, but Sara was on a roll. He immediately retreated to Abigail's room to check on his daughter.

"Mom, when I told you I was pregnant," Sara was upset. "I expected you to be happy that you were going to have another grandkid. Instead you insulted not only me, but Nick."

"Sara, I meant that as a joke," Alexandra calmly said. "I didn't anticipate the reaction. You didn't return my calls and then Nick has the nerve to leave a message announcing your daughter's birth."

"I didn't have some nerve to tell you about your granddaughter," Nick hissed as he entered the living room. "First, I don't remember you calling us or emailing us after you tried to apologize. Second, Sara is your daughter, you should have been happy for her and Abigail."

There was silence in the living room. Sara started to softly sob. Nick gently took her by the arm and led her to their daughter's room. It was the only place she could go to calm down after blowing up at her parents. Cynthia went to the living room to see the aftermath of her daughter-in-law's confrontation.

"I think you should go to the hotel," Cynthia said coldly. "You have upset Nick and Sara enough today."

"Alexandra, I think we should check into our hotel before they give away our room," Michael said. "We'll call to give you the room number so maybe we could get together after Nick and Sara cool down."

"Sure," Cynthia said not wanting to tell them there would be no chance to get together.

She watched them leave and almost cried herself. She still wondered how could Sara have grown up with these people as parents and turned out the way she did. She also thought about how Nick could call them his in-laws. He loved Sara dearly, so he had to tolerate her parents. She loved Sara, but her parents really were a thorn on her side. She went back to the kitchen to make some soothing chamomile tea for Nick and Sara.

Meanwhile in Abigail's room

"Sara, how are you feeling?" a very concerned Nick asked.

"I'm better," Sara replied. "Are they gone?"

"The last time I checked," Nick smirked. "They already left for the Gold Coast Hotel."

She didn't say anything, but grinned and Nick smiled back. He pulled her into an embrace and gently rubbed her back

"Sara, why don't we shower, get dressed and go outside for a walk," Nick said. "We need it and we could take Abigail in her carriage with us."

"I'd love that," Sara beamed. "After we return, I want to bake chocolate chip cookies."

"We could do that, too," Nick grinned. "I love you, Sara."

"I love you, too, Nick," Sara cooed.

After they showered, dried themselves and got dressed, they grabbed their jackets. Nick unfolded the baby carriage while Sara took a wide awake Abigail out of her crib, put her little hat and jacket and placed her in the carriage. Nick told his mom that he, Sara and Abigail were going out for a brief walk. They returned about an hour later feeling happier and more refreshed. True to her word, Sara baked chocolate chip cookies with the help of Nick and Cynthia.

TBC


	25. Abigail's Little Scare

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Abigail gives her parents a scare.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Abigail's Little Scare

"Mr. and Mrs. Stokes, I am Doctor Willis," a young woman said in a calm tone. "Abigail is going to be fine. She has a slight fever, but no ear infection. I would like to keep her overnight as a precaution."

"Abigail was feeling very warm to the touch," Nick shook his head. "She was screaming and crying. My wife and I got into a panic that she might have an ear infection."

"Thankfully, she doesn't," Dr. Willis reassured the couple. "Was she vaccinated and immunized recently?"

"We took her to her doctor last week," Sara said softly. "Don't tell me she reacted to something in those vaccines."

Nick wrapped his arms around Sara's waist. She had already lost a little of over half the 40 pounds she gained during the pregnancy, but the anxiety might cause her to gain back some of that baby weight. The stress of not knowing what caused their daughter to feel feverish was getting to them. Both Nick and Sara had gone through something like Abigail was going through when they were little and it was terrifying. Now they're parents, it was still frightening.

"I doubt it's an allergic reaction," Dr. Willis said. "I think that her body is processing the vaccines and immunizations. They are doing their jobs. I'll run some tests and see what's going on. Is she your first child?"

"Yes, she is," Nick confessed. "However, I have older siblings who are married with kids of their own. I had seen most of my nieces and nephews get sick at that age. I am sorry I should have known better."

"Mr. Stokes, you and your wife did the right thing bringing your daughter here," the doctor tried to calm the young parents. "It's better to be safe than sorry. Why don't you go to the coffee shop and get a bite to eat or something to drink? Relax, Abigail is in very good and capable hands!"

"Sure," Sara said as Dr. Willis left to tend to Abigail.

Nick and Sara were about to go to the coffee shop when they saw Grissom and Catherine approaching.

"Grissom, Catherine, what brings you here?" Nick asked. "How did you know where to find us?"

"You left a message in our voicemail," Grissom rationalized. "Also, your mom told us when we called."

"Shit, I had forgotten all about giving you the message," Nick gasped.

"Nick, it's okay," Catherine tried to calm the CSI down. "I had been there myself when Lindsey was Abigail's age. It is one of the scariest moments in a parent's life."

"How is Abigail?" Grissom asked.

"She has a slight fever," Sara explained. "Nick was getting ready for work and I was planning some grandmother, mother and daughter time with my mother-in-law and Abigail. We heard Abigail crying, but it was more of a pained cry. Nick and I rushed into her room to see what was wrong with her. I felt her forehead and it was warm to the touch. We tried to keep her calm by gently rocking her. Nick sung her a lullaby. Neither helped her."

"My mom told us to get Abigail to the emergency room right away," Nick said. "So, here we are. The doctor told us that she has a slight fever, but no ear infection. She will be kept overnight as a precaution."

"We took her to her pediatrician last week for vaccinations and immunizations," Sara added. "I suspected she had a reaction to one of the vaccines her doctor gave her. The ER pediatrician told us that it could be the vaccines and immunizations doing their job."

"It looks like you are headed towards the coffee shop," Catherine said. "The two of you need a break. Gil and I will wait here."

"Nick, you have the next two nights off," Grissom said. "I am going to pull somebody from Ecklie's shift to take your place. Sara, you're still on maternity leave so don't get any ideas."

"Grissom, you have nothing to worry about with Sara," Nick chuckled. "She knows that she can't return to work until the end of next month."

"Shut up, Nicky," Sara smiled. "Let's go to the coffee shop and let these two lovebirds wait for us."

"Your daughter will be fine," Catherine tried to reassure the new parents. "She is definitely her parents' daughter. She is one strong baby."

"Thanks, Catherine," Nick said softly.

Catherine only gave him a small smile as he and Sara went to the hospital's coffee shop. They arrived and sat down at a small booth that was for up to two people. A middle aged waitress came by and gave them a menu. They both wanted to have some dinner, but they didn't feel like eating a meal. They both ordered a cup of chamomile tea, but Nick had a plain slice of blueberry pie and Sara had a piece of double chocolate cake. When their waitress served their snacks and tea, they sipped their tea slowly and ate their treats at the same pace. Sara looked at Nick with concern.

"Sara, you heard what Catherine told us," Nick tried to reassure her by gently stroking her hand. "Abigail is a strong infant. She will bounce back from this and be the happy little girl she is. Maybe it's not a big deal or maybe it is. You have to let Dr. Willis check her out."

"I know," Sara smiled. "If she could survive getting those shots, she could cope with a trip to the emergency room."

"I think she is probably coping better than her stressed out parents," Nick chuckled. "She really made her grandmother nervous and that woman had raised seven kids and managed a career at the same time."

"I wonder if Warrick has arrived in the waiting area," Sara's curiosity got the best of her.

"If he is," Nick said. "He would see Catherine and Grissom and wonder where Abigail's parents are. Then he would track us down here and demand an explanation why we weren't there for her."

"Just because he is her godfather doesn't make him an expert on parenting," Sara smirked.

They finished with their tea and pastry. Sara requested the check and paid it with cash. Nick insisted, but he knew better than to argue with her. She allowed him to leave a generous tip. They went to the waiting room where they were relieved that Warrick hadn't shown up yet. Catherine was sitting reading an issue of one of those women's magazines while Grissom was writing a poem about his favorite bug on a small notebook.

"I know what you are going to ask," Catherine said looking at Nick and Sara. "No, the doctor hasn't stopped by. I called Warrick and he should be here in about fifteen minutes."

"I think we should wait here," Nick whispered in Sara's ear.

Sara smiled and knew from their conversation at the coffee she shop what he was talking about. They sat in chairs nearby Grissom and Catherine.

"How is she?" Warrick asked while rushing towards the group of four.

"Whoa, sit down and relax!" Nick snapped. "I'll tell you what I know of Abigail's condition."

"Nick, I'll sit down," Warrick hissed. "However, I won't relax until you tell me."

"We brought her here because she feeling warm to the touch," Nick calmly explained. "We were afraid that she had an ear infection. Fortunately, she didn't, but she has a slight fever. She will be kept overnight for observation and as a precaution."

"She's tough, like her parents," Warrick echoed what Catherine already told them.

"Thanks," Nick beamed.

An hour later, Dr. Willis appeared with a soft smile on her face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stokes," Dr. Willis said. "I have some good news. We ran a few tests and nothing is wrong besides the low grade fever. Like I said before vaccines and immunizations are doing their jobs. I still want to keep her overnight for observation."

"That's okay, doctor," Sara said. "Thank you!"

"If you would like," Dr. Willis said. "I could bring two cots into her room so you could stay with her. I don't want her to be alone during her overnight stay."

"We don't mind at all," Nick said. "Just tell us what room she is in and we will go there now."

"Oh no, the two of you are going out for dinner," Warrick protested. "I assume you had herbal tea and some sweet snack instead of something nourishing at the coffee shop. I will stay with her for about two or three hours. I am her godfather!"

"She was just moved to the children's ward in the 6th floor," the doctor said. "Her room is 619. I'll wait until Mr. and Mrs. Stokes return from their dinner to put their cots in Abigail's room. Mr. Brown, you just go down the hall make a left and continue until you can't go any further. Make a right and you are at the elevators. Go to the 6th floor and make a right. Her room is on the fifth door to your left."

"Nick, Sara, can you remember that?" Warrick asked seemingly confused couple.

"The directions to the children's ward are just as confusing as the one's to the maternity ward." Nick chuckled as Warrick winced.

"Can we go with Warrick?" Catherine asked

"Sure, you can," Dr. Willis said.

Two hours later, Nick and Sara returned from their dinner at a nearby Japanese restaurant. They were able to find their daughter's room after getting lost twice until a pediatric nurse getting ready for her shift was kind enough to lead the way. They thanked her and she went her separate way. They entered the room to find Warrick sitting on a chair and Catherine and Grissom standing.

"I take it you got lost," Warrick said.

"Nice way to greet somebody," Sara laughed. "Yes, we did get lost not once, but twice. A nurse was kind enough to guide us in the right direction."

"Well, you are here and that is the most important thing," Catherine said.

"How is she?" Nick asked with deep concern in his voice.

"She is sleeping peacefully now," Grissom said. "While you we out, she was crying up a storm. She was probably scared. The doctor was here fifteen minutes ago to check on her. She is fine!"

"Thank you for staying with her," Sara said.

"No problem," Catherine said. "Come guys, we need to relief Swing Shift. Nick, we'll see you in two days. Sara, we'll see you later."

After exchanging their 'good nights', Grissom, Warrick and Catherine left Nick, Sara and Abigail alone in the room. Nick left the room to ask for the two cots. Sara looked at Abigail's sleeping form and gently touched the infant's face with her fingers. Nick returned with an orderly carrying two folded cots. He helped the orderly unfold them and placed them near the crib. He and Sara thanked the man who gave them a smile and left the room. Nick pulled Sara into an embrace and they kissed each other in relief that their baby's going to be okay.

"We should get some rest," Nick said.

"Yeah, we should," Sara yawned. "I love you, Nick!"

"I love you, too, Sara," Nick said. "And we both love Abigail!"

They lay on their cots and fell asleep almost immediately. Doctor Willis stopped by and quietly examined Abigail a few times, careful not to wake her or her parents. She left the room each time as quietly as she came in.

Abigail was released from the hospital in the morning and her parents couldn't be any happier. The doctor told them that she should get plenty of rest, fluids and lots of kisses. Nick and Sara laughed at the last order. Once they arrived at home, they were greeted by a very anxious Cynthia who took Abigail off of Sara's hands and started to spoil the poor infant. Nick admonished his mother by gently telling her that Abigail needed to rest after getting out of the hospital. She went to Abigail's room and gingerly put the infant in her crib. She emerged from the room and joined her son and daughter-in-law in a discussion about Abigail's little scare.

TBC


	26. Abigail\'s First Christmas

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

The Las Vegas Crime Lab is celebrating Christmas at Catherine's place. The team helps Abigail celebrate her first Christmas. Cynthia flies the rest of the Stokes family to Vegas to celebrate with the crew.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Abigail's First Christmas

Nick and Sara entered Catherine's house with Abigail in her baby carriage. Both Nick and Sara were dressed in business casual clothes. Abigail was dressed in a burgundy dress, a baby headband on her head that had a ribbon matching her dress and white booties with lace on the ankles. Nick gingerly lifted her from the carriage. Catherine approached them and smiled.

"Hey Nick and Sara," Catherine smiled as she took Abigail off Nick's arms. "I am so glad you are here. Hello there, my little Munchkin. You are getting to be a big girl!"

"Catherine, she is going to be two months old on New Year's Eve," Nick smirked. "Where's everyone?"

"Greg is playing a computer game with Lindsey," Catherine said. "Grissom and Brass have gone to pick some last minute food since we are having a Texas themed barbeque. Warrick, Mia, Jacqui and Bobby are helping your mom and dad make rounds with their Tahoes or Denalis to pick up the rest of your family. I am still floored over your mom flying the clan to Vegas again to help the newest Stokes celebrate her first Christmas. Is she aware that I don't have much space to accommodate at least fifty people? I wonder if they are going be here on New Year's Eve."

"Knowing them," Nick chuckled. "They would be here, but my mom wants to rent a banquet room at the Luxor. She would demand they put a TV in the room so we could watch the countdown to 2006."

"Mom, some moron tried to email us a virus," Lindsey said. "Greg deleted the email."

"He did the right thing," Catherine said still holding Abigail. "Now, I want you to run a virus scan. Hurry it up, we have a party and the guests are showing up. 'Uncle Nick', 'Aunt Sara' and 'Cousin Abigail' have arrived. You know, go tell Greg to run it for us. I want you to stay here and hang out with Nick, Sara and Abigail.

"I'll be right back," Lindsey smiled.

"Catherine, let her hang out with Greg," Sara said. "We have plenty of time to hang out with her."

Catherine was about to respond when Warrick arrived at her house with Tom, Audrey, Eliana, Trey and Louise. The three teenagers immediately gravitated to their uncle, aunt and infant cousin. Their parents approached Catherine.

"You must be Catherine Willows," Tom said. "My kid brother has told me about you. I am Tom Stokes, Nick's brother, Sara's brother-in-law and Abigail Melanie's uncle. This is my wife Audrey and those three kids swarming my brother and his family are our kids Eliana, Thomas III or Trey and Louise."

"It's nice meeting you both," Catherine said. "I saw you and your family at the Thanksgiving party at the Bellagio and at Nick and Sara's wedding 19 months ago in Dallas. I didn't get a chance to meet you."

"We are a large family," Tom was sympathetic. "It's kind of hard to get to know us individually in one moment or two."

"Hey Tom, I didn't see you come in," Nick interrupted.

"Nick, my kids were surrounding you, Sara and Abigail," Tom chuckled. "I couldn't see you, so Audrey and I decided to talk with Catherine. Take me to see your wife and that sweet baby girl."

"Sure," Nick said to Tom and then to Catherine. "Excuse us, Catherine."

"No problem," Catherine smiled. "Nick, why don't I take Tom's kids to hang out with Lindsey?"

"That's a great idea!" he smiled.

The Stokes brothers approached the small group with Catherine at least a foot behind.

"Eliana, Trey and Louise, I would like to talk with your Uncle Nick and Aunt Sara," Tom said.

"Kids, I have a daughter slightly younger than you that you can hang out with," Catherine said. "I am sure she would like to have some new friends, even if they are related to two of my colleagues."

"Catherine, keep Eliana away from Greg!" Nick shouted as Catherine took his teenaged nieces and nephew to the room where Greg and Lindsey. "He tried to flirt with my niece Zoë!"

"Who tried to flirt with our niece?" Tom inquired.

"Greg Sanders, the newest CSI who was our lab rat," Sara chimed in. "Guys, I am here to have a good time and help Princess Abby celebrate her very first Christmas! Don't ruin this by reflecting on what Greggo did to our niece this past Thanksgiving."

"Stop calling my goddaughter 'Princess Abby'," a man's voice sounding like Warrick's said making Nick jump.

"Warrick, don't sneak up like that again," Nick said sharply.

"Hey, if you continue to give her nicknames in my presence," Warrick countered. "I will sneak around and make you jump."

Tom gave Sara a pleading look. She replied with a look saying 'You know boys will be boys look'. Tom thought of something.

"Guys, as much as I want to see my kid brother and his best friend argue over something so silly," Tom intervene. "There is a baby here who when she is older will ask her parents what her first Christmas was like. She wouldn't want to hear that her father and godfather were arguing about her having a nickname or two."

Warrick and Nick just laughed for a moment. Tom was confused, but Sara tried to explain her husband and friend. He smiled at her as an expression of understanding.

"Nick, which sister has three kids, all of them boys?" Warrick asked.

"That would be Sabrina Stokes-O'Brien," Nick smiled. "Don't tell me that her boys managed to destroy your Tahoe!"

"No, my Tahoe is fine," Warrick chuckled. "She made sure they respected my property. You might want to tell Lindsey to lock the door of her room just in case if they want to mess it up."

"Lindsey!" Nick shouted as he ran to where her room was located.

"Sara, where did Nicky go?" Sabrina asked with her youngest son clinging to her leg.

"He went to warn Lindsey Willows about your boys," Sara said.

"You have no idea what it's like," Sabrina whined. "My husband and I had to get them to behave themselves in Warrick's Tahoe. We had to give them toys and games to amuse and distract them. I am not looking forward to the hormone crazed teen years when they go crazy for the girls in their school."

"I am sure they will charm the girls," Sara smiled. "I am sure they inherited the Stokes charm."

"Wow, I can't believe how your little Munchkin has grown in the past month," Sabrina said looking at Abigail and changing the subject. "She is so cute and adorable. Can I hold her?"

"Sure, she loves her daddy's family," Sara said giving Abigail to her sister-in-law.

"What about her mommy's family?" Sabrina asked with concern.

"A few weeks ago," Sara said. "My parents arrived at our place uninvited and all hell broke loose. My mom held Abigail for a few moments and the baby was fussing, screaming and crying until Nick took her from my mom's arms. That is the short version."

"I heard about it when I called mom," Sabrina said. "Nick answered the phone and he told me about what happened. I am so sorry that you had parents like those. I also feel bad for Nick for having jerks like them as in-laws."

Before Sara could respond, Kathleen and Heather's families arrived with the help of Jacqui, Bobby, Cynthia and Thomas. Warrick already left to pick up Wendy's family. Bobby left to get Marissa and her family. Jacqui went to find Catherine and Grissom so she could talk to them. Thomas and Cynthia stayed with the children, their spouses and grandchildren that were already and the Willows-Grissom residence.

An hour later, Grissom, Brass, Bobby, Warrick, Greg and the Stokes men were outdoors with a few grills and barbeques some of Catherine's neighbors had lent her for the occasion. Nick used one grill to make grilled pizza for Sara and whoever else didn't want Texas barbeque. Thomas turned to look at what his youngest son was doing and approached him.

"Nicholas, what are you making?" Thomas asked.

"It's grilled pizza," Nick said. "I have a friend who owns a gourmet food shop that's five minutes from my apartment complex and he taught Sara and me how to make it. I made the dough and put it in Catherine's freezer last week. It is really good."

"I've heard of it," Thomas smiled. "However, I haven't had it yet. I am sure there is a pizzeria in Dallas that offers grilled pizza, but your mother and I have yet to visit one. Are you making one just for Sara?"

"I am making enough for anyone who wants to have some," Nick smirked. "It's not just vegetarian toppings I am going to put. Josh is making some barbeque and shredding it just for the meat eaters' pizzas."

"Make one for your mother and me," Thomas said. "We would love to try it. That is after you make vegetarian pizzas."

"Sure," Nick smirked.

Sara went to the backyard and approached Nick. He saw her and smiled.

"What do you want on your pizza?" he asked.

"Did you get the shiitake and Portobello mushrooms?" Sara asked. "I would also like some Spanish onions and spinach."

"Yes, I just bought those yesterday and gave them to Catherine to put in her refrigerator," Nick winked. "Would my wife like fresh mozzarella on top?"

"Throw in some fresh basil and roasted garlic," Sara winked back. "I will be a happy camper."

"Where is Abigail?" Nick asked.

"She is with, Jacqui, Catherine, your mom and sisters," Sara replied. "They are admiring the little outfit we picked out for her to wear tonight."

"She looks cute in that dress," he smiled. "I want to take her to one of those professional photo studios and have her pictures taken professionally."

"Nicky, you really read my mind," she chuckled. "Well I have to get back into the house. I am sure you want to talk about the bowl games with the guys."

"Actually, I would rather give my wife a hug and a kiss," Nick beamed.

While keeping one eye on the grill, he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her passionately. The other men were staring at the couple and cheered Nick on.

"Who needs mistletoe when we have fresh basil and extra virgin olive oil," Sara said with sexy tone.

Nick laughed and gently released her.

"Oh, it's a Merry Christmas after all," Nick smirked.

Sara left to return to the house. Nick was still watching her go inside.

I love that woman so much, Nick thought as he returned his focus on making the grilled pizzas.

It would be another two hours before dinner was ready. The Christmas dinner would be al fresco to Catherine's relief. She didn't know how she was going to fit so many people inside the house and the large bulk of that was three generations of the Stokes family. When Cynthia suggested the idea, Catherine first panicked. The older woman assured her that they could enjoy a Christmas dinner with Texas style barbeque and Nick's grilled pizzas outdoors.

Dinner was kind of buffet style. There were three huge bowls of the same mesclun salad with a choice of a few dressings. The barbeque was kept warm in several roasting pans. Nick kept the pizzas he finished making in a few of the grills. He was careful of not putting the vegetarian ones with the ones that had shredded barbeque on top together. He didn't want to deal with the Wrath of Sara for putting the two types of pizza in the same grill. The cornbread was being warmed in Catherine's oven as well as a few side dishes that Jacqui, Warrick, Sara and Nick made in advance. Catherine made some fresh corn on the cob that she steamed close to the last minute before the numerous guests had arrived.

"Nick, this pizza is delicious," Cynthia said. "Who taught you how to make it?"

Nick looked at his father and smiled. He then looked at his mother and his father back again, still smiling.

"I have a friend who owns a gourmet shop close to my place," Nick said. "He and his wife offer cooking classes during the weekends. One of their offerings was how to make grilled pizza. Sara and I took that course when she was four months pregnant with Abigail. Since then, we make them once a month."

"One time, we invited our colleagues for dinner at our place," Sara added. "We made the pizzas and got rave reviews from everyone."

"I would like to meet that friend of yours," Thomas said. "I just want to thank him for teaching my son and daughter-in-law how to make this wonderful pizza."

"Thanks," Nick beamed.

The rest of the salad and main course portions of the dinner were spent talking, joking and laughing. Brianna Grimaldi and Abigail Stokes had both cried during the dinner and their mothers picked them up to either feed or change them. It was almost comical when Marissa and Sara brought their babies into Catherine's room at the same time. Brianna needed to be changed while Abigail needed to be fed. Marissa and Brianna left the room almost immediately, but not before Marissa told Sara that she will see her outdoors. Sara stayed in Catherine's room longer so she could nurse Abigail.

Sara was about to return to her table when Nick came in.

"Is everything okay, Sara?" Nick asked with concern in his voice.

"Abigail is fine," Sara smiled. "She was hungry, so I fed her."

"We are having berries for the fruit course," Nick said. "Lindsey made it with red raspberries, golden or white raspberries, blackberries and blueberries with a splash of simple syrup. I don't know what we will have for dessert, but I do know there'll be several choices. Unfortunately, one of them is fruitcake."

Sara grimaced at her husband mentioning the famous dessert that has been the butt of jokes for ages. She only hoped that the dessert spread offered more appealing options, like Nick's favorite -- tiramisu.

"Let me take her back to the table," Nick said taking Abigail off Sara's arms and cradling the infant in his.

They went back to the backyard, walked around and talked to a few of Nick's sisters. When Lindsey brought a big bowl of mixed berries, it was everyone's cue to return to their seats until they were told to help themselves. Catherine, along with Jacqui and Bobby, assemble the dessert spread.

"Now, when you get your berries," Catherine loudly announced. "Don't touch the desserts until I tell you to."

As soon as everyone got the berries, they were seated. They had more conversations about work, school, families and vacation plans. There were also jokes told and laughter following. Occasionally, the two infants' cries would disrupt the fun, but the moms took care of them.

After Catherine gave her guests the okay to serve themselves dessert, they looked at the offerings and made a single file line. When Nick saw a tray of tiramisu, his eyes lit up like a little boy whose parents gave him a new puppy. It just so happened that he was behind Catherine in the line.

"Catherine, how did you know to buy tiramisu?" Nick asked.

"I know my friends," Catherine smiled. "Another thing, your mom was here two days ago. She brought some ingredients with her and made it."

"My mom can be full of surprises," Nick chuckled. "You should try it! It's delicious! She first made it for us when Sara and I were in Dallas last Christmas."

"Nicky, you've talked me into trying it," Catherine said.

Once everyone got what he or she wanted, they were seated and started to eat. Those who had Cynthia Stokes' tiramisu, were complimenting her on a wonderful dessert after finding out she made it. The fruitcake was hardly touched. Instead, it provided an opportunity for some of Nick's nephews to make jokes about it. Poor Catherine didn't know what to do with it whether to put in the freezer or throw it out. There were more conversations and jokes between bites and sips of beverages.

An hour later, almost everyone helped with the clean up. Since paper plates and plastic ware was used, there was less time needed to wash dishes used for each spread. Jacqui and Bobby helped Catherine with the dishwashing. The tablecloths were cleaned and put away.

Another hour later, everyone was inside the house. It was time to sing Christmas Carols. They were sitting around the living room on the couch, sofa or the carpet. Grissom played a CD containing the instrumental version of the Carols. They sang everything from 'Frosty the Snowman' to 'Joy to the World' to 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'. There was also 'Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer' that Nick and Sara wanted to teach everyone their parody of the song 'Ecklie Got Run Over By A Tahoe', but decided not to since they didn't want to lose their jobs. (A/N: The lyrics to that song can be found in the bonus chapter of 'Holidays at the Stokes Place'.) Sara sang 'O Holy Night' solo and that caused a tear to slide down Nick's face since it was so beautifully done and the crowd applauded afterwards. The closing song was 'Winter Wonderland'.

Two hours later, the only people left were Grissom, Catherine, Lindsey, Nick, Sara and Abigail. Warrick, Bobby, Jacqui, Greg, Mia, Thomas and Cynthia were making their runs dropping off Nick's siblings and their families at their hotels.

"Did you guys have a great time?" Catherine asked Nick and Sara.

"Yes, we did," Sara said.

"Thanks for putting up with my big family," Nick said. "They just wanted to be here to celebrate our daughter's first Christmas."

"Well, I had to improvise," Grissom beamed. "If Catherine had to do it all over again, she would in a heartbeat."

"Sara, you were awesome singing that song," Lindsey said.

"Thanks, Sweetie," Sara said.

Lindsey started to yawn and wanted to go to bed. She hugged and kissed everyone 'good night' and wished everyone a Merry Christmas. She also kissed Abigail in the forehead and left to go to her room.

When Thomas and Cynthia arrived, Nick and Sara prepared themselves and Abigail to leave. The four Stokes wished Catherine and Grissom a Merry Christmas and exchange, hugs, kisses and/or handshakes. Nick, Sara, Abigail, Thomas and Cynthia left the house to go the apartment. While riding in the Tahoe they were singing 'Joy to the World'.

TBC


	27. Nick's College Bowl Party

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Two days after Christmas, Nick, his brother and their brothers-in-law and father hang out in Nick's apartment watching a college football game and doing some male bonding. Where are the women and children? They are having tea time at the Bellagio or at the Las Vegas Zoo with Greg, Catherine, Grissom, Lindsey and Warrick.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Nick's College Bowl Party

"Congratulations Nick!" Ryan Goldberg said. "You are now a member of our fraternity."

"I am a member of one from college," Nick protested as he took a sip of his beer.

"No, you had become a father this past Halloween when your daughter was born," Tom said. "You are one of us now and your initiation is to tell us what it was like to meet her for the very first time."

Nick grinned and deeply thought about that Halloween morning that forever changed his life in a positive way.

"When Abigail was born," Nick smiled. "It was one of the happiest days of my life besides the day I met Sara and the day I married her. When they laid her on the towel to clean that crap off her, she was screaming and crying real loudly. I said to myself for a little creature with tiny lungs, she makes really big noises. When I cut the umbilical cord, it was a very surreal moment. After the nurse weighed, measured and examined her, she was wearing a little pink hat and wrapped with a matching blanket. As soon as she handed the baby to Sara, both our hearts melted. We had just met this adorable little bundle of joy, but we felt like we already know her."

"Nick, isn't it true that she already met your colleagues?" Peter McMullen asked.

"I brought her to the Labor and Delivery waiting room so she could meet them," Nick said. "She was received warmly. The only person I had to worry about was Greg Sanders. He is our newest CSI, but he used to be our lab rat, I mean tech. He was very jumpy before he was about to hold her. I was ready to kill him if he hurt my fragile newborn daughter. Luckily for him, he calmed down so he could hold her. However, he pissed me off when he told her that he will get her hooked on punk rock. Sara and I are raising Abigail and any of her future siblings on hard rock, new wave, jazz, classical and country music. If I ever catch her listening to his favorite music, I will kick his ass."

"It looks like she might rebel," Tom said. "Audrey and I didn't want Eliana to listen to that Britney Spears girl. Guess what? She started to listen to that girl's music. Fortunately for everyone, she outgrew it within a year. Nick, you can talk to your daughter about her future tastes in music until you are blue in the face. She will listen to whatever music she wants. I especially remember coming home for Christmas during my final year at law school. You were already a teenager listening to that Iron Maiden stuff. Mom and dad talked to you so many times about listening to that metal music will shrink your brain."

"Tom, that was the mid 1980s," Nick said. "I also listened to Mötley Crüe and Twisted Sister."

"Oh, I remember Kathleen wanting to buy you Twisted Sister's 'Stay Hungry' album for your 13th birthday," Peter said. "She was six weeks pregnant with Zoë and almost aggravated her morning sickness when she saw the cover. Some guy was sitting down holding up a leg of lamb and he had his mouth open. I was appalled that my wife's youngest brother would like something like that."

"So that explains why I got the Scandal's 'Warrior' album instead," Nick said almost mortified. "I also was on the receiving end of a lecture from mom and dad."

There was silence.

"Since when did the story of my daughter's birth become one of me getting lectured by mom and dad about Twisted Sister's gross album cover?" Nick asked with a whine.

"You were talking about how Greg Sanders wants Abigail to like punk rock music," Thomas said. "I think we took a fast run down memory lane to when you were a teenager."

"It was more like a NASCAR like car ride," Ryan said.

Nick's father, brother and brothers-in-law chuckled. He was sort of humiliated over being reminded of his heavy metal listening teen days. Now, he listened to hard rock, new wave, country, jazz and classical music. He got up from the couch and went to the kitchen debating whether to call Sara or not. She went with his mother, sisters, sister-in-law and the nieces who were at least 14 years of age to have afternoon tea at the Bellagio and took Abigail with her. All of his nephews and younger nieces went with Greg, Warrick, Catherine, Lindsey and Grissom to the zoo. He decided to let his wife drink tea and eat cucumber and cheese sandwiches and pastries with the women in peace. He made another batch of popcorn and grabbed another beer.

"Nick, halftime is over!" Tom shouted. "Get the hell out of the kitchen! Texas is beating Arkansas 28-7!"

"May those Longhorns beat the Razorbacks 56-7!" Nick shouted as he returned to the living room. "Actually, Texas should have shut out Arkansas. That asshole of an outside linebacker shouldn't have tackled the tight end like that, intercepted the ball and ran it all the way for a touchdown. I thought I saw that creep grab that guy's face mask! The officiating is crappy! Also, if I hear that damn hog call once more, I am going to scream bloody murder!"

"Nick, there are more than enough Longhorns fans that sitting at the stadium who are more than happy to drown out that stupid cheer," Thomas attempted to reason with his youngest son. "You will not have a conniption in front of us!"

"Thanks, dad," Nick breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's kickoff of the second half," Ryan said. "Let's root for those Longhorns!"

The eight men where seated and eating some of the popcorn. When Texas scored its first touchdown of the half, there were high fives the soft tapping of beer bottles and a few cheers. Nick smiled and did a dorky version of the happy dance when the cornerback sacked the Arkansas quarterback and he almost dropped some of his popcorn and nearly spilled his beer.

"Nicky, if you spill some of that beer on the carpet," Peter threatened. "Sara will kick your ass if you don't clean it up."

"Shut up and watch the game!" Thomas shouted.

Things got a little calmer, but that didn't last long. The dazed Arkansas quarterback threw the football and an extremely alert Texas linebacker caught it as an interception. He ran that ball all the way for a touchdown. The Stokes men were going wild when the score was 42-7 Texas. There was another round of high fives and some hollering.

"There are a lot of happy people in Austin," Nick said. "I am sure there will be plenty of miserable people in Fayetteville."

"Nicholas, be happy for Austin and the rest of Texas," Thomas said. "We are winning!"

A few moments later, the tables were turned. Arkansas scored a field goal bringing the score to 45-10. Even though the eight men hanging out in the living room were upset, they knew that the Razorbacks couldn't do major damage as the third quarter came to a close.

It was during commercial break when the phone rang. Nick got up and answered the phone.

"Hello!" Nick said.

"Nick, it's me Sara," a woman's voice on the other end said.

"Sara, how are you?" Nick asked. "How's the afternoon tea at the Bellagio? What about Abigail?"

"I am fine," Sara said. "Having afternoon tea with your mom, sisters and some our nieces is awesome. Maybe Catherine, Lindsey and I should do this every other week. Abigail is doing fine, she is a very good baby. How is the Texas-Arkansas game going?"

"Texas is beating Arkansas 45-10," Nick smiled.

"That's great," Sara said happily. "Nick, I have to get going. I left the tearoom to change and feed Abigail and I have to get back and enjoy this new and interesting tea that has been highly recommended by the staff. I have also asked if I could take home some chocolate mint mini tarts. I should be home in about an hour. Tell your dad, brother, brothers-in-law that I say go Texas Longhorns."

"I will," Nick smiled. "I love you and Abigail!"

"We love you, too, Nick," Sara said and they hung up.

"So, how are the women doing in that afternoon tea?" Tom asked.

"They are having a great time," Nick smirked. "Sara called and told me about it. She told me to tell you 'Go Texas Longhorns!'."

"I can't believe a Harvard girl would root for Texas," Josh said. "We appreciate that she supports us!"

"Guys, the fourth and hopefully final quarter begins," Nick said. "Come on Longhorns! Keep those Razorbacks away from the end zone!"

"Oh shit, it's now 45-17!" Peter whined as Arkansas scored a touchdown.

"Peter, Texas is still winning," Nick tried to calm his brother-in-law. "There is still twelve minutes left of the game. I know a lot can change, but there is absolutely no way in hell the Pigs can come back from a28 point deficit."

"Nick, let's hope you are right," Peter said with slight optimism in his voice.

Another five minutes, there was some happy news. Texas kicked a field goal bringing the score to 48-17. The men cheered and did some lame wave that never looked good. The game ended with Texas beating Arkansas 55-24 making the Stokes men very happy. Knowing that Sara, Cynthia and Abigail would return, the guys did a little light cleaning of the living room.

"That was a very good game," Nick beamed.

"Texas beating Arkansas in any collegiate sport is a great game, Nick," Thomas said.

A half hour later, Cynthia, Sara and Abigail returned to the apartment. Sara and Cynthia approached their husbands and kissed them. Nick gingerly took Abigail off Sara's hand and cradled. He gently kissed her on the forehead and he took her to her room so she could take a nap. Thomas took his sons-in-law back to their hotels so they could be reunited with their wives and kids. Tom stayed with his mother, brother, sister-in-law and niece for awhile. An hour later, Nick took his brother back to his hotel and returned to the apartment.

TBC


	28. Father and Daughter Time

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Nick spends some quality time with Abigail. Little does he know is his mother and wife are watching him from another room.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Father and Daughter Time

Nick sat on the couch with a barely two month old Abigail lying on his lap. She was awake and squirming. When Nick's left hand was about to gently tickle her stomach, she grabbed his ring finger with her tiny hand. He chuckled as she tried to pull it. She saw his wedding ring on his finger and tried to remove it, but she couldn't.

"You are so precious, Princess Abby," Nick said softly. "Yes, you are!"

She made gurgling noises and smiled at her father.

"I don't think you should take off my wedding ring, my sweet little Munchkin," Nick quietly smirked. "Your mommy gave that to me when we got married as a symbol of her eternal love to me. When you get older, you will find a guy who will give you your own engagement and wedding rings."

He picked her up from his lap and cradled her in his arms. He sang her a lullaby and gently kissed her forehead. Abigail did her favorite thing when her father's face was too close, raising her tiny hand and touching his nose. She would never do that to her mother, but for some reason she loved doing it to him.

"Hey Princess Abby, why do you like to do that to my nose?" Nick softly asked.  
"I never see you doing that to your mommy's. Unless you like to pull her hair when she's holding you. So that explains why she has put her hair in a ponytail lately when it's mother and daughter time."

The Guest Room

Little did Nick know, Cynthia and Sara were in the guest room looking at the interaction between father and daughter. The two women looked at each other and smiled.

"This is one of the sweetest moments I have ever seen," Cynthia whispered in Sara's ear. "My youngest child is spending some quality time with his firstborn child."

"Gil Grissom was right," Sara whispered back. "Abigail is daddy's little girl. He dotes on her."

"I think he's had a lot practice with his nieces and nephews," Cynthia said quietly.

"He's a natural," Sara said. "My sister-in-law, my brother's wife, wouldn't let me get anywhere near my niece and nephew when they were babies. Don't ask me why she would do that. She is a crazy nut and borderline psychotic at times. I don't understand what my brother sees in her, but it is something I don't."

"You poor dear!" Cynthia said. "At least you had plenty of support during your pregnancy and after Abigail was born."

"I know," she replied. "I appreciate all the advice that your daughters, daughter-in-law and Catherine had given me. I also appreciate you taking time off from your job to be here for Abigail's birth and to help Nick and I adjust to parenthood."

"I was there when my all my Texas grandchildren were born," Cynthia said. "Abigail is my first grandchild born outside of Texas that made my presence in Las Vegas special."

The Living Room

Nick laid Abigail on his lap again and looked at facial expressions. He copied them, just like he and Sara had done in the past. When he was a preteen, teenage and twenty-something uncle, he used to observe his sisters do that with their babies. He thought they were nuts copying the facial expressions and noises their kids did. Now a first time father at age 34, he and Sara are doing it with their baby girl. If they saw what he was doing, they would have gotten back at him for making fun of them.

"When you get older," Nick said softly. "Don't tell your aunts about this or I am going to be on the receiving end of a little revenge. I don't think you want to tell Aunt Sabrina since she got it the worst from me when her sons, your cousins, were your age. She will beat me up for it. Also, don't even think of telling Aunt Heather. Although she didn't get made fun of by me as much as Sabrina did, she is still mad at me for it. My sisters and sister-in-law have forgiven me, but still keep quiet. I just hope you don't plan on majoring in psychology when you go to college. Major in physics like mommy did or criminal justice like I did. What about chemistry? Your godfather Warrick was a chemistry major, so was Greg."

Abigail just smiled, squirmed about on her father's lap and made more gurgling noises. He knew that she was still too young to understand what he told her. The last few sentences went against what he and Sara wanted to teach their daughter and any other future kid they may have. That they could do anything they wanted if they put their hearts and minds to it. Nick didn't want to deal with the consequences of the future if and when Abigail decides to take Introduction to Psychology or Psych 101 and she talks about what she learned from it to her aunts.

"You are so beautiful," Nick cooed. "I know I have said it many times since you were born, but it is true. You look like both mommy and me, but you look a little more like her than me."

A moment later, Thomas entered the living room after returning from visiting his other children and grandchildren at the hotels. He looked at Nick sitting on the couch and Abigail lying on his lap and smiled. He sat next to his son and gingerly took his granddaughter from Nick's lap and cradled her in his arms.

The Guest Room

Sara and Cynthia continue to look at the activity in the living room. If Nick found out that his wife and mother were spying on him, he'd get mad at them, kiss them or have no reaction at all. Sara looked at Cynthia and saw the older woman had tears streaming down her face.

"Cynthia, what's the matter?" Sara asked.

"I just saw my husband's soft side," she replied. "He may be one of the toughest judges of the state of Texas, but when it comes to his family, he's a loving father and grandfather. Yes, he disciplined them when needed and so did I. Look at that big lug holding that tiny infant in his arms. I know I have that camera with me, but I don't want to take that risk if he found out I secretly photographed him cradling his youngest grandchild."

"Cynthia, you should take a picture," Sara said. "However, don't do it secretly. I wouldn't want you to face the Wrath of Thomas."

"That's a great idea, Sara," Cynthia smiled. "Let's go!"

Sara waited while Cynthia grabbed her digital camera. The two women went to the living room to see their husbands and baby Abigail.

The Living Room

"Wow, this is a wonderful experience," Thomas said still holding his granddaughter. "She is a cutie."

"I can't believe this," Nick said. "My tough dad is having a tender moment holding my baby girl."

"Nicholas Anthony Stokes, I am a judge and a family man," Thomas said. "I have held all of my children and grandchildren."

"Just be careful," Nick said and his father gave him a glare. "She has been known to touch or grab noses. Well, as far as know it's only mine. Still, I should warn you."

Thomas just chuckled at his son's warning. He continued to hold his granddaughter, but she didn't touch or tried to grab his nose. Nick's warning to his dad was futile at best.

The two men were so busy talking and looking at the infant that they weren't aware of two women approaching them. The older woman was wielding a digital camera.

"Thomas, Nick, say 'tiramisu'!" Cynthia shouted happily.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing?" Nick asked sharply.

"Just getting a moment caught on camera," Cynthia said. "Come on, guys, smile or you will ruin the photo."

"Tiramisu!" the men shouted and smiled as Cynthia snapped the photo.

"Cynthia, can you get one with Nick, Abigail and me?" Sara asked.

"I sure as hell can," Cynthia beamed. "Thomas, hand the baby to either Nick or Sara. I want to capture a family moment."

Thomas placed Abigail back in Nick's arms and got off the couch. Sara immediately took her father-in-law's spot. Cynthia took the photo of the young family. Nick and Sara were smiling. Abigail enjoyed the moment in her father's arms.

Sara looked at the clock and nearly panicked.

"Guys, we have to be at Warrick's place in two hours," Sara said. "He is cooking dinner for us. Catherine, Grissom and Lindsey will also be there."

Nick and Sara got Abigail ready for the dinner at Warrick's. They left her in the crib temporarily so they could get themselves ready. After they were dressed up, they went to Abigail's room. Sara picked her up while Nick got the diaper bag and baby carriage. They met his parents at the entranceway and left the apartment for a night of fun at Warrick's place.

TBC


	29. New Year's Eve Morning

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

It's New Year's Eve morning at Nick and Sara's apartment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

New Year's Eve Morning

Nick woke up and looked at his alarm clock. It was too early to get up and do anything. He struggled to get back to sleep, but he couldn't. The last time he and Sara woke up was an hour and a half ago, Abigail was screaming and crying to be changed and fed. Sara was sleeping peacefully, he envied her at the moment. Deciding that he couldn't go back to sleep, he got up, grab the latest issue of a forensics journal and went to the living room to read. When he saw his father sitting on the couch reading the local paper, he jumped.

"Dad, what are you doing up at this time?" Nick asked with a yawn.

"It's a habit and I am kind of a creature of it," Thomas philosophized. "Why are you up at this time?"

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep," Nick sighed. "Abigail waked neither Sara nor me this time. I woke up on my own and Sara is still sleeping peacefully. How's mom?"

"Like Sara, still sleeping peacefully," Thomas said.

Nick lightly chuckled as he sat down next to his father.

"I can't believe this is the last morning of 2005," Nick said. "The past few New Year's Eves have been interesting for Sara and me."

"How were they interesting?" Thomas asked giving his son a strange look.

"New Year's Eve 2003 was the first and only one as an engaged couple," Nick observed. "New Year's Eve 2004 was our first as a married couple. This one will be our first as parents."

"What about Christmas, Thanksgiving and the other holidays?" Thomas asked. "Did you celebrate Mother's Day and Father's Day with her while she was pregnant?"

"Sara and I agreed that we would wait until after Abigail was born to celebrate those two days," Nick said.

"I see," Thomas said. "Her birthday is on Halloween. Are you doing to take her trick or treating and asking the neighbors to give her extra candy or treats since it's her birthday?"

Nick laughed at his father's question.

"Everyone at the crime lab asks me that same question," Nick protested. "I really don't know at this point since it would be a while until she can go trick or treating. Sara occasionally gets on my case about it, but I know she means well. She plans on going with us to make sure I behave myself. Besides, Abigail wasn't supposed to be born until November 8. She wanted to make an early entrance."

"It looks like she loves Halloween," Thomas chuckled.

Cynthia entered the room looking like she could use an extra hour of sleep. She saw her husband and son sitting having a conversation. She sat on the sofa and cleared her throat. The two men nearly jumped at the sound.

"Good morning, guys," Cynthia smiled.

"Good morning, mom," Nick said.

"Good morning, Cynthia," Thomas said.

"Sara is still asleep?" she asked.

"The last time I checked," Nick replied. "She was sleeping like a baby and I don't mean like Abigail."

"Well, I am going to make some chocolate chip pancakes," Cynthia said. "I know that would wake her up."

"Believe me, mom," Nick laughed. "Whenever I make the Stokes famous chocolate chip pancakes and she's still asleep, the smell wakes her up."

"Cynthia, for Pete's sake, let the poor woman sleep a while longer," Thomas protested. "Are you aware that she and our son wake up more frequently because of our newest grandchild?"

"Yes, I am aware of it," Cynthia hissed. "I have been here since mid-October, I was there when she was born."

"Uh, I am going to make like Switzerland and stay out of this," Nick said as he got up from the couch and wanted to go to Abigail's room. "I don't want to see or hear my parents fight or argue over something very silly at my apartment."

"Nick, we weren't fighting or arguing," Cynthia said. "You father and I were just pointing a few things out. There's no need to run to your daughter's room unless if you want to."

"I am just going to check on her," Nick said. "Just to see if she needs anything before she screams, cries and wakes Sara in the process."

"I'll wait half an hour before I make the pancakes," Cynthia said.

Nick nodded and went to his daughter's room. He approached the crib and saw her sleeping form. He quietly sat on the rocking chair in silent reflection of the past year. 2005 started out in Dallas when he and Sara were looking forward to a new year filled with wonderful possibilities. Now the year was winding to a close and they blessed with the arrival of their baby girl. He smiled at thought that infant daughter. The sounds of her cries immediately broke his thoughts. A few moments later, an exhausted Sara entered the room.

"Sara, I thought you were still sleeping," Nick said.

"I don't get a good morning," Sara whined.

"I'm sorry," Nick said. "You were still asleep when I woke up. I went to the living room to read the latest issue of that forensics journal. I found my dad sitting there reading the local newspaper. Then my mom wakes up and wants to make us chocolate chip pancakes. Oh Sara, good morning!"

"Good morning, Nicky," Sara said as he pulled her into an embraced and they kissed.

Abigail's cries interrupted the moment her parents were having. They gently released each other and tended to the now two month old infant.

"What's the matter, Princess Abby?" Nick asked.

"She is probably lonely," Sara said. "I fed her and changed her a little over two hours ago. She couldn't be that hungry and her diaper soiled that quickly."

"Sara, I think she needs to be changed," Nick said. "I'll take care of that. You go see if mom started making breakfast."

"Okay, I'll let you know if she's in the kitchen," Sara said as she left the room.

Nick picked Abigail up from her crib and carried her to the bassinette. He removed her pink sleeper and put it to wash. He went to the closet and picked out a simple pastel blue floral print one-piece with lace on the sleeves and collar for her. He proceeded with the diaper change. After that part was completed, he pumped a few pumps of the antibacterial hand gel and rubbed his hands with it. He put the one-piece on her and went to the drawer and took out a pair of white booties with a blue trim. He put one bootie on each of her feet.

"You look so adorable like that," Nick said. "Wait, I have to put a matching headband on your head, sweetie."

He went back to the dresser and opened another drawer. He looked around for a pastel blue lace headband and found it. He gingerly put it on and her ears held it. Finally, he gently picked the baby up and cradled her in his arms. All of a sudden there was a smell of vanilla and chocolate that permeated the room.

"Okay Princess Abby, your grandma is making a family favorite," Nick said. "Chocolate chip pancakes! I had made plenty for your mommy when she was pregnant with you. When you are able to eat them, I'll make some for you. Now, let's show mommy, grandma and grandpa how pretty you look!"

Nick walked towards the dining room. Cynthia already had the table set for four people and a highchair for Abigail.

"She looks adorable with that one piece," Sara said. "Nick, how did you managed to get that headband on her?"

"Very carefully," Nick chuckled as he put Abigail in her highchair. "She was good and didn't make such a fuss."

He went to help Cynthia in the kitchen. She made him bring the coffee pot and a pitcher of orange juice to the table. He then brought out a carton of milk and helped her served the pancakes. Sara, Nick, Cynthia and Thomas started to eat while Abigail was playing with a toy that her grandma gave her to play with.

"Mom, what have you planned for tonight when we ring in 2006?" Nick asked.

"I managed to book a small ballroom with a television set at the Bellagio," Cynthia smiled. "I know you are going ask me who is coming. It's just the family only. I invited your colleagues, but they politely declined."

"Our colleagues can't always celebrate holidays with the Stokes family," Sara said. "I think after having that Christmas party at Catherine Willows' place, they want to have their own celebrations to greet 2006."

"I understand," Cynthia said with a smile.

They continued to eat, talk, joke and laugh. When they were finished, Nick and Sara helped Cynthia with the dishes. Thomas took Abigail from her highchair and went to the living room to spend some time with her. About an hour later, they were joined by Sara, Nick and Cynthia. They were all looking forward to the celebration of a new year filled with more possibilities.

TBC


	30. The Futuristic Dream or Nightmare

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

After falling asleep from too much partying to welcome 2006, Nick and Sara have a rather interesting dream/nightmare about the future.

A/N: Part of this chapter has some violence, but not of the graphic variety.

A/N2: I based Abigail's history teacher on mine back in high school. He was a young teacher (11 years my senior) and good looking. He made me appreciate history even more. When it comes to test time, he comes up with something wacky to put on the cover and has very interesting bonus questions. Whenever I tell or write about him to my friends or professors/instructors, the envy me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

The Futuristic Dream or Nightmare

Dream/Nightmare Sequence

Time: Sometime during the 2020-21 school year.

Abigail Stokes closed her locker and walked towards her friends Colleen and Teresa. They were headed towards English class and wanted to make it before the bell rang. Today was the day the class had to share their journal entries and discuss the first act of 'Romeo and Juliet'. She thought that the days of reading journal entries ended with the 6th grade, but she was wrong. When the three girls arrived in the classroom, took their seats and their twenty-something English teacher, Ms. Lindsey Willows, arrived.

"Good morning, does anyone want to volunteer to read their entries before we discuss 'Romeo and Juliet'?" Ms. Willows asked and got a lot of groans and whines from the students in response. "Abigail Stokes, since nobody wanted to volunteer, I am volunteering you."

"This is about my family," Abigail said. "My parents are crime scene investigators working for the Las Vegas Police Department. They are the coolest people in the world and work with the most awesome colleagues. My dad was born and raised in Dallas, Texas. He is the youngest of seven children and has 24 nieces and nephews. That's a lot of first cousins for me. My mom was born and raised in Tamales Bay, California. She has an older brother, a niece and nephew. My dad first laid eyes on my mom when he was tossing dummies off a hotel rooftop for an investigation. My parents have been married for nearly 17 years and have five children. I am the oldest with two younger brothers Nicholas, Jr. and Timothy and two younger sisters Vanessa and Samantha. My sisters are twins. Here is the birth order in my family Abigail, 15, Nicholas, Jr., 12, Vanessa, 9, Samantha, 9 and Timothy, 7. Grandma and Grandpa Stokes are my favorite grandparents. They are in their late 80s and still have the energy level of twenty year olds. They've been married for nearly 66 years and I don't know anyone else married for so long. My other grandparents, my mom's parents, I don't get along with and don't see them often. I only saw my mom's brother and his family once in my fifteen years. I enjoy going to Dallas and my dad's family loves visiting Vegas."

After a few more students read their entries, Lindsey started the discussion of 'Romeo and Juliet'. Abigail contributed excellent ideas to the discussion. Ms. Willows was amazed that her stepfather Gil Grissom made Nick and Sara's oldest child appreciate Shakespeare through tutoring and treating the Stokes kids to a play every three months. Of course, Abigail couldn't hog the discussion so she allowed her classmate equal time to express their ideas regardless of how good or bad they were.

"Class, I want you to read the next act," Lindsey said sensing the bell was going to ring. "There will be a quiz on the first act tomorrow."

Her students groaned, including Abigail.

"Don't worry," Lindsey tried to reassure a bunch of high school kids. "It's only matching and multiple choice questions. I save the torture for your exams. Have a nice day."

As her students left, Abigail was the last to leave. Lindsey wanted to talk to her about something.

"Abigail, I am very proud of you," Lindsey said. "Your parents taught you well about respecting your fellow students. My stepfather tutored you well about Shakespearean plays."

"Gil Grissom is well versed in Shakespeare," Abigail chuckled. "He is also a great expert on bugs. He took my family to the botanical garden when they hosted a live butterfly exhibition. I still have the butterfly mobile that he gave my parents to put in my room before I was born hanging in my room."

"I am sure he will be happy to hear that," Lindsey said. "Abigail, I would like to chat further with you, but you have a class to go to and I have a meeting with the parents of one of my students. I'll see you tomorrow. Say hello to your parents for me."

"I will, Ms. Willows," Abigail said as she went to her final class of the day.

World History from Prehistoric to the Dark Ages was interesting for Abigail. She loved learning about human history and got that love from looking at her dad's old encyclopedias that he got on his 16th birthday instead of a car. Today the class was learning about Alexander the Great and his conquests of the Mediterranean region. The teacher was no older than Ms. Willows and had a wacky sense of humor. Whenever there was a test, he'd put some funny joke on the cover or some wacky bonus question. For some reason he reminded Abigail of a younger version of her dad.

After Abigail arrived at home, she went out to get the mail. Out of nowhere, Hank Peddigrew, Jr., the son of her mom's ex-boyfriend approached her. Her happiness immediately turned to misery and anger.

"Hank, I thought I told you to leave me alone!" Abigail shouted. "It was bad enough your father screwed with my mother many years ago, but now you are trying to screw with me!"

"Abigail, please give me another chance," Hank, Jr. pleaded with her.

"No, get the fuck out of here before the Las Vegas Police Department gets involved!" Abigail said with slight pride of being a daughter of law enforcement.

"Abigail Stokes, you leave no choice," he said as he grabbed both her hands and shoved her against the house.

"Get away from me!" she shrieked as Hank punched her in the face.

"Leave my sister alone!" Nicholas Stokes, Jr. said as he got out of the house after hearing his older sister's screams. "Abby, I am calling mom and dad at work."

"Shut the fuck up, shrimp," Hank, Jr. said.

"Don't you ever call my brother 'shrimp' again, Jackass," Abigail hissed.

Abigail bent her left knee and rammed in his crotch. He immediately let go, but grabbed her leg and she nearly fell down.

"You'll pay for that, bitch!" he said.

"Hank, let her go now!" Nick shouted as he and Sara ran to the house with Greg, Warrick, Detective Vartann and a few uniforms approaching.

"You are a very stupid boy!" Sara hissed. "You're even worse than your father. Get him out of here before I kill him with my bare hands!"

Nick had Abigail in an embrace, rubbed her back and made soothing noises. She was crying hysterically.

"Shh, Princess Abby, you're safe," Nick said. "He won't hurt you again!"

Warrick approached his friend and goddaughter. He used to get mad at Nick or Sara for calling Abigail 'Princess Abby', but he relented when she was five and said that she loved being called that by her family. Now he couldn't get angry under the circumstances.

"Nick, let's bring her to Desert Palm," Warrick said calmly. "I don't think the asshole raped her, but she still needs to be checked out. I'll stay with the other kids."

"Thanks, Warrick," Nick said heavily.

Abigail was accompanied to the ambulance by her parents. She was still hysterical and clinging on to her parents.

"Young lady, you have to let me examine you," a female paramedic said.

"Abigail, it's okay," Sara said trying to reassure the teenager.

She nodded and allowed paramedic to do her job. She continued to cry and Nick gently held her hand while Sara touched her knee. Her cries became louder and more hysterical.

End of the Dream/Nightmare Sequence

Nick and Sara woke up with groans to the sounds of Abigail's cries and the nightmare they had. It took them a while longer to wake up due to being hungover. They had a little too much to drink last night. They were glad that Nick's parents took care of Abigail while they were out of it.

"Nick, remind me never to drink a scotch on the rocks after having an apple martini and a glass of champagne," Sara whined.

"Don't worry," Nick said. "I'll stop you! Let's see what Abigail wants now."

"Speaking of her," Sara groaned. "I had a bizarre dream that became a nightmare."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Nick asked.

"It took place fifteen years into the future and I will give you the condensed version," Sara explained. "Abigail was 15 and we had four more kids. She goes to English class and Lindsey is the teacher. Some students read journal entries, including Abigail. There was a discussion on 'Romeo and Juliet'. Then she went to her history class. The dream became a nightmare when Hank's son attacked her outside our house. Warrick, Greg, Vartann and uniforms were there to investigate and arrest that bastard."

"I had that same dream/nightmare," Nick said in shock and disgust. "I should have never drunk that 'Sex on the Beach' before going home."

"Nick, it's New Year's Eve," Sara said groggily. "We are entitled to have fun, but next time we shouldn't go overboard."

"Let's check on Abigail," Nick said. "I want to make sure we still have a two month old baby and not a fifteen year old girl."

Sara laughed, but it aggravated her headache a little. When they arrived in Abigail's room, they looked at the crib. Both Nick and Sara breathed a sigh of relief that there was an infant and not a teenager's bed with a sleeping teenaged girl. They would have freaked out if their dream became a reality. Nick gingerly picked her up and cradled her into his arms.

"Happy 2006, Princess Abby," Nick said and kissed her gently on her forehead.

Sara took their daughter off of Nick's arms and held her in hers.

"Hey sweetie, Happy New Year," Sara said and kissed Abigail's forehead.

Sara laid the baby on the bassinette and did the diaper change and rubbed her hands with the antibacterial hand gel. She dressed Abigail in a purple, pink and white one piece and put on a pair of pink socks on her feet.

"I love you, Sara," Nick said as he pulled her into a gentle embrace. "If didn't say it before, Happy New Year!"

"I love you, too, Nick," Sara said. "We also love our sweet little Abigail. I know I was probably a little too drunk to wish you a Happy 2006!"

Sara took Abigail from the bassinette and sat on the rocking so she could feed her. Once Abigail was fed, Sara got up and put her back in her crib. She and Nick returned to their room to get ready to go to the New Year's Day brunch at the Venetian that Brass invited the entire Stokes clan to go with him.

TBC


	31. The Good Cousin And The Announcement

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Cynthia tells Nick some good news. He gives her some news about his boss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

The Good Cousin and The Announcement

Nick went to the lobby of the crime lab to meet his mother so they could go out to lunch. His father left to go back to Austin and some of his siblings and their families returned to Dallas yesterday. Only Marissa, Kathleen and their families decided to stay in Vegas for another two days.

He was now in the second half of a double shift and in this half he was working with Ecklie. He was getting by on coffee that was first made by Greg which was good. The coffee made by one of Ecklie's people tasted and looked like mud. He hated pulling doubles not just because he was working with Ecklie's shift at this time, but he hated to be away from Sara and Abigail for a long period of time.

"Nick, am I early?" Cynthia asked as she entered the lobby.

"No, you are on time," he smiled. "How are Sara and Abigail?"

"They're fine, but slightly tired," she said. "Kathleen and her family are there with them. The kids adore Abigail and I thought they were going fight over who was going to hold her first. Luckily, Kathleen made that decision for them by cradling Abigail in her arms first."

Nick smiled and chuckled at the thought of that scene.

"Mom, we are going to the Olive Garden," Nick said.

"You must really love that place," Cynthia observed. "I know that you love Texas barbeque, Mexican, Japanese, Thai, Tex-Mex and Indian, but you also love Italian."

"Warrick is trying to get Sara and me to go with him and his girlfriend to this new Brazilian restaurant," Nick said. "I am not sure if they would accommodate a vegetarian, like Sara."

"I am sure if Warrick called the restaurant to ask them if they can accommodate Sara," she tried to reason with her son. "I was more than happy to accommodate her when you first took her to Dallas to meet the family."

"I remember sending you a copy of Sara's favorite cookbook a month before we left to visit you," Nick chuckled.

"Come on, Nicky," Cynthia smiled. "Let's go to lunch now so your boss won't get mad at you."

"Mom, I am pulling a double shift," he pointed out. "I worked my shift and I am now filling in for someone taking a sick day on day shift. Gil Grissom is my boss, not Conrad Ecklie!"

They went to Nick's Tahoe and were on there way to the Olive Garden. Nick played a CD of a 70s group that they both liked and got hooked on since Kathleen, Tom, Wendy and Sabrina were teenagers at some point during that decade. After Nick found a parking place, he parked the Tahoe and turned off the radio. He and his mother got out of the car and entered the restaurant.

After they were seated and given menus, Nick knew exactly what he wanted, but Cynthia was debating what she wanted. The waiter came by and took the beverage order which was a liter of San Pellegrino with some lime slices. Cynthia told the waiter she needed a few more minutes. He told her not a problem and he would bring the Pellegrino ASAP. When he brought the sparkling water with two glasses, Cynthia already made her decision. She ordered the ravioli di Portobello and Nick had cheese ravioli with meat sauce. They requested salad to share and he left to place the order.

"Nick, I need to talk to you about something," Cynthia said.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Nick was concerned.

"There's nothing wrong," Cynthia replied. "Do you remember your cousin Janine Stokes, the one who lives in Amherst, Massachusetts? Your father's brother Joe is her father. She is currently a professor of sociology at the University of Massachusetts."

"Yeah, I remember her," Nick looked slightly puzzled. "The last time I saw her was at my wedding. Why are you bringing her up?"

"Nicky, I will explain everything if you give me a chance," Cynthia was nearly getting impatient with her son.

"I'm sorry about that," Nick said. "Please continue!"

"I had spoken to her this morning," she explained. "I told her about Abigail and the fact that Sara is going back to work at the end of the month. I also mentioned that you need someone to look after your daughter after Sara returns to the crime lab. She is taking a sabbatical leave and coming to Vegas the day before I leave for Dallas."

"How long will she be staying?" Nick asked. "What about her husband and two daughters?"

"I don't know how long she will be here," Cynthia said. "Janine got divorce a month after you and Sara got married. She dropped her ex-husband's name and went back to using her maiden name. Lisa just started graduate school at a university in California last semester and Stephanie is in her junior year at the University of Connecticut."

"So that explains why she is now known as Janine Stokes," Nick said. "I am sorry for not being aware of the goings on in family outside this branch of the family tree. You know I am busy with work and helping take care of my daughter."

"Nicky, it's okay," Cynthia said. "Janine doesn't communicate much with the family. She is always teaching, researching, publishing a paper or giving a talk. You know how it is in academia, publish or perish."

"I understand completely," Nick smirked. "In my freshman year in college, I took an intro course in sociology. My professor took a very brief moment to explain the life of a professor and she mentioned 'publish or perish'."

The waiter arrived with salad, breadsticks, two small plates and two larger plates. He asked them if they wanted some grated parmesan cheese in the salad. They said yes and he grated some over the bowl. After he left, Nick served his mother and himself the salad.

"Does she know about what happened to me when I was nine?" Nick asked in a bare whisper.

"I didn't tell her because you would have gotten mad at me," she whispered. "It would be best that you talk to her about it."

"I guess you are right," Nick smiled as he took a bite of his breadstick.

A while after they finished their salad, the waiter took the salad plates and the bowl. He told them their raviolis were on their way. When their entrées arrived the waiter asked them if they wanted some cheese on their raviolis. They both wanted a very small amount. He told them to enjoy their meal as they started to eat.

"When Janine arrives," Cynthia said. "She's going to stay at a hotel for a day to allow me to pack my things the day before I leave. She will stay with you, Sara and Abigail until she could find a place to rent near your apartment."

"Thank you, mom," Nick smiled. "Janine may have lost touch with her Texas family, but she's coming through for her Vegas family. I want to call and email my thanks to her for doing this for us. Do you have her contact information?"

"Yes, I do," she beamed as she put her fork and knife down, opened her purse, took out a small piece of paper and gave it to him. "This has her home and cell phone numbers and the email address. The email is her personal one, not the one the school provides for the faculty, staff and students."

"Thanks again, mom," Nick said. "Does Sara know about this arrangement?"

"Yes, she does," she said. "She was there when I made the phone call. Sara so wanted to call you to tell you the news, but she knew that you would be working with Mr. Conrad Ecklie at this time. I also told her not to say anything since I was going to meet you for lunch."

Nick simply nodded as he took another bite of his ravioli. They finished the rest of their entrées in silence. When they finished, the waiter came by to take the dirty plates and silverware away but not before he asked them if they wanted to see the dessert menu. Both Nick and his mom told him yes. He left with the dishes and returned a few moments later with two dessert menus. Cynthia ordered the Black Tie Mousse Cake and Nick had the Chocolate Lasagna. Nick also asked for a regular cappuccino and Cynthia had an espresso.

"Nicky, you must have had enough caffeine in your system to recharge a battery," Cynthia observed.

"I had good coffee in my shift courtesy of Greg Sanders and his famous Blue Hawaiian blend," Nick nearly whined. "Since I am pulling a double and in the second half of the exhausting double, I drank coffee that tasted like rocket fuel. I don't know what rocket fuel actually tastes like, but it would taste like that crap. I need to have decent coffee to get me through the rest of Ecklie's shift."

"I just hope you don't climb the walls when you come home," Cynthia said. "Or disturb Sara, Abigail or myself."

Before Nick could respond, the waiter appeared with their desserts and coffee. After he left to tend to other customers, Nick dipped the small biscotti into the cappuccino and ate that first. He ate a few bites of his dessert while his mom had some of hers. They switched desserts so they could have a little bit of the other, but left half of each dessert to be taken home. Cynthia noticed her son was grinning.

"Nicholas Anthony Stokes, what are you thinking about now?" Cynthia asked. "Or do I have to ship you off somewhere to recover from your temporary abuse of caffeine?"

"You don't have to send me anywhere," Nick chuckled. "I just want to share good news from the lab. Do you remember I told you that Gil Grissom and Catherine Willows got engage Christmas of 2004?"

"Yes, you and Sara told us about it," Cynthia said taking a slow sip of her espresso. "What about it?"

"They finally set a date for the wedding," he smiled. "It's going to be May 8."

"I hope they don't have it at one of those freaky chapels," Cynthia chuckled. "Like the ones that the crazy Alexandra Sidle wanted you and Sara to get married at."

"I don't think they have an entomology themed chapel for Grissom," Nick chuckled. "Seriously, they are going to get married at a church. Their mothers and Lindsey would be mad at them for going to one of those wacky places. Speaking of those chapels, I have to confess something."

"Nick, don't tell me you and Sara eloped at one of those places without telling me," Cynthia panicked. "Your father will have a heart attack if he ever found out."

"Mom, we would never do that to you and dad," Nick reassured her. "You were jumping to conclusions. Sara and I were investigating this really weird case in which a body was found in an alien costume outside of Las Vegas. It turns out that the victim was a minister for this UFO themed chapel. We spoke with his alleged successor about it and he asked us if we wanted to get married at his chapel. We told him that we were married in Texas. He told us that we could get married again that he could marry us, but we still refused."

"So, what happened?" Cynthia asked.

"We had that minister arrested for murder," Nick said. "He killed the guy in the alien suit. Sara and I would never have a second wedding at those places, we would have it at a church. Give us some credit."

"Thank goodness my youngest child has some smart sense in him," she breathed a deep sigh of relief. "The same goes for my daughter-in-law!"

When the waiter returned, Nick asked him for the check and two boxes for the leftover desserts. He left and returned with the check and the boxes. Cynthia put the Chocolate Lasagna in one box and Nick put the Black Tie Mousse Cake in the other. He was about to take out his credit card.

"Nick, I am paying," Cynthia said about to reach in her purse.

"Mom, I want to pay," Nick replied. "You have done so much for the family. You have a career, a husband, seven kids and 25 grandkids. At least allow your youngest child to treat you to lunch."

"Okay, since you are so persuasive," Cynthia smiled. "I'll let you pay."

Once Nick put the credit card in the holder and the waiter took it to be processed. He returned with the holder, card, transaction slip, a pen and two mint Andes candies. Nick left a generous tip on the slip, totaled the amount, signed it and took his copy. He put the restaurant's copy in the holder and gave it to the waiter. He gave his mother one of the candies and took the other for himself. Cynthia took the two small boxes since she was going to the apartment. They left the restaurant, got into the Tahoe and were on their way to the crime lab. When they arrived at the parking lot, Nick parked the car and they got out. Cynthia made sure she had the desserts with her. She gave Nick a hug and a kiss on his cheek before the made their separate ways. She went to her rental car with the two boxes and he returned to the crime lab.

TBC


	32. Nick and Sara's Night on the Town

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Nick and Sara have a night out while Cynthia babysits Abigail.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Nick and Sara's Night on the Town

Sara was looking at the fountains at the Bellagio with awe. The last time she and Nick had a look at the spectacle, she was two months pregnant with Abigail. They both wanted to take their daughter just to watch the dancing water, but Cynthia insisted that she will watch the infant while they went out. Cynthia told them that it would be their first real night on the town in months and they deserved it. There were other times that they could take Abigail to see the fountains.

"They are as beautiful as before," Nick said. "I could spend the rest of the night staring at the beauty of that wonder."

"Nicky, I am so jealous," Sara whined.

"Sara, you are very beautiful, too," Nick happily winked at her. "I was just saying that fountains of the Bellagio are beautiful. They can't rival the beauty that I married nearly 20 months ago."

"Nick, don't you know that flattery won't get you anywhere?" she chuckled and she looked at her watch. "Besides, don't we have a 7:00 dinner reservation at our favorite restaurant?"

"Shit, it's only 6:50!" Nick hissed after he looked at his watch. "We have to go inside the Bellagio and get to the restaurant before they give our table to some other couple."

"I would be pissed if they give it to a couple who wanted to spend a night out without their baby girl and her grandmother is watching her," Sara sighed.

"Come on, we have to get going," Nick smirked.

As they entered the Bellagio, Nick's cell phone rang. He was hoping that it wasn't Grissom asking him to come to work tonight. He told his boss that he wanted to have a night off to have a good time with Sara while she was still on maternity leave.

"Stokes!" he said.

"Nicky, is that the way you answer the phone when your own mother calls?" a woman's voice asked on the other end.

"Mom, I am sorry," Nick said then he panicked. "It's a habit. Why are you calling? Is there something wrong with Abigail?"

"She's fine," Cynthia said. "I just wanted to check on you and Sara to see how you're both doing. Are you having a good time?"

"We're both great," Nick said. "Sara and I have dinner reservations for 7:00 that we have to rush off to. Either Sara or I will call you to check up on Abigail."

"I'll let you go," she said. "Have fun!"

"Thanks," he beamed. "I love you, mom."

"I love you, too, son," she said and they hung up.

Sara and Nick arrived at the restaurant with two minutes to spare. However they didn't run like crazy, so they weren't out of breath.

"May I help you?" the hostess asked.

"Yes, we have a reservation for two," Nick said. "The name's Stokes."

"Sir and ma'am, if you would follow me," she said as she took with her two menus.

After they were settle at their table, they were each given a glass of water as well as a basket of fresh baked bread and a dish of herbed butter. They were looking at the menu and their mouths were watering at the choices.

"Hi, my name is Christina and I'll be your waitress tonight," a young woman said. "Can I take your drink order?"

"I'll have a merlot," Nick said.

"I'd like a shiraz," Sara said. "Could we also have a liter of San Pellegrino with two glasses and lemon slices?"

"Sure, I get your drink order," Christina smiled. "Would you like to get started with an appetizer?"

Nick and Sara looked at each other and smiled at the promise they made months ago to try the pumpkin ravioli appetizer. That is, if it's still on the menu.

"Do you still have that pumpkin ravioli appetizer?" Sara asked. "Whenever we come here, the wait staff always recommends it to us."

"Yes, we still do," she said. "Do you want two orders or just one?"

"My wife and I will share one order," Nick smiled.

"I'll bring your drinks, put in the appetizer order and give you some time to decide on your main course," Christina said and she left.

_Meanwhile at Nick and Sara's apartment_

"I am leaving to go back to Dallas, Texas a week from today, Abigail," Cynthia said as she was sitting on the rocking chair and cradling her granddaughter. "I am going to miss you and your parents so much, but I have to get back to work. My son, your daddy, tells me that he is planning a trip to Dallas with your mommy. That will be your first trip to Dallas where your daddy was born and raised. When you get older, you will learn to ride a horse. Your daddy learned when he was just a little boy. He taught your mommy basic horseback riding skills when he first brought her to Dallas. I am going to miss everyone in Vegas, but I will visit again with your grandpa in the near future. So will your aunts, uncles and cousins."

Abigail started to fuss and cry a little indicating something was wrong. Cynthia immediately got up from the rocking chair and went over to the bassinette. She placed Abigail on top and proceeded with the diaper change. Once that was done and Abigail was once again a happy baby. Cynthia gingerly lifted her granddaughter off the bassinette and cradled her in her arms. She sat back down on the rocking chair and sang Abigail a lullaby. When the infant started to fall asleep, Cynthia got up from the chair and gently placed her in the crib.

"Sleep tight, Grandma's Little Angel," Cynthia whispered, blew her a kiss and she left the room

_Back in the Restaurant_

Christina had already brought Nick and Sara their drinks. They were both ready to order the mesclun salad and their entrées. Sara ordered a wild mushroom risotto with smoked fresh mozzarella and a side order of sautéed winter vegetables. Nick ordered shrimp scampi served over angel hair pasta and the same side dish as Sara.

"Your pumpkin ravioli appetizer will arrive shortly," Christina smiled and left.

"We are finally going to try that appetizer that they have been suggesting to us for some time," Nick said with the enthusiasm of a little boy being told that he was going to get a new toy or pet.

"Calm down, Cowboy," Sara said. "We aren't sure if it good or not."

"Gee Sara, you sure know how to ruin a moment," Nick whined.

"Nick, I am looking forward to trying this appetizer as much as you are," Sara explained. "I just keep the enthusiasm low key."

He wanted to say something to defend himself and counter Sara, but Christina arrived with the pumpkin ravioli and two smaller plates. She placed the plate holding the pasta in the middle so Nick and Sara could serve themselves. She told them to enjoy their appetizer. The pumpkin ravioli was six small raviolis made with tomato and spinach striped pasta filled with a lightly spiced pumpkin and ricotta cheese mixture it was topped with a light saffron cream sauce and garnished with shredded basil. Both Nick and Sara each took three.

"This is worth the wait," Sara said. "It's delicious!"

"I think we have a new favorite," Nick smiled as he was about to take a bite of a ravioli. "Now I know why the wait staff suggests this to us, it's delicious."

"Do you suppose we could bring your mom here for dinner the night before she returns to Dallas?" Sara asked.

"We never brought her here," Nick observed. "Sara, you have a great idea. She needs to come here and see why we like it. We'll take her the night before she leaves. One problem, who is going to look after Abigail? My cousin Janine is coming from Massachusetts that day, but she will be too exhausted to look after an infant. I'll let her rest at the hotel."

"Catherine is having the night off that day," Sara smiled. "I am sure she will be more than happy to come and look after Abigail. Nick, she can be trusted."

"I know she can," Nick smirked.

As soon as they were finished, Christina took the three plates away and left the couple alone. She returned a few minutes later with a big bowl of salad and two plates.

"Would like some fresh ground pepper?" Christina asked holding a medium sized wooden pepper mill.

"No, thanks," both Nick and Sara said.

"Enjoy your salad," she said.

They served themselves the salad and ate it in silence. There were a few occasions that they paused and smiled at each other. They both took small and slow sips of their wine, saving the rest to sip with their main course. When they finished with the salad, Christina returned to take the bowl and plates away.

"How did you like your meal so far?" she asked. "What about the pumpkin ravioli?"

"It is first time we ever tried it," Sara said. "It is delicious and the salad is awesome. My husband and I have come here for dinner several times and the food is wonderful."

"Well, I am glad you like it," Christina beamed. "Your entrées will be ready in a few moments."

After Christina disappeared, Sara grabbed her purse and was about to get up. Nick was concerned about what she was doing.

"Sara, where are you going?" he asked.

"I am going to call home to check on Abigail," Sara said. "I am going outside to avoid looking rude."

"Come back soon," he smiled.

"I will," she smiled back.

When she was about to exit the restaurant, she caught the attention of the hostess.

"Ma'am, is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine," Sara replied. "I just want to make a phone call. I will be right back in a few minutes."

"Sure, go right ahead ma'am," she said. "Does your husband know about this? Should I tell him that you're making a phone call?"

"No, thank you," Sara smiled. "He already knows."

Sara left the hotel and found a quiet spot to make the phone call. She took her phone out of her purse, turned it on, scrolled down the address book to the number she wanted and dialed it.

"Hello," a woman's voice on the other end said.

"Cynthia, this is Sara," she said.

"Sara, are you and Nick having a great time?" Cynthia asked.

"We are having a wonderful time," she replied. "I was calling to check up on Abigail. How is she doing?"

"She's fine," Cynthia reassured her daughter-in-law. "She is sleeping like a little angel. I just hope we didn't wake her."

"I hope not," Sara said. "Cynthia, I have to go. The main course could arrive at any given moment and I don't want Nick to call the Las Vegas Police Department to organize a search party for me. We'll try to be home in about two hours."

"I'll let you go," Cynthia chuckled. "I wouldn't want my son to call the police on his wife. I'll see you both later!"

"Later," Sara said and they hung up.

When she returned to the restaurant, the hostess knew that she was a seated patron and not someone who had just arrived waiting to be seated. Sara immediately went to her table where the main course and side dishes were already served. Nick looked at her and smiled.

"When did the food arrive?" Sara asked.

"About a minute ago," Nick replied. "How's our sweet and adorable little girl doing?"

"She is fine and sleeping like a little angel," Sara said. "That's what your mom told me when I called her."

"Come on and eat your risotto," Nick said. "I don't want you to eat it when it's really cold. I don't think cold risotto would be appealing. However, I do want a little bit to try. I'll let you try my dessert."

Sara gave him a small amount of the risotto. She made sure that it had some of the wild mushrooms and smoked fresh mozzarella in it. Nick ate that before continued eating his shrimp scampi and angel hair pasta. He smiled indicating that he liked it. Sara couldn't wait for the dessert he was going to order.

"I can't believe I will be back at work in less than three weeks," Sara said. "I wonder if I still have it in me."

"Sara, you have been watching Court TV and the Discovery Channel while you're on maternity leave," Nick commented. "You've also read those forensics journals. If there is a working woman who became a mom more than ready to get back to work, it's you."

"I don't know if Grissom wants me to work in the lab when I first get back," Sara wondered.

"Sara, let's just cross that bridge when we get there," Nick said. "Right now, let's just eat and not discuss it. We are here to have a good time without Abigail. I don't want to discuss work at this time."

"So, how did you like the risotto?" Sara asked taking Nick's cue to change the subject.

"It's excellent," Nick beamed. "I am thinking about having this the next time we come here."

"I am glad you love it, Cowboy," she smirked.

They spent the rest of that course eating, drinking, talking, joking and laughing. When they finished, Christina came by to collect the plates.

"Did you leave room for dessert?" she asked the couple.

"Of course we did," Nick smiled.

"I'll bring you the menus," she said. "Can I take your coffee/tea order?"

"I'll have some peppermint tea," Nick said.

"I'll have some lemon verbena tea," Sara said.

Christina left, but returned to give them each a smaller menu. She disappeared again to let Nick and Sara decide what they wanted for dessert. The menu changed slightly, so Nick had an advantage of selecting a dessert that he will give Sara a small amount of. While Nick was able to make a selection, Sara was debating over two choices she liked. She immediately made up her mind when Christina arrived with two of each of the following: teapots, cups, saucers and spoons. She also had with her a sachet of lemon verbena tea for Sara and one of peppermint for Nick, a small pitcher of milk and some sugar.

"Have you decided on what you wanted?" Christina asked. "I know that you had a difficult time in making up your minds."

"I know the feeling," Nick said. "Yes, we made a decision. I would like the chocolate trio."

"I'd like the Italian style cheesecake with hazelnut praline," Sara said.

"Those are excellent choices," Christina said and disappeared. "I'll be right back with your desserts."

"Nick, does this mean that I get to try a little bit of each dessert?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, but just a tiny bit of each," Nick said. "All three in the sampler are very small to begin with."

"That's fine with me," Sara smiled. "Just as long as I have a little bit of each, I'm happy."

Christina returned with their desserts. She watched as Sara took tiny bites of Nick's chocolate mousse, blackout cake and chocolate raspberry truffle cake. She went to tend to other patrons, but she caught a glimpse of the couple eating their desserts and sipping tea. She thought about how very cute and very happy they were. However, her thoughts stopped, she still had to take care of her other patrons.

Sara and Nick finished their dessert and tea with more conversations, jokes and laughter. Christina returned and Nick asked her for the check. She nodded her head and left to get the check. She returned with a sheet of paper on a small tray. She told them that there is no hurry and left once again. Nick immediately took the tray preventing Sara from taking it. He looked at the total, took out his wallet, pulled out a credit card and laid it signature side up on the tray. Christina returned to take the tray holding the card for processing. A few moments later, she returned with the tray that held Nick's credit card, but it also included a transaction slip. She left to go to the bar. Nick wrote the tip amount, totaled everything, signed the form and took the yellow copy. He put his card back in his wallet, placed the white copy blank side up, got up from the chair, found Christina and gave her the tray. She thanked him as he was about to leave the restaurant. He stood in the lobby waiting for Sara who went to the ladies' room. When she was done, she met Nick and they left the restaurant and the hotel.

They decided to look at the fountains for a few moments in silence. Nick pulled Sara into an embrace and they were kissing each other. They didn't care if there were people staring at them, it was the moment that matter. When it time for them to go home, they released each other and walked towards their Tahoe.

About an hour later, they returned home. Cynthia was sitting in the living room watching a documentary on horses. She smiled at them when Sara locked the front door. She received a kiss on the check from both her son and daughter-in-law.

"How's Abigail?" Nick asked.

"She's still sleeping," Cynthia said.

As if on cue, they could hear Abigail crying and both Nick and Sara darted towards their daughter's room. Nick turned on the light, went towards the crib and gingerly lifted the barely two and a half month old infant. He carried her to the bassinette to change her diaper.

"Your grandma told us that you were a very good girl tonight," Nick said softly. "You didn't give her much trouble at all."

After he finished with the diaper change and replaced her sleeper, he rubbed some antibacterial gel on his hands. He daintily lifted his daughter off the bassinette and cradled her in his arms. He gently kissed her on the forehead. She was still fussing about.

"I think she's hungry," Nick said.

"I'll take care of that," Sara said as she took Abigail off of Nick's arm and cradled her in hers.

Sara sat on the rocking chair nursing Abigail. Once the infant was satisfied, Sara burped her. She got up from the rocking chair, kiss Abigail on the forehand and gingerly put her back in the crib. Both she and Nick stood by the crib to watch their baby fall back asleep.

"Good night, Princess Abby," Nick and Sara said in unison. "Sweet dreams, little girl!"

Seeing that Abigail was fast asleep, Sara turned off the light. She and Nick left the room to go to theirs. Nick quietly closed the door so he wouldn't wake the infant. He followed Sara to their room. They were both very exhausted.

Half an hour later, they were in bed. Sleep didn't come to them yet so they were lying in bed.

"I love you, Nick," Sara cooed.

"I love you, too, Sara," Nick cooed back.

They were asleep in each others arms a few minutes later.

TBC


	33. Cynthia Leaves Vegas

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

The team is at McCarran to see Cynthia Stokes off.

Spoiler: There is a hint of Overload

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Cynthia Leaves Vegas

Nick was holding Abigail while Sara waited for their colleagues to arrive. Cynthia, along with her luggage, was in line waiting to be checked in and get her boarding pass. Abigail was looking around the area of the airport with curiosity. It was her first time in an airport and the sights were strange. Suddenly, she started fussing and crying.

"Sara, I think she needs to be changed," Nick said gingerly handing her over to Sara. "Don't worry, I will still be here when you return. I think I see Grissom, Catherine and Lindsey coming. You take care of our daughter."

Sara left to go to the nearest ladies' room to change Abigail. She was lucky not to run into Catherine, Lindsey or Grissom on the way. Abigail was crying louder telling her mother to hurry up or she will start screaming at her loudest from diaper rash. Sara wished she could make the two and a half month old infant understand that she is trying to find a bathroom that was nearby the tiny crowd forming around Nick. When she finally found one that would allow her to change Abigail, she went in and unlatched the changing tray with one hand. She laid her daughter on the tray and proceeded with the diaper change.

"She is so beautiful," a woman said when she saw the infant after entering the bathroom.

"Thank you," Sara smiled.

"How old is she?" the woman inquired.

"She's two and a half months old," Sara replied as she completed the diaper change.

"She's very precious," the woman smiled.

"Thanks," Sara said as she washed her hands and keeping an eye on her daughter.

After she replaced Abigail's pastel purple one piece, she gingerly lifted her and pushed the tray back in its upright position. She left the bathroom carrying a very happy baby in her arms and a diaper bag on her shoulder. When she rejoined Nick, Cynthia had already checked in and was standing with Nick and a few other people. She immediately approached the group.

"How's my little Munchkin?" Nick asked taking Abigail off of Sara's arms and ignoring Warrick rolling his eyes. "I heard her crying loudly."

"Nick, she's much better now," Sara said. "She really needed a diaper change. In fact, she's quite content."

"I'm glad," Cynthia said. "Now can we find someplace decent to eat in this airport?" I am not leaving Vegas without having a meal with my son, daughter-in-law and their colleagues. Of course, I forgot all about my newest granddaughter. Let's find a place nearest the security area I have to go through. Don't worry, we have plenty of time before I have to go to my gate. I also want to spend a few minutes relaxing and meditating at the airline's club before they call board for first class passengers."

"Leave it to my mom to upgrade her ticket to first class," Nick chuckled. "Come on guys, let's grab a bite to eat. I hope wherever we are eating has a highchair for Abigail and vegetarian options for Sara. I especially don't want to get the Wrath of Sara in front of my cousin Janine when we get home."

"Nick, haven't you learned anything from knowing, dating, being engaged to and marrying Sara?" Warrick asked. "Most restaurants offer vegetarian options and if they don't some can be pretty accommodating. Do you remember when we went to that new Brazilian restaurant?"

"Yeah, I remember that you called ahead and alerted them about a vegetarian in our party," Nick beamed. "Sara got a tasty vegetarian appetizer and entrée and now she wants to go for Brazilian once every two weeks."

"Nicky, things turned out fine in the end," Warrick smiled.

When they finally found a restaurant that offered quite a few vegetarian options, they were seated. Nick managed to get a highchair for Abigail. Everyone ordered some sort of pasta dish and a side order of house salad with the dressing of their choice as well as nonalcoholic beverages. Their meal was accompanied by conversation, jokes, laughter and sharing memories of Thanksgiving and Christmas with the entire Stokes clan in Vegas. Catherine still couldn't get over hosting a Texas Barbeque themed outdoor Christmas party. Nick was proud that he made some barbeque pizzas and got his dad hooked on them. Greg remembered flirting with Zoë during Thanksgiving and Christmas, making Nick into an overprotective uncle. Sara thanked everyone for making Abigail's very first Thanksgiving and Christmas special.

They decided against having dessert at the restaurant and Cynthia paid the check and gave a generous tip despite her son's insistence. Instead, they went for coffee and pastries at Starbucks. Nick paid for the drinks and treats with his credit card since his mother told him he could pay for Starbucks after he nearly whined about wanting to pay for lunch.

With the coffee and pastries, conversation had resumed. Abigail was in her carriage looking at her father sipping his coffee and eating a chocolate chunk cookie. She fussed to get his attention. Nick immediately looked at her and she pointed to the piece of cookie he was about to eat. He gently waved his index finger as to tell her she couldn't have any yet. She started fussing a little louder and began to cry a little. Nick gingerly lifted her from the carriage, got up from his chair still cradling his daughter and politely excused himself. Sara saw and heard what was happening, politely excused herself, got up and followed Nick. She managed to catch up with him as he walked with their daughter around the area of the airport.

"Nick, what's the matter with Abigail?" Sara asked with concern in her voice.

"She saw me eating my cookie," Nick said. "She wanted a piece of it, but I didn't let her."

"Abigail is only two and half months old," Sara shook her head. "She doesn't have teeth yet. Nick, I am still nursing her. She can't have any cookies until she is old enough and has her first set of teeth."

"Try telling her that," Nick chuckled. "I doubt she knows she isn't ready for that food. "

"Let's just walk around until she calms down a little," Sara sighed.

The young family walked around where the shops and other eateries were. Abigail was looking around in curiosity. In her mind, she wondered what all those places were and what kids, teenagers and adults did in them. She calmed down considerably and made some happy gurgling noises.

"I guess she was really bored," Nick said. "I think she wanted a piece of my cookie to play with as if it was a toy."

"How does an infant get bored?" Sara asked incredulously. "I have been a mother for two and a half months now. I have never seen her get bored."

"I have been a father for as long as you have been a mother," Nick said. "However, I have been an uncle for nearly 23 of my 34 years. I have seen some of my nieces and nephews get bored at time when they were babies. They need to be amused and stimulated when they are awake. You're an aunt. Have you seen your niece and nephew bored as infants?"

"My sister-in-law wouldn't let me get anywhere near those two monsters when they were babies," Sara pointed out. "Do you remember my telling you this when we first started dating?"

"I remember that you didn't have much experience with babies until we had our own," Nick sighed. "Let me give this scenario in a nutshell. Abigail was in her carriage and she got bored. She saw a piece of cookie I was about to eat and started fussing. I thought she wanted to eat it somehow so I wave my index finger to tell her she couldn't have it. She started fussing louder and was about cry. That prompted me to pick her up and take her for a walk around this shopping area. You joined us for this walk. As we walked, it dawned on me that she didn't want to eat that piece of cookie, she wanted to play with it."

"Thank you, Dr. Nicholas Freud," Sara said. "I think she is better, so let's rejoin the group before your mom goes to the lounge before her boarding call. Our coffee is going to get cold. Also, aren't you concerned that Greg might steal the rest of your cookie?"

"I'll kick that punk's ass," Nick hissed.

When they returned to the tables, the group was still seated and talking. They acknowledged the return of Nick, Sara and Abigail. Nick gently put Abigail back in her carriage. He inspected what was left of his cookie and saw it was how he left it. He shot Greg a 'you are so lucky' look, the youngest CSI couldn't understand what happened. Sara explained to the rest of the group what happened with Abigail. Catherine and Cynthia gave Sara and Nick sympathetic smiles. Cynthia wanted to share some stories about Nick when he was a baby, but she decided against it since she didn't want to embarrass him. Once everyone was finished, they cleared off the tables, put them back the way they found them and threw out the garbage.

"Well, I have to get going," Cynthia said as she looked at her watch.

"Mom, stay with us for a few more minutes," Nick insisted.

"Nicky, they are going to start a boarding call for my flight in twenty minutes," she said. "After I go through security, I want to spend a few minutes at the airline's club relaxing and making a few phone calls."

"I'm going to miss you," Nick said as he and his mom hugged.

"I'm going to miss you, too," Cynthia said. "However, you, Sara and Abigail are coming to Dallas in three months."

"Cynthia, thank you for being there for Nick and me," Sara said. "Especially, when I went into labor with Abigail. We appreciate your help and advice on our transition to parenthood."

"I'm glad that I was able to help," Cynthia said hugging her daughter-in-law.

She then approached the baby carriage and saw Abigail half asleep.

"Abigail Melanie, be a good little girl for your mommy and daddy," Cynthia cooed to her granddaughter and kissed her in the forehead. "In three months, you are coming with them to Dallas for a few days. Stay out of trouble!"

Cynthia then proceeded with exchanging hugs and kisses with the rest of the group starting with her granddaughter's godfather Warrick. She also gave everyone her business card that included her personal email address. In return, she got their business card. When she got to Catherine, she took her aside so nobody else in the group could eavesdrop.

"What is it you want to tell me?" Catherine asked. "Is there something that I should know, but not the others?"

"I just want to thank you for getting Nick to open up a little," Cynthia said in a low voice, but enough for Catherine to hear.

"Open up about what?" Catherine asked with confusion.

"I am talking about the sexual abuse he suffered at the hands of that last minute babysitter when he was nine," Cynthia whispered.

"Now I know what you are taking about," Catherine whispered. "We were on a case that really affected him. I threatened to take him off the case. I could tell he was in emotional pain and wanted to know what was eating him up. He told me the brief version. Did he finally tell you what happened? I know he told Sara when they first started dating."

"Yes, it was when he wanted his favorite aunt to move to Vegas to help take care of Abigail while he and Sara were at work," Cynthia said. "I was livid at the teenage girl who did that to Nick, but I was quite disappointed in him for waiting so long to tell me. He is one brave man!"

"Yeah, he definitely is," Catherine agreed. "Cynthia, I know you wanted to spend some time at lounge before you board your plane, so I don't want take up anymore of your time."

"Oh, nonsense!" Cynthia hissed. "I just wanted to talk to you for a few minutes. I still have a little time to relax. Here is my business card so you can contact me. I already gave your colleagues each one and they gave me theirs."

"Thank you," Catherine said. "Here's mine to add to your collection. After I marry Grissom, I am not sure if we are going to share an email address or continue to have our own individual ones."

"Catherine, don't worry about it," Cynthia said. "You'll let me know when you've crossed that bridge. Say hello to Lindsey for me when you see her."

"I will," Catherine said.

The two women exchanged hugs as if they were longtime friends that haven't seen each other in years. A minute later, Cynthia prepared her ID and boarding pass to go through security. She turned around and waved goodbye to the group and they waved back. They stood still watching Cynthia successfully go through the metal detector and her carry on bag and purse went through X-Ray. When they saw she was on her way to the lounge, they started to leave the airport.

"Come on, we first have to go to Nick and Sara's place," Warrick said. "We have to help move Janine's boxes out of there and into that storage facility she reserved before arriving in Vegas."

Nick chuckled at the thought that his cousin shipping some of her things to his place. He was just glad that he and Sara could finally reclaim some living space.

TBC


	34. Janine's New Resposibilities

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Nick's cousin Janine has settled into Nick and Sara's apartment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Janine's New Responsibilities

"Okay Janine, here is your room," Nick said showing his cousin the guestroom that his mother occupied for a few months. "This is until you can find a place to rent that's close by."

"Nick, where is that baby girl of yours?" Janine asked. "Where's Sara?"

"They went out for a walk," Nick said. "My daughter has a name and it's Abigail. I don't want an incident similar to when my in-laws came unannounced and screwed up their own granddaughter's name. I am not sure if you remember her name."

"Of course, I do," Janine protested. "Your daughter's full name is Abigail Melanie Stokes. Aunt Cynthia, your mother, told me over the phone when we last spoke."

That brought out a smile in Nick's face. He took some comfort knowing his cousin was nothing like his idiotic in-laws. He put her empty suitcase in the closet and went to the kitchen to get a glass of mint iced tea. The front door opened and Sara with the baby carriage entered. Nick immediately ran towards them and gingerly picked up Abigail.

"Hey, Princess Abby, how was the walk?" Nick asked.

"It was awesome," Sara said. "Abigail is getting some fresh air and so am I. I am so close to getting back my pre-pregnancy figure. I think I have like about five pounds of baby weight left to lose."

"I told you many times you are beautiful regardless of being pregnant or not," Nick said.

When they heard someone's throat clearing that Nick and Sara nearly jumped. They turned around and saw the woman that was standing in front of them.

"Sara, I'm not sure if you remember me," Janine said. "I'm Janine Stokes, Nick's cousin. I believe we met at your wedding."

"Oh, I remember you now," Sara said. "Cynthia told me that you have taken a sabbatical leave to help us."

"I'll watch her while you are at work," Janine said. "I can also help with some housecleaning, laundry and cooking. Some days, I might do some research for a paper that I might publish."

"We aren't going to stop you from publishing work," Sara said. "Just we don't want it to interfere with your obligations to us."

"Sara, I can assure you that I won't let it interfere with my responsibilities here," Janine reassured her cousin by marriage. "Can you introduce me to Abigail?"

"Abigail, this is your cousin Janine Stokes," Nick said. "She is staying going to take care of you while mommy and I are at work. She was born in Dallas, but her dad, my uncle, got a job in Hartford, Connecticut when she was two years old. She doesn't have a Texas drawl, but a New England accent, not a Bostonian one though. She grew up in East Hartford and currently lives in Amherst, Massachusetts."

"Can I hold her?" Janine asked.

"I am not sure if she would be comfortable with having people she doesn't know hold her," Nick said. "She screamed and cried when my annoying and inconsiderate mother-in-law held her. You can still hold her, but if she started fussing, just give her to Sara or myself."

Nick gently placed his daughter in his cousin's arms and hope that she would be calm. Much to his and Sara's surprise, Abigail was relaxed and making gurgling noises. Maybe she didn't like her maternal grandmother much. Nick wondered if that two and a half month old infant knew which relatives posed a threat to her or not. Janine Stokes, in the eyes of Abigail Melanie Stokes, was a calming site.

"Aw, she likes you!" Sara beamed.

"She's so cute," Janine cooed. "She looks a little bit like the two of you, but she looks more like Sara than you, Nick."

"That's what everyone tells us," Nick smiled as he folded the baby carriage and put it away.

"I hadn't held a baby since my youngest sister had her second child," Janine said. "That was three years ago. Abigail is so sweet!"

"She really is a good baby," Sara beamed. "She has her moments, but overall she's brilliant."

A few moments later, Abigail started to fuss and cry. Sara immediately knew that Abigail needed to be changed and fed.

"Janine, can I take my daughter to her room?" Sara asked. "She is wet and hungry."

"Sara, what kind of a silly question is that?" Janine asked. "Of course, you can take her to her room. She is your daughter!"

Nick chuckled at the question his wife asked, but stopped when he was on the receiving end of her glare. He stood in the living room while the two women and the infant disappeared into Abigail's room. A moment later he, sat on the couch and turned on the TV to the Food Network. 30 Minute Meals was on and he wanted to see what Rachael Ray was cooking. As soon as the first commercial break arrived, Nick decided to find out what his wife and cousin were talking about behind the closed door of his daughter's room.

_Abigail's Bedroom_

"My Aunt Cynthia and Cousin Nick have told me that you went to Harvard," Janine said.

"Yes, I did," Sara smirked as she cleaned Abigail and prepared a clean diaper. "I got my BS in physics and I used to work at the San Francisco Crime Lab for a few years."

"How did you wind up in Vegas?" Janine asked.

"I'll try to make a long story short," Sara said. "There was a young CSI name Holly Gribbs who was shot on her very first night on the job. Nick's best friend Warrick Brown was supposed to shadow her, but he left her alone so he could place a bet for his judge acquaintance. The suspect returned to the scene of the crime and shot Holly several times. My friend Gil Grissom recruited me out of the San Francisco crime lab to investigate Warrick. Little did I know when I went to meet up with Grissom, Nick was standing on the rooftop tossing dummies off it and checking out the brunette talking to Grissom. I went to confront Warrick at a casino to account for his actions and to tell him that Holly died on the operating table. After I handed Grissom my report which recommended that Warrick got terminated, but Grissom didn't listen to it. Now I am glad he ignored my report. If he didn't, I wouldn't have Warrick as a great friend and Abigail would probably have to settle for some other guy as her godfather."

"So, how did you and Nick fall in love?" Janine asked.

Sara had already finished changing Abigail and now was nursing her on the rocking chair.

"We were flirting with each other for a few years," Sara said. "I was dating this loser of a jackass named Hank for more than a year. He is a jackass because he had a girlfriend and he was cheating on her with me. Nick and I finally got together and started dating. We got engaged November of 2003. You know we were married on May 28, 2004. This past Halloween, this sweet and adorable little Munchkin was born."

"I can't believe the nerve of that Hank guy doing such a thing to you," Janine gasped. "I am so glad that you have fallen in love with and married my Cousin Nick. He is very good for you."

"He is a loving husband and father," Sara pointed out. "You should see how he interacts with Abigail. Whenever he kisses her forehead, almost always, she touches or grabs his nose. One time she grabbed his left ring finger and tried to remove his wedding ring."

"Nick is a very good man," Janine observed.

"He is," Sara smirked. "He so is!"

When Abigail felt satisfied, Sara got up and gently placed her in her crib so she could sleep for a while. Sara fixed her bra and blouse before she could go out and talk with Nick. There was a knock at the door and Janine opened it.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing," Nick smiled. "Is Abigail taking a nap?"

"Janine and I are fine," Sara smirked. "We were talking about a few things. I changed and nursed Princess Abby. She is now in the crib sleeping."

"So, what were you talking about?" Nick asked with a childlike curiosity in his voice.

Sara and Janine were laughing at the way Nick asked the question.

"Oh, we're talking about my educational background," Sara beamed. "How I wind up here in Vegas. Of course, how we met and fell in love. I also mention that human cockroach and thorn on my side Hank."

"Sara, don't ever mention that asshole's name again," Nick whispered. "I know that he was a part of your life, but he made it more miserable and he was a fucking headache. Sara, think of the good things in your past and present. You now have a wonderful husband and beautiful baby daughter. Don't think about that jackass anymore. Chances are Elaine dumped him and he is screwing around with some other girl who'll do the same thing."

"Nicky, stop whispering so much," Sara chuckled. "You're tickling my ear."

"Oh, I intended to tickle more than your ear," Nick whispered. "Just now right now, I can wait!"

"It looks like you are both crazy for each other," Janine observed.

"We are," Nick and Sara said in unison.

"Why don't the two of you go out to lunch," Janine said. "I'll keep an eye on Abigail."

"Where do you want to go?" Sara asked Nick.

"Let's go to California Pizza Kitchen," Nick smiled. "Just don't ask our server for chocolate sauce to put on your pizza like you did when you were seven and a half months pregnant with Abigail."

"Nicky, it was also my 34th birthday," Sara protested. "Besides, I will only ask for extra chocolate sauce for the chocolate soufflé cake we are going to share."

"I take it the chocolate sauce on your pizza was a pregnancy craving," Janine looked at Sara and then Nick. "I had been through it twice when I was pregnant with my daughters. I was craving M&Ms and Nestle Crunch bars with sardines."

Nick almost left the living room in disgust. He thought that the talk about pregnancy cravings would end after Sara gave birth to Abigail and begin again the next time she became pregnant. However, he didn't leave the room because he would get scornful looks from the two women and that he and Sara were about to leave to have lunch.

"Sara, let's go now," Nick said. "I'm getting hungry and I guess you are, too."

"Guys, just go and have a great lunch," Janine politely insisted. "Abigail is in good hands. I am going to take very good care of her, I promise."

"Come on, Nick," Sara whispered. "Besides, she raised two daughters. You can trust her, she's family."

With that, Nick went to the master bedroom and brought out their jackets. Sara went to the bathroom to do a quick fix up of her hair. She met Nick by the front door and he put her jacket on. Nick told Janine that he and Sara will be back in about three hours. Janine told them to take their time. Sara and Nick left their apartment happy that Janine embraced her new responsibilities and Abigail was in very good hands.

TBC


	35. Reunion With Friends

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Jason Watson, Nick's childhood friend, and his family are in for a conference. They visit Nick and Sara and meet Abigail for the first time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Reunion of Friends

"Wow, she is cute," Jason Watson said. "I just hope that Sydney and Nicole play nice with Abigail."

"Jason, where are the twins?" Nick asked. "Where is Haley?"

"Haley is just leaving a workshop and she is picking up the girls from that makeshift day care center the conference organizers had set up," Jason smiled. "I am sure Sara is at the hotel waiting for them."

"I just hope that they don't take long time," Nick chuckled. "We have plans for today. When are you leaving for Dallas?"

"Tomorrow," Jason replied. "I know that we should have gotten together earlier in the week, but we were busy with this conference."

"Don't worry about it," Nick said. "At least you and Haley are visiting us and meeting Abigail for the first time. I am glad that you fit us into your week in Vegas. Did you manage to go to the casinos?"

"Haley and I played at the casino at our hotel," Jason smiled. "I won 500 dollars and Haley won 400 dollars. We have opened an account for the girls on their first birthday. The winnings are going towards their college education."

"That's great!" Nick smirked. "Sara and I were planning on doing that for Abigail, but we aren't sure if we should do it right away or a little later."

"The sooner you and Sara open an account for your daughter," Jason said. "The less she might have to ask for in student loans. If you and Sara plan on having more kids, you should also save for them in the same account."

"Well, it's good to know," Nick said. "Thanks, man."

"You're welcome," he said. "Talk to Sara!"

As if on cue, Sara and Haley arrived at the apartment. Each woman was holding a 20 month old twin. Both Sydney and Nicole were looking at the infant on Nick's lap and wondered who it was. Jason got up from the sofa and approached the women and toddlers. He kissed Sara on the cheek and she did the same.

"Haley, how was the workshop?" Jason asked. "How were the girls? Were they on their best behavior at that makeshift day care center?"

"The workshop was interesting, but I thought the speaker was a pompous ass," Haley said. "She had this holier than thou air about her and that will cost her some points in my evaluation. The girls were well behaved considering they were left with strangers, but they had a good nap."

Nick cradled Abigail in his arms and got up from the couch. He approached the group. He saw Haley and the twins and greeted them with a kiss. Haley kissed him on the cheek three times, one from her and the two on behalf of the twins. Haley saw the infant cradled in Nick's arm.

"You must be Abigail Melanie," Haley cooed to the infant. "I'm Haley Watson, a friend of your parents. Actually, my husband is a childhood friend of your daddy's. I have known him since we were in high school. We've known your mommy for more than a year. These two little girls are my daughters Sydney and Nicole, they're twins. I am sure they will be your friends, too!"

Abigail looked at Haley and made some gurgling and giggling noises. She tried to reach her tiny hand out to touch Nicole's, but she couldn't. Nicole started babbling for her mother to come a little closer so she could reach Abigail. Haley took a tiny step forward so the two little girls could reach out for each other. Nicole reached her hand and touched Abigail's. Abigail was smiling while Nicole was giggling.

"It looks like you have a friend in Nicole, Princess Abby," Nick smiled at Abigail.

"Yes, she sure does," Haley beamed. "What about Sydney? I don't want her to get jealous of her sister."

Sara approached her husband and friend still holding Sydney. Abigail wanted reach for Sydney hand, but Sara sensing what her daughter wanted to do and stepped closer. Sydney, like her twin sister, reached out her hand and touched Abigail's with hers. The reaction was the same as before. Their parents smiled at the interaction.

"Nick, Sara, I think our daughters will be great friends," Jason said. "It seems that it doesn't matter that Abigail lives in Vegas and my daughters live in Dallas. They all learned that bonds of friendship know no distance and no state lines at such a young age."

Haley immediately handed Nicole to Jason and ran to the nearest bathroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Sara asked.

"I'll tell you when she gets out," Jason said. "She's not sick."

Haley returned a few minutes later and was met with Nick and Sara's concerned faces.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Haley asked and gave them a funny look.

"We were waiting for you to make this announcement," Jason smiled and almost chuckled at his friends' confused faces.

"Sara thought you were sick," Nick said.

"Sara, you were going through this about a year ago," Haley said.

"Haley, are you pregnant?" Sara asked after receiving the clue.

"I am six weeks along," she said. "Jason and I are hoping for a boy this time. We love our girls dearly, but we would like a son to carry on the name."

"Even if we have a third daughter," Jason said. "We'll still love her as much as we love Sydney and Nicole."

"That's the spirit," Nick beamed. "We are going to check out the Southern Nevada Zoo and Botanical Garden. Those are probably two of the most kid friendly places. We'll go for an early dinner at our favorite Japanese restaurant. I made reservations already for four adults and three children at 5:30."

"Are we going to the one that they cook the food at your table?" Jason asked.

"Yes, it is," Nick was enthusiastic with his response. "This place also has a sushi bar and a room for tea ceremonies. Sara and I went to a tea ceremony before she became pregnant with Abigail."

Both Sara and Haley laughed at their husbands' near childlike enthusiasm for a restaurant that Nick had been to many time, but it was Jason's first time there.

"Let's go before the zoo and garden close," Sara said. "We need to get to the restaurant before someone steals our reservation. Little does the potential thief know that the party has two happily married criminalists. Nick and I will process the evidence and track him or her down without mercy."

Nick, Jason and Haley laughed at Sara's remarks about what will happen if someone stole their reservation. The four adults with the three little girls went to Sara's Tahoe. Haley and Jason each strapped their twins to their car seats while Nick put Abigail in hers. Sara and Haley sat in the front while Nick and Jason sat with their daughters. The twins' strollers and Abigail's baby carriage were loaded in back behind the back seat. As they drove the zoo and garden, they were listening to some CDs from a few popular hair bands from the 1980s. Nick, Sara, Jason and Haley were singing along to some of the songs. Abigail, Sydney and Nicole were looking at their parents and wondered what they were doing. When they arrived at the Southern Nevada Zoo and Botanical Garden, Sara parked the car in a parking spot. There was extra time taken to remove the carriage and strollers and put each girl in the carriage or stroller. The group immediately went to admissions where Nick paid for admission for four adults, but Abigail and the Watson twins got in free because the three girls were under the age of 2. The employee gave Nick four copies of the map of the zoo and garden as well as some leaflets.

"Is this Abigail's first time at the zoo?" Jason asked.

"Yes, it is," Sara smiled. "I am not sure how she will react to seeing the animals."

"She will likely be curious about them," Jason said. "I remember when Haley and I took the twins to their first trip to the Dallas Zoo. They were four months old and both girls were in awe over the various animals. I doubt Abigail will cry or freak out over the strange and unfamiliar creatures."

"If she does cry or freak out," Sara said. "Nick or I will take her to a calming area and soothe her until she's calm again."

"She'll be fine," Jason reassured her.

"Are we ready to go?" Nick asked. "First, let's see which animals and plants to look at since we aren't going to visit every single flora and fauna on site. We have early dinner reservations and three kids under the age of two."

After two minutes, they decided what they wanted to see and were on their way to the exhibits. Nick was pushing Abigail's carriage while Jason and Haley each pushed one of their twins' strollers. Suddenly, Abigail started fussing and crying causing Sara to spring into action. She gingerly picked her up from the carriage and rushed her to the ladies room for a diaper change. Nick, Jason and Haley understood and waited for Sara and Abigail to return. A few moments later, Sara returned with a happily changed Abigail. They resumed their journey to the first creature they planned to see – some parrots.

"Nick, why are we seeing the parrots first?" Sara asked with a hint of whining in her voice.

"I think the girls would like to see very colorful creatures first," he smiled. "I think Abigail would enjoy seeing it the most."

"I just hope that some punk teenager didn't teach them to say curse words," Sara said. "I don't want those squawkers to teach Abigail or the twins those words. I know they will learn them somehow whether we like it or not, but I would rather have humans teach her than some squawking bird."

"Sara, I thought that parrots made the best teachers of cuss words," Nick chuckled and got a swat in the arm from Sara. "Hey, that hurts!"

"Stop joking about it," Sara hissed. "You know that my obnoxious parents have that evil parrot 'Fowl Mouth'. That bastard bird learned a slew of curse words from a very eccentric relative."

"Oh, I am so sorry, Sara," Nick said. "I forgot all about that psycho bird from Hell."

"Nicky, don't worry about it," Sara sighed. "I don't like to think about that parrot either."

Nothing more was said until they saw the parrots. Nick gingerly lifted Abigail from her carriage and held her so she could see the colorful birds. He was right about showing his infant daughter and his childhood friend's twins those beautiful yet obnoxious birds. Abigail let out a tiny squeal of delight seeing the strange creature in the enclosure she raised her tiny arms up and down.

"Hello!" one parrot said.

Abigail made some gurgling noises and the twins said something sounding like 'hello'. Their parents were amazed at the curiosity and enthusiasm the three girls were showing for nature at such a young age. After a few moments, their parents put them back in the carriage or strollers and were on their way to see other creatures and plants that Nick marked on the map. They saw chimpanzees, various reptiles (venomous and non venomous) and some big cats as well as some bamboos. The girls showed the same awe when they saw the flora and fauna. However, when they saw the lions, Abigail started fussing and crying when a lion opened his mouth. Sara and Nick politely excused themselves and took Abigail to the designated calming place. They allowed her to calm down for a few moments.

"Poor Princess Abby, the lion's open mouth scared her," Nick said softly.

"It was the fangs," Sara said to Nick, then to Abigail. "Sweet little Munchkin, it's okay, you're safe with us. That lion wouldn't dare hurt you."

After a few moments, Abigail was calm enough to bring back to the group. Haley and Jason looked at Nick, Sara and Abigail with concern.

"How's she doing?" Jason asked. "She appeared to be upset by that lion."

"She's calmer and doing better, thanks," Nick said. "I think the big fangs scared her. I doubt she'll grow up fearing the lion's fangs."

"I don't think so," Jason said. "Do you remember when we were in the 7th grade and we took my younger sisters and brother to the Dallas Zoo?"

"Yeah, Kim was just a year old and she saw the reptiles," Nick said. "She was flipping out when we looked at a really creepy looking lizard. Now, she is study zoology at the University of Wisconsin at Madison. Get this, she wants to specialize in reptiles."

"Are you saying that Abigail could become fascinated with lions and other big cats?" Nick asked. "What if she wants to become a zookeeper instead of following her parents' footsteps and become a criminalist?"

"Nick, I'm just saying that she probably won't remember freaking out over the site of those fangs," Jason said.

"Oh, I get it now," Nick said.

"I hope Abigail isn't afraid of that lion's distant cousin the domestic cat," Haley said. "I wouldn't want her to freak out over a gentle blue gray angora, like our Samantha."

"How is that cat doing?" Sara asked. "I remember she sat on my lap and Nick took some pictures."

"She doing great and being a sweet cat," Haley said. "We brought her to a kitty hotel near our home and she is being pampered."

"It seems she deserves the very best in pet care," Nick chuckled and looked at his watch. "Guys, we have to leave now so we can get to the restaurant with some time to spare."

The small group left the zoo/garden to go to Sara's Tahoe. Haley and Jason put their twins in their car seats, folded the strollers and place them in the back. Sara placed Abigail in her baby car seat while Nick folded the carriage and put in the back near the strollers. Sara closed the rear door. The seating arrangement was slightly different. Jason sat with the twins, Haley was with Abigail and Nick sat with Sara in the front. The CD that Sara played was by a New Age artist so she could allow the girls to sleep. The ride was in silence otherwise.

An hour later, they were seated around the hibachi table. The twins were on booster seats while Abigail sat in a highchair. Their parents already placed their orders as well as kid dinners for the twins. Haley asked the waiter if the chef could cut the food into smaller pieces for the girls. Both Nick and Jason order filet mignon cooked medium well. Haley had chicken with shrimp and ordered two kids' chicken dishes for Sydney and Nicole. Sara ordered the vegetarian special entrée and something very lukewarm for Abigail to play with until she would feed her. The waiter had brought them the soup, cups of green tea and glasses of water. The four adults ate theirs and now Jason and Haley fed the twins theirs. Abigail sat in her highchair looking at the other people and the chef cooking at another hibachi table. When she saw her mother finishing up her soup, she started to cry. Sara got up, gently lifted the barely three month old infant, grabbed the diaper bag and headed towards the ladies' room. There, she changed Abigail's diaper. She was thankful that the restroom had a small lounge with a couch and two chairs. She sat on a chair and nursed Abigail. A few moments later, they returned to their table and Sara put Abigail back in the highchair. Nick looked at them and smiled.

"I was wondering where my girls went," Nick said. "The salad was just served with dressing on the side as you like it."

"Yummy!" Sara said as she sat on her seat and started eating.

"We waited for you to return to eat our salad," Haley said. "The soup is delicious. Now I know why you and Nick like to come here."

"The food here is good," Sara pointed out. "There is another restaurant that Nick and I like to go to that meat eaters and vegetarians can peacefully co-exist. That is criteria that we consider when we pick a restaurant. We have quite a few favorites whether chain or not."

"There is a Brazilian restaurant that our friend/colleague Warrick Brown took us to," Nick said. "Sara and I were concerned that they wouldn't accommodate her dietary needs, but she was rewarded with a delicious dinner. The next time you come, we'll take you there."

"Nick, when are you, Sara and Abigail coming to visit your family?" Jason asked.

"We are planning a trip in about two or three months," Nick said. "We hope to be there for a week to ten days. Why do you ask?"

"There is a new restaurant that opened a few blocks away from our house six months ago," Jason replied. "Haley and I went there a few times and the food is awesome. The cuisine is very eclectic and the desserts are delicious. Don't worry Sara, it's vegetarian friendly. When you visit us, we'll have dinner there. The owner is a friend of ours."

"We'll take up that offer," Sara beamed.

A few moments later, the chef came with the cart of food. Everyone at the table had focused their attention to the chef and the food that was about to be cooked. The chef asked them who got what and Haley asked that her daughters' chicken would be cut into smaller pieces. Sydney, Nicole and Abigail were looking at the theatrics of the fried rice being made. The three girls put their hands together, but it wasn't loud enough for an applause. However, they were enjoying themselves. Their parents laughed at the antics and their daughters' reaction. Sydney and Nicole were laughing when the chef started flipping the bowls without spilling one grain of rice. Abigail did a little squeal of amazement. When Nick and Sara received theirs, they doctored up theirs to their liking with the ginger and mustard sauces. Jason, Haley and the twins had eaten theirs without further embellishment.

"Sara, when are you returning to work?" Haley asked.

"I'm going back next week," Sara smiled. "Everybody misses me so much and they expect me to bring Abigail to the lab once in a while."

"Sara, it was Greg that told me to tell you that," Nick said. "I just hope he doesn't get her hooked on punk rock. Of course, everyone misses you, even that scumbag Conrad Ecklie."

"Nicky, don't you ever mention that piece of human slime when we are eating," Sara hissed.

"I am sorry," Nick pouted.

The chef started making the vegetarian entrée – tofu with vegetables for Sara and the vegetable accompaniment for the others. After he served Sara's entrée and the vegetables, he proceeded with the chicken with for the twins that was cut into smaller pieces. Haley's chicken and shrimp combination was next followed by Jason and Nick's filet mignon cooked medium well. All the entrées were prepared with ginger and soy sauces, sesame seeds, lemon juice and the chef's fun tricks.

That's our Texas men, both Sara and Haley thought as they ate their food.

When the chef finished with the hibachi, he turned off the heat and cleaned it by poured a huge glass of water on top making a loud sizzling sound. He wiped it with a heavy cloth. His customers thanked him and he left to return to the kitchen.

"Wow, this is awesome," Haley said. "I know that we have quite few places like this Dallas, but this is wonderful."

"Haley, there is one that my family goes to that they love," Nick smirked. "It's just as good here, if not better."

"She was just saying that this is the best one in Vegas," Jason clarified. "We now know why you and Sara love this place."

Nick and Sara looked at each other and smiled. Their entrées were eaten with sips of water and/or green tea and move conversations, jokes and laughter. There was an occasional interruption by the twins or Abigail, but any disruption was taken care of. Once they were finished with their entrées, the waiter came by to pick up the dirty dishes and if it was used, the silverware. He left to place the dishes and utensils and returned to take the ice cream order. Jason and Haley ordered chocolate for themselves, vanilla for Nicole and chocolate for Sydney. Nick and Sara were more adventurous with their choice of flavors. Sara had green tea while Nick ordered red bean. The waiter left to fill the order.

"Red bean and green tea ice cream," Jason said. "Haley and I have always wanted to try it, but we kind of chicken out when we get the dessert menu."

"You can each try a little of our," Sara said. "They give us two small scoops of the ice cream so you can have some."

A few moments later, the waiter returned and served the ice cream. True to Sara's word, she and Nick each gave Jason and Haley a spoonful as well as giving a smaller one to the twins. Both Haley and Jason smiled at Nick and Sara stating they loved the unique flavors. The twins were just happy they got a little extra. Abigail wanted a little from her parents, but they warned her that she wasn't ready to eat ice cream. She fussed a little until Sara gave her something to play with. Conversations between the adults resumed between spoonfuls of the ice cream. A few moments later, they were finished and the waiter returned to collect the ice cream bowls. Nick asked for the check and the waiter left. He returned with a tiny tray with the check and gave it to Nick. When the waiter disappeared, Nick looked at it, took out his wallet and placed his credit card signature side up. He saw Jason and Haley giving him cash to cover the Watson family dinners.

"Don't worry about it," Nick said. "Sara and I took you out for dinner, let us pay."

"Nick, we want to reimburse you," Jason protested. "I insist!"

"Tell you what," Nick smiled. "You let me pay for your dinner and you'll pay for ours when we're in Dallas."

"So, you are paying because we're in Vegas," Jason tried to understand Nick's deal. "When you are visiting Dallas, we pay for dinner. That's fair enough."

Nick smiled and gave the waiter the tray holding the check and his credit card for processing. The waiter returned with the card and a transaction slip for Nick to leave a tip and sign. Nick put his credit card back in his wallet, put generous tip on the transaction slip, totaled the amount, signed it and took his copy. He gave the restaurant's copy to the waiter. The party got ready to leave.

Half an hour later, they were at Jason and Haley's hotel to drop them off. They thanked Nick and Sara for a good time. However, when they had to take the twins out of the Tahoe, both girls and Abigail screamed and cried. Jason took out the strollers and helped Haley put a screaming twin in each one. They took out the car seats and managed to hold on to a seat and push the strollers. Nick offered to help them with carrying the car seats at least to the elevator, but they politely refused. A while later, Nick, Sara and a sleeping Abigail were on their way back home.

TBC


	36. Back to the Old Routine

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Sara's first day back from maternity leave starts with a party and an interesting case at Lady Heather's place.

A/N: I have wanted to bring Lady Heather into a chapter, so I wrote her in this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Back to the Old Routine

Catherine and Warrick each brought a box of pastries into the break room. Greg made his famous Blue Hawaiian coffee. Grissom and Archie hung up a banner saying 'Welcome Back, Sara!'. Greg saw the pastries and attempted to grab one until Catherine caught him and swat him in the hand. He winced.

"Greggo, can't you wait until Nick and Sara arrived before you eat," Catherine hissed in anger. "This is Sara's first day back from a four and a half month long maternity leave. We want to make her return extra special."

"Didn't Nick tell us that Sara didn't want us to go through all this trouble?" Grissom asked.

"This is our welcome of saying 'welcome back and we miss you'," Warrick said. "I am sure she'll appreciate this."

_Crime Lab Parking Lot_

Nick and Sara got out the Tahoe and started walking towards the building. They were holding hands and smiling. However, Sara's smile turned into a look of concern and Nick immediately picked up on it.

"Sara, what's wrong?" Nick asked.

"I am a little worried about Abigail," Sara said. "Is she going to be fine with your cousin watching her?"

"Sara, she'll be fine," Nick said. "Janine raised two daughters of her own. I trust her to take great care of our daughter. Do you trust her?"

"I do," Sara protested. "I just can't believe I am going back to work and I miss her. She really doesn't like the bottle. I can't believe I would see the day that I would be grateful for my stupid mother giving me that breast pump as a wedding gift."

"That nut gave you that!" Nick was astonished at his wife's latest revelation. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I didn't want you to be angry at me," Sara said.

"Sara, I would never get mad at you," Nick said calmly. "I am furious with that woman you call mom and I call mother-in-law."

"Nick, don't breathe a word about this or you may never father another child," Sara lightly threatened as they entered the building.

"I value my manhood and I want to have another child with you," Nick chuckled knowing Sara could never harm him. "I wouldn't dare say something like that. Grissom and Catherine know that I get nervous when I talk about your mom."

When they arrived at their floor, it seemed empty. Maybe they were late and Grissom already handed out assignments.

"Hello!" Nick said. "Grissom! Catherine! Greggo! Warrick! Are you here?"

There was silence until David Hodges approached them.

"Where's the baby?" Hodges asked not seeing Sara's once pregnant belly. "Where is he or she?"

"I had a baby girl on Halloween," Sara said and left it at that.

"Well, congratulations on her arrival," he said and walked towards his lab.

"What an ass-kisser!" Nick and Sara said at the same time.

First, they went to the locker room to put their things away. Sara noticed Nick hung three photos of Abigail inside his locker door. She put small frame containing a photo of the infant on the top shelf of her locker. They headed towards the break room and smelled coffee and pastries. As Nick and Sara entered, they noticed it was empty. Nick was wondering where everyone gone to. All of a sudden, Grissom, Brass, Catherine, Warrick, Archie, Bobby, Jacqui, Dr. Robbins, Mia, David Phillips and Greg appeared from almost nowhere scaring the happily married CSIs.

"Welcome back, Sara!" they shouted and took turns hugging Sara.

"Sara, you look wonderful," David Phillips said. "It's as if you were never pregnant, but we knew you were. How is she?"

"David, thank you for the compliment," Sara smiled. "Abigail is a good baby. She's three months old now and growing steady for a baby girl."

"Stop overwhelming Sara and let's enjoy some of my Blue Hawaiian and baked goods," Greg said.

"Gee Greggo, is that the way you welcome back a CSI that just became a mommy a few months ago?" Sara asked hurt.

"I think he's saying that we should eat before Grissom hands out the assignments," Nick whispered into his wife's ear.

A half-hour of eating, drinking, talking and laughing later, the lab tech left to resume their work. Grissom loudly cleared his throat to get the still chatty CSIs' attention.

"It's assignment time!" Grissom said. "Catherine and Warrick, you are with me on a 419 at the Gold Coast. We're meeting Brass there. Nick and Sara, you are with Greg on a 419 at Lady Heather's fetish club. Vartann will meet you over there."

"There's been another murder at that dominatrix' place?" Nick asked remembering when a young dominatrix was murdered by a client. "Don't tell me it was another one of her girls!"

"Nicky my boy, you will have to wait and see," Grissom smiled.

"Hey, I want to be dominated," Greg smirked.

"Down boy!" Nick said slapping Greg on his back.

About half an hour later, Nick, Sara and Greg were with Vartann at the front door. Nick volunteered to ring the doorbell. A woman in her late 30s/early 40s opened the door and looked at the four people outside her door.

"Let me guess, a detective, two married CSIs and a rookie CSI," she said.

"I am Detective Vartann," Vartann did the introductions. "This is Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle-Stokes and Greg Sanders."

"Mr. and Mrs. Stokes, I was correct in my assumption about two married CSIs," she said. "I'm Lady Heather by the way. I assume Mr. Gil Grissom sent you here to investigate the dead body."

"Is it one of your girls again?" Nick asked.

"No Mr. Stokes, it was a client this time," Lady Heather said. "Why don't you, Mr. Sanders and Mr. Vartann process the crime scene while I talk to your wife for a few moments."

"Sure," Nick smirked. "Lady Heather, why do you want to talk to Sara?"

"I just want to get to know her a little and maybe you," she smiled at Nick and turned to Sara. "Mrs. Stokes or do you prefer Ms. Sidle-Stokes or Sara?"

"Well, since I don't know you that well," Sara said. "You can call me Mrs. Stokes or Ms. Sidle-Stokes. I'm flexible!"

"You can follow me," Lady Heather said taking Sara to the parlor room. "Have a seat. I am going to make some tea and put out some scones."

"Ma'am, I should be helping my husband and Mr. Sanders process the evidence," Sara said.

"You will," Lady Heather smiled as she brought the tea service and scones. "This will only take a few minutes."

"Sure," Sara said.

"How long have you and Mr. Stokes have been married?" she asked.

"We've been married for 20 months," Sara smiled. "Our second anniversary is in May."

"You have a child," she inferred. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A little girl born on Halloween," Sara said.

"How long were you out of work?" she asked

"Four and a half months," Sara said. "Today's my first day back at work. My mother-in-law stayed with us for three and a half months. We get along fine, she is a very good friend."

"You don't get along with your own mother," Lady Heather said. "It's obvious. I don't think you like to talk about her much. I also sense that your husband hates her too."

"Even my brother can't stand her," Sara said and the dominatrix almost choked on her sip of tea. "However, both loved our maternal grandparents. Our grandmother was the sweetest and kindest soul who couldn't understand why she raised a woman like that."

"Sometimes good mothers can have bad daughters and vice versa," Lady Heather philosophized. "Now about your husband, you've met him at work. Both of you have flirted with each other for a few years. Meanwhile, you were smitten with Gil Grissom, your boss and had a boyfriend who used you to cheat on his girlfriend."

"Wow, you know some things about me," Sara was stunned. "Did Grissom tell you?"

"No, I sense these things," Lady Heather smiled.

Sara and Lady Heather talked for a few more moments, drank tea and ate the scones. Lady Heather told Sara that she could start processing the scene. They shook hands. Sara got up, grabbed her kit and looked for Nick, Greg and Vartann.

_A Room Upstairs – Crime Scene_

"Greg, stop flirting with the girls!" Nick said. "You need to focus on the evidence, not finding the future Mrs. Greg Sanders here. If you keep this up, I will call either Warrick or Catherine to come here and I'll send you to Grissom."

"Sorry, Nick, but there are a lot of beautiful girls in this place," Greg smirked. "How can I resist?"

Nick finished putting a small clump of hair into a bindle and placed in his box. He immediately grabbed his cell phone and started scrolling down to find a number he wanted to dial. Greg saw this and immediately got to work.

_Another Room Upstairs_

Sara was still looking for her husband and colleagues. She heard a woman softly moaning and went to investigate the source. She went into a room and found a young woman trying to wake up. Sara knew that somebody rendered her unconscious. Was it a client or a fellow dominatrix who was jealous? She immediately ruled out the fellow dominatrices since Lady Heather told her that no one in her club were jealous of another.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Sara asked the waking dominatrix.

"Yes, but I am woozy," she said.

"I'm Sara Sidle-Stokes from the Las Vegas Crime Lab," Sara introduced herself. "I am investigating the murder of a client of this fetish club. What's your name?"

"Leanne Davies," she said. "The victim is my client. No, I didn't kill him. I was drugged until I was rendered unconscious before he was killed. I think his killer dragged me to this room."

Sara collected some evidence of Leanne's dazed body and helped her to a chair. She knew that she needed some assistance and her instinct told her to get Nick.

"Nick!" Sara shouted. "Could you come here, please? I think we have a secondary crime scene!"

_Primary Crime Scene_

Nick heard Sara shouting for him to come to her. He got up from his squatting position and stood up. He approached Vartann.

"I am going to see what Sara wants," Nick said. "Can you keep an eye on Greg just to make sure he's doing his job and not flirting with any the dominatrices?"

"Sure, I'll watch him closely," Vartann said.

"Nick, come here now!" Sara shouted from another room.

"I'm coming Sara!" Nick shouted. "I don't know where you are. Shout and I'll find you!"

_Secondary Crime Scene_

Nick finally found Sara in the room where Leanne was dragged to before her client was murdered. He saw the two women and immediately entered.

"Sara, what's going on?" Nick asked. "Where were you?"

"Don't ruffle your feathers, Nick," Sara said. "First, Lady Heather wanted to have tea, scones and conversation with me. Then, I tried looking for you, Greg and Vartann. I found this young woman, Leanne Davies, coming out of being drugged unconscious. The victim was her client."

"Ms. Davies, I am Nick Stokes with the Las Vegas Crime Lab," Nick said. "My wife and fellow criminalist just told me about want happened. I just need to ask a few more questions."

"The two of you are married to each other?" Leanne asked. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, and it's okay," Sara said. "We have a beautiful three month old daughter."

"Were you still conscious when your client was murdered?" Nick asked. "My colleague found a small rag on the floor that smelled of chloroform."

"No, I was dealt with first," Leanne replied calmly. "He must've been killed shortly after I was unconscious and dragged to this room."

"Before you were drugged," Nick started to ask her. "Did you hear the alleged killer say something? Was it a man or a woman?"

"I heard very unfamiliar female voice calling me a slut and a whore," Leanne said heavily. "That was when all hell started to break loose. If you want to ask me what she looked like, I can't she snuck behind us."

"Well, that's all we want to know for the moment," Nick said. "If you can remember anything else, here are our business cards."

"Thank you," Leanne said. "I am sorry I couldn't help you."

"You've helped us more than you think," Sara smiled. "Get some rest now."

Nick and Sara went to see how Greg was doing with the primary scene. There was a smile on Nick's face after Vartann reassured him that Greg was on his best behavior and focused on collecting and documenting the evidence and the victim. The coroner already took the body for Dr. Robbins to examine. Greg, Sara and Nick split up to talk to the other dominatrices to see if they had seen or heard anything. They were either busy with their own clients or some went out to dinner. One of them was able to produce a credit card receipt to check the alibi. Sara was sent to talk to Lady Heather since she developed a rapport with the dominatrix.

"Why would someone do something like that to Leanne?" Lady Heather asked. "Drugging her unconscious and killing her client!"

"I don't know," Sara shook her head. "She told my husband that there was an unfamiliar woman that called her a slut and a whore. That was when she was knocked out cold by the chloroform soaked rag. Did you see anyone besides your girls and clients coming in and out?"

"You know what," Lady Heather said. "I do remember seeing a woman around your age. She was about two inches shorter than you with blond hair. I thought she was a new girl or a delivery person."

"Thank you for sharing that," Sara said.

"No problem," she smirked. "You are more than welcome to come over for tea and scones."

Sara rejoined Nick, Greg and Vartann at the lobby and they left for the crime lab. Once they arrived, Sara, Nick and Greg dropped off the evidence at Hodges' and the Trace labs. Almost immediately, they went to the morgue for a conference Doctor Robbins on their victim. The COD was asphyxiation due to strangulation. He found some fibers on the victim's neck and gave them to Nick. He went took them to trace and told the techs that it was related to the case. He was about to return to the morgue when Vartann told him that the victim's girlfriend called the police to report him missing. She was at the police station and the two men went there to talk to her. She answered their questions and they took her to the morgue to identify the body.

Nick and Sara went to see Hodges for the DNA results. Sara saw Nick's suspicious body language and facial expression, she was very concerned.

"Nick, what's the matter?" Sara asked.

"I don't think the girlfriend is as innocent as she appears to be," Nick sighed. "There is something in my gut that tells me that she's a phony."

"How can your gut tell?" Sara asked.

"I was there with Vartann at the station," Nick said. "We talked to her about her boyfriend and his trips to the fetish club to get dominated. She had an indifferent expression in her face. When we took her to the morgue to ID his body, she was crying, but not in the way that is mournful. I could see that it was an act to fool us."

"I just hope your gut is right," Sara said. "I hate sympathy junkies."

They entered Hodges' lab and he told them that CODIS had a match. The woman was there because of her record. She served very little prison time for them. Nick still had that sinking suspicion that it was the girlfriend, even his wife shared that suspicion. He just needed something to prove or disprove it. They saw the girlfriend about to leave the lab and they stopped her. Greg joined them, learned of Nick and Sara's suspicious, took a DNA sample and brought it to Hodges. While that was processing, Nick, Sara, Greg and Vartann were in the interrogation room with the suspect making small talk. Greg was paged by Hodges for the results. They could place the girlfriend at Lady Heather's and she killed her boyfriend. The foursome confronted her on the evidence and wanted to know the motive. She told them she didn't want him to visit the fetish clubs since she wanted him to spend more time with her. Sara was sickened by was the woman said. Vartann immediately had her arrested.

An hour and a half later, Nick and Sara were home after having breakfast at the diner and happy to be there. They both looked forward to spending some time with Abigail before they went to sleep. It was an exhausting shift, but at the same time, it was satisfying. Janine saw them and immediately ran to them.

"Sara, how was your first day back at work?" Janine asked.

"It was great," Sara smiled. "However, it was draining, but it was rewarding when we arrested the killer. How's Abigail?"

"She was a little angel," Janine said. "She slept through most of the night and only needed to be changed twice. She wasn't hungry, but I'm sure she'll be now that her mommy's home."

As if on cue, Abigail started to cry and her parents went to her room. Sara gingerly picked up the infant and sat on the rocking chair. She nursed Abigail until the baby's stomach was full. Sara burped Abigail while Nick looked at his wife and daughter with a smile. After a grueling case, their baby girl provided them with comfort and joy. Nick took her from Sara's arms and did a diaper change. They kissed her before Nick gently put her back in the crib.

Another fifteen minutes later, Nick and Sara were in bed. Sleep would be welcomed by the exhausted couple. They were watching CNN since they didn't feel like watching anything else.

"I love you, Nick," Sara purred.

"I love you, too, Sara," Nick whispered and they kissed.

A few moments later, they drifted off to sleep in each other arms.

TBC


	37. Bring Your Daughter to Work

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Nick and Sara bring Abigail to work with them. How will she react to meeting Ecklie?

Spoiler: A hint of Stalker

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Bring Your Daughter to Work

Nick was pushing the baby carriage down the hallway while Sara was talking to Catherine about a case that the two women were working on the night before. As Nick pushed the carriage, he gave his three and a half month old daughter a tour of the lab. He wasn't sure if she'd understand all the technical stuff, but he wanted her to get a head start on learning sciences. Abigail made some happy gurgling noises. They were joined by Sara.

"Isn't she too young to know these things, Nicky?" Sara asked.

"This coming from a woman who tells Janine to let Abigail watch Sesame Street," Nick chuckled. "Didn't the pediatrician tell us that a baby's brain can absorb information from his or her surroundings?"

"Oh, so you want her to be a baby genius?' Sara asked.

"No, I want to provoke her curiosity," Nick smiled.

They were about to head to the locker room when they saw Conrad Ecklie. He walked towards them and saw the baby carriage. Both Nick and Sara had an uneasy feeling about this pending encounter with their shift's enemy.

"Isn't it a little too early for 'Bring Your Daughter to Work', Stokes and Sidle?" Ecklie asked.

"We don't think it is," Nick sighed. "How do you know about her?"

"There were copies of a flier announcing her birth circulating around the lab," Ecklie smirked. "It said, 'It's a Girl, Abigail Melanie Stokes. Born October 31, weighing 7 pounds, 4 ounces.' It was also mentioned in the Crimestoppers newsletter."

Nick cringed at the mention of the department newsletter. He didn't need nor want to be reminded of the last time he was featured in an issue. Greg was distributing that issue around the lab. Sara and Warrick were reading it and laughing at his inventing toys. He grabbed all the copies and trashed them. He should have shredded them. While processing the plastic bag that was used to kill Jane Galloway, Nick was pissed at Greg for 'invading his privacy'. Nick and Warrick visited Nigel Crane's place to ask him some questions about Jane Galloway and his whereabouts during the murder. Warrick had to take a phone call while Nick was alone to investigate a trail of red drops. As he tried to find the source of the drops, he found the stained glove. Nigel Crane saw him and threw him out of second story window rendering him unconscious after landing on his back on the bushes. He suffered a concussion, two cracked ribs, a sprained wrist and he got five stitches to his forehead. When he was trying to recuperate at home, all hell broke loose as Nigel was in his attic. The psychic who visited Nick was killed and his body came crashing down the ceiling. Nigel had Nick's gun pointed at his face, the second time it ever happened to him. Nick was thankful that Sara took him in while his place was processed as a crime scene.

"Hey Stokes, are you okay?" Ecklie asked seeing Nick spaced out.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nick said snapping out of it spaced out state.

"Can I hold her?" Ecklie asked.

"Sure," Sara said while mentally debating if it was a good decision or not.

After Ecklie picked up Abigail, she had a look at him and started to fuss and cry loudly. Nick and Sara knew that she didn't like the guy.

"Can you make her stop crying and screaming like that?" he asked with a whine in his voice.

Grissom, hearing the cries, left his office to see what was happening in the hallway. He saw Ecklie holding Abigail and she was screaming and crying. He knew the opportunity to tease his nemesis was too good to let pass.

"Ecklie, I see you've met little Abigail Melanie Stokes," Grissom chuckled. "Be careful, she's been known to spin her head around and spew up green stuff."

"Very funny, Gil," Ecklie responded. "You've been watching 'The Exorcist' too many times."

Ecklie put her back in the carriage and walked away. Nick and Sara finally released a laugh they were trying suppress. Grissom just smiled and picked up Abigail. This time she was happy and giggly.

"Thank you for saying that," Nick grinned.

"Sara, you gave birth to another enemy of Ecklie's," Grissom cooed. "She inherited the Ecklie hating gene from both of you."

"Grissom, I didn't know there was such a thing," Nick chuckled.

"Hey guys, what's the commotion?" Catherine asked. "Is Abigail here?"

"Yes, she is," Grissom said still cradling the baby. "Ecklie was here a while ago. He held her and she freaked out."

"You told him that her head will spin around and she'll spew out split pea soup," Catherine assumed. "Just like that girl from 'The Exorcist'."

"I'm guilty as charged," Grissom proudly grinned.

"What's this about the Ecklie hating gene?" Catherine asked.

"I think Nick and Sara passed that to their daughter," Grissom said.

Warrick and Greg walked down the hallway to see the small group laughing and joking. They both wanted to know what the laughter and jokes were all about before Warrick called Desert State and have the parents of his goddaughter and their colleagues committed.

"What's my little goddaughter doing here?" Warrick asked. "Did something just happen that was this amusing?"

"Ecklie was here a few moments before," Sara tried to calmly explained. "He picked her up and you know how she doesn't like to be held by complete strangers. She was screaming and crying. Grissom rescued her by tricking Ecklie into thinking that Abigail was a baby out of The Exorcist."

"Who has her now?" Warrick asked noticing the baby carriage was empty.

"I have her," Catherine said. "She's fine and not spinning her head and spewing things out. Warrick, do you want to hold her for a while?"

"Sure, she's my goddaughter," Warrick said.

"Just for a few minutes," Grissom said. "I still have to hand out tonight's assignments."

Warrick cradled Abigail in his arms. She smiled at him and he gave her a small grin. Ever since the day she was born, she was happiest in the arms of her godfather.

"Okay, I have your assignments," Grissom said. "Catherine, Sara and Nick, you have a 404 at the Mirage. Brass is already there. Greg and Warrick, you are with me on a 419 at Caesar's Palace. Vega will meet with you soon. Abigail, you are going to the departmental daycare room. You might get a visit from our lab techs. Nick, Sara, the staff will take great care of her, just do you job now."

"We don't doubt them," Nick smiled. "Sara and I almost enrolled her there until my cousin offered to take care of her while we were at work."

Catherine accompanied Sara and Nick to the daycare room. They brought Abigail inside and a staff member immediately took her in. She assured the nervous couple that their child was in good hands. Catherine led Nick and Sara away after they were reassured by the women a few more times.

"Come on, kids," Catherine said. "We have a crime scene to process that can't wait. Abigail is in very good hands."

Their 404 turned out to be a double homicide. An elderly couple was stabbed to death in their hotel room. After Nick, Sara and Catherine returned with a collection of evidence to be processed and case notes. The suspect was caught in a really idiotic way. He tried to return to the crime scene and told police that he was the killer. The evidence backed his confession and he was promptly arrested.

Nick and Sara were exhausted from this relatively easy case. They first went to daycare to pick up Abigail. A staff member told them that she had been asleep since she was brought in. Nick approached the crib that Abigail was sleeping in and gingerly lifted her up. Without waking her, he placed her in the carriage. They left the crime lab and went to the parking lot. When they got to the Tahoe, Nick gently transferred Abigail to the car seat and made sure she was securely buckled in. A few moments later, they were on their way home to rest.

TBC


	38. Abigail's First Trip to Dallas Part I

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Abigail goes with her parents to Dallas for the first time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Abigail's First Trip to Dallas, Part One

"How did Abigail enjoy her first flight?" Kathleen asked.

"She was cranky when the plane took off from Las Vegas," Nick said. "Of course, there was the turbulence and landing. She was asleep during most of the flight."

"I am glad to hear that," his oldest sister said. "Welcome to Dallas, Texas, Abigail Melanie!"

"Where are mom and dad and why did you bring us here from the airport?" Nick asked.

"Mom's still in court defending some poor slob who was caught stealing a car from a local dealership and took it for a joyride to Fort Worth and San Antonio," Kathleen responded. "Dad is staying in Austin, there's a case he is hearing. He won't get here until tomorrow. Our siblings and their families have their own lives. I took a week off from work since I volunteered to take you guys around town. Everyone is getting together at Stokes Manor tonight for dinner. Don't worry, you aren't going to be stuck here, you are staying with our parents."

"Kathleen, I don't dispute that," Nick smiled. "I know that there is plenty of room at Stokes Manor. Besides, I want to show Abigail the horses, the garden and our grandpa's tree."

"Sakura just foaled for the first time ever last week," Kathleen said. "It's a girl and mom named her Melina."

"That's a beautiful name for a gorgeous creature," Sara said as she rejoined them. "Maybe Abigail could ride Melina when she gets older."

The phone rang and Kathleen answered it after the first ring. It was her mother telling her that she will be home in an hour and to bring Nick and his family to Stokes Manor afterwards.

"That was mom," Kathleen said. "She'll be home in about an hour. I'll take you there. Just sit on the living room, relax and watch TV. Do you want something to drink? I have iced tea, juice and water. Are you hungry? I have a frozen organic vegetarian pizza in the freezer that I could heat up."

"Yes, we're both hungry and thirsty," Sara said. "We hadn't had anything since the pathetic excuse for a breakfast during the flight."

"Anything to make us forget about that awful food," Nick protested. "I didn't buy first class tickets for my family to have a crappy breakfast. Somebody needs to complain about it!"

"If you wait about twenty minutes," Kathleen said. "I will have it ready for you. Nick, there are some things about you that never seemed to change. Just relax with your wife and daughter in the living room and let me do everything."

Nick went to the living room and sat next to Sara. Abigail was lying on Sara's lap playing with a button on her blouse. They were watching Everyday Italian on the Food Network. Nick was focused on how Giada made tiramisu and made some yummy noises. Sara almost swatted him in the arm. Sometime later, Kathleen brought the piping hot pizza on a plate. It was sliced into six portions and topped with dried oregano and basil. She went back to the kitchen to get iced tea and three glasses. Kathleen sat on the other side of her baby brother. Abigail tried reaching for the slice that her mommy was eating. When it got to the point that she wasn't getting the pizza, she started to loudly fuss.

"It looks like she was some of your pizza, Sara," Kathleen observed. "Does she know she doesn't have teeth, yet?"

"Kathleen, I think Abigail wants to play with it, not eat it," Sara said. "Nick, could you go and bring her those plastic toy keys. Those are her favorite toys."

"I'll go get them," Nick said as he got up, went to the diaper bag and got the toy. "Sara, here you go. Abigail, play with these so mommy and daddy can finish eating. Mommy will feed you a little later. Pizza is not a toy."

They finished the pizza and ice tea while Abigail played with her favorite toy and nearly threw it at the TV. Nick helped his sister with the dishes while Sara took Abigail to another room for privacy and nursed her. After Abigail had her fill and was burped, Sara laid her on her lap and started to gently draw little circles on her tummy. As soon as Nick finished helping Kathleen, he went looking for his wife and daughter. When he found them, he sat next to Sara. He gingerly took Abigail off Sara's lap and cradled the five and a half month old infant in his arms.

"I am sorry I yelled at you," he said to Abigail.

"Nick, you didn't yell at her," Sara sighed. "You only spoke to her in a rough tone."

"I shouldn't have done it," Nick shook his head. "It just that she seems to think adult food is a baby's toy. Do you remember when she wanted to play with a piece of my cookie?"

"We were at McCarran seeing your mom off before she returned to Dallas," Sara smiled.

Nick chuckled at the thought that their daughter wanted a piece of his cookie to play with. He thought she wanted to eat it, but she couldn't because she didn't have teeth. He sometimes wished that she did have teeth so he could share a cookie with her. He softly kissed her in the forehead and she touched his nose. He laughed and she made some gurgling noises.

An hour later, Kathleen called her mom to find out if she was home from work. It turned out she had just arrived and waiting for Nick and his family to come on over. Kathleen told her that she'll bring them to Stokes Manor. A few minutes later, she found them and told them that mom had just gotten home and she was going to take them there. Nick took the suitcase and Abigail's car seat while Sara took the folded baby carriage that still had plastic ties keeping it folded due to being checked and the diaper bag. Kathleen held Abigail so her poor parents could lug their stuff. The walk was less than an eighth of a mile, but still it was exhausting. Kathleen regretted not taking her Tahoe, but she figured that since she lived two doors away from Stokes Manor, that walking would be the best way of getting there. When they arrived at the house, they rested outside the door for a minute.

"Allow me to ring the doorbell," Kathleen smirked at her kid brother.

"Kathleen, didn't we see each other last night?" Cynthia asked after she immediately heard the doorbell.

"Mom, I remember that really well," Kathleen laughed. "Actually, I brought with me a few visitors."

"Abigail, you are getting to be a big girl," Cynthia gasped as she took her youngest grandchild off her oldest child's arms. "Where are your parents, sweetie pie?"

"Here we are, mom," Nick smiled.

"Nick, Sara, how have you been?" Cynthia asked.

"We're fine," Sara said. "Parenthood has been treating us well. Abigail is a good baby despite having her moments. I returned to work almost three months ago. Now before you ask, Janine is working out really well. She is house-sitting for us while we are in Dallas."

Cynthia looked at the suitcase, baby carriage, car seat, diaper bag and Sara's purse. Nick immediately took notice and felt the need to contribute some sort of observatory commentary to the picture.

"Now we know what is like to travel with a baby," Nick said. "Would you believe there was a punk high school kid who asked if we checked our daughter with the luggage? She was screaming and crying during take off, turbulence and landing. He was annoyed and told us off."

"Nick, why didn't you tell me about this before?" Kathleen asked.

"I didn't want you to fret about it," Nick said. "Besides, Sara gave that kid her infamous death glare and he apologized to us right away."

"Nicky, some kids can be total idiots!" Cynthia said. "At least Sara dealt with it without beating the shit out that punk!"

"Mom, are you saying that I don't deal with matter in a violent way?" Nick asked. "You know I rarely use violence to deal with problems."

"No, I didn't say that," Cynthia calmly replied. "I know that you can deal with things without resorting to violence most of the time. I was just saying that the punk deserved to have the crap beaten out of him for saying my granddaughter should be treated like cargo, but Sara handled it so she didn't get you kicked out of the flight for brutality."

"Oh, I am sorry," Nick smiled.

"Don't worry about it," Cynthia smiled back. "Do you guys want something to eat?"

"I gave them pizza and iced tea at my place," Kathleen chimed in. "Nick and Sara shouldn't be that hungry."

"Let's show Abigail around Stokes Manor," Nick suggested.

Cynthia was still holding Abigail, while Nick, Sara and Kathleen flanked around the older woman. She first showed the baby around the big house concluding the tour of the house by showing her Nick's old bedroom that became a guest room. When Abigail saw a picture of her father as a teenager with a mullet, she freaked out.

"Princess Abby, that was how most teenaged boys of the mid 1980s and very early 1990s wore their hair," Nick said. "I am sorry that photo scared you, but I can't erase it."

"Nicky, you are so lucky that you didn't get a Mohawk like one of your high school buddies did," Kathleen said. "I don't know if Abigail would have reacted the same way."

"Shut up, Kathleen!" Nick hissed.

Cynthia showed her granddaughter a picture of Nick when he was a baby that was taken January of 1972. Abigail was intrigued with that photo and stared at it with curiosity.

"That was your daddy when he was about your age, Sweetie," Cynthia said. "You look a little like him."

They went outside to show Abigail the rest of Stokes Manor. Nick was the one holding his daughter.

"These two smaller houses are the guest houses," Cynthia said. "When all the kids were living here, we had these big parties. We usually have guests staying over and they would use these two buildings at times if the extra rooms were taken. The family still uses them today."

The next part of the property was the indoor/outdoor swimming pool.

"Abigail this is the swimming pool," Kathleen said. "During the cold months, it becomes an indoor pool so we can swim all year round. Imagine your daddy as a kid and teenager seeing your aunts lying around the pool area or on those water lounge chairs. He sometimes played cannonball and splash us just to annoy us."

"Hey, I was a smart ass kid and teenager," Nick protested. "Abigail, pay no attention to what your Aunt Kathleen says about me."

"It's true!" Kathleen said.

Cynthia rolled her eyes over her oldest and youngest nearly bickering over what the youngest did. They just went to the floral and herb garden.

"We are now at my favorite area of the property, the garden," Cynthia said. "It is an area of beauty because of the flowers, but the herbs are used for cooking and teas. We almost never had to buy herbs from the local supermarket since we grow them here. The family was kind of into organic before it became mainstream. Your daddy used to help me with the garden when he was a teenager. This was a relaxing way to enjoy myself after work and dealing with seven kids."

Nick and Kathleen looked at each other and smiled. Somehow, Sara understood the smile to well. It represented both pride and innocence from the trouble the got themselves into at times.

It was Sara's turn to hold Abigail as they walk toward a tree, but not before checking out the multipurpose area of the back yard. When they were about two feet away from that particular tree, they stopped. Abigail was looking at the monstrous looking thing and tried to grab a branch that looked like it was too close for comfort.

"This tree was planted here as a gift from your great-grandfather for you grandfather and my first anniversary," Cynthia said. "This coming July will be 50 years since we had this tree. Throughout the years the kids played with it or made out around it. Those that used it as a make out place shall remain nameless. Your dad use to climb it and watch either the birds during the day or the stars at night. When he was 11, he was sitting on a branch of this tree admiring the Dallas night sky. I called him to come to bed since it was a school night. When he was about to get off, he lost his balance and fell. He broke his leg and had to spend the night in the hospital. He didn't need to stay overnight, but the medication they gave him to keep him calm so they could set his leg and put it in a cast made him very sleepy so the medical staff allowed him to sleep it off. Since then, we forbade him to climb the tree at night. When he was twelve, he wasn't interested in tree climbing. However, I wouldn't be surprised if he took his girlfriends to the spot for a make out session during his high school days."

"Thanks mom for sharing what happened to me when I was eleven in gory details," Nick said rolling his eyes. "For your information, I never had a make out session near the tree. I brought my girlfriends here to sit around and talk. Sara, do you remember whenever we come to visit, we'd sit around the tree and do nothing, but talk?"

"Yes, and they were some of the most relaxing moments," Sara said. "It's a nice way to get in touch with nature."

Nick sensed that she wanted to say something that was totally kinky. He gave her a look saying 'save it for the bedroom' and 'not in front of the child'. She smiled an innocent looking smile. The group walked towards the horse ranch.

"Princess Abby, this is the horse ranch," Nick said. "I think there are currently about twelve horses that reside here. My parents, your grandparents, received their first two horses as a fifth wedding anniversary gift in 1960. My grandpa, your great-grandpa, built this ranch for them. My siblings, your aunts and uncle, and I learned to ride when we were little kids. I taught your mommy when I took her here for the first time. When you're a little older, I'll teach you."

"Nicky, are you saying a family that rides horses together, stays together?" Sara chuckled.

"Not really," Nick smiled. "I was just saying that I think it would be nice if Abigail learned to ride a horse."

"Yes, it would be nice if she learns," Sara agreed.

"Let's get back inside," Cynthia said. "I would like to show some old home movies that I had converted onto DVD format recently. They're each about 30 minutes long."

"Oh great!" Nick and Kathleen groaned at the same time.

When they returned to the house, Nick helped his mom set up the DVD player that was disconnected to the TV. Kathleen went looking for a few DVDs that her mom told her to get from the coat closet/storage area. She returned to find the player successfully connected to the TV. The first DVD that was played took place Christmas 1971, Nick's very first one.

"You were such a cute baby," Sara said to her husband. "That baby grew into the sweet and handsome man that I married and is the father of our daughter."

Abigail was suddenly looking at her dad when he was four months old with interest. She didn't think the infant in that movie was him, just another baby. She smiled whenever they showed him and even made some gurgling noises.

"Princess Abby, that's your father," Sara said softly. "Don't ogle like that, sweetie!"

Cynthia took out that DVD and put on another one. This one was of Thomas, Sr. and Cynthia's twentieth anniversary back in 1975 at a fancy restaurant. Kathleen, then 17 and Tom, then 15, brought their dates with them. When ever the wait staff wasn't around, Nicky, then barely 4, was playing with Marissa, then 6, and Heather, then 8. Sabrina, then 10, and Wendy, then 12, were just sitting and jabbering away. They were all seated so they could eat dinner.

"Nick, you looked so cute in a that little tux," Sara said.

"Thanks, Sara," Nick smirked.

"I had struggled to put that suit on him," Cynthia said. "He didn't like it all and screamed in protest. When he married you, I laughed at the irony that he put one on and was very happy about it."

"Mom, it's one thing that I was three going on four and celebrating your 20th," Nick said. "It's another that I was 32 and I married Sara."

"Can you shut up and watch this?" Kathleen hissed.

All was quiet as they watched Thomas, Sr. and Cynthia dancing. Kathleen and Tom were dancing with their dates. Wendy gathered all her younger sibling for a few dances. Another moment, Wendy picked Nicky up and spun him around for a few seconds. He was laughing the whole time. The movie ended with Nicky falling asleep on the chair and Cynthia gently picked up the little boy.

Cynthia looked at the clock and released the entire family, except for her husband and oldest grandchild, was going to be here for dinner in about an hour. She turned it off only to get groans from her daughter, son and daughter-in-law.

"We'll see more while Nick, Sara and Abigail are here," Cynthia and that got smiles from the three adults. "Now, I have to heat up the dinner I have made in advance."

It was then that Abigail started to fuss, scream and cry. Sara picked her up and went upstairs to the bedroom to change and feed her. Nick went to the room to find Sara nursing Abigail. Kathleen joined Cynthia in the kitchen meanwhile Nick and Sara were in their room spending some quiet time with Abigail.

An hour later, the family started coming into the house. There was a lot of talking amongst the adults and teenagers. The older kids were playing games and the younger ones were with their parents. When dinner was ready, they were seated and started to eat. Conversations, jokes and laughter accompanied the salad, the main course and beverages. There was also dessert, tea and coffee. After Nick's siblings and their families were gone, Sara put a very sleepy Abigail in the crib. Nick and Sara helped Cynthia clean up and do the dishes. Two hours later, everyone in the house was fast asleep.

TBC


	39. Abigail's First Trip to Dallas Part II

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Nick and Sara take their daughter to the Dallas Zoo.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Abigail First Trip to Dallas, Part Two

Nick paid for admission to the Dallas for him and his wife, but Abigail got in for free. They entered and stopped over at a table to look at the map that Sara had taken while Nick dealt with admission.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" Sara asked.

"Yup, we went there with some of our nieces and nephews," Nick smirked. "I remember some of them were misbehaving."

"I remember you weren't always on your best behavior," Sara chuckled.

"Sara, I am always on my best behavior," he gently insisted. "In fact, I promise to behave myself while I am here. When we are back at Stokes Manor will be another story."

"Hey Cowboy, I think we should wait a while to try for a second child," she smiled. "Let's not talk about it any further for the time being. We need to expand Abigail's mind and have some fun looking at the animals!"

They decided to visit the Children's Zoo first. Nick pushed Abigail's carriage as they walked towards a small area for children.

"When you are old enough," Nick said to Abigail. "We'll let you run around, but now you are stuck in this carriage. Mommy and I could hold you up so you could look at the wonderful creatures."

"Nick, we shouldn't look at the lions," Sara said. "She freaked out when she saw the one at the zoo in Vegas."

"Okay, we won't visit them," he smiled. "Maybe in a few years, she'll visit them. How about we see the lemurs, they are cute."

"We should see the birds, primates and lemurs," she said. "I just hope that they don't have a bug exhibition with the exception of butterflies and ladybugs. She doesn't need to see whatever Grissom has in his office here."

"I don't think we should take her to the Dallas Museum of Natural History," he said. "Especially, if we have to revisit that massive bug collection."

"Well, if Grissom wants to check out the bugs of Northern Texas," she sighed. "He's going to Dallas by himself to have a look. I don't want Abigail to fuss and cry in fright over something Grissom."

"If we decide to go to that museum," he winked at her. "We shall avoid that collection and look at the stuffed animals and I don't mean the cute little ones that Abigail will get for her birthday and Christmas. I mean the ones that some poor sucker going to Grissom's place will likely find floating around somewhere in the 'House of Creepy Crawling Critters'."

"Yeah, that man keeps some rather interesting company," she chuckled. "I kind of feel sorry for Catherine. She is marrying him next month, but I am sure Lindsey will have a field day with all that stuff."

"Catherine told me that they bought a new place," he smiled. "Grissom is bringing his bizarre menagerie from his old place to his office. I pity those who have to spend even one nanosecond in his office."

"Nicky, we spend plenty of time in his office," she pointed out. "We need to be pitied."

Sara was about to say something else, but Abigail started to scream and cry. Nick stopped pushing the carriage. They looked at her and Sara immediately picked her up, grabbed the diaper bag and went to the ladies' room. Nick sat on a bench waiting for them. Moments later, Sara and a giggly Abigail came out of the ladies' room. She gently placed the infant in her carriage.

"Will she be hungry soon?" Nick asked. "I don't know where you can go to nurse her with privacy. I know that you brought along a blanket to shield her from onlookers, but-"

"Nick, I fed her before we left Stokes Manor," Sara tried to reassure her husband. "If she does get hungry, I could find a safe out of the way spot and feed her there."

"Good idea!" he said. "Can we check out the children's zoo before she has a major fit? We also want to see the birds, lemurs and the primates. Then we have to get ready to go to Tom's place since he is having a barbeque dinner."

They went around the children's zoo stopping here and there to look at the animals. There were activities and exhibits that Nick and Sara wanted to take Abigail to see, but she was too young to participate and observe. She would have to wait a few years to do those fun things. They left that area to stop over to decide on what to see next, the primates, lemurs or the birds. It was decided to see the birds first since they felt Abigail should see colorful creatures and hear their various songs. When they entered the building that held the birds, Abigail made a happy squealing noise.

"Yeah, these are nature's musicians and singers," Nick said noting his daughter's happiness when she heard the many birdsongs. "Now let's explore the various birds!"

Sara giggled at what her husband said to their daughter.

"Abigail, when I was a kid," Nick said. "My parents used to take us to the zoo and I had often had a great time. As an elementary school kid, I would go on field trips with my class. My friends and I would make fun of the ugliest girl in our class and we tend to get into trouble for that."

"Nicky, let's just look and listen to these fascinating creatures," Sara smiled. "Maybe we could see a bird whose crest of feathers reminds us of Greg's spiky hairdo."

"I brought with me the camera for the occasion," he beamed. "If we see one, I'll photograph it and show it to our Greggo."

"I love how you think, Nick," she winked at him. "I also love you and Abigail!"

"I love you, too," he said. "Abigail also loves you!"

As they walked and pushed the baby carriage, they saw some really exotic looking birds. Nick and Sara admired and listened to the chirps, squawks and songs. They took photos. When Abigail looked at and listened to the birds, she made gurgling and giggling noises. She even stuck out her tiny tongue at a toucan and that was noticed by her mommy.

"Abigail, what did that toucan did to you to deserve your sticking your tongue at her?" Sara asked.

"Maybe she's trying to get her attention," Nick said. "Abigail, I don't think she can come to you. There is some plexi-glass or plastic between her and us. The zookeepers wouldn't be happy campers if Mommy and I let you crawl in there, my sweet little Munchkin."

"You'd get us banned for life from here," she added. "Daddy wouldn't like that one bit. The Dallas Zoo is his favorite. Sweetie, you don't want us to get thrown of the zoo or do you?"

The last bird they saw in the building was the one that reminded Nick and Sara of Greg Sanders. The couple was laughing at the messed up spiky looking crest. They heard Abigail's giggling and squealing noises. It seemed like she loved looking at that bird or it too reminded her of that goofy looking spiked haired CSI.

"Sara, do you want to see the primates first or the lemurs?" Nick asked.

"Let's go have a look at the primates now," Sara said. "Maybe we could see one that looks like Hodges."

"If we find one and take a picture of it," he smiled. "If we show that ass kisser that photo, he would do our bidding for some time. He'll watch Abigail if we tell him to do so. I know that he will stop bugging Grissom. I would rather see him pester his good buddy Ecklie!"

"Nicky, that is so mean," she protested.

"Sara, whose side are you on?" he asked with agitation in is voice.

"I love it!" she said.

They arrived at the primate enclosures looking at the orangutans, gorillas, chimpanzees and a few other species. Surely enough, there was a primate that came close to resembling Hodges. Sara immediately grabbed the camera and took a photo. Abigail waved at the primate babies as their mothers brought them close to the enclosure barriers. She was very giggly when the young had looked at her. Her parents looked at each other and smiled at the connection their infant made with the primates. Nick thought about the last time he and Sara were looking at the primates at the zoo. A few of their nephews were making faces at one of the species. He was happy that Abigail, at five and a half months, was far more civil than those cousins of hers.

"Wow, it looks like she made some friends," Sara said. "Even if they aren't human, she made a very sweet connection. I am sure that she'll carry that with her as she grows up."

"She's such sweet baby," Nick said. "How about we visit the lemurs now and maybe we could check out the gift shop."

"You've just reminded me," she said. "Next week is Alicia Miller's first birthday."

"Aren't the Millers the ones that used to avoid us like the plague when we first moved to the apartment?" he asked.

"Nick, you have no idea what the power of pregnancy does to some people," she said. "When I started showing, Casie noticed a pregnant neighbor and we became friends. Shortly after Abigail was born, she invited us to join a neighborhood good that provides support for new moms and interaction for babies, toddlers and small children."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to think I am crazy," she said.

"You are so wrong, Sara," he shook his head. "I welcome the fact you and Abigail have new friends. I just wish you could let me in on it. I'd love to speak with Casie's husband."

"You will," she smiled. "He is forming a neighborhood group for new and not-so-new dads. You should check it out."

"I'll think it over," he smirked. "Speaking of shopping, don't we have to get Grissom and Catherine a wedding present?"

"Relax, Nick!" she hissed. "Catherine and Grissom have a wedding gift registry at Dillard's. We could go to any Dillard's across the country and purchase a present and they will get to them before the wedding. As memory serves me correctly, there are a few stores in the Dallas-Fort Worth area. How about we go there tomorrow and get something for them?"

"You've read my mind, Sara," he grinned.

Once they arrived at the lemur enclosure, they saw a few lemurs climbing up and down trees. Some were chasing each other around the enclosed area. Abigail pointed to one and looked up at her parents for an answer. She couldn't talk yet, but found a way to get her silent questions answered. She was quite a curious baby. Nick and Sara looked at each other and smiled. Immediately, they turned their attention to their daughter before she started fussing.

"That's a ring tailed lemur, Princess Abby," Nick said. "They're the cutest of all lemurs. Maybe when you are old enough to watch PG-13 movies, we'll show you this funny movie called 'Fierce Creatures'. It's the first DVD your mommy and I rented when we first started dating. The lemur in that movie was priceless."

"You could tell that your daddy loves the lemurs," Sara beamed. "You should also know that he loves birds and watching the Discovery Channel."

"Hey, I love watching quite a few other channels," he replied.

"I know you do," she smirked. "However, I love you anyway!"

"I love you, too," he grinned. "We also love Abigail! She would be jealous if we don't tell her we love her."

"We can't have a jealous baby," she chuckled. "Can we?"

Half an hour later, they were at the zoo gift shop. Sara bought a cute gift that was also safe for a one year girl to play with. Casie didn't have to worry about a sudden trip to Desert Palm Hospital. They also bought a few things, including something for Abigail. After they finished with their purchases, they left the shop. Nick got on his cell phone to call Kathleen and asked her to come get them. Another hour later, they were on their way back to Stokes Manor discussing with her their adventure at the zoo.

TBC


	40. Abigail's First Trip to Dallas Part III

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Jason and Haley take Nick and Sara out to dinner at their favorite restaurant. They are without their daughters who are staying with Cynthia at Stokes Manor.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Abigail First Trip to Dallas, Part Three

"Jason, you were right about this place!" Sara said. "The food is delicious and there is something for everyone."

"Sara, we had just had the appetizers and split a family size green salad," Jason chuckled. "Just wait until you have the main course."

"She's very eager to try her main course," Nick smirked.

"I also can't wait for the dessert," Sara grinned. "Haley told me that this place has the best chocolate truffle cake in the state. I can't wait to compare to the ones we eat in Vegas."

"Sara, didn't you mother teach you that patience is a virtue?" Haley asked.

"Yes, she did," Sara smiled. "She never taught me that when it came to yummy desserts."

"I just hope she'll teach Abigail about patience," Nick chuckled. "That would also include waiting for those yummy desserts!"

Sara gave Nick a glare and he stopped. Their waitress arrived with the main course. Nick had a filet mignon with vegetable medley and wild rice and red pepper pilaf, Sara had baked wild mushroom ravioli with pesto, both Jason and Haley had grilled tequila chicken with sautéed mushrooms and saffron rice. The waitress briefly stared at Sara the lone vegetarian at the table and smiled. She told her clients to enjoy their meal and left.

"Nick, I know what you are going to ask me," Sara said. "Here is a little bit of my baked ravioli."

"Thanks, Sara," Nick grinned. "I know that we have to order different desserts so I could give you a little bit of mine."

"I take it that this is a compromise between a meat eating native Texan and his vegetarian native Californian wife," Jason observed.

"We also have another one," Sara said. "I let Nick eat his meat, but I can't whine and complain about it."

"You are quite a pair," Haley said.

"There are plenty of couples like us out there," Nick smiles before taking a bite of his filet mignon. "They are a very happy together despite dietary preference. You know what they say, 'love conquers all'."

"I guess love conquered your dietary preferences," Haley beamed.

"Yes, it did," Sara grinned.

"Sara, I know you are probably tired of being asked this question many times," Jason said. "But I would like to know how and why did you become a vegetarian."

Nick almost stiffened at the thought of his and Sara's boss driving her to become a vegetarian.

"I'll give you the brief, less gross version," Sara said. "One day, I was with our boss Gil Grissom investigating the murder of a young woman. He wanted to do an experiment to prove her husband lied about what happened to her. To make a long and gross story short and less gruesome, I haven't been able to eat meat since that night. Now, that doesn't mean I can't handle looking at my husband and other people eating it. I have my opinions, but when it comes to seeing Nick eating meat, I can't protest or groan about it."

"Gil Grissom isn't such a bad boss," Nick added. "The guy brought the two of us to Vegas. He just is a little weird that's all. His office is very creepy, you don't even want to know what kind of things he keeps in there. There just one thing Sara left out in this deal I have with her. I allow myself to eat a vegetarian dinner twice a week. Even this Cowboy need to lay off the meat once in a while."

"Nick, who calls you 'Cowboy'?" Haley asked.

"Some of my co-workers do," Nick said. "Sara is the only one that I don't mind being called 'Cowboy' by."

Jason and Haley just smiled as they ate their chicken. Sara gave them a little bit of her ravioli since she didn't want them to feel deprived. In return, they would give her and Nick each a small amount of their dessert. Even those the Watsons had been to this restaurant a couple of times, they had never tried the baked wild mushroom ravioli with pesto. They loved it as much and Sara did although she ate most of it. Next time they would have that dish.

"Next time we are back in Dallas," Nick beamed. "We are coming here and maybe Sara and I will take my parents."

"Nick, we haven't even had dessert and already you are speaking as if we were about to leave," Jason said.

Haley and Sara left the table to make a phone call. They returned to see the concerned looks from their husbands.

"We just called Nick's mom," Sara reassured them. "Abigail and the twins are doing fine and on their best behavior. She told us that the twins were a little rambunctious, but they were napping a few minutes later. Abigail has been sleeping on and off."

"That's good to know," Nick replied.

"It looks like the girls don't want to wait another six weeks to turn the terrible twos," Jason said. "Nick, it's a good thing that you and Sara live in a single level apartment. Haley and I have to be on our two making sure the baby gates are still at the top of the stairs and kitchen."

"We still have to get those gates anyway," Sara said. "Abigail is starting to crawl around the apartment and who knows what potential hazards she'll get herself into."

"Our house has stairs and we don't want them to take a spill down the stairs and get themselves hurt," Haley said. "We wouldn't want to be frantic parents and rush them to the nearest emergency room."

Their waitress arrived to take their dessert and coffee/tea order and left. Nick, Sara, Jason and Haley continued talking, but this time they were joking and laughing while waiting for their dessert and beverage. At some point during their banter, Nick and Sara let slip a few jokes about Conrad Ecklie. They even shared with their friends about how Grissom saved Abigail from spending more traumatizing time being handled Ecklie by using the famous cliché from 'The Exorcist'.

"I take it from what we hear about that vile piece of slime that nobody in your shift likes that Ecklie guy," Jason said.

"He nearly fired me after I became a suspect in my friend Kristi's murder," Nick whined. "It a good thing that I was exonerated or I would be in jail and out of job."

"Ecklie and Grissom have this rivalry over who has the best shift," Sara said. "I hate to be partial, but I think our shift is better than Ecklie's."

"I think Grissom makes jokes or comments that only Ecklie finds either disrespectful or not funny," Nick quickly added. "We just wait until that scumbag is out of earshot and laugh with our boss."

A few moments later, their waitress returned with their desserts and drinks. Nick had his favorite tiramisu that was garnished with a drizzling of chocolate sauce and a light dusting of cocoa powder. He also had a cappuccino topped with cinnamon. Sara had the dessert she wanted – the chocolate truffle cake that was nestled on top of a raspberry crème Anglaise and topped with shaved chocolate. She ordered the same drink as Nick did. Haley had a slice of dark and white chocolate mousse cake and a cup of chamomile tea. Jason had a trio of gelato with tuile cookies and an espresso to drink. Everyone took a small sample of each others' treats while leaving more than enough for the original owner of the dessert to eat. The bites, sips and conversations continued until Jason asked the waitress for the check.

"You aren't going to hear any arguments from Sara or me about who pays for dinner!" Nick chuckled.

"I'm glad you remembered the promise we made when we were in Vegas, Lugnut!" Jason said.

"How could I forget, Squirrel Boy!" Nick grinned.

"Down boys!" their wives giggled.

The waitress cleared off the table, gave Jason the check and she left. Jason looked at the total so he could figure out the tip amount. He took out a credit card from his wallet and placed on top of the check. The waitress came and took it to process. A few moments later, she returned with his credit card and transaction slip. He wrote the amount of the tip, totaled the amounts, signed it and took the customer copy for his records.

An hour later, they were at Stokes Manor so Jason and Haley could pick up Sydney and Nicole. Haley spent a few minutes waking the sleeping twin toddlers. Jason and Haley exchanged 'good nights' with Nick, Sara and Cynthia. When the Watson family left Stokes Manor to go home, Nick and Sara went to check on Abigail. After seeing that she was sleeping peacefully, they prepared themselves for bed and went to sleep in each other arms.

TBC


	41. Abigail's First Trip to Dallas Part IV

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

While Nick, Sara and Abigail visit Sabrina and her family, Nick finally tells his sister about what happened to him at nine.

A/N: This semester, I am going back to school at a local community college (I already have a BA in Sociology, as I mention in my profile). I am taking 6 credits in Criminal Justice. This story will continue for a few more chapters (this one and seven more). I will continue to update, develop, write and publish stories, but I have to also study. Don't worry, I would never abandon my wonderful fans!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Abigail First Trip to Dallas, Part Four

Nick and Sara were sitting at the dining room table with Sabrina and her husband. They were eating seven layer chocolate cake topped with some lightly sweetened homemade whipped cream and sipping on tea or coffee. The O'Brien boys were due to come home from school at any moment. It was just some calming time before the boys would come in and wreak havoc. It was a good thing that Sabrina allowed Sara to put Abigail in an old cradle in the master bedroom so she could sleep. They didn't want any roughhousing of the infant.

"Sabrina, did you make this cake?" Sara asked. "It's delicious!"

"No, I wish I could," Sabrina gave a small smile. "I bought it a local bakery this morning. It's the same one that did your wedding cake."

"Wow, no wonder the taste is so familiar!" Sara was astonished. "It's not too sweet and it's just right."

"Sara, don't forget vegetarian chili Sabrina made for lunch," Nick said. "It was perfectly spiced and I really didn't miss the ground beef that mom would put in hers while we were growing up."

"Nicky, I see that being married to a vegetarian has changed you," Sabrina observed.

"I wouldn't say it has changed me completely," Nick smirked. "I still eat meat, but I go meatless twice a week."

"What about Abigail when she gets older?" Sabrina asked with concern.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Sara replied. "She could follow her mom or dad and we'll still love her."

"Her pediatrician told us that whatever she decides," Nick said. "We need to be supportive and not brush it off as a phase even if it is an actual phase. If we criticize her for eating one way, she'd get mad at us."

"That's the best advice anyone can offer," Sabrina smiled.

The front door opened and three boys entered making a lot of ruckus. Their father politely excused himself from the table and approached them.

"Guys, your little cousin Abigail is asleep in you mom's and my room," he told them. "How about we play a game of which boy can go into his room and put his school stuff away without waking Abigail? The winner gets a double dipped ice cream cone. Give me an answer quietly or your Uncle Nick and Aunt Sara will have to deal with a very cranky baby. First, say hello to them and your mom."

"Hi mom!" the boys said. "Hi Uncle Nick! Hi Aunt Sara!"

"Hey guys!" Nick said as he gave high fives to each nephew. "Don't you have homework to do?"

"Yes, we do, Uncle Nick," Tyler said. "However, daddy wants us out of the house for a while so Cousin Abigail could sleep."

"Go and enjoy yourselves with your dad," Nick smiled. "Your Aunt Sara and I will just sit here and talk with your mom."

"We'll see you later," Tyler said rejoining his brothers.

"Hey, I said to do it quietly!" their father said with his teeth clenched.

There was silence in the dining room as the front door opened and closed.

"Good, they're gone," Sabrina said getting strange looks from her brother and sister-in-law.

"Sabrina, what are you talking about?" Nick asked.

"We have been talking about adopting a baby girl from here or some foreign country," Sabrina said. "Now this is just the talking and thinking stages."

"I thought you were happy with just having your sons," Sara said.

"I love my boys very much," Sabrina smiled. "I have always wanted a little girl to raise and do fun girly things with. I sometimes envy my brothers and sisters since they have at least one daughter."

"Does anyone know about what you are thinking and talking about?" Nick asked.

"No, you are the only ones that know about it," Sabrina said. "Don't tell anyone since as I said before it's the talking and thinking stage! I'll tell them as soon as a decision is made."

"Your secret is safe with us," Sara smiled.

"Sara is good at keeping secrets," Nick reassured his sister.

There was a brief silence that was disrupted by Abigail screaming and crying. Tyler came running inside the house. He saw his mom, uncle and aunt stared at him with scornful looks.

"I just wanted to get some granola bars for dad, Jeff, Mike and me," Tyler said. "Mom, I wasn't anywhere near your room."

"Tyler, we believe you now," Sara said. "I think Abigail woke up and started protesting because she is hungry and needs to be changed. I'll take care of her."

Sara went upstairs to tend to Abigail. Tyler went to the pantry to get what he came for. Nick looked at Sabrina as if he wanted to tell her something important.

"Nicky, you look like something is bothering you," Sabrina sensed that something was eating at her kid brother. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Mom, we need to buy more granola bars," Tyler said. "Is Uncle Nick okay?"

"Tyler, just tell your father and brothers to go to Whole Foods and buy some," Sabrina said. "Uncle Nick is fine, he wants to talk to me about something."

As soon as Tyler left to rejoin his dad and brother, Sabrina looked at Nick and rolled up her eyes. Nick tried not to laugh and succeeded in doing that.

"So, what do you want or need to talk to me about?" she asked.

Nick took a deep breath and thought about what and how he was going to tell her.

"Do you remember back in April 1981 when mom had her monthly Public Defenders' meeting?" Nick asked. "I was nine and you were barely sixteen."

"Yeah, that was when Tricia, your usual sitter was sick with mono," Sabrina said. "Mom tried to look for a last minute babysitter for you. She tried to recruit me, but I had a date with Jake to go to see Rush in concert. Nicky, what are you trying to tell me? What does my date and Rush have to do with that babysitter?"

"The last minute babysitter was the Abernathy's niece," Nick said. "She looked like someone you could trust, the girl next door. To make a long story short and less painful, she sexually assaulted me."

There was an eerie, but brief silence.

"Oh Nick, if I had known that fucking bitch would do that to you," Sabrina said with guilt in her voice. "I would have stayed home with you and told Jake to give away the tickets."

"We had no way of knowing she would molest me when mom hired her for the night," Nick said pulling his sister into a hug as she softly cried. "I never blamed you for what happened to me. Rush wasn't at fault in this mess."

"Why did you wait so long to tell anyone?" Sabrina looked up at him and asked. "Who did you tell first Mom or Sara?"

"The first person was my colleague Catherine Willows," Nick said. "She didn't know the full story. We were investigating the murder of a 14 year old boy in his shrink's home and I thought he was sexually assaulted. I ran with the case and Catherine called me on it. That's when I told her about it. I told Grissom, but the circumstances were murky at best. Sara was the first person that I told the full story when we started dated. I finally told mom when I told her I wanted to ask Aunt Barbara to move to Vegas so she could take care of Abigail after Sara returned to work."

"Nick, I am glad you finally told me," Sabrina said calmly. "Do Dad and our siblings know about it? Have you spoken to a counselor?"

"No, and I am not sure if I should," Nick shook his head. "If Tom knew, he would track that woman down and beat the crap out of her for assaulting his kid brother years ago. I saw a therapist and she helped me a lot. However, telling Sara was the start of the healing process. I'll tell Abigail when she is old enough to understand."

"Your daughter deserves to know about it," Sabrina said. "You owe it to her. Speaking of Abigail, let's go check on her and Sara."

"Yeah, we should," Nick said.

They got up from the table and went upstairs to the master bedroom. Nick opened the door to find Sara sitting on the bed cradling a changed, fed and sleeping Abigail in her arms. He sat next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He bent over and gingerly kissed Abigail on the forehead so he wouldn't wake her. Sabrina was standing by the door looking at Nick's family and smiled. She focused more on her brother and gained some new respect for him after his revelation.

TBC


	42. Abigail's First Trip to Dallas Part V

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

The Stokes family has a get together before Nick, Sara and Abigail return to Vegas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Abigail's First Trip to Dallas, Part Five

Almost everyone was in the backyard of Stokes Manor. There were several barbeques cooking Texas style barbeque and one that was reserved for grilled pizza. The week had gone by so fast that Nick and Sara couldn't believe that they were leaving for Vegas the next afternoon. Tonight, was all about having fun and interacting with the rest of the family. The teenagers were in one part of yard talking about various things, mostly about colleges. The younger kids were running around or near their parents. Most of the men were tending to the barbeque while the women were sitting at the patio area drinking wine, champagne, soda or water and watching their husbands cook.

"Sara, I can't believe mom took Abigail to work with her yesterday," Marissa said.

"Believe me Marissa, I was there," Sara said. "Her colleagues went goo-goo over the sight of a baby."

"Abigail didn't fuss or cry when she was passed around the office like a bag of potato chips," Cynthia said.

"That really surprised me," Sara smirked. "A few weeks after I returned to work, Nick and I brought Abigail to the crime lab. The supervisor from day shift was hanging around the lab and saw her in the carriage. He picked her up and she was freaking out. My boss Gil Grissom heard what happened and rescued her from our nemesis by using that famous scene from 'The Exorcist'."

"The guy's name is Conrad Ecklie," Cynthia told her five daughters and Audrey. "I haven't met him, but from Nick and Sara's description of him, he is a rotten man. Your brother had to pull a double shift and had to deal with that creep!"

"I hope Abigail isn't scarred for life," Sabrina said.

"She is Nick and Sara's daughter and a tough baby," Wendy said. "I doubt she'll remember being held by that mean man. Now I can't watch that movie without being reminded of that piece of human slime."

Nick approached Sara and looked at her as if he needed to ask her something rather important.

"Sara, what would you like on your grilled pizza?" Nick asked. "I am about to make some. I spent the morning making the dough for the crust."

"How about you make for me a Greek style pizza?" Sara said. "Use feta cheese instead mozzarella, go a little heavy on the oregano, pitted black and green olives and throw in some grilled veggies. Could you also lightly drizzle some olive oil before you serve it to me?"

"I'll do that," Nick smiled.

"Nick, could you make for me a pizza with barbequed chicken?" Heather asked.

"Sure, I could do that," Nick beamed. "Ladies, anyone else wants pizza before I relieve Pete from barbeque watch duty."

"No thanks," Kathleen said. "Some of us will have plain Texas style barbeque."

Nick smiled at his wife, mom, sisters and sister-in-law and left to make the pizzas.

"Sara, Haley Watson called this morning while you and Nick were still sleeping," Cynthia said. "She said last night when you and Nick were at their house, Abigail made a new friend."

"Yes, it's Samantha the blue gray Turkish Angora cat," Sara said. "That gorgeous creature is so friendly towards adults and children. I was afraid that Abigail would be scared of Samantha or the cat would harm the baby. I was wrong when Samantha was looking at her and rubbing her face on Abigail's tummy and she enjoyed it. We heard her squealing and giggling in delight. Nick was very concerned at first because we took Abigail to the Southern Nevada Zoo and Botanical Garden when Jason and his family visited us. We looked at the lions, one of them opened his mouth to reveal his teeth and fangs. She was screaming and crying in fear since the size of those fangs were intimidating. She was fine with Samantha."

"Speaking of Samantha," Cynthia said. "When Nick and Sara first met that cat during the Holidays of 2004, she immediately took a liking to them. Sara was sitting on a chair talking when Samantha decided to spend some time on her lap."

"This creature approached me and meowed at me," Sara said. "She strutted underneath my chair to my other side and meowed again. She returned the original side, looked up at me and leapt up to my lap. She walked on my lap until she found a comfortable spot to lay herself on me. Nick took several photos of Samantha on my lap."

"I have a copy of the photos in my room," Cynthia said. "Nick had emailed Jason and Haley the pictures. There is one photo that is in a frame that in Abigail's room."

"Where else did you go during this trip?" Heather asked.

"Nick and I took Abigail to her first trip to the Dallas Zoo," Sara said. "We went to the Children's Zoo. We saw birds, primates and lemurs."

"The ring tailed lemurs are very cute," Wendy added.

"You should watch 'Fierce Creatures'," Sara said. "It's a funny movie and that lemur is adorable."

Half an hour later, they were all seated, eating, drinking, laughing, talking and joking. The barbeques were turned off and allowed to cool off before anyone could clean them up. Marissa and Sara at times left the table to check on their young daughters. After a while, some of the younger kids were bored so they left the table and amused themselves until it was time for dessert. The older kids and teenagers also left the table, but they went inside the house to watch some TV. That left most of the adults who continued with their conversations and laughter while Nick, Sara, Tom and Cynthia cleared off the table and brought all the dirty dishes and utensils to the kitchen. They brought homemade tiramisu, a chocolate cake and three fruit pies to the spread as well as cups for the hot beverages. Cynthia left to heat up some water for coffee and tea. Nick and Sara brought a wooden box containing an assortment of teas and a carafe of coffee. The kids and teenagers were called back to the tables. The dessert conversation included a lively discussion about the comedy older kids and teenagers watched on TV.

Three hours later, they party was over and Nick's siblings and their families went home.

Nick and Sara helped Cynthia with the clean up and dishwashing. As soon as those tasks were finished, Sara and Nick went upstairs nearly exhausted.

"Nick, do you want to finish packing up our things now or when we wake up?" Sara asked.

"I am feeling too beat to do anything else, but sleep," Nick yawned. "We'll finish packing tomorrow. You look exhausted, too. Let's get into bed. Abigail is asleep already after her recent feeding and changing. If she starts crying for something, that would be the only time one of us will wake up."

"That sounds like a good idea,"she smiled.

Moments after they got ready for bed, they were inside the covers. They were in each other's arms.

"I love you, Sara," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, too, Nick," she purred and kissed him in the lips.

They had fallen asleep a few seconds later.

TBC


	43. The Wedding

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Grissom and Catherine get married. Nick is Grissom's best man while Sara is Catherine's matron of honor. Sam Braun gives Catherine away.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

The Wedding

"Catherine, are you nervous?" Sara asked as she zipped up Catherine's wedding dress.

"It's my second marriage," Catherine said. "I know the drill, but I am even more nervous than I was when I married Eddie."

"Mom, you'll be fine," Lindsey tried to calm her stressed out mother.

"Grissom loves you," Sara smiled. "He has been waiting for this moment and so have you!"

"Sara, help me with the veil," Catherine said.

Before Sara could respond, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Sara shouted hoping it wasn't Grissom.

"Sara, it's Nick," the familiar Texas drawl said. "Can I come in?"

"Wait a moment!" Sara shouted.

"Sara, let the poor guy in!" Catherine said.

Sara ran to open the door to let Nick in. When he saw her, his mouth dropped open when he saw Sara in a wine colored dress with spaghetti straps.

"Wow, you look wonderful, Sara," Nick said.

"You don't look bad yourself, Cowboy," Sara winked. "Why did you come here?"

"I can't compliment my own wife," Nick said with a hint of being wounded in his voice. "Or is that a new Nevadan law I didn't know about?"

"Of course you can, silly man," Sara said. "However, this is Catherine and Grissom's day. I don't want to upstage the bride."

"Nick, you did come here for something besides admiring your wife's beautiful dress," Catherine said.

"Yes, Grissom had just sent me to give this to you," Nick said giving Catherine a small box. "By the way, you are a beautiful bride."

"Thanks, Nicky," Catherine said handing Nick a different small box. "Give this to Grissom."

"I shall do that," Nick smiled and left to rejoin the groom's party.

"Aunt Sara, where's Abigail?" Lindsey asked.

"She in the sanctuary with Nick's cousin from Massachusetts," Sara said. "Don't worry, you'll see her after the ceremony. Nick and I picked out a cute little dress for her."

There was another knock on the door. Catherine immediately went to open it. Sara was surprised to see it was Sam Braun, Catherine's biological father and the most corrupt hotel owner in Vegas.

"Catherine, you look beautiful," Sam said. "My granddaughter also looks beautiful and so does Mrs. Stokes. Are you ladies ready to go?"

"Yes, we are," they said.

"Catherine, are you crazy?" Sara hissed. "How could allow him to give you away? Does Grissom know about this?"

"Sara, Sam Braun is my biological father," Catherine tried to reason with her matron of honor. "I know that he isn't one of the most decent human beings on the planet, but he is my family. Yes, Grissom knows about it and he isn't thrilled about it, but he does put up a brave face and tolerates it for today."

Sara and Lindsey were the first ones to leave the changing room. Catherine and Sam followed a few moments later.

_The Sanctuary_

Grissom was standing at the altar feeling a little nervous. Nick was standing close by, picked up on the vibe.

"Grissom, are you nervous?" Nick asked.

"I am getting married," Grissom said. "Of course, I am nervous!"

"You'll be fine," Nick tried to reassure his boss. "You're marrying Catherine and Lindsey will be your stepdaughter."

"Nick, were you nervous when you got married?" Grissom asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Nick asked. "I was extremely nervous, but it dissipated when I saw Sara in her wedding gown and veil, carrying a bouquet of flowers and being walked down the aisle by her father. Believe me Grissom, you're going to be fine. Just take a few deep breaths and relax a little."

Grissom smiled as he saw Lindsey walking down the aisle followed by Sara as the matron of honor, Mia and some friends of Catherine and Grissom's as the bridesmaids. The flower girls and ring bearer were the children of Catherine's neighbor. When Nick saw Sara walk down the aisle, he briefly saw her in her wedding down. Grissom looked at him and gave him a 'stop daydreaming' glare and Nick snapped out of his reverie. The Wedding March started to play as Catherine walked down the aisle with one arm looped around Sam Braun's. Grissom looked at his bride and a happy tear slid down his face, but his jaw clenched when he saw Sam. As much as Gil hated him, he had to put on a happy face for one day. The congregation stood up and sat down few moments later.

The vows and rings were exchanged. Catherine had a hard time controlling her tears of happiness and it ruined her makeup. Grissom didn't seem to notice it, he only saw the woman he was marrying.

"By the power vested in me and the state of Nevada," the priest said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Grissom pulled Catherine into an embrace and they kissed.

"It brings me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert Grissom," the priest said.

Grissom and Catherine walk out of the church as a married couple. They were followed by the bridal and groom's parties. When the main door opened the crowd looking at them threw birdseed at them. The photographer took pictures of the wedding party. Those in the congregation who were invited to the reception were on their way to the ballroom at the Bellagio. The newlyweds went to the Venetian to spend some alone time as a married couple.

_Ballroom_

"I'm Carl and this is my fiancée Arielle," the man speaking to Nick and Sara. "We are Catherine's next door neighbors. Who are you and how do you know Catherine and Gil?"

"My name is Nick and this is my wife Sara," Nick said. "We work with Gil and Catherine at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. We're crime scene investigators or CSIs."

"So you investigate crimes in the Vegas area?" Arielle asked. "What was the weirdest one you have investigated?"

"There was a body in an alien suit found outside of Area 51 that my husband and I were investigating," Sara said. "It led us to a chapel that had an intergalactic theme to it. Don't worry, we didn't get married at those weird places. Nick's parents would have killed us if we did."

"We were married in Dallas where I am originally from," Nick said. "Our second anniversary is coming soon and we have a beautiful six and a half month old daughter."

"Congratulations on your pending anniversary," Carl said.

"Thanks," Nick and Sara said.

Greg and his latest girlfriend approached them. Nick could tell he was abusing the open bar.

"Greggo, the newlyweds haven't shown up and you're already trashed!" Nick was almost livid. "What do you want?"

"Where are the seating assignments?" Greg asked.

"You are part of the wedding party," Nick replied attempting to control his temper. "There is a long table that has our assigned seats. You and your date will sit next to Grissom. By the way, give the bar a rest!"

"Who was that guy?" Arielle asked.

"That's Greg," Sara shrugged. "He also works with us. Used to be one of our lab techs, but now he's a CSI just like Gil, Catherine, Warrick, Nick and me. Also, he's a regular party animal."

"I could tell," Arielle smiled.

There were people looking for their seats gave the two couples the cue to find theirs. Nick was relieved that he and Sara would sit next to Catherine so he didn't have to deal the human party – Greg.

Fifteen minutes later, Catherine and Grissom showed up at the ballroom all grinning. The DJ stopped playing music to announce the couple's arrival.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert Grissom have just arrived," he announced. "If you could just take your seats and allow the newlyweds to have their first dance as a married couple."

The DJ played the song 'Always' by Atlantic Starr. The guests watched as Grissom and Catherine danced to that song. Little did the guests know was the Grissoms' second dance, they had their first at the Venetian. After that song was over, the DJ played Mozart's Eine Kleine Nachtmusik and Catherine danced with Sam Braun and Grissom danced with his mother. The older Mrs. Grissom, even though she was deaf, danced gracefully with her only child thanks to the vibrations the loud music gave. They communicated their happiness in sign language. They were joined by everyone else. At one point, Catherine danced with Nick and Grissom danced with Sara.

_Catherine and Nick_

"Congratulations, Catherine!" Nick said. "Sara and I are really happy for you and Grissom."

"Thanks, Nicky!" Catherine smiled.

"So, where are you and Grissom going for the honeymoon?" Nick asked. "I hope not at some bug infested place."

"No, we are going to Spain and Portugal," Catherine said. "Grissom may be into bugs, but he can romantic with or without the bugs."

_Grissom and Sara_

"Well Grissom, you are a married man," Sara smiled. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like this is a dream," Grissom said. "I am so happy!"

"Catherine is a lucky woman to be married to you," Sara said. "I am very happy for the two of you!"

"Thanks, Sara," Grissom beamed.

A few minutes later, they were all seated for the first course of the dinner. It was mushrooms stuffed with feta cheese, basil and breadcrumbs. The mushrooms were sitting on top of a tomato coulis and topped with some chopped parsley. That course was followed by a salad with raspberry vinaigrette and slices of mandarin orange. When everyone was finished with the salad course, the DJ started playing music. There was more dancing. Nick and Sara took a break from dancing to call home to check on Abigail. Janine left with her some time after Sara fed Abigail and before Nick and Sara entered the ballroom.

_Outside the Ballroom_

"Janine, this is Cousin Nick," Nick said after he dialed the home number and Janine picked up the phone.

"Hi Nick, how's the reception going?" Janine asked. "Are you and Sara having fun?"

"The reception is wonderful," Nick replied. "We are having a great time. We can't wait to give our speeches. How's Abigail?"

"She's fine and sleeping like a little angel," Janine said. "I know that you wanted to check on her. So, I'll let you and Sara go and enjoy yourselves. Good luck with your speeches."

"Thanks, we'll be home in about four hours," Nick said. "We'll see you later!"

"Bye!" she said and they hung up.

"How's our baby girl?" Sara asked.

"She's doing great and asleep," Nick smiled. "Let's get back to the ballroom before Brass has to organize a search party for two of his own."

When they returned, they danced for a while until they had to return to the seats for the main course. There was a choice of meat, chicken, fish or vegetarian. Nick had sirloin tips with a burgundy reduction that was serve with herb buttered orzo and roasted vegetables. Sara had polenta with wild mushroom topped with tomato and wine sauce and smoked mozzarella served with the same side as Nick's entrée. Some of the guests had the sirloin tips, like Nick. Some had the chicken or fish. Very few of the guests opted for the vegetarian entrée. As soon as everyone finished with their main course, there was more dancing. Greg was dancing like a drunken idiot making his girlfriend blush. Nick and Sara looked at him wondering when he'll pass out. They hoped not before the champagne toasts.

A little over half an hour of music and dancing later, they brought out the wedding cake. It was a four tiered one decorated with wine and purple fondant flowers with figurines of the bride and groom on top. Grissom and Catherine cut the cake and each had a little piece. They linked arms and fed each other the cake. The crowd cheered them on. There was more music and dancing to give the servers time to cut the cake into slices for the guests.

All the single women assemble into a group for the bouquet toss. Catherine stood a few feet away from them and had her back turned to them. She threw back the bouquet and looked to see who caught it. The lucky winner was Arielle and the photographer took a picture of her with Catherine.

After all the single women dispersed, the single men assembled. Catherine and Grissom sat on chairs facing each other. She put her right leg on his lap. He lifted up her gown and started to remove the garter. She took her leg off his lap and observed the action. Grissom had his back facing the crowd. He tossed the garter and Carl caught it. The photographer first took a picture of Carl with Grissom and then Carl posed with Arielle.

Everyone was seated for cake and the champagne toasts. The servers served the cake and poured the champagne in the glasses. Nick stood up took his glass and tapped it with the dessert fork to get everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone, I'm Nick Stokes, the best man," Nick said. "I have known Gil and Catherine ever since I arrived from Dallas to work at the Las Vegas Crime Lab almost nine years ago. They mentored me and tried to keep me out of trouble even though I occasionally manage toget myself into. I credit Gil for bringing the woman that I would marry and have a baby girl with from San Francisco. I somehow knew that Gil and Catherine would wind up together from the way they interacted with each other. The love they have for each other came full circle with an engagement and now a wedding. When I was asked to be Gil's best man, I was honored and agreed to do it. I now propose a toast to Gil and Catherine! May the two of you have many days of happiness!"

Nick lifted his champagne glass and gave everyone the cue to raise theirs.

"Have many days of happiness!" everyone shouted.

He sat back at his chair and Sara took over.

"I am Sara Sidle-Stokes, the matron of honor," Sara said. "When Catherine asked me to be her matron of honor, I was happy to be one. I have known Gil for many years and Catherine for five a half years. Gil is a great friend and boss. He does have his little quarks, but we like him anyway. Catherine is also a great friend and colleague. I remember when I first met Catherine at work, we didn't get along. Eventually, we became great friends. I consider her the big sister I never had. She is also a wonderful mom to her daughter Lindsey. She helped me when I was pregnant with my own little girl. Gil will be a loving stepfather to Lindsey and I could see that she likes him a lot. Now, here's my toast to the Grissoms! Have a joyful marriage and happy family!"

"Joyful marriage and happy family!" everyone raised their champagne flutes and shouted.

Some time after the cake was eaten and the champagne was slowly sipped, the music resumed and so did the dancing. Greg went to an out the way area of the ballroom and passed out. His girlfriend joined him. Grissom hoped those two would have a ride home. An hour and a half after the music resumed, some of the guests started to leave taking their souvenirs with them. Warrick went to wake up Greg and his girlfriend and gave them a ride home. He thought the young and crazy couple was going to have a nasty hangover in the morning. Eventually the only people left were Grissom, Sam, Catherine, Lindsey, Nick and Sara.

"Congratulations on your nuptials!" Sam said.

"Thank you," Catherine said.

"Sam, I admit that I don't like you," Grissom said. "However, you're family and I think I could tolerate you."

"Welcome to the family," Sam smiled. "I know that if I find myself in trouble with the CSIs that I can't get you or Catherine involved since you're both close. Maybe you could get Mr. Brown, Mr. Sanders or Mr. and Mrs. Stokes to investigate."

"Better yet, how about letting Conrad Ecklie and his crew deal with it," Grissom smiled.

"I love that idea even more," Sam said.

Twenty minutes later, Nick and Sara already left to go home. Lindsey was picked up by the parents of one of her friends so she could spend the next two weeks with them. Sam went back to one of his hotels. Grissom and Catherine went home to pick up their luggage and flight itinerary. The newlyweds took a cab to go to McCarran to catch their flight to Madrid for the first leg of their honeymoon.

TBC


	44. The Anniversary Dance

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Spoiler: There is a hint of 'Table Stakes'

Nick and Sara celebrate their second anniversary

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

The Anniversary Dance

"I have been waiting two years for this," Sara whined. "Nick, stop playing this stupid game and pop the damn champagne cork!"

"Sara, I have been waiting that long for the anniversary champagne toast," Nick said trying to get rid of the foil seal. "Okay, I've got this foil stuff off, now for the real fun! Stand back, I am popping the cork!"

Nick unleashed the cork almost immediately. It flew across the dining room and landed in a plant that Grissom gave them to as a housewarming gift. Nick poured the bubbly drink into two champagne flutes.

"Happy 2nd anniversary, Sara," Nick said.

"Happy 2nd anniversary, Nick," Sara said as they softly tapped their flutes.

The CD player played their wedding song, they got up their chairs and danced.

"I can't believe it has been two years since we got married," Nick said.

"It seemed like yesterday since I was a blushing bride," Sara grinned. "I was looking forward to becoming a part of the Stokes family."

"It seemed like yesterday when I first laid eyes on you," he smiled. "I was tossing dummies off the rooftop and you were talking with Grissom."

"All that constant flirting paid off," she said. "We are happily married and have a beautiful little girl. I can't imagine not having you in my life."

"I can't imagine not having you in mine," he said. "Speaking of our little girl, I hope she's having fun with Janine at the Zoo."

"I just hope that Janine doesn't take her to see the lions," she looked at her husband with concern.

"I told her about the fang incident," he said. "Janine reassured me a few times that she'll skip the lion's den so Abigail wouldn't be traumatized any further by the sight of those scary fangs."

"Nick, shut up and kiss me!" she purred as she put her head on his chest.

He peppered her with kisses on her cheeks and lips. She gave him a passionate kiss in the mouth.

"Sara, I think we should each drink two glasses of champagne," Nick said. "We didn't have one last year because you were pregnant with our daughter."

"Are you out of your mind, Cowboy?" Sara asked. "You mean drink two glasses now!"

"No Chicken Scratch, that's not what I meant," he explained. "We'll each drink one glass now and the other much later."

"Oh, that clears things up," she said. "Nicky, you hadn't called me Chicken Scratch since the day we were discussing forged signatures with Catherine in the case of that former showgirl that we thought was missing."

"It turned out she was murdered by those siblings and devoured by some piranhas," he said. "I can't believe you remembered when I first called you that."

Sara laughed as they released each other from their embrace. Nick went to the kitchen while she sat back down on her chair. He returned with two small plates each holding a two inch portion of tiramisu that was topped with lightly sweetened homemade whipped cream. He gave one to Sara and put the other on his place. Sara looked at him as if she had a question mark tattooed on her face.

"Mom made some and shipped it to us for the occasion," Nick explained.

"Nick, you know that we have our favorite bakery that could have done that for us," Sara said.

"She was making tiramisu for her bridge club," he said. "Suddenly, she thought about her youngest child's wedding anniversary and made a small pan for us."

"I have to call her and thank her for the edible anniversary gift," she said.

"She'll appreciate it!" he winked at her.

They ate their tiramisu and finished sipping their champagne. They put the dishes and flutes in the sink to be dealt with later. Nick went to the living room look up the 'Coupling' DVDs and found the one that had the complete first season. He put the disc in the player and turned on the TV. He hit play, sat on the couch and was joined by Sara. They watch the first three episodes before they were embracing and passionately kissing each other. They paid no attention to the remaining three episodes or whatever bonus features the DVD contained.

TBC


	45. Teething and Baby Steps

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Abigail starts teething and taking her very first steps

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

Teething and Baby Steps

Nick was sleeping peacefully and enjoying a very pleasant dream. He wasn't aware that Sara wasn't at her side of the bed until he briefly woke up feeling a void on the bed. He was pretty sure that she had to feed or change Abigail. She was already nine months old and started standing in her crib. He was a little nervous that she'd climb out of the crib and hurt herself. He fell asleep again, but that didn't last long. He heard a woman's ear piercing scream and a baby's cry in the monitor. He immediately woke up and went to Abigail's room to investigate.

"Nick, I think we have a vampire baby!" Sara shrieked. "I nursed her and she bit me hard!"

He gently took the screaming infant from Sara's arms. He placed her on the bassinette, kept her little mouth open and gently prodded around her gums with his finger.

"She has two tooth buds," Nick said. "She's already teething. We should start putting those teething toys in the freezer. The cold numbs the pain."

"Abigail's only nine months old," Sara said. "She can't be teething already. I don't think I could handle another milestone after getting bitten in my nipple. Believe or not, she wanted to stand on the floor. I let her and she took what appeared to be her very first steps."

Nick froze and was speechless.

"She's walking?" Nick said. "Why didn't you wake me up for this?"

"You looked so peaceful sleeping like that," Sara said. "I didn't want to disturb you."

"I wanted to see our daughter taking her first steps," Nick whined.

"She'll take other steps," Sara said. "Nick, what are you looking at? Get your mind out of the gutter, boy!"

"I just wanted to see how much damage she inflicted," Nick shook his head. "It looks like a small superficial cut. Go to the bathroom and put a little bit of antibiotic cream on the wound. I'll stay with her and see if she'll take some steps for me. Also, go to the kitchen and get that cheap wine that we have in the fridge. Pour a small amount into a ramekin, bring it here and also get a clean swab. I'll explain later."

Sara took care of her little wound. She went to the kitchen, took out a small ramekin from a cabinet and a bottle of wine from the refrigerator. She poured a small amount into the ramekin and put the bottle back in the fridge. She brought to Nick and went to get two swabs from the bathroom.

"Princess Abby, I see that you're teething," Nick cooed. "Your mommy is a little upset with you for biting her. She loves you, but you shouldn't bite the hand that feeds you. I am going to give you something for the pain in your gums. I know it will sting, but I'll try to be extra gentle."

Nick placed Abigail on his lap. He dipped a swab in the ramekin and gently pried her mouth open. He gingerly applied the wine soaked swab on her gums. She was crying and screaming despite her father being gentle with her. When he was finished, he cradled her in his arms and kissed her in the forehead. He saw Sara and smiled at her.

"I forgive you, Sweetie," Sara said. "I love you very much! You know that!"

"Sara, let's get some rest," Nick yawned. "I think she needs it more than we do."

Abigail started to fuss a little and Nick looked at Sara for an answer as to why their daughter was being slightly difficult.

"I think she knows that you missed seeing her take her first steps," Sara smiled. "She just wants to show you."

"Daddy would love to see you in action," he said.

He put her down facing Sara and she held his pajama leg until she could steady herself. Abigail started to take several steps before falling and landing on her butt. Surprisingly, she didn't cry out pain or fright, she was very giggly. Sara picked her up and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Nick got up and kissed her on the cheek.

"I am so proud of you, my sweet little Munchkin," Nick said.

"So am I," Sara said. "Now, let's get some sleep."

Sara gingerly put Abigail in her crib and saw that the infant was fast asleep. Nick looked at the sleeping infant and smiled at her. He followed Sara to their bedroom. Once they were there, they went into bed. Sara took the remote and turned on the television. She did some channel surfing before she and Nick decided there was nothing worthwhile seeing at this time. Nick gently took the remote from her and turned it off.

"How's your nipple feeling?" Nick asked.

"It's better," Sara smiled. "It doesn't hurt now. It did when she bit me as I nursed her. Maybe she ready for the bottle. I know that she has been eating solid food for the past two months."

"I don't think she would like one unless it's one that almost functions like a breast," Nick pointed out. "She hates the pacifier. Do you remember when we tried to get her to keep it in her mouth?"

"We had just brought her home from the hospital after she was born," Sara chuckled. "She spit the pacifier out and it went flying across the room. It landed behind the sofa. We had to call poor Warrick and Greg to help us move it around so we could get it."

"The looks on their faces were priceless," Nick smiled. "I think Greg was more pissed off at us for calling him to help look for a wayward pacifier than Warrick was."

"Today, Abigail really amazed us," Sara said. "Her teeth are starting to come in. True, it took my getting bitten to see that, but I am happy for her at the same time. She took her very first steps and we saw her briefly walking at different times. I think we should call her pediatrician to see if this is normal."

"I'll save you the phone call," Nick beamed. "Some of our nieces and nephews took their first steps at the age of eight or nine months. Quite a few started teething at Abigail's age. That's the beauty about babies, they reach milestones at various ages."

"How old were you when you started teething and took your first steps?" Sara asked.

"According to my mom," Nick said. "I was ten months when my teeth was starting to come in and eleven months when I took my first steps. What about you?"

"I was nine and half months when I started teething," Sara said. "I didn't take my first step about I was about ten and a half months."

"Our little Princess Abby is one smart baby," Nick said. "I wouldn't be surprised if she runs a marathon when she two years old."

"Aren't you exaggerating, Cowboy?" Sara asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, I am," Nick proudly admitted.

Sara yawned and sunk deepen into to the covers. Nick soon followed and pulled her into his arms. They shared a brief, yet passionate kiss. Sleep was starting to claim them.

"I love you, Sara," Nick whispered.

"I love you, too, Nick," Sara whispered back.

A few minutes later, the extremely exhausted couple was fast asleep.

TBC


	46. The Running Baby

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

At eleven months, Abigail starts running around the house. Her parents try to catch up to her.

A/N: I started running when I was eleven months old. I was walking a about a month or two before that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

The Running Baby

"I never thought a shift could be that exhausting," Sara whined. "I just want to crawl into bed and sleep for a week."

"I don't think we should yet," Nick said. "We have an eleven month old who likes to run around the house. I am surprised that she hasn't yet worn out poor Janine. I am glad we childproofed this place before she could crawl."

"All the reason to get some shut eye, Cowboy," Sara sighed. "I am glad, too!"

Abigail saw her parents and ran as fast as her little legs could take her to them. She hugged Nick's leg and he lifted her up. She was giggling and smiling at her father and he kissed her on the cheek. After a while she made some rudimentary phonetic sounds telling him to put her down and when he didn't she'd gave him a gentle kick in the ribs causing him to wince slightly.

"Princess Abby, please don't do that to daddy again," Nick said softly. "He was attacked at suspect's house a few years ago and doesn't want to be reminded of it."

He gently put her down and went to the couch. Abigail ran towards her mom and started running.

"Abigail Melanie Stokes, your daddy and I are very tired!" Sara yelled. "Can we play this game when we are more alert? Abigail, come here, little girl!"

"Where did she go?" Nick asked after he got up from the couch and approached Sara.

"I don't know," Sara said. "There aren't many places she could hide. She's not allowed go into the kitchen."

They went to their room first and she wasn't there. They entered their bathroom, there was no sign of her. They went to the living room, dining room and the other bathrooms, no Abigail. Finally, Nick went to the guest room and found Abigail standing next to the night table.

"You are in trouble, little lady," Nick gently admonished her.

She started running out of the room and Nick tried to run after her. It wasn't until she nearly ran into one of Sara's legs that she was finally caught by her mom. Sara brought Abigail to her room and Nick followed them. She sat on the rocking chair and had their daughter lying on her lap. She started tickling her tummy. Abigail was giggling and squealing in delight.

"You are a crazy little baby," Sara said as she gently walked her finger on Abigail's tummy. "Daddy and I love you anyway!"

"You're our little marathon baby," Nick said.

Sara slightly lifted Abigail's top to reveal only her tummy. She put her lips on the eleven month old girl's tummy and made some noises. Abigail screamed and laughed at the strange sounds her mother made. Nick looked on and was amazed at his wife. When he first met her, she didn't seem like the maternal type. When she met his family for the first time, she started warming up to the thought of having at least one child. Two months before Sara became pregnant with Abigail, she and Nick were in the talking stages of having a family. Now that Abigail is here, neither of them could imagine their lives without their growing bundle of joy. They plan on adding to their family.

Abigail was out like a light in her mother's arms a few moments later. Sara gently got up and walked towards the crib. Both she and Nick gently and quietly kissed her on the cheek before Sara gingerly put her in the crib.

"I can't wait until she starts sleeping a big girl's bed," Sara whispered to Nick.

"I am looking forward to that, too," Nick whispered back. "I also look forward to her learning to drive."

"Let's wait another fifteen years," Sara said. "Then we can tell the people traveling around Las Vegas and the rest of Nevada to 'get off the road'. Come on, Cowboy, let's go to our room and get some rest."

Nick yawned telling her that he agreed with her. They went to their room and immediately went under the covers of their bed. After telling each other 'I love you' and their thoughts on Abigail's latest accomplishment, they watched the second season of 'The Young Ones' on DVD. Slumber claimed them in the middle of the second episode.

TBC


	47. The Futuristic Dream II The Graduation

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Nick and Sara have a more positive futuristic dream.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

The Futuristic Dream II – The Graduation

_October 30, 2006_

After pulling a very grueling double shift, including one with Ecklie, Nick and Sara were lying in bed. They spent a little time with a barely one year old Abigail before exhaustion was about to claim them both.

"Good night, Sara," Nick said turning off the light and kissed Sara.

"Good night, Nick," Sara purred as they started to sleep in each others arms.

_Dream sequence begins_

High School Graduation - Class of 2024

Nick, Sara and four of their five kids were seated next to Brass, Greg, Warrick, Mia, Grissom and Catherine. Nick had his digital video camera filming the procession of at least 300 young adults wearing caps and gowns of the school colors. He wanted to catch Abigail taking her place on the stage with her fellow class officers, student council president and vice president, the saludictorian and valedictorian. The principal, class advisors, the student council president and vice president, the saludictorian and valedictorian gave their speeches. The principal started calling the names of the graduates one by one. When she mentioned the name 'Abigail Melanie Stokes', the crowd applauded and shouted out her name several dozen times. After all the names were called out, class president Abigail Melanie Stokes made her speech.

"I hope to see all of you sometime in 2034 when we have our 10th year high school reunion," Abigail concluded her speech as she stood in the podium wearing a cap and gown. "All of our hard work, groans and tears have finally paid off. I would like to close with one final message. Congratulations to the class of 2024 and we're so out of here!"

On cue, 350 17 and 18 year olds stood up, removed their caps and tossed them into the air. There were friends embracing each other. Some of the families have approached the newly christened high school graduates. Abigail ran towards a familiar crowd.

"I can't believe our oldest child is now a high school graduate," Nick said with a tear falling down his face. "You gave a wonderful speech, Princess Abby!"

"Believe it dad!" Abigail said. "In a few months, I'll attend Texas A & M. Thank you for your praise!"

"We are all very proud of you," Warrick said. "That speech spoke volumes about the event of the past four years."

"Thanks, Uncle Warrick," Abigail smiled. "I wanted to do one with events starting with the events of 2006, the year most of the grads of 2024 were born, but Valerie Smith decided to do that for her valedictory speech."

"Abigail, where are you?" a teenage boy's voice shouted. "Oh, there you are!"

"Josh, congratulations on becoming a high school grad like my oldest child," Sara said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Stokes," Josh said. "Where's Mr. Stokes?"

"Josh, I am right behind you," Nick said. "You had better treat my daughter properly or my wife and I will process your crime scene."

"Nick, you should know that Josh is a very good boy," Sara said. "Abigail has been dating him for more than a year and he treats her with respect. She has told me so many times that he reminds her of you!"

"Well Josh knows that I like to bust his chops," Nick chuckled and gave the young man a gentle elbow in the ribs. "Don't you, Josh?"

"Mr. Stokes, I know you like to kid around with me," Josh smiled.

"Guys, stop behaving like a bunch of wiseasses and take some pictures," Sara hissed. "Abigail and Josh, let's have a few photos of the two of you posing with and without your cap and gown."

Abigail and Josh had posed for photos wearing their caps and gowns first. They removed the regalia to reveal what they wore for the commencement ceremony. Josh wore a dark grey suit with a white shirt and a burgundy tie and dark brown loafers. Abigail wore a blue dress which the hemline was an inch above her knee and a pair of black low heeled pumps. Josh volunteered to take a group photo of Abigail with her family and friends.

"Josh, we've been looking for you all over the place," a woman slightly younger than Sara accompanied by a man around Nick's age said. "Hi Sara! Hi Nick!"

"Mom, I told you I was going to hang out with my girlfriend and her family and friends," Josh whined. "Did you even listen? I was going to join you in a few moments after I posed for a few photos with the Stokes and their friends."

Grissom and Nick exchanged a funny glance. They both remember the times that Nick would sometimes whine about something at work and Grissom telling him to grow up and stop whining. Grissom thought about telling Josh to do the same, but this was Abigail's boyfriend not a colleague.

"Abigail, my dad is taking some pictures," Josh said. "He would like you to be in some of them."

"Sure, tell him I'll be right there," Abigail said. "Mom and dad, I am going spend a few minutes with Josh and his family."

"Don't be with them too long," Nick said. "We have dinner reservations at The Venetian in an hour."

"Dad, don't worry," Abigail said hugging him and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll be back in two shakes of a horse tail."

"You might want to brush up on your Texas clichés, young lady!" Nick shouted as she walked towards Josh.

Abigail rejoined the group a few moments later. They started to leave the campus in separate cars for the Venetian. It was going to be a special celebration dinner for Abigail on her high school graduation. During the ride, she honked the horn a few times.

_End of dream sequence_

"Nick, could you shut that damn alarm clock off," Sara groggily said in her sleep.

There was a groan coming from Nick's side of the bed as he unconsciously turned on the snooze button. They were still asleep until the alarm went off again.

"Nick, I told you to shut the damn thing off," she sheepishly hissed.

He released her from his embrace, turned off the alarm clock and got up from bed. He went to Abigail's room to check on her since he and Sara didn't hear any crying from the monitor. After he saw the now one year old sound asleep, he went back to his room to see if his wife was still sleeping.

Sara woke up and gave herself a good stretch. She looked at the small digital calendar on her night table and saw the date. It was October 31, Halloween and Trick or Treating time. It was also Abigail's first birthday.

"Hello sleeping beauty!" Nick said. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well considering the fucking alarm clock went off twice," Sara beamed. "I had this awesome dream that Abigail was graduating from high school."

"I had that dream, too," he said. "It was a happier dream that we both had than the one the New Year's Eve one with Hank's kid in it. By the way, I am sorry about the snooze button."

"Nicky, don't make a big stink about it," she shook her head. "We have to get ready to go to Catherine's place in about three hours."

"I just checked on Abigail," he smiled. "It looks like she slept straight through for once."

"Who goes to the shower first?" she asked.

"I'll go," he grinned. "You still have to get out of bed."

"Just go to the shower already!" she chuckled.

Nick emerged from the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist and his hair was damp. Sara looked at him and thought he looked sexy like that. She went into have her shower meanwhile Nick dried and dressed himself. About twenty minutes later, Sara got out of the shower with her hair wrapped in a hair towel and wearing a bath robe. She immediately picked out what to wear, finished drying herself, got dress and fixed her hair. Nick went to wake Abigail, give her a bath and dressed her for the event.

They were on their way to Catherine's an hour and half later.

TBC


	48. First Birthday and First Words

A New Addition

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Abigail celebrates her first birthday and says her first words.

A/N: This is the final chapter of the story. Don't fret, a sequel is in development. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as I have writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any other CSI character. I do own Nick and Sara's families and any other non-CSI character.

First Birthday and First Words

Abigail was sitting in the highchair looking around at her parents' colleagues. Nick and Sara look at their toddler daughter and wondered where the year went since she was born. Now they were with their friends helping Abigail celebrate her first birthday. Catherine brought out a cake with a lit candle shaped like the number one on top. The cake was decorated with purple butterflies and pink rosettes. She placed it in front of Abigail's place, but a few inches away from the toddler. The 'Happy Birthday' song was sung and Abigail clapped her tiny hands. Since she couldn't blow out the candle, Nick and Sara gently blew it for her. There was applause coming from her parents and guests.

"Congratulations Nick and Sara!" Catherine said. "You've made it through your first year as parents."

"I have to be the first to admit that it wasn't all easy," Sara chuckled. "However, she was worth the labor pain, lack of sleep, the constant changing and feeding."

"Sara, we had a wonderful support system," Nick smiled. "They helped us get through this. I have a feeling we'll need them next year when Abigail hits the terrible twos."

"Nicky, let's cross that bridge when we get there," Sara said. "Who's going to cut the cake? I am getting hungry for that chocolaty goodness."

Grissom took the knife and cut it into eight even slices and served them to everyone. Abigail was looking at what he was doing and grinned at him. She revealed her two front baby teeth and there was a gap between them indicated that she really has her mom's smile. She made a noise to get Grissom's attention. When she got it, she pointed at the cake.

"I am sorry," Grissom said. "I don't think your parents would allow you to have one big slice."

Abigail almost had a fit until her parents saw the situation and reacted accordingly.

"Princess Abby, you can have a bite each from daddy and me," Sara said and it calmed the toddler considerably.

Sara gave Abigail a small piece of cake followed by Nick giving her a piece of his. Abigail ate the two pieces, but some of the frosting went on her face. Greg thought she looked very cute with the frosting on the face that he took a few pictures. Abigail was really enjoying this moment. She nearly threw her training cup down to the floor, but thanks to Nick's quick action, it was caught before it landed on the floor.

"Your Aunt Catherine wouldn't be a happy camper if she had to clean your mess," Nick said.

"Nick, she is just a year old," Catherine said. "I am sure you were like that when you were her age. Lindsey did it almost all the time."

"Did you get angry with her?" Nick asked.

"She was just a little kid," Catherine said. "They tend to do these things. Abigail's a normal toddler. Nick, you have nieces and nephews, you should have known this before Sara was pregnant with Abigail."

"Well, she is my first child," Nick said. "I think I had to remember a few things from being an uncle."

"Nick, you are a wonderful father to her and Sara is a wonderful mother," Catherine reassured him.

Meanwhile, Greg lifted Abigail from the high chair and went to the living where Warrick was sitting on the floor. Greg put her down standing up and he crouched behind her hold a tiny arm. The rest of the party watched what was going to happen next.

"Come on, Abigail," Warrick said softly. "Run to your godfather! You can do it, girl!"

Greg gently released her and she started running. Warrick reached out his arms to catch her if she lost her balance. She was slightly wobbly, but managed to maintain her balance. By the time she got to Warrick, she turned around and sat on his leg. The crowd applauded her efforts and she was making some happy noises. Nick approached his daughter and friend.

"You were awesome, Sweetie," Nick smiled at Abigail. "Everyone here is proud of you! Do you think you can run or walk to mommy?"

"Of course, she can," Warrick chuckled, looked at his goddaughter and pointed at Sara. "Abigail, see your mommy over there? I want you to either run or walk to her."

She was smiling and running to her mom as fast as her one year old body to take her. Once again, she was still wobbly at times and she nearly fell twice. She was very giggly about the near falls. When she finally got close to her mommy, she softly stepped on her foot and hugged her leg. Sara looked down at the little girl that was holding her leg and immediately picked her up. Abigail gave her a grin and giggled more.

"Abigail, you are so cute," Sara said.

"Yeah, she is," Nick said.

The adults and the teenager sat around the living room talking about various things. Abigail was sitting on Sara's lap and looking around and listening to the voices. Greg was taking pictures of everyone. Catherine and Grissom exchanged looks that nobody else knew what they meant. She got up in front of everyone and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"I have a little announcement to make," Catherine said. "Grissom and I are going to have a baby and Lindsey finally will be a big sister."

"How far along are you?" Sara asked.

"I am seven weeks pregnant," Catherine smiled. "I am due in early to mid-June."

There were 'congratulations' and hugs all around. Even Catherine held Abigail and kissed her. After the excitement dwindled down, they returned to their places in the living room. Conversations continued, but there was a very brief silence in the room. It was broken when there was a little voice saying 'mama' and 'dada'. Nick and Sara looked at Abigail and knew she said those to words.

"Wow, she had just said her first words," Lindsey said as she sat next to Sara and gave Abigail a little kiss in the cheek. "Today's her birthday, I get the special treat of being an expectant big sister and she said her very first words."

"It's amazing!" Brass smiled. "My little 'granddaughter' celebrates her very first birthday by saying her first words. Nick and Sara, you should be proud of Abigail."

Both Nick and Sara smiled and chuckled at what Brass said. Greg continued to take pictures. He mentioned to Nick that he wanted to put it in the 'Crimestoppers' newsletter. Nick gave him the 'if you even think of publishing one word or photo of this in that publication, you are a dead man' glare. Greg got the message and left the room to put fresh new film in the camera. Both Nick and Sara looked at their toddler and smiled at her. She was growing like a weed, but Nick hoped she wouldn't grow up too fast.

THE END


End file.
